Wake of Dawn
by Kainaya
Summary: What if Light was a woman by the name of Akane in an alternate reality? Well she is. Akane is rescued by a Shinigami and finds herself thrown into the Kira case. L suspects her of being Kira, but Akane has plans of her own. However she had never considered that this L character would bring back light in the reaches of her heart she had thought she had lost forever. WIP/EDITING!
1. A Different Road Taken

**Welcome! I really do hope all of you enjoy this story. It is the first I've completed. I do not own Death Note, but any character not in the original is mine. Also as promised I'm in the middle of editing. Look at the end of each chapter for the word "Final!" to know if it has been fixed or content has been added. I would love to replace the fanfic cover as well. So if any of you out their is an artist I would love to see fan art! Anyway please REVIEW, but more importantly ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: A Different Road Taken

" _I never expected to end up like this... trapped in an alley way... a knife to my throat. How was I suppose to know that this was the beginning of a new life? Where I'd met_ him _... a secret desire of my heart..."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

It was supposed to be a normal day. She had wished her father Souichiro Yagami good luck at work like she always did. He was the police chief and one day Akane knew she'd inherit his job. Her mother Sachiko made herself and her sister Sayu breakfast. Akane helped her mother with dishes before getting ready for school that day along with Sayu and fighting for counter space in the bathroom as per usual, but in her heart, she knew something was wrong like warning bells going off in her soul. They were so loud. It signaled the end of her life at such a young age.

Akane went to school with the neighbor's kid, a high school freshman named Toshi Kaguya who was being raised by his elder brother Satoru Kaguya for the past three years. Their parents died in a car crash several years ago and the three of them were a pretty close-knit group. Toshi was the brother she never thought she'd have and then there was Satoru.

He was more than just a childhood crush to Akane. She had loved him since she was a young girl. When she saw him for the first time eight years ago they had just moved next door and it was love at first sight. He was her senior by four years and in an instant he become so important to her. It was hard not to fall for the hard working and handsome man. He was intelligent, gentle, caring, devoted, a bit cheesy in a way that made her smile, and she had seen a kindness in him that no one could ever hope to grasp. His shoulder length hair was blond in color and his eyes blue as the sky in a clear spring day. He was only a quarter Japanese with the rest being English and Irish. His skin was so remarkable tan and flawless in a way that just looking at him told you he took great care of himself. He had the facial features of an angel and he knew just how good looking he was so there was a slight arrogance in his step. Satoru was also Akane's boyfriend in secret for about a year now. She knew her parents wouldn't approve and think him beneath her because he never completed high school or went to college like they planned for Akane to do. Instead he dropped out and gave up all his dreams just so he could take care of his little brother Toshi. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

However, today was so different from her usual days. The wind was so strong as it blew through her hair and ruffled her school clothes. A storm was slowly closing in toward her. She could feel it in her bones and it chilled her to her very soul. The school day was long and boring as it usually was. Nothing these days really tested her mind or challenged her in any way. Akane just wanted to see Satoru, but the need was stronger than usual... like that morning kiss was her last.

Toshi and Akane were walking home when they noticed a group of men were following them. Their hate filled glares were on Akane's back sending her heart into a panic frenzy as it pounded loudly in her ears that she was sure they could hear it over those men's heavy footsteps that clashed against the hard pavement. There was also the intent to kill in their auras and it was so strong that they could even feel it. "Toshi, what do we do?" Akane asked her voice trembling a bit.

"Akane... run. I'll distract them long enough for you to get away!" Toshi whispered back in a hurried voice.

"What if they hurt you?!" Akane demanded for she was one of her first concerns. The second was if she was ever going to see Satoru or her family again. She was scared as well while hands shook.

"Don't worry about me! I'm a man and I can handle myself just run! Will ya?!" He commanded as he turned around to face the men alone.

The determination in his eyes convinced her to comply, "Okay, I'll go find help! I'll be back Toshi! I swear it!" Akane called to him as she ran.

When she went to turn the corner she heard the sound of a two by four contact with someone's face and at the corner of her eye she saw Toshi fall on all fours. His blood dripping on the pavement. "No... Toshi," she whispered to herself tears clouding her vision as she ran for her life, but she realized to late she had taken a wrong turn. _I'm sorry Toshi, Satoru, dad, mom, aunt Asa, Sayu! I don't think I'll be coming back from this one. Toshi please be okay and Satoru forgive me if he isn't!_

"Get her boys! We'll show her daddy what happens when you mess with our gang! Leave that other kid alive. He can be the one to break the news to her daddy." Their leader laughed before they rush to follow after her.

 _They mean to kill me!_ Akane mind yelled out in fear. She was shaking and trapped in a dead end of an ally way. _At least... Toshi will be okay. Satoru... please forgive me. If Toshi wasn't walking home with me he wouldn't have gotten hurt at all._

Before she knew it she was trapped in a corner. One of them grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against him holding a knife to her throat. "NO! Help!" Akane called out, but no one seemed to have heard her scream.

"Shut up stupid wench!" the leader said before he slapped her. Then grabbed her by the face so hard she knew it would leave a bruise... if she lived past this moment that is. "Hey, boys she quite pretty under all this hair and this body is rather shapely! Think we should have some fun first?"

Akane spat her blood right in his face. "Don't touch me you, bastard!" He was right though she was pretty. Her hair was long to her hips in large golden-brown curls with thick bangs that shaped her face that partially hid her eyes that were so light brown they were like amber. Her skin was pale and soft with perfect defined curves. She was a trophy daughter of her family. Top of her class, popular, and everyone agreed she was going to go somewhere, but who knew it'd be here of all places.

Her eyes widen at the feeling of her top being ripped open as buttons went flying elsewhere. "She's a feisty little thing! She'll be fun! Be a good girl or my friend here will slit your pretty little throat."

"That would be preferable to your disgusting self, you pig!" Akane yelled as she kicked upward.

She watched as her kick landed perfectly into his man bits and their boss fell to his knees. She could feel the blade pierce her skin, but with her adrenaline running through her veins she barely felt the pain as she fought against the man holding her stomping his foot as hard as she could. Her will alone pushing past her fear of death and pain. She was thrown against the wall breaking a window cutting deep into her flesh. She screamed at the sudden agony and feeling the glass digging deep this time around. Her body was shaking as she struggled to stand. She watched them as they approach and she knew she was going to die as the rain began to fall overhead... that or she was going to bleed to death first.

She could hear a voice crying out over the loud thunder from above, "No not her! I won't allow it!" as the leader grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground dead and one by the others fell dead before Akane. Then she felt as if something inside herself clicked as shards of glass fell on to the ground and out of her wounds. Then her wounds began to heal, but just enough to stop the bleeding. A black book fell at her feet. The words "Death Note" on its cover as her knees gave way mostly in relief and shock. She picked up the notebook and found herself staring at four names and rules on its pages. The rules on its pages were as followed;

 _1\. The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

 _2\. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

 _3\. If the cause of death is written in the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

 _4\. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

 _5\. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

"What... is this?" she asked herself. She wasn't expecting to hear a reply.

"It's yours now, my lady." A voice said in her ear. She looked behind her and screamed as she quickly backed away against the cold brick wall.

It was a monster or, well, she wasn't sure what it was, but the word monster sounded just right at that moment. He wore black half shirt and pants with gray wrapping on everything below his neck that would show skin otherwise, except for some of his thin stomach. There was also this black marble sealed jar that seemed as it was secured to his waist with leather straps and great care like it was rather important to him. He was at least seven feet tall. His skin the color of paper. His narrow green slit eyes looked at her with genuine concern. His hair was black and kept in a high ponytail with a red hair tie and it swayed down to his shoulder blades. He had black horns on his head with a spiral-like carving in them as well and he was far to thin to be alive or human for that matter. His body looked long and lanky with his skin tightly stretched on his skeletal frame. He was hunched over her to allow his large black bat-like wings to shield her from the cold blistering rain.

 _ **(Author's Note: Look on my profile for the link to see the concept art for Donovan. It's a rough sketch and I'm still new to drawing. So don't judge it to harshly and yes I did change his looks a little bit, but I wanted to add more detail to him. Also, correct some mistakes and if you already read this story once you can guess what that jar actually is... hint, hint.)**_

She stared not sure what to do as she held the notebook against her instinctively and tightly as it crinkled under her shaken grip. "Who... who are you?"

"I am Donovan (Irish for 'Dark Warrior'), my lady. I am your Shinigami, a god of death." He told her in a rough voice, through his pointed teeth, nearly sounded like one would imagine a demon's voice in a horror movie, but his words were gentle as he bowed only his head. Then when he lifted that head of his a long black clawed finger pointed at the note. "The book in your hands is what killed those men as you have seen. The Shinigami who saved you was not I, but a... close friend. Ciaran (Irish for 'Dark One') was his name and his love for you little human is what saved your life and took his years of life from him and they were given to you gladly." The creature explained his clawed hand expanding toward her. "Worry not little one, you are safe in my care."

Akane didn't know what to think as he grabbed her by the wrist and helped her up with a gentle yet firm hand like a father would do for his daughter that fell off her bike. He had such a frightening voice and she couldn't understand how it could sound so sincere. "Your... friend is dead?" she asked her voice concerned.

"Yes," he replied his voice even as if hiding a pain behind it. "He died to save you. Those four men's names lie within that book that kills was a sacrifice he made to save you."

"I... I'm sorry," she said her voice unable to conceal her nervousness as the creature ripped a shirt off a line that was hanging to dry and handed it to her. "Um, thank you, Donovan."

The creature nodded gently holding nobleness with the way held himself. It was like at the undead version of a knight of the round table, but something about his gentle gaze placed a calm over her terrified being. He shook his head at her apology, "He did it for you there is no need to say sorry for that. What matters is your well being. He asked me to look after you. So on my honor, I will."

She pulled the shirt over her head and looked back up at him a small frown of worry on her face, "I have to find Toshi," she informed him. "He's my friend and could be hurt or worse."

"He is fine... only unconscious, my lady. This way, I'll lead you there," he told her. "He cannot see or hear me. Only you can at the moment. Do not lose that Death Note. Keep it hidden. Keep it safe. Others might try to take advantage of it or try to take it from you for there own selfish gain."

….

It had been a month since the day she met the Shinigami. Donovan followed her everywhere she went except for her need for privacy, of course. He was a quiet companion and quite polite calling her 'my lady' all the hours of the day. She could see him look around from time to time for danger and it made her wonder if he was a warrior once upon a time. He was a mystery really and had a long sword called a claymore with Celtic ruins on its handle and it was strapped to his back like a warrior from the medieval times. He didn't talk much if at all unless she asked him something and he would always answer in some way. Though she didn't mind it really. She didn't want to talk much either after what happened and then with all those criminals that started having heart attacks three days later. It was rather strange and she wondered if it had something to do with her. Who was killing all these people? Was there another Death Note out there? It seemed most likely that another had a Death Note.

She had told Toshi that she had no idea what had happened when those men attacked her. They just fell over and died quite literally. The police had examined them and said they all had died from heart attacks. Their hearts just gave out as if the grim reaper had just sucked out the life from them, but Akane knew what happened. Ciaran had killed them to save her life and she was grateful, but she could not use that Death Note and damn her own soul. She had read the rule on it.

 _How To Use II: 3. The human who uses this notebook can neither go to Heaven or Hell._

So Akane had hidden it in the false bottom of her draw she had made for her diary two years ago. No one should have such power and she told no one of it not even the love of her life, Satoru. She could still remember the way he held her as she cried that night. His touch was always so tender, but that night his grip was so tight and it nearly hurt. However, she didn't mind and he had this angry fire in his eyes when he didn't think she was looking. Of course, he would someone had hurt the person he cared for so deeply. However, she could no longer say his arms or warm embrace were the only ones she could let herself feel safe in. Donovan even with his bony frame and clawed hands made her feel safe and comforted. Somehow she knew he did not just tell her empty words that day and he would protect her no matter what came to pass.

"Donovan... how long am I going to live?" she asked curiously one day.

His green eyes slowly turned toward her. "I don't think I'm suppose to say so I will not give an exact date, but roughly five hundred years, my lady," he replied in a calm voice.

"Oh okay... wait! WHAT?! Five... hundred years?!" she yelled glad no one was home except her and Donovan today. It was the only time she could spend with Satoru.

"Yes. Is that a problem? Aren't humans always complaining about life being to short?" he asked a creepy smile stretching across his face her reactions sometimes amused him.

"I'm going to be the oldest living human out there... _great_. I'm going to outlive my grandchildren's grandchildren. That's freaky as hell." She told Donovan who laughed. "I'm so glad you find this amusing."

"There are ways to half it if you want, my lady," he told her.

"So I live two hundred and fifty years instead. That doesn't sound much better, but how could I, if I wanted to I mean?" she asked curiously as she sat up on her bed.

"Shinigami eyes. It will take half of the years you have left away," he told her. "It will give the ability to see the names of others just by seeing their faces even tell you how much time they have left. However, it will not show the time of death for Shinigami and other holders of the Death Note. You really should read that rules and instructions in that book, my dear lady."

"That's kind of cool, but not I'm not interested. I'm never using that death note and cheat my soul out of going to heaven or where I'm going when I die. Guess I'll cope with the long lifespan then. I'll have to fake my death eventually then move place to place every couple of years. What about Satoru? I'll have to live without him... one day won't I?" she said the thought alone brought a tear ran down her face as she thought that. She was going to lose him or she'd have to end it somehow before she had to fake her own death or simply go missing.

Donovan placed his hand upon her head, "Thinking of such things will only break your heart, child. You have many years before you have to think of such things."

Slowly she nodded, maybe shortening her life would be a good thing later down the line, but not now, "You're right. I'm going on a date with Satoru tonight. I should be getting ready. Not thinking of depressing things."

"I will be in the living room watching TV then, my lady." He said giving her a bow before leaving the room through a wall as if it wasn't even there.

She smiled up at him. _How could a god of death be so kind? He is polite too. Who was he in a formal life? My guess would have been a knight from England or something,_ Akane thought to herself.

 **Final!**


	2. L and a Need for Justice

Chapter 2: L And A Need For Justice

" _Remember, an eye for an eye. I'm fairly strong you know..."_

 _-L-_

Akane sat up in a better mood now as she began to get ready for her date with Satoru and turned on her TV mostly for back ground noise. Again it was news report about the heart attack victims they where sweeping over the world like a plague and most of the killings where in Japan. Apparently it seemed like to many had happened to be deemed a coincidence. "So someone does have a Death Note...as I had expected." Akane thought aloud with a bit of pity as she shook her head. "I should stop that person... even if the people he's murdering are just criminals. It's just not right."

When she said that it was the first time she saw 'L' pop up on the TV screen... a broadcast by the ICPO. There was a handsome man by the name Lind L. Tailor in a crisp clean navy business suit and his expression was all business. Tailor was talking about the mass murderer known as 'Kira' and so Akane stopped what she was doing and watched. She was curious of what the police and her father had to say about it.

" _I'm the head of an International Police Task Force, which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L. Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down and I will find you. Kira I've got a pretty good idea what your motivations might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is... evil."_ He said through her small TV.

She was inclined to agree with him. Murder was evil period. If you are defending yourself and accidentally kill the aggressor that was self defense and not murder. If you where protecting someone who was currently in danger... she wouldn't think that was murder either, but what Kira was doing was sickening. _This broadcast seems to be trying to provoke him,_ Akane thought to herself. _If fact I'm sure of it._

….

Kira was provoked. He was glaring at the television and knew he couldn't let someone challenge him on international TV. People would start to question his power after he just started to gain a following. Also what right did he have to stop him? These men and women needed to be put down like the dogs they were. This was justice and if this Tailor guy was going to get in the of that... then this man was just as guilty. Plus he couldn't let this man get in the way of his master plans.

His Shinigami Ryuk stood behind him with a slight smile on his face. _Humans are so interesting,_ Ryuk thought as he watched him flip open his death note and wrote Lind L. Tailor large enough to cover one entire page. Looking at the way he wrote the name showed anger and defiance in his hand writing, but all they need to do was wait for this man to die. There was only 26 seconds left.

….

 _Wait,_ Akane sudden thought as she realized something.

"No you idiot don't show your face and name!" She found herself growling as she stood "You will die if he sees this! What the hell are you doing?"

Only seconds later he died right in front of her just like those criminals did the day she was attacked. It brought back the memory like punch to the stomach. _None should have the power to do this,_ She thought to herself slightly sick at the look of pain on Tailor's lifeless face.

She slammed her fist on her desk, "Dammit! This Kira is childish killing him like that! What the hell is wrong with him?! He's insane that's what he is!" She yelled, but then the screen change revealing an English letter of 'L'. "What the...?"

The scrambled voice gave a surprised breath before speaking, " _I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it'd actually happen. Kira it seems you can kill people without actually being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I happen just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor the man you just saw die on television. I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was secluded for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't of heard about him on the TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these type of criminals, but I assure you 'L' is real."_

Akane stared then she laughed, "This is rich..." she said with an amused smirk on her face. That other guy was going to die anyway, but something about this 'L' actions pleased her. "This 'L'... he's clever I'll give him that."

" _I do exist. Now try to kill me! What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on! Take me down! Kill me! What's wrong? What are you waiting for? You better do it! Come on! Kill me! What's the matter?! Can't you do it?"_ L taunted on the TV screen before there was a pause and Akane watched in anticipation knowing this Kira couldn't do it. She was a hundred percent sure that this Kira possessed a Death Note of his own after seeing this broadcast, but what was this Kira trying to accomplish? What was his motives? Justice? Ridding the world of scum or being a God in a new world order? What is he or she planning?

" _Well Kira... it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you will find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broad-cast. The truth is we are only broad-casting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had plans to broadcast this around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."_

"Kanto region... Kira is near me?" she said to herself in astonishment and surprise he found Kira's location so quickly. It told her this man's intelligence was far beyond the norm.

"Is it really so surprising, my lady?" Donovan asked as he walked through her wall.

"I... well now that I think about it no. We both have one so it wouldn't seem so odd for others to have one too. Though that is to many to be a coincidence if you ask me. Did another Shinigami come with you, Donovan?" Akane asked.

"Yes, his name is Ryuk. I can only tell you that he came because he was bored and dropped his Death Note here in the human world, but I know he was planning something. Seems boredom is a dangerous commodity," Donovan explained with a scuff, "However, I can not tell you where he is or what else he is doing. It is in the rules, my lady. I am sorry that I can not."

"It's okay, Donovan. I was just curious is all. Boredom on this level is dangerous indeed giving a Death Note of all things to some one who's killing so many people." Akane groaned pinching the bridge of her nose, "A least that explains a lot. It's not like he's on the same street or anything though it is a bit scary now that I think about it." She shivered.

"Do not be, I am here. I will not allow this Kira to harm you." He told her confidently as he placed a cold clawed hand on her shoulder. His touch sent goosebumps down her arm and perhaps that was due to what he was, but his touch was comforting nevertheless.

"Thank you, Donovan. That means a lot." Akane smiled placing her hand on his before turning back to the TV. _It took only a month for us to become friends. He said once that I remind him a lot of Ciaran and someone he cared about long ago. Maybe that is the reason that Shinigami loved me. I wonder what their story is._

L continued, _"To be completely honest with you. I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be to long now before I'm able sentence you to death. Naturally I'm very interested in knowing how you commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."_ L said in a taunting voice before going away.

….

Kira threw the something across the room while Ryuk laughed at the human, "He got you there."

He sighed, "That he did. Now he likely knows I'm in Tokyo and even worse he figured out I can't kill him... yet. This man will be a problem for me, but it's only a minor said back and one that I have foresaw to happen eventually, but he is to late. The preparations for someone of his caliber have been made. I will not be found and he will be the one to die. Justice will be mine," Kira smiled.

….

To say she was impressed with 'L' was an understatement. She never seen something like this done before. It was fascinating to watch him go against Kira like that. He was likely male, intelligent, and she was sure he had much experience with hunting murderers, kidnappers, and the like. However he had no idea what he was actually up against. This was a world of Death Gods and if he didn't have help he would surely die.

Akane sighed, "I should talk to dad when he gets home. I have to join the task force and if I don't Kira will whip them out, but should I tell this 'L' about the Death Note?"

"That is up to you, my lady." Donovan informed her. "I can follow your father around until he meets L if you wish."

"No that would make it look to suspicious if I suddenly show up at his front door one day. This will require a slower and calm approach. Even if that isn't my style." Akane sighed before she looked at her clock on the night stand and yelped. "Oh no! I don't have time to think about that right now! I'm going to be late!"

….

Walking through the park laughter came from a male's voice, "What's got you into such a good mood lately?" Satoru asked as he smiled at his date for the evening. "I'm not complaining its just you've been down since Kira killed those guys that attack you and Toshi."

"No reason really I just am and that murderer Kira didn't kill those men," Akane said then realized she had said it aloud then quickly added, "or at least I don't think he did."

"What do you mean? Of course he did." he said pulling her closer to him. "He saved your life and I'm grateful for that."

"He didn't save me and I'm not suppose to talk about it. The one you should be grateful to died to save me, Satoru. Let's not talk anymore about this. I want to focus on us. It's been so long since we hand any free time alone together. I should have more time when I start college, but I just want to enjoy this time with you without talking about depressing things." She informed him as she sighed with Donovan not far behind them though he kept a good distance away in a book store... freaking of the customers with 'flying books'. He wanted to give the two of them privacy for a while even if he didn't like to do so.

She looked up at Satoru and a thought came unwillingly to her, _One day I'm going to have to watch him die. I'll have to watch him grow old without me and maybe any future kids we have too. It's sad._

He obviously wanted to push her for more information, but decided against it and changed the subject. "I'm sorry... you're right." he said threw his arm around her possessively letting his warmth spread through Akane as she smiled at him. "So how is school?"

"Boring and the only thing I can think about is you as usual." she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist her head resting on his shoulder while they walked farther into the park together. "Why? You only ever ask me about school when you're nervous about something."

"Ha...You're right," he smiled sheepishly as he pointed to a spot that held a picnic on top a flannel blanket underneath.

Akane gasped, "Wow! Candles and everything too. You're such a cheesy romantic!" Akane said before kissing his cheek before bolting toward the picnic a huge smile on her face.

Satoru slowly sat down next to her and the two enjoyed the small lunch boxes he had made... well at least she did, but he was just playing with his salad and nibbled at it every once in a while. She knew quite well this was a tell of his when he was anxious and now that she looked him over he was better dressed than usual as if he put a great effort into his groomed today. _He never wears button up shirts and it looks as if he ironed it too. What more could their be? What is he planning? He is so strange sometimes._ "Satoru is something wrong? You're still so queasy tonight." Akane informed him a gentle smile on her face as she place a hand over his own.

"I never thought I'd be this nervous about tonight." He informed her as she cocked her head at him. "I don't know how to put this. Though I've practiced at least a hundred times is the mirror and went over it so much in my head too. It seems silly now."

She slowly chuckled, "Whatever it is. It'll be okay so just tell me, Satoru."

He scratched his chin a bit tense, "Could you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Um... okay," She said closing her eyes and she could hear him moving around as if trying to find something.

"Hold out your hand too," he said and she did what he asked.

She felt something soft, small, and square lay in her hand. When she opened her eyes what laid within it was a ring. She gasped as she stood in shock, "Satoru you couldn't mean to..." Akane looked up at him and he was already in one knee.

"Akane Yagami, will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked as confidently, but a woman like Akane made him nervous or was it this situation. "It doesn't have to be now or ten years from now. Just one day is all I ask. I love you Akane and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is no one I could love more than I do you. I know your family would never approve of me as your husband because of what I did three years ago, but all I want is your approval. It's all I'd ever need."

That was right. Three years ago Satoru had gotten himself into trouble. He was part of a gang that he joined to take care of his brother because he couldn't find a job at the time and he was too young to work at a host club. Satoru did what he had to, but one day things went to far and several kids where put in the hospital. He was arrested and her father was the one that put Satoru straight. Her father also helped him get a real job, but she knew her father would never approve and she didn't care if he ever did either.

"Satoru..." she began to say, but he suddenly grabbed at his chest and crashed to the ground. "Satoru! What's wrong?! Oh... no... it can't be! Not Satoru!" She realized that Kira had done something to him as she wrapped her arms around him laying his head gently onto her lap. "Please, Satoru... don't go. Don't leave... please."

"Akane... what's happening? It hurts," he whispered back as his hooded eyes looked up at her.

"Satoru... my answer is yes just don't go... please." she pleaded holding him tighter. Tears running down her face blinding her slightly. "I love you. I... don't want to loose you."

"Akane... I love you..." he told her as he took his last breath.

"No, don't go," she cried as she buried her face into his shoulder rocking back and forth. Satoru was gone and there was nothing she could do other than cry. She had seen Kira's work to well for it to have been anything else. "I'm so sorry... please forgive me... Satoru."

She didn't know how long she cried for, but when she lifted her head she screamed out in agony as she swore she would have vengeance for Satoru or she'll die trying.


	3. After Effect

Chapter 3: After Effect

" _Pain it was all consuming. Stretching over my entire frame. How can anyone bare it when they loose the one person that... made them feel... alive."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

The funeral was a short time later and it was as one would expect. Everyone was dressed in black and people were crying over his loss. He had been cremated as per his request and a picture of him was right next to the bronze urn that would go to Toshi. The sad atmosphere in the room was almost choking as people wept for the lost of a friend, coworker, or family depending on how people saw him. His presence was dearly missed.

Akane had not said a word to anyone nor had she given any sort of expression for the last week. It was like she already had died or as if he mind couldn't process what had happened to Satoru. "Akane... Akane... can you hear me?" a voice said.

Her empty eyes slowly looked up at the one who had spoken and she found herself gazing up at Toshi. He was in a black suit and looked to much like his brother, but his figures were a bit softer and not as masculine as his brother's. Looking at him now made her heart hurt more that it already did and it knocked her out of her dazed state of being. _How could I have forgotten... Toshi?_ Akane questioned herself in her mind before hugged him. "I'm sorry, Toshi..." Were her first words in days.

"Hey, it's not your fault, sis. This is all Kira's doing." He told her as he held her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his tears as he soaked the jacket that went with her black dress. Her gaze looked upon his golden hair with sadness as she ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

After a whiled Akane pulled away with a determined look with her eyes as she stared into his own, "I'll catch Kira and I'll bring him to justice. I swear. Don't worry Toshi I'll take care of everything just go to school and be a normal kid, okay?" She said only loud enough for Toshi to hear her.

He looked taken aback by her sudden change as he saw the anger behind her determined eyes, "What are you going to do, Akane?" he asked as he eyed her with a somber gaze that broke her heart.

"I'm going to raise some hell and bring a certain murderer to justice," She told him as she turned and left not staying for the rest of the funeral. She needed to start right away there was no time for this. More people were mourning just like they are and she had decided to place her energy and fury in catching and putting an end to Kira.

….

Akane sat in her room alone a small shiny laptop on her lap as her hands tapped on its keyboard and she glared at her computer screen with resolve in her gaze. "Akane why are you using a laptop over your desktop?" Donovan asked.

She didn't look at him as she continued to work on her laptop, "Because no one knows about it. This is my work laptop. Dad doesn't know I work on cold cases time to time for a respectable profit, I might add. I get paid by private customers who want justice for the victims when the police turn up nothing." She informed him as she hacked he father's files with ease and sighed annoyed. "I told him to pick a stronger passwords. Apparently he didn't listen as usual."

"What exactly are you working on? Is this why you took down Satoru's pictures?" He inquired peering over her shoulder a curious expression clear on his slim face. "How wouldn't your father know about this and what happened to Satoru's pictures?"

Akane let out a sigh turning toward Donovan, "If I see his face anymore it just might drive me crazy or I might start thinking irrationally. I really need to focus on this case and treat it as any other. I can't have my emotions getting in way. So, yes. It is why I took down his pictures and hidden them away. As for what I am doing. I wanted to see what the police have on Kira before I start a real investigation and the reason my father doesn't know is because I use an alias like this L does. I keep my identity a secret with a voice changer and when I met someone in person I keep my face hidden. I go by Detective Tenshi. A name I choose pacifically because it means Angel. No one knows if I'm a man or woman while I'm disguised and sometimes it's useful being 5'6 though I put heels into my disguise so to make myself just slightly taller. Either way I worked hard on Tenshi's rep and I'm going to make great use of it now." She informed him.

He nodded understandingly of her situation, "I see very clever and wise of you. I have to say it's good to see you talking again. You were making me depressed, my lady." Donovan informed her with a small smile. He didn't like her suffering it wasn't something he ever wanted to see again. He knew Satoru was going to go that day and a part of him wasn't there because he didn't want to watch it at all, but he could just stay put when he heard her scream that day. She was rocking herself back and forth when he found her. He could hear her muttering and pleading for Satoru not to leave her. The sound of her cries of loss would haunt him for the rest of his life and he knew it too.

She gave a curt chuckle, "All I needed was a little motivation and Toshi was the right person to give me that." She read over the files, but the time of the deaths where what caught her attention. "Hey look at this Donovan. The hours of death are between 4 pm and 2am on week days on most days not including holidays. That... sounds like a student's schedule."

"Student's schedule?"

"Yeah like mine. I've already noted he or she is very childish person with an even more childish view of justice and I bet he doesn't like to loss or his execution of Lind L. Tailor suggested as much. So maybe he's around my age or is someone's parent. If he is a student he's likely a top of his class like myself. I'll have to look further into this though. I could be wrong about this... after all this is speculation and it seems even 'L' agrees with me on that according to these notes my father took about the meeting," she said as she leaned back in her chair. "I have to go turn in one of my investigations in an hour or so anyway. I need to get ready. Oh and one more thing, Donovan."

"Yes, my lady? What is it you require?" he asked.

"If I did make the deal for the eyes... would I be able to control when they're working? I don't want to see everyone's names and deaths floating above their head or something all the time. It would get rather annoying." She told him.

"Generally no, but for you I will throw that ability in, my lady." Donovan said and he leaned against the wall looking at her.

"Then I want them, Donovan. Please give me the eyes of the Shinigami." Akane told him.

"Your wish is my command." Donovan said with a deep bow.

….

After several days the killing pattern changed now there was a death every hour on the hour as if he was sending a message that said 'So... what are you going to do about it?'. It was as if he or she was taunting them. Trying to provoke 'L'. However, he didn't know that there was another private investigator on his trail, but this one knew exactly how he was killing them and Akane planned on keeping it that way.

She was dressed in a long black trench coat with sun glasses and a mask on his face with a wired voice changer just under neath. A black hat was on her head as well as her hair was tucked under her coat. "Investigator Tenshi, why do we have the pleasure of your company here today?" A police man named Touta Matsuda asked of her just outside the police station.

He was young with normal Japanese facial features. He was handsome and nearly the same height as Akane was. Though he was no where near as bright. He possessed average intelligence, but he knew his way around a gun pretty well. In fact only a few on the force where a better shot with a pistol.

" _Hello, Mr. Matsuda. I heard from a little mouse there's task force after Kira. I was just letting you know. I am also taking this case as well. I know you are in the task force as well. I want you to deliver a message to this 'L' character for me."_ Akane said her voice hidden by a voice changer.

"Really and that would be?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

" _I'm closer to finding Kira than he is and I have knowledge he has yet to acquire. If he wishes this information I will be joining the task force after we met face to face."_ She told him. _"Now good day Touta Matsuda and tell the Chief I left files for him on his desk."_ Akane said before she left.

….

Akane was looking through the files again and taking apart her gun for cleaning when she noticed something that made her cry out, "Oh hell... that's not good!"

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Donovan asked as he casually looked up from a book with the title 'Pride and Prejudice' on it's cover.

"Yeah, there is!" She replied angrily as she glared at her laptop. "Whoever this Kira is he or she has access to the police records!"

"Like you do, my lady?" He asked raising an eyebrow not really getting her point.

"Well Tenshi has his own passwords and username. I just use dad's because I can download his files without leaving a trace because of the home network... but this is really bad, Donovan. He knew they were expecting him of being a student and just two days later he changes his pattern. That's too quick to be anything else. He's either a cop or cop's family member. It's like he's daring us to find out who he is..." she shook her head. "No. that's not it." Akane thought as she bit her thumb nail. "He want's them to expect him so he..." She smiled then a plan coming to mind as a spiteful filled smirk spread across her face, "can clear his name and all I have to do is wait. Then he'll be mine, but maybe there is a piece I'm missing. Could it be more than just clearing his name? Perhaps he's trying turn the police and 'L' against each other and in the process of the chaos get closer to 'L' to eliminate him... It's what I would do in the same situation. Seems that 'L' is going to need my help more than he knows. That's what I'll do. I'll be using you, 'L', as my bait for now on. I'll make use of this 'L' then crush Kira and I'm curious as to who 'L' actually are. I wonder if he is as smart as he thinks he is and I wonder of his character."

"Revenge is a path that will require two graves." Donovan warned softly, but she still heard him.

"I know. His and mine. It's a sacrifice I'm more than willing to make." She informed him as she cleaned and oiled her 9mm she used for work. Then she began to piece her weapon back together with practiced hands. Her father had taught her everything she knew. As a police chief his daughters were always endanger in some way, but he didn't know she had a gun of her own these days.

"When I say it'll require two graves it doesn't mean I meant yours, my lady," he informed her before returning to book.

Those words gave her pause. _What does he mean by that?!_ She wondered as she cocked her gun and placed it into the false bottom of the drawer next to her Death Note that she hadn't touched since the day she received it then she quickly closed it. She couldn't bring herself to touch it especially after what happened to Satoru. Truth be told... she was afraid to. Akane was afraid that it would change her for the worse if she did and make her into something like Kira causing her to loose a piece of herself. There was something about it... the Death Note. It wanted her to hold it and try to kill someone herself as if she had done so is an alternate reality, but she just couldn't do it. Her mind was made up on the subject. She refused to ever fall to the level of that murderer Kira.


	4. Leery Answers

Chapter 4: Leery Answers

" _Sometimes, the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."_

 _-L-_

"You're being followed, my lady." Donovan informed her as he flew next to her on her way to get something to eat before returning home after school to work more on her investigation.

Akane pulled out her cell phone and pretended she was answering it as to not look suspicious to the person following them. "I know. I saw him earlier at school. His name is Raye Penber and he is not Kira as far as I could see. I think he's with the police... one of L's men I mean." Akane informed her Shinigami. "Things are going as plan so far. I will place the next step now so just stick close to and I'll take care of the rest."

Akane closed her phone and kept her pace steady as she turned a sharp corner. She braced herself against a wall waiting for him to pass her. She quickly pulled him and shoved him against a wall while at the same time taking his weapon from it's holster. "Why are you following me?" she asked her voice threatening his gun pointed at his head as she glared at him.

"I'm Agent Ray-" he began to say.

"I didn't ask for your name, dumbass. Dammit. Have you learned anything from TV about Kira or L's broadcast?" she told him. "You're with 'L' aren't you? You're not completely Japanese judging by you're accent and I'm guessing you're American. I know a lot of the cops that work with my dad. So who do you work for? CIA? FBI? Interpol?"

"FBI," He said and Akane slowly lowered her gun.

"I see and why are you following me, Agent? You know what... I don't really care. Just stop following me. Whatever you're trying to find... I'm not your guy." She said handing him his gun back.

"I can't do that. I have my orders, miss. How did you know I was following you?" he told her.

"Fine, my father is a police chief and has many enemies. Not to long ago men tried to kill me. My father made sure my sister and I would be able to tell when someone was tailing us." Akane gave a sigh, "You look like your new to this spying situation to be honest otherwise I would of never spotted you and you wouldn't of tried to give me your name either. I take it that picked you because you can blend in better than most being part Japanese. Seriously though, that was really stupid, Agent. Come on, I'm on my way to get something to eat. Join me. I already caught you so no need to hid from me now."

….

She sat across from agent Penber with chopsticks in her hand as she picked up crab wrapped in rice and sea weed wrap dipping it in soil sauce, "I'm guessing this has something to do with Kira. After all I don't see another reason why an FBI Agent would try and investigate the daughter of a Police Chief." Akane stated before taking a bit then downed it with a sip of green tea.

"Yes, we believe Kira has connections with the police." He told her.

"You mean he's hacking into the police files or somehow has gotten a hold of them?" she asked a thoughtful expression on her face as her hand rubbed against her chin. "That wouldn't be hard to do if you knew how to. So he could be a cop or a family member of a policeman. Now that makes sense. If I was Kira you'd be dead already and I wouldn't of tried to stop you from saying your name unless you were going to use an alias which would have been smart on your part. Please do that next time."

"You sound like you know more than you let on," Agent Penber informed her as he adjusted his sitting position uncomfortable with how quick she caught on.

"That's cause I do. Your agents and 'L' aren't the only people looking for Kira, you know? If you're reporting this to 'L' tell him I have a personal vendetta Kira." She told him.

"And what would that be?" Penber inquired looking at her intensely.

She matched his gaze as she said, "Kira murdered my fiance... right in front of me, agent. No one wants Kira dead more than I."

Penber looked at her neck with the engagement ring hanging off a silver chain. _She is not Kira..._ he decided confidently, _but she knows far more than she is willing to tell me. This woman was the one L suspects most, but she has motive to kill Kira... not be Kira. I'll have to report this to L at once._

"One other thing. Never tell anyone your name here or anywhere else for now on. No matter what. L's theory is right about Kira needing a name and face. My contacts confirmed it. So consider this some friendly advice." Akane told him.

"Who's your contacts?" he asked.

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is that one is a lot like L and the other... well he knows far more than anyone else on this case including L and my other contact combined." She told him as she was handed the bill and of course she was talking about Donovan and her alias Tenshi.

"I got this." The agent said as he pulled out his wallet and there she saw his name along with a picture of a beautiful young woman in an FBI jacket named Naomi Misora.

"What did I just tell you about revealing your name?" Akane said a displeased expression on her face.

"I... oh I'm sorry." He said.

"Doesn't matter now. I know your name and saw that pretty Japanese woman in the picture. I don't think Kira is in this room at the moment, lucky you." she told him.

"How could you be sure?"

"I can't be that's why I said 'I don't think Kira is in this room' rather than 'I know Kira isn't in this room'." She informed him her eyes flashing red for just a second. It was a side effect of asking for them not to work all the time. So now every time she used her Shinigami eyes they would turn red like that. It was a disadvantage and an advantage all at once. _But I do know there is no Kira here... I would 'see' him otherwise._

"I... yes I suppose you are right." he said as he paid the bill.

"I general am," She replied giving a curt laugh, "I have to get going. I have cram school in a few hours." Akane extended her hand toward him. "Unless you still have to keep an eye on me then you could just walk me home, Agent."

"I have someone else I need to look into before I report in. Thank you, miss Akane. I'm glad we got the opportunity to talk." He told her as he shook her hand.

"You as well and it was nice meeting you. Let's do this again sometime, but next time I'm paying." She smiled at him.

"I look forward to it."

….

"I think you gave him to much information." Donovan told her on the way home and this time the two were sure no one was following them.

"I gave him enough not to suspect me of being that bastard, but also enough for him to know I know far more than I was willing to tell. I want L to know, you see, and to suspect me so he'll have to keep me close to him. This way he can try to prove I'm guilty, but I want him to doubt my being Kira at the same time. This is entire situation is a mind game, my friend." She told Donovan as they walking home together.

"To what end?" he asked. "Why would you want L to suspect you like that? Aren't you putting yourself in unnecessary danger?"

"I know that I am, Donovan, but remember L's the bait. I need to get closer to the bait so when Kira shows his mug I'll know just who he is before anyone else, but at the same time I'd be able to keep L alive, too. This is my plan and I'm already ten steps ahead of everyone else." She gave a vindictive giggle with her smile full of malice. "Then when the time is right Kira's head will be mine."

….

A computer screen with the letter L was staring FBI Agent Raye Penber in the face as he took a seat in front of it in a empty room. _"So Mr. Penber what did you find out about miss Akane Yagami?"_ his voice said with the voice changer in place.

"L she caught me tailing her and was able to subdue me even grabbed my weapon. She figured out I was investigating her and other policeman's families due to the leak in police files. However she let me question her. Due to her behavior I do not believe she is Kira."

" _Something tells me there is a reason you don't think she's Kira besides her behavior."_ L stated.

"Kira killed her fiance. She wants Kira dead and she likely knows more about Kira than even you do or at least her contacts do if they exist. She says she's investigating into Kira herself." Penber told him.

" _What exactly did she say about these contacts of hers?"_ he questioned.

"That one is a lot like you and the other she couldn't say anything about." Raye informed him dutifully.

" _Why would she let something like that be known? Hmm, seems more like a message now that I think about it. She wants me to know that she knows more than she is willing tell, but to what end? The odds of her being Kira just went up by 8%."_ L stated. _"Agent Penber I'd like you to write a full report of this within the hour for my review and do keep a close eye on only her for the time being."_

….

" _Did your daughter Akane recently loose someone?"_ L asked as he ate a strawberry cake looking at the police chief through his computer screen camera.

"Our neighbor Satoru Kaguya died leaving his younger brother Toshi behind. The three of them have been close for about eight years now. After he died Akane stop talking for a while until the day of the funeral. Why is that important L?" The chief asked. "Why do you want to know about my daughter?"

" _Simply put she is a suspect, but her likeliness of being Kira just went down by 2%."_ L told him as he was going over Akane's files. She was one of the top students this country had to offer and her athletic abilities were rather impressive. There was really nothing out of the ordinary. _However there is just something about this girl,_ L thought as he held her picture up with two fingers in the most delicate way possible. He looked over her bright golden eyes with his more dark silver eyes. She was in a light vanilla colored shirt and her hair blew softly in the wind. Her happy expression in the picture suggested that whoever took it... she was rather fond of to fond to be a family member. _Could this girl who looks at some so tenderly be Kira? If she is not. What does she hope to accomplish by giving such leery answers to Penber? I know it was message to me, but why to me? Is it because of the Kira investigation or is she daring me to prove that she is Kira? Akane I wonder what it is you want... from me. You make me rather curious... perhaps someday soon we'll met. Then you may give me the answers I seek, but first I must deal with this Detective Tenshi._

 **EDITED!**


	5. Angel in Black

Chapter 5: Angel in Black

" _This affair is a game of death. Either you stay on the defensive and die or you attack at just the right moment. Timing is everything in this little game. Now shall we play?"_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

Akane was again dressed as Tenshi with a long black trench coat, light blue tie, white button shirt, black suit, mask, sunglasses, and a black fedora hat. It had been rather hard to get away from the FBI agents lately as they kept almost a consent eye on her, but she had instantiated that it would happen. Only when she was Tenshi could she actually take a breath, but she'd soon have to he her perfect student self again. She and Agent Penber had an appointment in an hour and a half when she discovered that she was being followed yet again. "Why is this person following me of all times?" Akane whispered to herself in annoyance. "Who could it be?"

She turned a corner into an ally way her gun drawn as she leaned against pillar for cover. There she waited for the stalker that approached cautiously. He walked through like she thought he would, _"Stop there! One step more and you'll get a bullet."_ She said her voice changer activated as she spoke confidently in a commanding voice.

His hands went up slowly like he knew something like this might happen, but he didn't say a word instead in one of his hand a phone was ringing. The man slowly placed the phone on the ground and backed away. He kept backing away until he was no longer visible. After a moment she figured he left. _What is this?_ Akane thought to herself. _Is someone trying to get in contact with me?_

Cautiously she reached for the cell phone and flipped it open, _"Hello, this is Detective Tenshi."_

" _I am L, detective. I heard you wanted to speak with me."_ The voice said that was also changed to hid his voice.

" _Yes, I did, L. You could of just requested to speak with me at the the police station."_ Akane informed him. _"Why the deception and this facade?"_

" _Yes, I could of. However, it's best no one really knows of our contact for now for both of our well beings."_ L told her.

" _That is understandable, but I wanted to do this face to face, but this will do, I suppose. Must say this is a rather wise to do on your end. Especially if Kira has eyes on the police records and perhaps spies as well or at least that is my suspicion as I'm sure is it yours as well."_ She replied.

" _You're correct on that. I heard you have information for me. Care to share?"_ L inquired.

" _Some. I will not share all at the moment. Is this a secure line?"_ She asked.

" _It is, detective."_ L told her.

" _First know that Kira does in fact need a name and face to kill, which I'm sure you had your suspicions about at the very least, but that can change if a certain step is taken by Kira. What you're dealing with is far more than just a man or woman. This... as implausible as he sounds has supernatural properties and L you are his main objective because of that little target you've placed on your back due to that stunt with the broadcast."_ She informed him some in riddles others as plain as they come, but L was smart he could easily figure that out.

" _How do you know this?"_ L asked even with the voice masked as it was she could tell he was suspecting Tenshi of being Kira and she knew he would, but even she could hear the slight doubt in his voice as well.

" _I'm not Kira for obvious reasons as in sharing this information with you, but more than one person has the abilities Kira has revealed to us, but as far as I know Kira is the only one using it like this. I can't reveal who or any more of what I know. I still don't trust you. Our relationship is still cloak and dagger stages at the moment. I'll be keeping an eye out for you, of course. As of this moment your protection is on top of my priority list."_ Akane told him.

" _Yes and keep this cell phone on you. If we need to speak I want a way for us to contact one another without others interfering,"_ L informed her.

" _Agreed,"_ She replied before shutting the phone.

….

L's line went dead form Tenshi handing up on him. "My protection?" he questioned with a confused stare at his phone while he held it like he did Akane's photo as delicately as possible. _Why would Tenshi say he'd protect me? He knows I'm in danger and seems to be farther ahead than anyone else in this game of ours. Even Akane seems to be ahead of everyone else... even me. What is going on here? More importantly who else has this ability to kill without even being in the room? Tenshi also said Kira's powers could change if a certain step was taken, but how so? This will take time to cipher._

 _Everything is turning on it's head. Akane and Tenshi are my highest suspects yet it doesn't feel right. I don't believe either are Kira. My gut tells me I'm barking up the wrong tree here. What am I missing? There is something and I don't know what it is,_ L thought as he nibbled his thumb and his eyes turned from the cell phone to his computer screen. _It has to be something obvious. Who is Tenshi?_

….

"Do you want me to follow his man servant?" Donovan asked from behind her.

"Not this time around. I want L to trust Tenshi on some level. Then when the time is right I can connect the dotes later for him and I feel that will be sooner rather than later." Akane told him her voice changer off as she whispered to him. She was willing to put her trust in L if he was willing to trust at least a piece of herself. L had no idea what was coming, but she did. Akane felt a sense of duty to protect this mysterious Investigator.

"My lady who is this L? He could be Kira for all you know," He informed her.

"I don't think he is, but if so... I will know when I see his face. Now let's go home. I have a dinner reservation to keep and I'm going to be running late if we don't leave now." she told him.

….

Akane wore black dress pants with a white button up silk shirt. She had her hair up in a messy, but stylish bun and her make up was light as she exit the house. Akane took a taxi to the restaurant she had chosen two days before hand. Raye Penber stood just outside the restaurant waiting for her with a young woman on his arm as she exited the taxi. "Evening, Agent."

"Raye will be fine." He corrected her warmly, "When you said you would be paying next time I didn't think it'd be a 4 star restaurant." He told her with a slight smile on his face.

"Well I just like their menu is all and this is?" Akane said gesturing toward Naomi.

"Naomi," she replied as she extended her hand toward Akane.

"Ah, so you're that beautiful woman in the picture that Raye keeps in his wallet. It's nice to met you. I am Akane and if you don't mind I'd like to keep it to first names only just to be safe of course. These are troubled times after all." Akane said as she shook the woman's hand a smile on her face.

"Agreed," Naomi told her.

"Now shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Akane said leading the way. The host of the restaurant instantly recognized Akane and waved for them to follow him. The last time she had been here was with Toshi and Satoru. This was their favorite restaurant and they went every time they had the money to go.

Speaking of money Akane pulled out quite a bit if her savings from her work as Tenshi to pay for Toshi's school, bills, and brother's funeral. If someone asked him who was paying for everything he'd say he had a generous benefactor, but that didn't mean the boy didn't work. Toshi was going to school to be a teacher and working as a salesman in a local grocery store. Most of the time he was lifting heavy boxes and items around, but she made sure he didn't push himself to hard. She wanted him to build himself up into becoming a man and not down into his grave from over working. Either way Satoru would be proud of him. Toshi seemed to growing so fast on his own.

The host sat them down and a waitress quickly brought them their menus. "I'll have my usual." Akane told waitress. "You two take your time. The food here is amazing."

She watched as they ordered keeping her expression soft and somewhat business like. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"L wants me to extend the time I'm suppose to investigate you. You have information he wants." He told her. "I wanted to let you know. I don't think he truly believes you're Kira."

"Because I'm not and I do have information," Akane nodded and sighed, "but I won't share that information anytime soon. Keeping it secret maybe the only thing keeping me safe at the moment. Especially now that I know there is a link with Kira and the police department. Keeping my name and face out of the situation would be the best choice at the moment. I don't really know who to trust yet. For all I know Kira could be using someone as a puppet to do his dirty work while he sticks to the shadow... in fact that's what my gut is telling me. My instincts are never wrong about these sorts of things... which makes the situation just that much harder. For all we know this could be a friend of a policeman or a family member. That's tens of thousands of people to investigate and I pretty sure what he's planning. It's not going to end well for L if he doesn't get someone that know as much as me or one of my contacts to have his back and know what to look for."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Naomi said.

"I did and I had quite the bit of time to think about it. I'm one of the best young minds in Japan. I always plan ahead and consider ever angle or possibility. I still don't know if I could trust L. I mean I never met the man, but I would be willing to met him face to face. I'm not interested in his name just meeting him. I can't get a proper reading of him otherwise." Akane said.

"He can be trusted," Naomi said. "I worked with L once back when I was in the FBI. He's a dedicated investigator. He will find Kira no matter what."

"Kira is dedicated too and I bet he is at least five steps a head of almost everyone else," Akane stated. "I don't believe... L can win on his own. Not in this and it makes me worry for a guy I've never even met."

Naomi thought of that for a moment, "I never met him either, but maybe one day you will."

 _That is what I'm counting on,_ Akane thought.

 **EDITED!**


	6. Change of Course

Chapter 6: Change of Course

" _Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites."_

 _-L-_

It was right before dinner. Akane washed the dishes for her mother that she had use to cook with to cut down on cleaning time after the meal. Things had been quite lately, but she had a bad feeling creeping up her spine. The news played in the living room but it was loud enough that she could hear it rather clearly while they spoke of the fluctuating population of Japan's numbers due to Kira's presence. Some left in fear and others came to Japan in hope of meeting or just supporting him. The economy had boosted in recent days due to the constant travel and foreigners looking to follow Kira. Of course the crime rate had dropped, but this was still murder. It was all a ridiculous mess truth to be told.

" _I regrettable must report that the FBI Agents that where sent to investigate the police and their families have all been murdered by Kira..."_ The news said suddenly.

Gasping Akane dropped a plate on the ground and it shattered. _CLAK!_

"Oh dear! Akane is everything okay?" her mother asked as she rushed over.

"I... oh... I'm sorry, mother. Let me clean this up. I'm not feeling to well. I think I will be skipping dinner. I need to lay down." Akane replied her voice menacing the sound of an indisposed person. She never really played the 'I'm ill' card, but it was the first excuse that come to her mind after the shocking news.

"Oh no, my darling girl. I got this you go rest." Her mother said worry clear as day on her face completely falling for it.

"Are you sure?" Akane asked a distressed look about her, but in reality she wasn't. She knew her mother all to well. If she where to to act as if she where sickly her mother would baby her and let her do whatever she pleased. Akane knew her mother's precious little genius of a daughter must be well taken care of like a prized show horse, but it was a useful tool at times like this. She didn't even feel bad about using this deception against her own mother.

"I'm sure. Now go lay down." She insisted.

"Alright, thank you, mom." Akane said and it took everything she had not to run up the stairs as she walked her way into her room like everything was all right emotionally. Once in her room she picked up her small red phone and dialed Naomi. "Hey I just heard what happened. I'm so sorry... I know exactly what your going through. Do you need me to come over?"

There was a long pause on her end before she spoke up, "Are you serious about catching Kira, Akane?" was the first words out her mouth.

"Of course I am," Akane told her firmly yet slightly insulted. "Why are you asking that? Please tell me not planning to do something rash."

"I'm not. I'm sorry I know your serious, but I really need to find L. I have information on Kira and I really need to speak to him. Can you get in contact with him?" Naomi asked.

" _I_ can't, but I know someone who can. Can I deliver a message for you? What should I say?" Akane asked.

"Tell L that Naomi Misora of the FBI has information on Kira. He'll know who I am." She told her. "Thank you so much Akane."

"Hey, we're friends, Naomi. If there is anything else you need just call me, okay? And do me a favor don't talk to anyone, but me and don't go anywhere. If Kira found out you had information on him. He will have you killed. Don't trust anyone, but me right now," Akane told her.

"Okay, I will. Thank you again, Akane."

"No problem," Akane told her before hanging up the phone.

Immediately she turned to her bed and pulled on a board until it gave way. Inside was hollowed out with a large black suit case hidden within it and she took it out and laid it on her bed. She turned the number locks and opened it. A folded black trench coat, a matching hat, sunglasses, mask, and a small black flip phone laid inside it. "This is what Kira was planning? To kill all the FBI Agents? I'll give Naomi one thing she's just as determined as me." Akane told Donovan.

"Of course she is, but do you have planned, my lady? This seems to be a change in course," Donovan guessed while he loomed over her as she grabbed the phone and mask.

"It is, but this attack tells me I must act. I have no choice now. Either you stay on the defensive and you die or you attack. Kira attacked now it's my turn, but L might see it as his. If my theory is right L just going to be walking into a trap. Maybe Naomi too. I can't let something like that happen, my friend." Akane said as she put on the mask and turned the voice changer on and called up L who's number was on speed dial.

" _Hello Detective Tenshi I was expecting you,"_ L's voice said as it came from the other line. _"It's good you finally called I was about to do the same myself. I believe it's time we met. I need your help. Did you hear what happened?"_

" _Yes I heard. Do you know a Naomi Misora of the FBI? I'll give you time to look her up if you don't remember. She said she worked with you on a case once."_ She told him. _Apparently he's on the same track I am. We will be stronger together, which I planned to happen from the beginning._

" _I do remember her. Is she one of your contacts you mentioned?"_ L responded after a moment's pause.

" _A new addition actually. Now where will we met? I will be bring Miss Naomi with me. She says she has information for us on the investigation, but she won't talk until she speaks with you."_ She informed him.

" _That will be fine. I could use her help as well. Several trusted Detectives and myself. Are meeting up at a hotel. I will text you the address. Please bring Miss Naomi with you."_ L told her.

" _Of course, see you soon L."_ Akane said hanging up her phone and soon after she received a text message. It contain the address, name of a 5 star hotel, the time she should arrive, and a room number.

She waited an hour before picking up her normal phone and called Naomi, "Hey it's done. I got us a meeting with L at midnight. You have a car right? It's a twelve on the dote."

"Yeah need me to pick you up? I could be there at 11:15." she told Akane.

"That's perfect. We should have more than enough time to get to the meeting. I'll be waiting out front my house." she replied. "I'll see you then."

….

For the first time since she received it she touched her Note. Akane placed her Death Note on the desk and ripped out a page from it placing it into her pocket. Then she handed Donovan the Death Note. "Here I need you to hid this on you until or if I ask you for it. Afterwards I'll put it back in it's place."

"Of course, my lady." Donovan said taking it from her a bit surprised that she had touched it. _It seems to make her uncomfortable. I wonder if she is still afraid of it,_ he thought to himself and placed it next to his own on a holster. "But why did you need to rip a page from it?"

"To prove my innocents tonight I might need them to see you. Don't worry, Donovan. I've planned everything out. Only if the worst comes will I need them to see you. I'm going to try to hid you for as long as possible and if Kira learns of the meeting he'll try to somehow kill us. As long as my identity is hidden Kira can't harm me just yet.

"I will not allow him to in the first place, my lady. As long as I breath you will be safe." Donovan said placing a cold clawed hand on her shoulder.

Her tense shoulders loosened a fraction at his reassurance, "Thank you. I know I can always count on you," Akane whispered and she gave him a small grateful smile.

….

Akane leaped out her window for she knew she couldn't go out the front door this time at night. Donovan made sure the cost was clear before she left the house. She wore her black trench coat over her clothes as she saw Naomi's car pull up next to her house, but far enough not to bother her family that were fast asleep. "Hey what's with the trench coat and the body armor?" Naomi asked.

"I'm letting you on a secret of mine." Akane told him as she shut the car door, "When I said I knew someone that could talk to L. I meant Tenshi... who's actually me and I believe in being prepared of course. You should wear one under your clothes as well." She informed her as tucked her hair in the coat and placed her hat on her head.

"Okay I have one it the truck." Then it hit her, "Wait... _What?!_ You're that detective? That means you've been working on cases since you were at least fourteen!" Naomi said surprised.

"Exactly, here I wrote down the address where we're heading. It's the Teito Hotel. L's staying in a suite there." She said placing on her sun glasses and mask then turned on her voice changer. _"It might be today that everyone know who I am or at least you and L will. After all I do trust you Naomi."_

"I trust you, too, Akane... I mean Tenshi. If we're meeting _him_ in person the situation must be really serious." Naomi said a grave expression on her face as she was driving down the street. "Why does he want to met now? Is it as bad as I think it is?"

" _I believe Kira's won this round. The trust between the police and L has been spent because of the FBI agents' deaths and the police finding out they are being investigated as I'm sure Kira planned from the beginning. If they are to continue to work together, the policemen that are left on the task force will need to met him to gain their trust in him once again, but in doing so it will weakening L's defense far more that even he may realize. His weakened defenses is the reason for the body armor. If anyone is taking a bullet tonight I would prefer it to be me. We're his shiny new wild cards and I am the trump card that has yet to be played."_ Akane told her.

"You've been doing a lot of planning haven't you?" Naomi questioned.

Akane nodded, _"I'll tell you one more secret, Naomi. I'm ten steps if not more ahead of everyone else and that is between just the two of us. I trust you'll keep that to yourself."_

"I will, but what do you know that everyone else doesn't?" Naomi asked.

" _I can't quite say yet, but once the three of use are alone. I will share what I know at least enough so you'd know what to look for."_ Akane told her.

"Alright, look there it is," Naomi said.

Akane nodded as a bad feeling crept up her spine. _This is the biggest risk I've taken yet and please... let it be the right course of action, because L... I'm putting my life in your hands. I hope I can trust you and I hope you can trust... me._

 **EDITED!**


	7. A Meeting With L

Chapter 7: A Meeting With L

" _Sometimes you get more questions than answer. That is true, but what is worst is that few people truly trust another. One must prove one's self before trust is truly given."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

Akane had her Shinigami eyes at full power as she observed the situation around her looking for any signs of Kira or someone's time of death suddenly changing. This hotel was extensive even for a normal room. She never been here herself, but she had passed it many times before. They used warm colors on the inside, luxurious furnishings, and uniformed staff with their fake smiles as they greeted the pompous rich guest.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary even if she felt as if she stood out like a swore thumb as they found the elevator. _"Sixteenth floor is where his suite is."_ Akane told her as her eyes a scan the crowd outside of the elevator and some did stare at the oddly dressed detective.

Naomi gave her a nod as she pushed the button. She was nervous as they made their way up. She had always wondered what L looked like and she wondered if he looked as smart was he actual was. She imagined someone in at least his thirties with slick back hair, glasses, and an intelligent look about him. "Hey why did you keep looking around like that earlier?" She asked Akane after a moment.

" _I was making sure where weren't followed."_ Akane told her. _"I've been followed several times before in this getup. I wouldn't be surprised if we were. I think Kira has been using others for his dirty work."_

"Could one of them _be_ Kira?" She inquired of her as she shifted her body obviously uncomfortable.

" _No, I'm sure he's not here nor have we've been followed."_ Akane said. _"Don't worry Naomi. We'll find Kira and have him executed which is no less than he deserves of course."_

Naomi nodded again as the elevator dinged to let them off. In the hallway where several other Detectives who seemed to be waiting for them to arrive, _"Evening gentleman. Is everyone here?"_ Akane asked.

"Yes, Detective Tenshi and who is this?" Detective Kanzo Mogi asked. He was taller than the average man at 6'2" with a more buff frame, and sporty spiked hair. If she remember correctly he was in his early thirties, but she couldn't remember if he was married or not. Akane never really ever seen him speak much, but he was a man who let his actions speak for him.

" _A friend of L's. She'll be join us as of today. Now let us go in. I'm eager to get started."_ Tenshi said.

"I see," Kanzo said.

"Tenshi is right and so am I. Let's go." Chief Souichiro said as he knocked on L's door.

"It's unlocked. Please let yourselves in," Said an unfamiliar voice on the other side of the door.

 _So that's what L really sounds like. He's voice sounds as if he is pretty young. How very interesting._ Akane thought as her father opened the door and everyone entered one by one.

Akane stared, _L. Lawliet... you are an intriguing one. I'll give you that much._ She thought. His hair was black and a mess like he did brush it that morning. His skin pale almost with a grayish tint from lack of sunlight. His dark silver intelligent eyes had dark circles under them from a deficiency of sleep. His clothes where extremely casual with a plain long sleeve white shirt and a baggie pair of blue jeans. His posture was horrible as he stood in a relaxed manner looking at them all with his hands shoved in his pockets after his scratched the back of his head and with an expression that said boredom or disinterest. Akane noted the oddly cute attractiveness of this quite unusual, thin, and tall person. She knew from the moment she spotted him that this was L. She didn't know why but she was sure this was not another stand in. Maybe it was tone of voice he had or the way his eyes seemed to peer into a person's soul. _Why do I smell cake and strawberries?_ She questioned after a moment.

"I am L," he said his voice rather passive.

"Huh..." Naomi whispered to her, "That's not what I was expected... at all. Is that really him?"

" _Nor was I, but that is L I'm absolutely certain that it's him."_ Akane replied as she eyed him ever carefully.

"He's nothing like I'd thought he's be," Touta voiced.

"Hmm," her father said as he pulled out his badge with it's ID, "I'm Yagami of the NPA (National Police Agency)."

Then Akane and Naomi watched as each revealed their ID's. Naomi was going for her own, but Akane stopped her. _"Not just yet. It would be wise to hide your identity for now. If you need to use a name... use an alias as I do,"_ she whispered and watched her friend nod.

"Matsuda," the youngest of the detectives said.

"I'm Aizawa," the next one said.

"Mogi," the tallest and strongest said.

"Ukita,"

"Iwoa," another male detective said looking at L with an odd look that Akane almost didn't catch, but when she did noticed her eyes narrowed on him. There was something behind his eyes she didn't like. Something that made her doubt his true intentions as a member of the Task Force. He was the same age as her father in his late forties, his short hair was graying far more than her own father's salt and pepper hair, he face had many more wrinkles due to stress, and a somewhat permanent scowl on his redden face from high blood pressure. Akane wondered how he had yet to have a heart attack with such highly stressed features and unlike everyone else he was the only one that was heavy set with his gray suit that barely fit him. He was also a sweaty man and wore far to much unflattering colon.

"I'm very sorry we're late," The chief said. "Currently the ones among us..."

L looked up at them his hand shaped like a gun, "Bang!"

"What the hell was that?" Aizawa demanded.

" _You all revealed who you were without asking any questions to make sure if it was him first, and I think that was partially an attempt with dry humor as well."_ Akane informed them and gave a curt laugh.

"Hmm..." he moaned lazily, "Tenshi is right on both accounts. If I where Kira you six would be dead right now, Mr. Souichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA." he said causing several of them to gasp. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder, but I'm sure you already figured that much out. Haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead... let's value our lives."

"Is that really true? Does he need a name and face?" Naomi whispered to Akane.

" _It is and for now that's what he needs to kill, but if he take a certain measure all he'll need is a face."_ She explained while her eyes on Iwoa and no one else. _Why does he make me feel on edge? There's an intent in his eyes. One that needs to be watched,_ She thought, but nothing else in his face suggested that. It was just something he was hiding behind his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? What measure?" Naomi asked.

" _I'll tell you more later. Once L, yourself, and I are alone. I'm not sure if I can trust the others yet."_ She said cautiously. _"For all we know one of them could be working for L. Though my gut says otherwise on a few of them like the chief for instance. It's one of the reasons you shouldn't say your name just yet. I have a bad feeling about something. So stay close and let me help protect you and L."_

"I understand." Naomi said as she moved slightly closer to Akane.

"That's enough small talk for now. Come this way." L told them.

"Oh um... right," Matsuda said nervously.

"Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds, and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." L instructed as he pointed to a coffee table.

"What you think we're going to be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" Aizawa questioned with a tone that suggested he felt insulted. His brows pulled together as he frowned not liking this situation. He was thirty-five years old, this dark brown Afro like hair, matching brown eyes, and your typical Japanese facial feature.

"It's alright. Just do as he says." Chief Souichiro said.

"I realize he's been cautious, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not." Matsuda admitted uncomfortable with this.

Akane took out the cell phone L had given her with her leather gloved hands and turned it off before placing it on the table before anyone everyone else did. " _It's always wise to be cautious in a situation like this."_ Akane stated. _" Take no offense, but I know I don't trust most of you here. L, the lady, and perhaps the chief are the only ones that maybe an exception to that so far. All the rest of you are suspects to me. Not of being Kira, but releasing information to him. Until I clear through investigating through your friends and family thoroughly. You will remain a suspect. I finished going thought Chief Yagami's family and I'm nearly done with Aizawa's. Next will be... Iwoa."_

A drop of sweat went down Iwoa's brow, but he tried his best not to look as if her words unnerved him. In fact his reaction made her even more suspicious of him. A normal person would get angry or at least try to defend himself. She wondered if L noticed that as well.

"I'm a suspect?" Matsuda said surprised as he grabbed Akane's collars. "How can you say something like that?! We played poker together for two years man! You know me and you always beat me at it!"

" _You are all clearly not Kira, that much I've already found out. The security on your police files are in a word inadequate. It may not even be intentional that Kira is getting these files, Matsuda. That is all I am saying. Now release me. I didn't mean that I think you are guilty or mean any offense to you. I have a different guilty man in mind as it is."_ Akane told him calmly as she turned her head the the nervous Iwoa.

He let go and followed her gaze. "Iwoa?" he whispered so no one but she would hear him.

" _He seems a bit to nervous doesn't he, Matsuda? Why didn't he react like you did? Keep an eye on him for me. He's giving me a bad feeling,"_ Akane whispered back.

"You can take whatever beef you two are whispering about outside," L said.

" _We're fine now, L. Apparently, I have horrible way of explaining things. Let use carry now. As I told the others I am eager to begin. The sooner we start the faster we can catch Kira,"_ Akane said amusement in her digitized voice.

"Hmm... if you say so," L said as he sat on down in an odd curled up fashion that again Akane found kind of cute like a perched bird, "It not that I don't trust you. I just find them distracting. I can't stand when people's cell phones are ring while I'm trying to talk."

Akane and Naomi followed her father and his men into the room that L had taken a seat in. Akane made sure her _special_ eyes stayed on Iwoa. There was something that was wrong with him, but nothing odd was happening to the date of his death as of yet.

"Let me start by saying... nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings." He said eyeing them all. Then noticing Tenshi was keeping an eye on Iwoa something about the tension in the mysterious detective's shoulders caught his attention. He was still curious as to the identity of this Tenshi who's name meant 'Angel' in Japanese. He did spot Tenshi stopping Naomi for sharing her identity with the others which suggested that Tenshi cared for this woman's safety before the others in this room. "That means when we leave any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable."

 _That's so information will have to be given intentionally, by these men. Smart,_ Akane thought as she and Naomi sat on a love seat together. _"When we are able to have a moment alone with him. You can explain everything then,"_ Akane whispered in Naomi's ear.

"I know and I'll follow your lead." Naomi told her as L poor himself some tea as Akane nodded in agreement.

Akane turned her gaze to L. His passive expression didn't give much away. To her you had look into those large dark calculating eyes of his. He seemed to look everywhere at once. Absorbing it to memory and combing through it in his thoughts that where going at speeds even faster than her own mind ever could. Reading every movement everyone made and every expression waiting for someone to give something away. Then she realized there was no way he had yet to notice Iwoa's suspicious behavior. He likely caught on to it before even she could. He was just waiting for Iwoa to slip up in any way. It was fascinating just to see how fast his mind worked through problems and it was almost terrifying if she didn't admire this trait of his so much.

She thought he was unusual, but she could tell he would be a great ally in the coming mouths if not the... years ahead. Akane couldn't help the feeling that she wanted to watch him and see more of how his mind worked. There was no way he wasn't much older than herself and yet he was the world best investigator. L had accomplish much at such a young age. He really was a genius almost breathtakingly so.

Only seconds had passed when she discover all of this. L was simply taking a sip of his tea and he didn't seem pleased by the taste as he placed it back down to drop far to many sugar cubes in the tea. Akane nearly laughed it was a cute sort of childishness like when a kid tries coffee for the first time and the way a child would add far to much sugar trying to balance out the bitterness. It put a smile on her face... one that wasn't full of malice or forced, but a genuine smile... her first since Satoru's death.

"Um... excuse me L?" Matsuda inquired awkwardly.

"For now on I'll have to ask you to stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now just to be safe." L told him looking at him only for a moment then turning back to his tea.

"Oh okay then, Ryuzaki. If we know he needs a name and a face to kill couldn't we cut down on the number victims by keeping criminals names from the news?" He asked.

"If we do that we will only be putting the general public at risk." L told them.

"The general public?" Ukita repeated with confusion on his round face. His small dark eyes looked up at L with questions clearly in them. He usual wore a light brown suit and tie. He was the shortest person in the room as well. His intelligence was of the average person, but he was on of the bravest and most daring detectives on the task force. Ukita would give his life to save everyone else and he would do so with his head held high.

"Why?" Aizawa asked.

" _Because Kira is childish. He proved that the day of L... Ryuzaki's broadcast."_ Akane voiced and corrected herself.

"Correct," L said looking up from stirring his tea mostly to look at Tenshi and Iwoa. "Kira is childish and he hates to losing."

"But how do you..." Matsuda began to ask and trailed off.

That was when Akane's father spoke up, "Just what do you mean?" It was a tone he used when he wanted someone to get to the point but it was still respectful. Akane's father always conducted himself with honor, respect, a strong since of duty and justice, and caring deeply for both his family, his job, and the task force. Akane may feel trapped at times, but she would always be proud of her father.

"Well," he said looking back down and picked up his drink, "I'm also childish and I hate to lose. That's how I know." L took a sip of his tea again it seemed more like he was testing the flavor before anything else.

 _He acts as if he has no worries and he is childish, but I guess I am too at times and the no worries bit could be a facade,_ Akane thought to herself. _In fact I'm certain it is. His eyes turn slightly to myself and Iwoa every once in a while. He is exception one or both of us to make a move. He seems... to act normal, but the look in those eyes say otherwise._ She gave an internal sigh, _L you really are something else. It's taking everything I have to just get a real reading off of you. It's a first for me._

"Ryuzaki... would you mind being a little more specific for us." Souichiro requested.

"Early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that little broad-cast that Tenshi mentioned." L began, but Akane need to add something into this conversation.

" _You painted a huge target on you back at the same time too, but you did cut down on suspects by the millions to a few thousand... so perhaps it was a smart move after all. However he is over confident in this situation as well and he is quick with his plans which suggest he sees this like a chest board game. As a matter of fact that is exactly how it is."_ Akane said cutting in.

"Perhaps so," L said lazily. "Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as I said we knew he was in the Kanto region in defiance he made sure his next victims came with in Japan as if to say, 'So what what are you going to do about it?'" L took another sip of he's heavily sweetened tea before continuing. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"Obviously he'd hold the world hostage until we stopped hiding them." Naomi said.

" _Monsters always do,"_ Akane agreed and gave a curt nod of her head while Donovan stood just behind the couch he was sitting on and like her he was keeping an eye on Iwoa.

"Right," L replied. "'If you choose to withhold names of your world's worst criminals I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage. So who's it going to be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who appose me by are hiding criminals you are truly evil.'" L sighed as he rubbed his feet together to likely relieve an itch or maybe it helped him think, "That is exactly how Kira thinks. In any case let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out."

"But how?" Aizawa asked.

"How about something like this... 'Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S. Latest killings anger the international policing community. Leading nations agree to sent fifteen hundred investigators to Japan." L suggested.

" _Hmm... that might work if word of our meetings don't get leaked again,"_ Akane said baitingly as she turned an accusing red glare on Iwoa. _"Right Iwoa?"_

"Y... yeah... that's right." he said nervously feeling Akane's red eyed glare on him.

L seemed to have ignored that comment as he continued, but Akane knew better, He wouldn't be the genius she knew he was if he could not see there was something wrong with this little sweaty man. "For Kira this would be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He would see everyone as a potential threat. Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered and that would cause him to take some drastic action."

"That's interesting," Ukita said with a smirk.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundrend when there really only ten of use." Aizawa said throwing into the mix impressed by the idea. "And since none of these investigators exist Kira won't be able to kill them."

"It just might work," Ukita said.

" _It will work. If the right methods are put in place,"_ Akane informed them patiently even if she didn't like being so. It was a bit to early for celebrating in her opinion. _Sometime boys can be such children,_ She thought to herself.

"Well before we celebrate. I'll tell you the rest of my thoughts of the Kira case. Kira works alone..." L told them.

" _I don't agree there at least not completely."_ She replied catching L's attention. " _There is at least a fifty percent chance he's working with some other person or is using someone to get the information from the police. I've been though at least a thousand cops with my contact and turned up nothing yet. He's using someone to get access into police files and knowledge about the FBI agents he murdered. Kira is a coward who's using others to do his dirty work for him."_ Akane said.

"Then who is he using?" Naomi asked.

" _I was suspecting someone on the task force or one of the task force's family members or friends. However the reason he's doing this is that he wants you to expect him so he could prove his innocence and now that I put more thought into it... he might try to frame someone at the same time. He wanted chaos between the police and L. In doing so he got a step closer to you, Ryuzaki. From now on he'll just get closer and closer to winning this game if you don't have a back up plan or know how he kills."_ Akane said.

"And how did you come up with this theory and I did not?" L asked curiously.

" _Because I'm an outside party."_ Akane said as she leaned back with an at ease posture, but she was anything, but at ease as she confused Iwoa, who looked at her with an anxious expression he likely didn't realize he was making. " _I have an insight that you couldn't have. I was able to see the pattern of you and Kira. Kira doesn't know I'm after him. At least not yet otherwise he would be looking for who I am as well. I've seen no signs of that thus far. Ryuzaki you should be watching your back a bit better every step you've taken is bring yourself to him on a silver plate. Not even you get it, do you? Kira planned all of this out to the smallest detail. You have him figured out, but you have yet to see he has you figured out as well. You can't see that because you are not on the outside looking in that is how I came up with it and it's more than some theory by now it's a fact. I'm convinced of that."_

"I can't help, but to say I agree with you. You said you had information for me if I remember right Tenshi. Is this the information you we're planning to share?" L asked her.

"Not at all actually. What I know is quite a bit more than that. As I did say once before this is a supernatural occurrence. I would know this isn't my first time seeing something like this." Tenshi said as Iwoa's eyes wide as he stood as quickly as he could.

"Yeah, but how can you possibly know something like that?! You're Kira aren't you?!" The man yelled almost in a panic as he tried shift more light onto her.

She did seem surprised by his sudden accusation and she just sat there eyes glaring daggers at him, _"No, I am not and if I was everyone in this room would be dead even Ryuzaki and Detective Iwoa nor are you Kira."_ Akane said a smirk on her face while she spoke both confidently and calmly. _About time, he cracked! It was later than I expected. I almost had to share more that I wanted to._

"How could we even know that?! How can we trust you when none of us has ever seen your face?!" He yelled at her.

Akane chuckled under her mask, _"Are you implying my four years of hard investigating work was all preparation for one day when I would betray my friends and everything I stand for? No Mister Iwoa. I wouldn't of wasted so much time if that were the case. Do I look worried to you?"_ She smiled under her mask. Her red eyes gleaming under her sun glasses. _"It is not my secrets that we should be worring about it's yours I image. Tell me who pulls your strings, puppet?"_

"I... damn you, Tenshi!" he yelled as he went for his gun and pointed dead at L's head. Kira ordered him to kill L if he was discovered and then he fired off a round. Akane had thrown herself in the way of his gun just as he fired off his round and it hit her square in the chest and that was when Matsuda jumped him and subdued him. Then slammed his face onto the coffee table and clammed hand cuffs on his wrist.

" _...Now that hurt..."_ Akane groaned after she was able to take a breath again as she fell back into her seat and groaned at the pain

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked worried.

" _I am fine, Kevlar, remember? Ugh, It just knocked the breath out of me. I was expecting something like this. It's better that is was me over anyone else."_ Akane said as she slowly turned her attention back on Iwoa. _"You see Iwoa. I planned ahead and Matsuda you should check him for bugs. I would image Kira would want ears in this room and it seems I was right that he was using someone. Who is Kira, Iwoa? Tell me."_ She ordered.

"I've should of known." Iwoa smiled smugly. "That's so like you putting yourself in harms way, Tenshi, but you're to late to find out anything from me," he said as he spit blood. "I'm a dead man anyway. He told me to deliver a message. He's coming for all of you and there is nothing none of you can do about it."

" _Shit,"_ Akane groaned holding a hand against her chest as Iwoa mouth foamed up and he died laughing right there in front of them.

 **EDITED!**


	8. Leap of Faith

Chapter 8: Leap of Faith

" _I just can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by 40%."_

 _-L-_

Watari had the body removed several minutes ago and the blood was already cleaned off the coffee table before Akane sat back down the dead man's corpse. _"So it's Iwoa's family and contacts I need to look into. Shit... and it wasn't Kira who killed him either. He poisoned himself with a cyanide tablet after we discovered he was working for Kira... how crude. Luckily for us though he was only wearing a recorder rather than a wireless transponder bug. So no information should leave this room."_ Akane sighed as she pitched her nose before turning to L who hadn't moved at all other than to drink his tea. _"To be on the safe side you should switch hotels right after this meeting, Ryuzaki."_

"Yes, I was planning to do just that," L agreed as he sipped his tea while his eyes remained on her and her alone.

"Iwoa was right about one thing though," Aizawa said.

"What do you think he was he right about?" Matsuda inquired puzzled.

"I think he was right about being able to trust Tenshi for four years he's never showed his face once." Aizawa said as he turned to Akane. "Why is it so important for you to hid your face from us? It's not like we know you unmasked."

" _After what I just happened I'm a bit less convinced about revealing myself and actually you all know me without a mask. I wonder which of you could guess who I am. It's easier than you think."_ She told them calmly. _"I don't think the rest of you are working for Kira, but perhaps he was pushing me to reveal myself as well. Now that I think about it that does seem likely, but until I clear you gentleman I will not share who I am with you. That does not mean I think you are guilty in anyway, but I will over time reveal who I am to a select number of you like I plan to do with Ryuzaki later on tonight. However we have a conversation to complete first before anything else. That is unless you forgotten why we are here in the first place."_

"How can you be so heartless?! A man just died in front of all of us, but you still want to talk business?!" Aizawa yelled at her.

" _I suppose I do sound completely heartless, but he did shoot me unless you also forgotten that as well."_ Akane said her pointer finger rubbed against her chin. _"Perhaps you are not wrong in at least some way, but anyone that works for Kira is my enemy... period. We do not have the luxury of having a heart right now. Kira won't care if you do or not and he'll just kill you if you get in his way he's proven that with the FBI agents and Lind L. Tailor, which one of them was a friend of mine. This is a game of the mind, Aizawa. It is not for the faint of heart as you seem to think it is. Kira brought me into this mess the moment he took away the one person in my life that meant everything to me. I am not heartless. I am heartbroken and I'm trying to put the pieces back together. It just happens that one of the main piece is in this case. For me and others the only way to move on is for Kira to be brought to justice and I'm doing this the hard way by doing what is right. Have I explained myself well enough for you, Aizawa?"_ By the time she had finished speaking... Akane had tears in her eyes that she had to force back. The Kira case was a painful endeavor, but even more so for she had chosen to it all the right way, but not using her Death Note as a weapon.

Naomi placed her hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane might not show it, but she was suffering more than everyone else. Maybe more than herself. _What exactly did Kira take from her when he killed her fiance?_ Naomi couldn't help, but to wonder. "Are you sure you're okay, Tenshi? At such a close range you could have broken a rib."

" _I know... I think it did. I heard it crack at least,"_ Tenshi whispered to her. _"I'll have it treated after this meeting. I have a friend at the hospital that can help me out."_

Aizawa was quite, but Matsuda spoke, "I'm sorry, Tenshi we didn't have any idea and this is the most you've spoken to us in the last four years. I'm sorry for your lose."

" _I understand and I also understand you are hurting Aizawa. I know the two of you were friends, but mourning him will have to wait and I am sorry for that. I think Kira may have threatened him to do this. Now sit down all of you."_ Akane said.

L had been quite the whole time. Mostly because he wanted to watch their interactions without his interference. When Tenshi mention that he had lost someone it made something click in his mind. _Is Tenshi... Akane Yagami? There is a 32% of that being true._ He wondered curiously. "Tenshi after we cover everything for today we will be speaking alone as you wished."

 _"Agreed, now let us proceed. We've wasted enough time with that interruption."_ Akane said firmly as the others sat back down.

"Now where was I... oh yes." L said as he picked up a marker. "He had access to all our classified information, but I do not believe Iwoa was his way in for he was a spy rather than anything else and likely threaten do be one as well. We know he needs a name and a face to kill and to some extent he can control the time of death and their actions before dying. We already know that much, please keep that in mind," L opened the marker and began to write something, "and listen carefully for what I have to say next. On December 14th twelve FBI investigators enter Japan. Here we are in December 19th using prison inmates, Kira conducts experiments, manipulating his victims actions before they died. In other words during this window of only five days Kira became aware of the FBI presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces he was at a disadvantage. He needed to know how much control he had over his victims before he could use them against the twelve agents and as we all know on December 27th all twelve FBI investigators were killed by Kira. During this period to the best of our knowledge at least twenty-three individuals died of heart attacks, but these victims were different from Kira's previous targets. They where all alleged criminals, ex convicts, or suspects in on going investigations. So legally speaking they were innocent."

"That's true," Souichiro agreed.

"What this indicates is Kira had to manipulate these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we would be unable to tell decoys from the ones he actually used. In true he probably only need a few. He waited eight days so the FBI could investigate other suspects which there were no time line linking him to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people investigated by the FBI between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact I have no doubts." He said marking an X between the two dates before picking up a stack of papers. "These are files provided by the FBI and they contain additional information." L placed them back down so they could look at them. "You might find useful for obvious reasons you're not permitted to take these out of this room, but..."

"Amazing!" Matsuda said as he looked over a few files. "There might be only be seven of us, but with this much we should be able to cover a lot of ground."

"We'll split into two teams. One team traces FBI agents and the other looks into the heart attack victims." Aizawa said.

"There weren't that many people, who had access to information from head quarters and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in five days." Matsuda added.

Aizawa nodded, "Yeah."

"So do anyone have any questions?" L asked looked at them all with a bored look.

"Actually, Ryuzaki I do have one question for you." Souichiro piped up. "And it pertains to what you said earlier about how you hate to loss. Does the fact that you shown us your face mean that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?"

"That's right," L said. "By showing my face to you now and sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents. I have lost the battle, but I'm not going to lose the war. This is the first time I ever put life on the line. I want to show Kira we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes. Hmm..." he smiled this cute smile Akane didn't think this bored passive face man was capable of and it raised her spirits more than he could know. "and that justice will prevail no matter what."

"Hey, yeah that's right," Mogi said in agreement.

"I like the sound of that,"

"We can do this!"

"Alright then let's do this Ryuzaki!"

" _Well seems you raised their motivations with that little speech."_ Akane said a smile on her face. _"Seems even as much as an odd ball as you are. You're quite the leader that's admirable."_

"Says the one in black head to toe," he said back to her.

" _You got me with that one,"_ She gave a chuckle, _Dear God tell me I just did flirt with him!_ Akane thought. _Please tell me he didn't notice that! Ugh! Just get to work already!_

L cleared his throat before speaking again, "Before we go any farther I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I'll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today."

" _I'm good with that,"_ Akane said as she looked over more files and ignoring the rest of them as she did so while L went to the window. _Can these at least have the pictures of the ones their investigating? It would go so much faster that way and what is that man even doing?_

 _Things are going well just one clue. A single decisive factor is all I need, just one thing..._ L thought to himself.

….

"L... I mean Ryuzaki call me Shoko Maki for now on. I agree with both you and Tenshi about hiding my name." Naomi told him.

"Very well," L agreed as the three of them sat alone in a room together. "It seems Tenshi cares a lot about your safety. A little to much to be just an acquaintance I'm sure."

Akane laughed softly as to not cause to much pain, _"It seems I let to much information about me be known."_

"Of course this was your plan all along. To weasel out any possible spies and give me clues as to who you are at the same time." L said.

" _Correct and I'm sure by now you know. Who I am and how much trust I've decided to place in you with that information,"_ She informed him as she removed her hat, glasses, and mask. "After all I am Chief Souichiro Yagami's eldest daughter, Akane Yagami. Just what would father think of his little girl placing herself endanger ever since she only was fourteen years old?"

"How is your rib? Even I heard it crack," L said as he looked her over with his eyes measuring her up. Her skin had paled for the pain she was in as sweat dripped down her brow caused by the uncomfortable stabbing feeling alone that she chose to ignore at the moment.

"I'm fine for now anyway. I've had far worse than this. It's not the first time I've been shot." Akane told him with a weak smile.

"Watari could you get her something for the pain?" L asked as he looked up at the old man who looked like a butler, but something about him made Akane think differently. She had heard the name before, Quillish Wammy and something about an orphanage. He had brushed back white hair, a well groomed mustache, rectangular glass, and was always dressed in a black suit. This handler was seventy years of age and he may not show it, but he cared a lot for L or she could she the caring nature of his person in his well aged face.

"Of course, I'll be right back." he said before leaving the room. It didn't take him long to return with some pain medicine and handed it Akane along with water. "I'll leave you to your meeting. You have nothing to worry about your secret is safe with me, miss Akane. I would never betray Ryuzaki."

"Thank you," She said as Watari left the room and she took the medicine and a sip of water. _I don't remember eating today... oh well or much all this well. It should be fine. I'll just get something after visiting the hospital._

"Ryuzaki..." Akane spoke after a moment as she sighed and sat up to get back to business even as a sharp pain ripped through her when she did that. "If Kira learns about me. He will kill me not out of principle, but out of fear. If that does happen you will inherit something from me. It will explain everything to you and help you find Kira if I fail to. You can't know how much trust that required of me to place in you."

"You believe your going to die?" L asked as he looked her over.

"I don't plan on dying for a _very_ long time, but after what happened in the other room. I realize I must make a back up plan for someone to continue my work in this investigation if I fail. Naomi if something happens to L and myself you will inherit it. You two are the ones I trust to solve this case if anything happens to me. You two will avenged me that is a few aces I have in my deck for this game. My father would be the third person to receive it if Kira somehow kills us all. Other than that I do not know who else is worthy enough to receive such a responsibility in this live or die game of ours." Akane admitted. "Soon all my cards will be in place and Kira will fall."

"What exactly would be inheriting?" Naomi asked in a quiet voice.

Akane knew that question was coming, but she still couldn't decide how to answer it. Keeping it a secret or telling them. _How should I lay these cards down and how should I play this turn?_ She knew if she told she'd have to prove her innocence and also prove she was not crazy. _Maybe I don't trust them as much as I thought I did or maybe it's fear that keeps my mouth shut._ Akane sighed, "Neither of you would believe me if I told you. It was something I inherited myself from a supernatural creature. For now I can not say more than that for not just my safety, but also for your own."

"You could just show them me, my lady. It shouldn't be a problem really, but that is completely up to you, of course." Donovan said as he looked through L's book shelves in this room. "Mystery novels. Sherlock Holmes... first edition. Nice and quite rare."

Akane smiled slightly, _Perhaps, but being cautiousness is my strong suit. However being to cautious may be a weakness as well. To few people trust one another in this world... a pity, but it is wise not to trust so lightly with strangers. L is a stranger even if I know his true name and face._

"Even if I've placed a lot trust in the both of you. It does not mean I can share everything with you just yet. Even my trust has it limits." Akane said deciding to keep it quite for now... unless absolutely necessary.

Donovan lifted an eyebrow with a different idea in mind as he picked up the first addition of a Sherlock Holmes book and flipped to the first page, but knocking another book to the floor to get their attention. _You alone can not stop Kira. Take a leap of faith my dear lady Akane... you must. If you wish to survive this game yours._

L just had to turn around right then and there. His eyes widen as he fell off his chair and crashed to the floor with a much louder thud than that of the book. "I... what is this?" he said pushing himself away from the flying book.

"Why is there a book suddenly flying?!" Naomi yelped.

"Donovan really? Do you have to scare them like that?" Akane asked him calmly, but she was boiling on the inside. _What the hell man?! What do you think you're doing?! Their going to think I'm Kira now! Jerk! You've given me no choice now! You want to be seen that badly? Fine then! I'll tell them!_

 **EDITED!**


	9. What in a God

Chapter 9: What in a God

" _Not exactly how I wanted to share the existence of a god with others... unfortunately it'll have to do."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

"Donovan? Who's Donovan? Akane what is going on?" Naomi asked in concern and slightly as if she was either going crazy or Akane was. Some humans would deny most supernatural events if their minds couldn't explain it or they couldn't accept it even when it was staring them right in the face. Naomi was confused and a bit frighten. She couldn't explain the sudden flying book and she had no idea what it could be nor was there any strings holding it in mid air. It was strange and insane, but it was there.

Akane point toward the floating book, "He's the one holding that book right now. He's a friend there is no need to be afraid." Akane told them as she took out the slip of paper from her pocket. "He also knows I didn't want to share this much unless it was necessary, but he had other plans apparently." Then she gave the Shinigami a good glare, "Which we will _discuss_ later, Donovan."

Donovan gave she a simple sheepish smirk, "As you command, my lady."

Sighing Akane stood slowly to assist L. "You didn't hurt yourself falling like that did you?" She asked as she extended her hand toward him a concerned and innocent look on her face. "Let me help you up. I'll show you a way to see him and share what he is once you're up and okay. You are not injured, right?"

"I'm not," L meekly replied as he hesitantly took her hand and in response she gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. It was warm and she seemed to glow somehow even if it was a foolish thought and he also thought her kind smile beautiful, but he could see the pain behind those golden eyes as well. He knew even if she pretend it didn't hurt to help him up with a crack rib. He dusted himself off, "I am stronger than I appear. So I'm fine, but thank you," His said towering over her and it made her nervous with him being so uncomfortable close, but more than just one way as her heart pounded in her chest. He was close enough that she discovered it was him that gave off that strawberry scent from earlier. He must of just had strawberry cake before they arrived. A hint of tea and cake lingered on him like the faint sent of a body wash. It was pleasant if she was honest with herself.

"I don't doubt that, and your welcomed," she chuckled even she could hear the slight flirtatious tone in her voice that caused her to internal curse. _Shit, why did I say that? It... just slipped out before I could stop it. Maybe this stupid rib is making me loose some control over myself. I need to be more careful,_ she thought to herself.

A small grin crossed his face and luckily he had missed her flirtatious tone to her luck or so she thought since he didn't acknowledge it. L's smile was a bit gawky, but Akane couldn't help other than to find it rather charming on his pale features, "Now what is with this Donovan friend of yours?"

"U-uh..." She blushed with his strangely handsome face so close to her own with his lack of personal space. Akane couldn't help but to feel out of sorts due to his closeness it had been a while since anyone was this close. _Ugh... what is wrong with me? Why am I blushing? I never blush... just get this over with and forget it ever happened. Focus Akane,_ she thought as held out the folded paper toward him awkwardly. "Here both of you touch this if you wish to see for yourselves. This is the part you bare with me and trust me as I have you." Surprisingly L was the first to touch it with his pointer finger as gently as possible and then Naomi who quickly poked it as if she was a child touching a dead thing with a stick. After they had Akane took a lighter to the paper and threw it in the tin trash can for there was no need of it anymore and to make sure her Death Note was kept safe from everyone even if it was only a single page of it.

"Evening humans," the Shinigami said as he elegantly gave them a deep bow while they stared at him with a dumbfounded expression and to his surprise no one screamed. Instead they gawked with wide eyes and opened mouths "I am the Shinigami Donovan. Forgive me for frightening you earlier. I couldn't help myself with your first edition of this Sherlock Holmes novel and for _other_ reasons of my own account. Either way it is a pleasure to meet you both. My lady does know how to make very engrossing friends."

"Well that certainly was unexpected," L said interested as he bit his thumb. "So you are a Shinigami, god of death?"

"Aye, Sir Investigator L." Donovan said as he straightened. He looked over his two new little human curiosities. They were obviously tense and suspicious of him, but that really wasn't surprising at all. In fact he was expecting a worse reaction. This on was rather mild in his opinion. "Relax. You are safe with me unless either of you try to harm my lady Akane, of course. Her safety is my priority, young humans. Naomi age 27 and L age 24. I can see many things about both of you. Worry not your little secrets are safe with me. After all, who would I even tell?"

"Like they'll relax anytime soon, Donovan, especial with you tell them their ages like that. You're probably scaring the hell out of them." Akane voiced and Donovan pouted. "Sorry, but it's true. Your scary at first as you well know. You little book addict."

"Oh and I try so hard to be a perfect gentleman, too. Petty that." He replied with a creepy smile in a sarcastic tone.

Akane laugh then she whined, "Ow... don't make me laugh right now."

Immediately Donovan was there at her side and gently set her down on the couch, "You look horrible, my dear. This conversation needs to be over soon as possible. So can you adorable humans wake up from your dumbfounded forms so I can get my lady to a healer?"

"I... yeah he's right, the pain meds aren't working very well." Naomi said snapping out of her daze.

"Don't worry so much. Now let's talk about what's killing people at least some of it." Akane said trying to sit up, but L stopped her by placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't get up, Akane." L said. "We can speak later even if I want to continue this conversation. I really would like to know more, but your injuries come first. I do not mind waiting a little longer."

Akane shivered at the sound of her name on his lips or maybe it was the feeling of his hand. It wasn't cold like Donovan or maybe it had been so long sense anyone showed her any true concern like this. It was so strange. She couldn't understand what it was. It was so confusing, but whatever it was something about this guy unnerved her completely unlike anyone else she ever met. "It can't wait. Maybe it's broke or just cracked. I don't really know, but I'm okay for now. This is important. There's nothing more important than the case right now."

Donovan sighed annoy, "She's to stubborn to change her mind. Trust this one when I say I know. So make this conversation a quick one. I do not like seeing my lady in pain."

"Alright, fine. I know the type... Raye was a lot like that. Tell us, Akane. Is my theory right that Kira can kill with more than just a heart attack?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, the ways he can kill are likely limitless." Akane told them. "The page you touched is from an item that can do the same thing as Kira can use to kill people without leaving any evidence at all, but he is weaker than me at the same time or a lot more people would be dying right now, but that's a secret between the four of us."

"And what exactly can do this?" L asked as he sat next to her curled up like a bird again on top of a chair. _Must she always speak in riddles? What does she mean she's more powerful than Kira? So what's killing people is a book? Seeing a God of Death that doesn't seem unlikely to be it. What she really planning and why do I feel like her pawn in this game of hers? Do I call her out her out on it or do I play along? Her plan is to sacrifice herself before myself. I will find out, but for now I will play along. Our safety seems to her first concern or at least there's an 87% chance of that being the truth. Akane sure is newsworthy. I must know more._

"You know of the day I was attacked right?" Akane asked. _I can tell he's figuring out a lot with that piece of paper, but so far he's keeping it all to himself. Hmph... he's as brilliant as everything I've heard... no he's better than everything I've read or heard about him._ She thought with a mental smirk actually enjoying herself after so long. It had been so long since she had a challenge. Even if L was an ally he challenged her mind like no other and she liked that about him. Maybe it gave her a taste of what it felt like to be alive again for she knew this case didn't have that effect for ever moment of it made her heart break again as memories of Satoru came to mind.

"Yes, it was September 1st right before the killings started. It's the reason I thought you were Kira." L informed her.

She gave a deep breath, "It wasn't me or Kira. I was suppose to die that day no matter what happened to me. Until those men suddenly dropped dead right in front of my eyes."

Donovan decided to speak up next, "The one who saved my lady Akane was my friend. His name was Ciaran. Shinigami can not save humans from death without dying themselves and it was an act of love that he gave his life. Ciaran loved Akane more deeply than, perhaps, any of us could ever understand. He gave his life for her and in return she inherited Ciaran's power and the years he was to live."

"Which means I'm going to be living a _very_ long time," Akane said as she looked at the roof her eyes harden with an unreadable glare as she spoke this time around. "Three days later the killing started... a month later on October 4th Satoru asked me to be marry him and before he could even slip the ring on... he died in my arms telling me he loved me. That was the moment I started to looking for Kira. I will bring that heartless bastard to justice even if I have to die to do it."

 _That is all I'm going to tell either of you Naomi and... L. Lawliet,_ Akane thought.

"What is killing them, Akane? You know don't you?" Naomi asked.

"I do, but I won't say. It is something no one human should have especially someone like Kira. I will take it from him and I will hid it from the world. That's the only thing I can do after all of this. That or I'll have to burn it whatever comes first, of course." Akane said.

Donovan nodded, "I'd have to agreed with her. Akane is the first human I've ever know who wouldn't use the power given to her. Most fall to the level of Kira. She doesn't. Now that is enough of this conversation. Lady Akane needs a healer now."

"Okay, we'll go, worry wort. Worrying like that will cause wrinkles, you know?" Akane said slowly sitting up.

"That's only if I aged." Donovan laughed. "Now let us go."

"One last thing," Akane said as she placed her mask back in place.

"And that would be?" L asked as he looked upon her.

" _Kira might still have eyes and ears everywhere. So you can not remove Akane Yagami for your suspect list. If he is as intelligent as I expect him to be then... he will suspect something if I was removed from your list of suspects so suddenly. I believe he might be attempting to set one of the suspects up so you'll focus on him or her rather that your true target. So he could place the knife in your back."_ Akane said her voice morph back on.

"I haven't consider that, but I will do as you ask. We'll speak more on this later, Ms. Akane Yagami." L told her. _I will learn about all this and I will learn more about her. I must._

 **EDITED!**


	10. Knife in the Dark

Chapter 10: Knife in the Dark

" _There are... many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood, and... monsters who always lies."_

 _-L-_

Wind blew through an open door of patio late into the night. A man stood at the threshold of the door and leaned against it's frame. The moon wasn't out that night and his featured where covered in shadow with a tall figure that was hard to make out in the darkness. However his eyes seemed void of his humanity even in this pitch-black night.

"Iwoa is late..." He voiced in a calm manner as cold eyes glared in the dark out into the city just outside this luxurious hotel.

"I'm sorry master," a female said for inside the room, "Iwoa... my father is died. I saw them bringing out the body from the hotel only moments ago. They will likely move L before we could ever find and eliminate him."

"I know. That would be the only reason he would be late like this. So they caught him as I expected them to. Infiltrating them is going to be more difficult than I originally thought it would be, but that will change. All so soon. Then this world will be mine and everything will fall into place." He said looking at the female in his room.

"Master there is other news," the girl said her chocolate colored eye empty and void of life with her every action not her own.

"Yes, Yuka?" he inquired as his monstrous eyes landed on her. She remind him of someone and perhaps that's why he wanted to use her the way he did. Even pressuring her father, saying that he would kill her if he did not comply with what he wanted him to do.

"The Detective Tenshi was there as well with some woman in her late twenties." She told him with every note she spoke in monotone. She had brown thick curly shoulder length hair and a slim not so shapely body... maybe that was because of how fragile her body and health was to begin with. Not that he cared of course.

"I knew he would come to join the party eventually. It was unavoidable from the beginning. I didn't think it'd be so soon though. How very riveting this is turning out to be." He laughed darkly in amusement. "This is going to be more fun than I thought. Even with Tenshi's help, L will not be able to stop me and as soon as I know his name. He'll be finished just like L will be. Maybe the Angel in Black, Tenshi will fall as well if everything continues on this course. How exciting."

"Shall we place the next step of the plan?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet, It is their turn to make a move. Now come here, my little doll. You will lay with me tonight." he said his hand held to her.

The girl smiled, but her eyes remained empty as ever as she took his hand, "Yes, master."

 _The girl is disposable... this doll of mine, that was once Iwoa's daughter. She will die within a month, but for now I will play with her and call he by that girl's name. Then move on to the next one. Soon my targets will be within my reach. None can hope to stop me either. I will be God of the new world order and all will tremble at my power._ He thought gloating in his head and then a slight warmth come to his eyes. _Then she can be mine once all of this time of transition is over with._

….

"Akane you need to be more careful!" Someone huffed at her.

Akane groaned at the pain, "Sorry, but I couldn't avoid it."

"Lucky for you that I'm a doctor and you only crack your rib. You could get yourself like this," A woman said as she finished patching up Akane with a tight bandage around her ribs.

"I know aunt Asa. I'm careful and I was wearing Kevlar... still though it hurt like hell." Akane said as she pulled her shirt down and adjusted her clothes back in place.

She sighed heavily, "This is going to take roughly a month to heal this time around. Even if you're wearing Kevlar you're still not bulletproof, sweet heart. Youth such as you are so brash. Reminds me of myself. Lord only knows why I've never told your father about your little job after all the times you got yourself hurt like this," she gave an annoyed groaned, "but I keep my promises as always. What happened to you anyway?" Asa asked looking up at her with golden color eyes.

"Kira happened. He turned a detective into spy. I was expecting Kira to do something about our meet up, but not to turn a detective into a spy and to shoot me too. It sucked to be honest, but it got _him_ to trust me at least. Which is what matters most to me right now." She told her aunt on her mother's side of the family. Her mother might have been a house wife now a days but her mother was once a nurse for the same hospital that Asa, the younger sister, now worked at.

"Who do you trust? That L guy?" She asked with a smile seeing a fire in Akane's eyes she had had not seen since Satoru died.

"Yeah and we know what the other looks like now." Akane told her as she crossed her arms.

"Is he handsome? I was always curious about mysterious men like him." Asa smiled as she nudged her with a giggled.

"Oh come on," Akane gave an annoyed groaned and made a face at her aunt, but she knew she had to say something about him... otherwise Asa wouldn't let up. "He is in his own hermit way, I guess... though I would say cute over handsome even if his whole relaxed face his rather handsome. I like him so far... he puts me on edge and I kind of enjoy it. It made me feel alive again... at least for a moment. He has a strong, clever, young voice and mind. He's strange, but there is something about him that intrigues me. I can't really explain it and I'm confused by him too."

Her aunt's eyes narrowed on her young niece and a small smile formed across her lips, "Akane... it's been nearly four months since Satoru died and I know what he meant to you. How are you doing? This is the first time I've seen you since the funeral."

"As well one can expect. It still hurts this... whole thing. I'm trying to put my life back together. Once this case if over and and Toshi can take care of himself... I'm leaving. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't stand being around here anymore. I... I just want to move on from all this. Everywhere I fucking go there's a memory of him... just there... haunting me. Then all the pain just comes running back again. I feel like it's drowning me sometimes. It's almost to much to... bare." Akane said as she buried her face in her hands her voice cracking here or there.

Asa rubbed her niece's back, "I know how you feel. I lost Hideaki when I was around your age. I thought I lost everything and truth be told I did, but give it time, dear. You'll learn to bare it and one day you'll find someone, who makes you feel life is worth living again. You will be happy. I promise you, Akane, but you must be strong and one day put your past behind you. I know you can do it, Akane. You're the strongest person I know."

Akane looked up at Asa tears down her face. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess, auntie," she said whipping away her own tears.

Her aunt nodded understandingly, "Don't apologize, sweetheart. You're suffering maybe more than I did. Mine wasn't murdered. You're going to find Kira then you're going to kick his ass. Okay?"

"Okay, I will," She said giving a sniffle and forced a smile.

….

"Feel better my lady?" Donovan asked on the way home.

"With all the pain medicine I'm on right now, you could stab me in the leg and I wouldn't feel it." Akane smiled a bit looped up. "I need to get a grip though before returning home. My parents can't know of my injury."

"What exactly do you plan to do next, my fair lady?" He asked as they walked home.

"First of all I'm sneaking out the house again. Then Ryuzaki and I will be having a little chat about how to clear Akane's name without drawing suspension and it might draw out another spy in the process. I still have to keep these eyes of mine hidden. They are my greatest assets in this case, but before we do any of that..." Akane sighed. "I need to finish going threw the files on the task force member's families so I can finally clear them of working with Kira. Once that's done I'll give my body time to heal then the next step can began. I don't think Kira plans to attack again so soon. I think he's going to hold off for a while to see our reactions before making his next move."

"I see. This is a wise move." He said.

"Not really. I think all the families including Iwoa's will be dead ends. I still don't know who Kira is yet. I can't understand why I haven't seen his face yet. If he had a connection to the police he covers his tracks extremely well. It's like he's a knife in the dark waiting for someone to stumble and fall on it. This case is frustrating at times, but with Ryuzaki and Naomi at my side I know I can defeat him. I just have to find him before he finds me. If Kira finds out I have the power to see people's names he'll use his Death Note to make me talk before killing me then it's likely all would be lost."

"If he's half as intelligent as we all think he is... yes that would be his next move on you." Donovan agreed with a thoughtful nod. "I will make sure he never learns of that. I promised I would protect you for I am your humble knight and I will forever serve you, my fair lady. You need only ask."

"I know, Donovan." Akane said as she smiled at him. "We're friends helping each other out it's what we do."

….

Ryuk looked at the human with his Death Note as he ate an apple. Things had been rather boring lately. All he been doing for the past few days was writing names. Though some things that were rather amusing about this human's situation. The human wanted be God of a "New World Order" as he had put it more than once or twice by now.

Even if he found him amusing it didn't mean he liked this Kira in the slightest. He was far colder than Ryuk had ever imagined a human could be. The human had claim he was a cold serving of justice, but Ryuk knew better. He was nothing more than a childish wanna be God and killed because somewhere in that messed up head of his... he got off on it. Ryuk never knew could make a human loose their minds like this. Blood drunk, power crazy, lust filled for some girl. It was so entertaining and Ryuk couldn't help, but to laugh.

For now he was a waiting for the game of cat and mouse. Ryuk ventured a guess in his mind of who was the cat and who was the mouse. Though after a moment he placed a secret bet on the one he saw as the cat in his mind. Kira still had so much to learn and it was amusing to watch. This game was going to be getting fun sooner than even Kira realized may have realized.

Ryuk smiled slightly as he wonder how his little human story was going to end. There were so many interesting chess pieces on this chest board now. Even secret moves yet to be played and a knife in the shadows yet to strike. _But who holds the knife?_ Ryuk thought to himself as chuckled softly this time. _I got a good idea of who... such interesting people in this human world. Leaving my world was a good choice._

 **EDITED!**


	11. Death Note's Cross to Bare

Chapter 11: Death Note's Cross to Bare

" _Do you think I am solely good and have no flaws? If I said yes that... it would be a lie. No one in this world is perfect it's a part of being human. It's just some people are good at faking it and know how to hide their imperfections with a simple smile. Such people should be the ones you're afraid of."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

Akane sat in her room alone with Donovan it had been two week since she had seen L. She had been working on a separate cases and going through the files through her computer, but that didn't mean they had not way to talk to one another if she wised it. She even looked over all the files with the pictures of the families of everyone on the task force and all of them we're clean... except one, but she wasn't sure if it was anything. Yuka Satobayashi... detective Iwoa's only child. According to her time of death it was just a couple of weeks away, but if she remembered right Yuka was always a sickly girl going to one hospital to another because of some rare incurable disease she had. Though is was worth looking into she guessed, but she didn't have the time right now. Planning things out, school, and work was taking away her time.

She pinched her nose things were so difficult. Akane quickly picked up the cell phone L gave her and called him, "Hello Tenshi," he said.

 _He's not alone,_ Akane thought to herself as her chin dropped slightly, a bit disappointed. _Otherwise he'd use my real name._ "Ryuzaki, I've looked through everyone on the police task force. They're all clean, but I did manage to find something off on Iwoa's daughter Yuka Satobayashi. I can't say what yet, but she might have a connection with Kira. However, she's dying in a week or two if this information I have is correct. I find it very strange that the daughter of Iwoa is going to die herself in just several weeks after her father. I'd look into myself, but I'm stretched thin on my end at the moment."

"Hmm... yes that is strange and I had some suspensions myself. You think Kira had something to do with it?" L asked.

"My gut says as much and I'm not often wrong if at all. Yuka was always a sickly girl since she was young. A rare incurable disease I believe, but yes I do think this has something to do with Kira. Though the percentage is low on that being the case, but sometimes you just have to go with you're gut feeling." Akane confessed. It's just something about the whole situation that just screamed Kira to her and it was a bit to close to home for her as well. Akane use to play with Yuka when she was a toddler before she became sick. Did she know Kira...? In the past perhaps, but if so it must have been so long ago. She just couldn't put her finger on it or who, but she was sure of it... somehow she met him or her. There had to be some connection. Whoever this Kira was, she knew they had met. Just who _was_ Kira and where had she met him or her before?

"I'll look into it. How's the rib?" he asked.

"It was crack not broken. It bit sore when I breath still even with the pain meds, but I'll be completely healed in a few weeks. The bruising has eased up though." Akane told him kind of surprised he'd even ask, but being the leader of the task force, she suppose, he would have to be concerned with his groups health. "We need to discuss what we're doing next. What every we need to do we need to strike hard and fast."

"I see, when will you be coming in?" L asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, after school if Naomi is available. I've been swamped with this murder case, but I'm nearly done. It may not look like it, but I have bills to pay on my end." Akane told him. "Oh and is Naomi there?"

"She's here everyday," he told her after a long pause. _Bills to pay? Is it for that Toshi boy? Satoru's brother? As I thought she has taken responsibility for the young boy in the place of the older brother._ L thought to himself.

"Good anything I should know before I come in?" She asked.

"No as of yet we're still going over the information given to us by the FBI." L informed her. "It's a lot of information as you well imagine."

"Alright I'll be there to help out tomorrow. Maybe there is something you'll find that I missed. I'll talk to you later." She said before hanging up the phone and leaned back on her bed. _Things are calm for now. I think Kira is waiting for our next move. I don't know what he's planning, but I do not believe he will be able to stop us from finding him. Unless he does something I'm not expecting. Which is a possibility, but it'll have to be very drastic._

….

School took forever to end the next day. Maybe because she wanted it to end quickly as possible, but that didn't happen. Perhaps it was mostly due to the fact she wanted to see L again. Something about him ensnared her like a fish on a hook or maybe it was just the case they were on together that made her so impatient to see him again. She was unsure and bit confused.

A part of her was nervous about seeing L again. Most couldn't even look that brainiac, hunchback, insomniac man in those large all seeing eyes with his lack of any proper edicate and social abilities. Also there was his complete lack of the _personal space_ most understood, unless you were _that_ guy. He could be inches away from your own face and he wouldn't seem bothered at all, in fact he'd look rather bored. Then there was his consumption of all things sugar. He was proof if you used your brain power as much as he did, you wouldn't get fat. L was such an odd ball and on Akane's mind most of time if she was perfectly honest with herself. At least with him around things wouldn't get so annoyingly tedious and for once someone kept her on her toes. Which she actually enjoyed to some extent.

Not that any of that was important... the case was. She needed to focus on it and not that enigma of a man, that made her so curious. He was someone, who's mysteries she wanted to unravel and she couldn't figure out why she wanted to. Which was a mystery onto itself and she found it... well she wasn't sure, but maybe that was the best part of all, even if it unnerved her.

She didn't heard it as Naomi's car slowed to a stop, while Akane walked down the street, "Hey Akane over here!" Naomi called out to her.

Akane nearly jumped out of her own shin as her name was called out. _Damn... I need to stop thinking about that guy like this. I'll start driving myself crazy,_ She thought then mentally sighed, _or I'll scare myself to dead first._ She hesitantly turned to Naomi, "Hi, girl. Do you have what I asked for?" Akane asked as she walked toward the car.

"Yeah, it's on the back seat. Get in," Naomi said using her thumb to point toward Akane's suit case.

"Good," she said as she entered the the car. "Drive around for a bit so we'll know no one is following us. Then I'll get dressed in the back seat."

"You got it," Naomi replied.

"I don't see anyone following us, my lady." Donovan said as he went through the car to speak to them much like a ghost. "I'll be on the roof if either of you need me."

Akane nodded as she crawled into the back seat of the car and let Naomi drove around for a bit longer to make double sure that they weren't followed before she allowed herself to change out of her school uniform and opened a black brief case. She put on a man's black suit that was tailored to her more slender size with no tie around her neck. After putting it on followed by her trench coat, hat, sunglasses, and mask. Then she crawled up to the front seat. _"There I'm done."_ Akane said as she buckled her seat belt.

"You know I'll never get use to that voice and that guy look of yours." Naomi told her.

" _I've been doing this for four years and I'm still not use to it either, but it's the only time I can actually be myself even with my voice changer on. You know you and Raye where the only ones I could really be myself around. Now I guess it's you and Ryuzaki I can be the real me around."_ Akane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naomi asked. "Can't you be yourself around your family at least?"

" _No, I can't,"_ Akane replied. _"I'm an older respectable sister to my those I see as my siblings and I'm the prized show horse for my parents. You may be surprised, but I don't have many friends either. Also there is a lot of pressure in that. Being like this is actually relaxing sometimes."_

"But aren't you popular in school?" Naomi asked.

" _Sure top of my class even and surround by adoring fan boys and girls, but that doesn't mean any of those people are my friends. They want to be around me so they could feel the shining light off my popularity and know what it's like to be near the number one. If I didn't have that popularity or my looks not one of them would stick around me. That is not friendship. That is being alone in crowd of strangers and being used for others benefit."_ Akane said a note of sadness and bitterness in her voice. _"I don't even know if I ever really shared my true self with Satoru. I always try to be so damn perfect for him. I swear sometimes all I do is lie. I've done it so much that it's like second nature to me now... and how I hate what they have forced me to become. Sometimes I wonder if I even know who I am when I look in the mirror. Could my own reflection be a lie too?"_

Naomi was silent for moment taking in what Akane had said. "No, I don't think it can be a lie as long as you know in your heart who you really are. That must of been pretty lonely and I can scarcely imagine that. Being the smartest and most popular person in a room isn't all it is crack up to be. Has it?"

She looked out the window and sighed, _"Yes... I suppose that is true. It is still lonely at times even now, I guess."_

… _._

Akane, Naomi, Watari, and L all entered a room together. Akane took off her disguise and set it aside. "Before we began I'd like you to take these," L said as he took a bit of cake. His sitting position the same as before. "Watari?"

 _He is so odd. Does he ever eat normal food?_ Akane thought to herself.

Watari nodded and opened up a brief case and inside was two belts and what looked like wallets. "I've already handed this to out to the other detectives. Please do not loss these items. I had them specially made for the two of you."

They took the items from the case and Akane flipped it open, "This is my picture, but not my name. I see... an alias for both of use just in case we run into Kira or someone he's using. What are the belts for?"

 _Why would they give me one? I'm not putting my face out there for people to see. I'm not that crazy when I know what we're actually facing._ She thought to herself as Donovan looked over it with her. _Well it'll be for the worse case scenario then. It's a good back up plan if I can't go out as Tenshi. Wish I didn't have to show my face at all though._

"Yes as the two of you are well aware Kira requires a face and a name to kill." L said. "We will confront him with that premise in mind. I think it should be obvious why."

"That is a good plan for now. If we give one single slip up of our names to Kira we would die. Our deaths would be swift or painful if he so chose." Akane said as Naomi and herself showed the other their IDs Naomi had the name on hers as the name she had told L the day they met in person. As for Akane her ID said her name was Mitsuki Hikaru (Beautiful Moon Light). "Now what of the belts. Their something different about them I take it."

"Yes, I request you wear these at all times." Watari answered. "Each one has a tracking device hidden in the buckle. This will allow Ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts. Anyway when you press the buckle twice. My cellphone will ring displaying your name and I'll call you back immediately, but you won't see my number displayed. Later on we will use this method to confirm the name of Ryuzaki's hotel and his room number. It can also be used for emergencies as well. Miss Akane unlike everyone else you have Ryuzaki's number and are able to call him when ever you wish. We are keeping it this way for he believes you are the most valued piece of the puzzle of solving the Kira case."

"He would be correct to think that, "Akane agreed," but I'm also more dangerous than Kira if I ever chose to be. Which I refuse to fall to Kira's level with his childish sense of justice, but this is also an extra way to keep an eye on me as well."

"Yes it is," L said placing down his empty plate.

"Good and if I do fall the Kira's level you have my permission to have me executed." Akane said.

"Akane how could you say something like that?!" Naomi demanded.

"What choice do I have?" Akane said steadily to make her understand. "To fall to that level is to spit on the memory of Satoru, Raye, and ever innocent person Kira has killed. It also will damn my soul to neither enter heaven or hell for an eternity, for that is the price of taking life. I won't deserve to see Satoru again if I do that. Only gods should have such power not us humans. So I protect it's power from even myself this way."

Naomi looked away. She understood, but that didn't mean she liked it. Naomi sighed in defeat and she didn't want to loose Akane too. So to ease her heart she promised herself that she'd keep a close eye on her and give her whatever support she could.

"I won't let you do that, my lady. I will help you make sure you never fall to that level," Donovan said know it was an ever present battle of the heart and soul.

Akane simply nodded in response as she picked up her disguise from a chair and began to put it on. "Let's get to work now. We'll work on clearing my name later so it won't look suspicious to Kira or the other detectives. I'm sure our comrades are waiting for us and we'll find something we can use to clear my name."

….

It was nearing 3 AM at night and everyone was working rather late. Akane had called her mother and told her she was staying the night at a friends and would be back Monday after school. A part of her was thankful it was the weekend. Seems she'll need every minuted she could spare. They were going through the FBI victims this time. Everyone was yawning from lack of sleep except for L. He seemed so use to situations like this and in the zone. _Lucky bastard..._ Akane thought tiredly as she watched the surveillance video of when Raye had died.

"That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents was captured on here." Aizawa said before he released a yawn.

" _Wait,"_ Akane spoke quietly to L. _"Doesn't it seem odd that Agent Penber would turn around and try to go back to look inside of the train? What or rather who was he trying to get a look at?"_

"A good question," L said while Watari began handing out green tea ice cream to everyone even Akane.

" _Thank you,"_ she told the old man. She pulled up her mask making sure her face was covered as much a possible, but was still able to eat the ice cream. _Maybe the sugar rush will wake me up a bit more._

"Let's see the following scenes again," L said and Akane knew he saw something she missed to request something like that. "Raye Penber passing through the ticket gate on his way in, him boarding the train, and finally the part dies on the platform."

"Okay," Aizawa said as he played them again. "Let's see..."

"I think it's next to that," Matsuda said as the other looked throw the tapes.

"Oh here it is..."

"Okay based on the records I have here. Raye Penber comes through the west entrance Shinjuku Station at 3:11 PM and at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote Line, but even if he was following someone at that time I think it's going to be very difficult to draw any real conclusions for this blurry video. Then exactly at 4:42 PM," he paused as he was handed the ice cream. "Oh thank you very much, Watari." he told him as Aizawa put in the the tapes then he continued, "At 4:42 PM he exits the train at Tokyo Station and dies on the platform."

Akane straightened as she focused on the scenes and her eyes widen. "Did you see it?" L inquired of her.

She pulled down her mask and put it back in place so she could speak, _"Yes I did. There is something not right about those times either."_

"It's quite strange. Don't you think?" L agreed.

"I'm sorry, but what do you two find strange?" Souichiro asked them.

"Yeah what is it? Did you guys notice something?" Matsuda asked not getting it.

L took the time for a another bit of of his ice cream before talking, "Hmm... we know that Raye Penber got on the train then a hour and half later he got off on the platform, but the Yamanote Line only takes an hour to complete it's circuit."

" _It does."_ Akane agreed. _I take that some train all the time when I'm working._

"More importantly there's the envelope." L continued.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

L lifted the remote and rewind the tape to show them what he mean then paused it. "He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate."

Aizawa gasped as he spotted it. "You're right. It's there under his arm, but in the footage right before his death it's gone. I can't belief you actually caught that."

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects." Akane's father said.

Akane's heart dropped suddenly as a realization kicked her in the teeth. She stared at that envelope while her hands shook slightly and tears appeared in her eyes, which she refused to let fall, _No Kira didn't... oh no no no no no! He didn't! God please tell me he didn't make Raye do that!_

"Which means it was left on the train," L said as he leaned forward, "and if you watch closely at the very end... it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the doors close. You can see right here..." he paused the video to show them what he spoke of.

"If that's the case mean something?" Souichiro asked.

" _Kira was on that train,"_ Akane said a bit of anger in her voice, but the only one that caught that was L himself.

"Yes that was my thoughts as well. Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on that train as we suspect?" L asked. _What is she angry about? Does she see something we don't? What could it be and do her hands suddenly shake?_

"That's impossible," he father said.

"I admit I find it hard to believe as well. There's not reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime. He can kill from a distance. Well... maybe he was counting on us to make that assumption and figured he could get away with such a bold move." He said taking another bit of his ice cream.

Akane turned away deep in thought, _Yes Kira would think that, but it's worse than he thinks. I'll have to clarify that later when it's just him and myself or not at all. Naomi... doesn't need to know Raye was the one who killed all those FBI agents and he didn't even know it. She's suffered enough as it is._

Then a thought came to her. She took the phone L had given her and quickly typed away on it saying. _'I don't want Naomi or anyone else to know this, but what happened is worse than you think.'_ she hit send and heard his phone ring.

"Excuse me," he said and flipped open his phone and read what she had sent him before replying, _'What do you mean? Why do you not want Ms. Misora to know about this?'_

Her phone vibrated in her hand as she check it and replied, _'She shouldn't know that Raye was the one who killed the FBI Agents without even knowing he did it. How do you think she would react if she knew that? Remember the piece of paper you touched to see Donovan?'_

L's eyes widen as he stood, "Tenshi let's talk alone in the room a moment. I have an assignment I wish to discuss with you alone before we make our next move."

" _Of course,"_ Akane voiced and followed him into the room they had been in earlier. There she shut the door and took off her mask and sighed before turning to L who was only inches from her as he towered over her as she found herself against a wall.

"Explain," he told her.

Akane looked him dead in the eye rather uncomfortable with how close he was. She wonder for a moment if he knew how his closeness effected her as she took a breath that sound like a surprised gasp more than anything else. Akane turned her eyes away for a moment not sure what to say as her heart did this pitta-patter inside her chest, but after a moment she met his deadpanned gaze again. "Theirs more than one reason I burned that paper. Even the smallest piece is more than capably of killing someone. If my suspensions are correct then inside that envelope was slips of paper from that item and you know it's from an item that Kira has is something similar to what I have. Remember the FBI said there was a file sent to ever agent in Japan and that it was unusual. I believe... Kira had Raye use that list to kill all the agents. With the names and the faces in that file. In fact I'm sure that is exactly what he did. Naomi can never learn about that. It would crush her." That was when a tear fell and it was the only one she allowed to fall. "I can't let her go through something like that."

L stared at her not really sure what to do for this was so awkward and foreign to him, but then he place his hand on her shoulder. He touched her as if she was a fragile flower made of glass that could break with any other touch than the gentleness, that seem only his hands possessed. Akane's head dropped and her head rested against his lean chest. A part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him an cry her heart out like some child, but this was enough she decided as she grabbed onto his shirt. _Why do I trust him more than anyone else?_ She asked herself. _I can't understand why. I don't understand how, but I do... trust this strange man even with my life._

 **EDITED!**


	12. Peeping Toms

Chapter 12: Peeping Tom

" _By trying to hard, we put ourselves at risk."_

 _-L-_

Akane was troubled. She didn't know what it was about L that made her want to trust so fully, but she knew she couldn't get to close to him. He could up and die some day soon if she didn't keep a clear head. One miss step would not just take her life, but everyone around her as well and she could not allow that to happen. She knew she would have to harden her heart if she was going to survive. There was no choice in that. Feelings of any sort... was dangerous endeavor in this game and throwing away one's heart even more so, but one could endure. No matter what she had to beat Kira... whoever Kira might be.

She lifted her head not sure what she'd see in his eyes. In fact the thought alone of what she would see made her completely unnerved and so she she did not look into those eyes for the longest time. "I'm sorry," she whispered before clearing her throat and spoke normally afterwords her grip on his shirt loosened slowly and then her open hands rested on his chest. "I'm usually not this emotional."

L was blushing as his eyes widen or she thought he was with his checks a slightly different color than before. "It is fine," he replied awkwardly with his head turned slightly away, but his eyes remained on her. A woman had never been so close that he could smell that morning's shampoo in her hair, but as he expected there was the scent flower girls are often fond of. He could tell what flower it was but there was this small hint of fruit, strawberries, perhaps.

Then there was that look on her face. Her eyes may have been puffy from the crying, but her eyes were so bright as she gave him a slight embarrassed look of her current state. Akane's smile seemed to shine upon him. She didn't share this often he could tell, that she was someone that normally kept her feelings bottled inside. He quietly in the back of his mine admitted that he enjoyed seeing this side of her even if she was shedding tears, tears he wanted to whip away, but he didn't know how or if she would allow it. Perhaps that is way he let her cry against him.

Akane didn't know why he was blushing. Was she making some odd expression that made he make such a face or was this awkward for him too? She gave an quirk smile as she pulled away. "We should get back to the others. They... are waiting." She placed her disguise back in place and turned away from him. She couldn't look him in the eye at the moment... it was too weird.

"I agree," he said a bit awkward himself, "I've thought of a way to clear your name without drawing suspension. I do not think you will like it."

" _Tell me, Ryuzaki as soon as that pressure is off my shoulders the better,"_ she said curiously her voice changer in place and turned on.

….

Akane and L soon returned to the others. Naomi looked at them with concern not sure what they where discussing without her and Akane's shoulders looked rather tense for some reason. Then there was the tensity air surrounding her nearly chocking. Akane seemed like she was planning something that was going to be rather difficult to accomplish so she had her game face on. _What's going on?_ She wondered. _I got a bad feeling. I'm not going to like this, am I?_

"Now that is taken care of," L began, "We will be focusing our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing. Particular he was assign to three police officers and those closest to them."

"Very well who are these three individuals he was investigating?" Souichiro asked.

"Deputy Director General Kitamura, Detective Iwoa Satobayashi, along with Detective Superintendent Yagami, and their families." L said looking at the chief from the corner of his eye.

Akane watched her father gasped and his face paled as his name was mentioned. She knew he wasn't going to like it and she was curious as to how Kira had gotten Raye's name in the first place. Akane was sure Raye had been careful the entire time. What had Kira down to get his name or was forced to do so by other means? How had he done this? Naomi say he hadn't done anything weird and the only time she knew his name was exposed was with her at that little cafe when he paid for the lunch. Maybe he used a credit card to pay for something and Kira happened to be there to see his name? Honestly she wasn't positive what to think about what happened, but she knew it was Raye that Kira had gotten a hold of for his little plan.

"At this stage I'd like to place wiretaps," L said as he turned to look at them all with a bored look, "and surveillance cameras in all households."

There it was... the part that Akane didn't like about this plan at all. At least she had the weekend to repair for this, both mentally and physically, but mostly it was so she could get her emotions in order. Akane planned for Donovan to stick with L or Naomi and fill her in on the details later on, when she wasn't being monitored, but that was only a piece of her plan. The other was to knock two birds with one stone. To clear her name and the second bird was to investigate Yuka. A bit unorthodox, but it would work... she hoped. Maybe to even draw out Kira a bit more.

"You want to what?!" Naomi yelped. _What would be the purpose of this?! Do they know something I don't?_

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki!" Matsuda questioned in disbelief.

"I don't even see how you can consider this!" Aizawa barked. "If this ever got out we'll have a civil rights scandal on our hands! We'll all loose our jobs!"

L slowly lifted his head and looked directly at Aizawa, "You told me you would be willing to risk your lives for this investigation, but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" L questioned.

"Ryuzaki..." Souichiro slowly said, "What are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?"

Akane turned her eyes away to look at L curious as to what he'd say at such a question while he was looking up at the roof in thought as the numbers went off in his head at mind numbing speeds. "Maybe ten percent... no it's closer to five percent."

"Seriously?" Matsuda said, "I'm sorry, but it's not worth the risk!"

"No," Akane's father said a determined look on his face. "Of all the people we investigated so far... not one of them seemed the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a one percent chance. We simply can't afford to ignore it."

"Chief..."

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am to learn my family is under suspicion. Having said that just go ahead with it and make sure install them everywhere I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom. "

A shiver went down Akane's spine, but she didn't move an inch. She knew he was going to say that. After all she knew her father all to well. Akane was not looking forward to this week or however long it was going to take to clear her name. _I have no choice other than to go along with this! How humiliating and I'm forced to bare with it!_

"Thank you very much," L replied. "That was my intention."

"Come on, chief! You don't have to agree to this!" Aizawa said.

"Yes that's right! Think about your family! You have a wife and two daughters at home, don't you?" Matsuda pleaded.

Naomi was quiet she didn't like this either and she knew Akane liked it least of all. It was her home after all. _If this is her and L's plan we don't have a choice. It has to be done. Poor Akane though..._

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact!" He told the two of them sternly as he raised his voice. "But there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough! Now I suggest you be keep quite!"

They didn't like it but his words made the two of them to stop arguing to some relief on Akane's mind. She was already uncomfortable with this as it was. _This is going to be one of the worst weeks of my life,_ Akane thought to herself dreading it all.

"I'm sorry..." Matsuda said after a long moment silent moment.

"It's okay..." Souichiro replied as his fixed his glassed. "Excuse me..."

L moved to the couch and sat down in his unusual ways, "As a courtesy to the chief and his family only Shoko, Tenshi, he, and I will conduct surveillance their home."

"Tenshi? Why him?" Matsuda asked surprised.

" _Her. I happen to be a woman, Matsuda."_ Akane told them in a bored voice.

"What?! I thought you where a guy this whole time!" Matsuda said in surprise.

" _Exactly what I want you to think, but worry not. I won't be here often. I have my own investigate to dig into. So it would be mostly just miss Shoko, Chief Souichiro, and Ryuzaki to watch the Yagami family. My condolences for that, but the chief is quite right. Being thorough is the only way to go in an investigation such as this. Note that the reveal of my true gender means I trust you to some degree."_ Akane told them his a calm manner.

"I see, thank you Tenshi," the chief said a bit surprised himself, but as short as Tenshi was he wasn't too surprised she was near the same height as his eldest daughter, but perhaps Tenshi was a couple inches taller.

" _Of course,"_ Akane replied with her father having no idea he was speaking to his own daughter. She took great measures to make sure he didn't learn the truth. Her shoes may look like normal men's dress shoes, but they actually had a bit of heels inside them to give her a few more inches in height and the hat made her look taller as well. She even made sure she stood differently while dressed as Tenshi and it was in a more manly or stern sort of manner.

"Watari. How long will it take to repair wire taps and cameras we need?" L asked.

"Well starting tomorrow I can set up at any time provided we know in all three houses will be empty." Watari replied.

Akane knew how her father felt as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't like this idea either, but it had to be done to avoid suspicion of why they where looking into both the Yagami and the Sachiko houses. She didn't want to leave any impressions of herself or any inklings to her hidden powers. This discomfort was unavoidable and maybe the only way she could see... Kira's true identity or perhaps this would be for nothing other than clearing her involvement.

….

Akane spent the rest of the weekend getting ready to return home that Monday afternoon. She ended up staying the night at Naomi's place Sunday so she could wash her uniform for the next day. "Thanks for letting me borrow your washing machine, Naomi." Akane said as she turned it on.

"It's no problem thanks to you I might have a real chance at getting justice for Raye." Naomi replied.

"You could of done it without me and you know it," Akane said with a smile. "It just so happened that you and I are after the same thing. I would of helped you regardless if I had an interest or not, of course. You're one of the few people I know that I can trust. I will always hold people I can actually be myself around dearly."

Naomi gave a sad smile. She understood what she meant for she had explained it earlier. Akane must of felt so alone and now that she thought of it... maybe Akane had less freedoms then some people and maybe her stress levels where higher as well with all the presser she had from her family. That may have been why she took on the task of being Tenshi in the first place or perhaps Satoru was her freedom and future before Kira had stolen it all away or that was Naomi's thoughts on her situation. It made Naomi feel petty for her. _The poor thing... you've lost more than you'll ever let on, didn't you Akane?_

"Hey what do you think about ordering Chinese? My treat. I know it's getting late, but I'm starving." Akane told her with a smile trying to change the subject before Naomi could ask or say anything else. Akane didn't want her to worry about her to much so she plastered a smile on her face and pretended everything was alright when it really wasn't.

"Sure that sounds great," Naomi said smiling back. "Donovan hasn't put down that book since he got here. He really likes to read doesn't he?"

"Yeah L let him borrow it and I'm surprised he let him too. It's likely that Donovan will do nothing else for the next several hours." Akane laughed. "Sometimes I think he was a knight or something in his formal life with the way he acts."

"He does have an odd formal way of speaking," Naomi agreed, "but you can tell he's well educated and old fashion. Even with his scary voice his manners are refreshing once your use to it." They looked at him kindly as he sitting on the recliner reading the book an at ease expression on his face while he was lost in the book. Neither wanted to disturb such a creature and for a God of Death... he was so noble and kind. It was rather strange though they had no experiences with other Gods and in the back of their minds they doubted he wasn't like any other Shinigami that where, maybe, out there.

Akane nodded as she stretched before heading for her phone, "I'm going to order the us some grub now."

….

After their meals arrived the two put on a romantic movie with the actor Hideki Ryuga, which happened to be one of L's aliases and Akane found funny wondering faintly how her sister would react to her knowing someone with the same name. "My sister is obsesses with that guy." Akane told her casually.

"Of course she is. He's hot and looks great without a shirt on," Naomi said and they laughed. "What woman wouldn't want a piece of that fine ass?"

"L is better looking to be completely honest," Akane admitted after a moment then she blinked, _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Really? You think so?" Naomi asked a bit surprise of what she was saying.

"Yeah," She replied a bit uncomfortable with what she had let out so easily, "Is it just me who thinks that?"

"Well... yes... sort of. I think you are, but that's not saying L isn't attractive. You must have a thing for quirky, lanky, super geniuses." Naomi told her letting out a giggle.

"Maybe or it's just him," Akane said amused and a bit embarrassed. She was honestly curious as to why she let something like that slip in the first place. Maybe it was just that she felt so relaxed around Naomi, which was a rare thing to happen at all for her. Akane didn't know what she really thought of L, but she did find him attractive in his own right. "I find him intriguing more than anything. He's such an enigma."

"Are you crushing on L, Akane?" Naomi asked her brow raised her voice going from light to slightly serious.

"I don't know and I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm still trying to figure things out and taking things as they come," Akane said honestly. _It's been over three mouths now that Satoru died. I'm not ready for any of this foolish nonsense. Now is not the time to feel anything for someone for they could die any moment these days thanks to that Kira bastard. Even so... why does that L. Lawliet affect me so much? What is it about him that draws my intrigue? I don't get it at all. He such a weirdo and somehow I find him attractive? Maybe I'm the weirdo in this case or it could be I have a few screw loose after everything that's happened. I have problems... mental ones,_ She thought feeling a bit miserable _. This is just to much at once. I need time to get my head on right so I can focus soulfully on this case. Thank heavens I have a least a week away from L even if he's going to be seeing my every move at home._

"I can understand that, your still mourning him, aren't you?" Naomi said a sympathetic look on her face.

"I am," Akane nodded before she sighed, "and you yours. We just have our own ways of mourning. Can we change the subject now?"

"Alright I do have a question. It's been on my mind for a while now. How are you going to get through things at home when you know L is going to be seeing _everything_?" Naomi inquired stressing the last word and Akane understood what she was asking.

"Not think about?" She shrugged. "He won't be the first guy that's seen me naked. I'll just try not to think about it and act as natural as possible, but that might be easier said than done. I mean it's going to feel creepy and humiliating, but I don't have a choice at the moment. I knew something like this was going to happen from the beginning. My father can't know I'm Tenshi yet and I think to many people already know Tenshi's true face as it is. I have to lay low for as long as possible. The longer I'm hidden the longer I'm going to live and be able to solve this case."

"How many people know you're Tenshi?" Naomi asked.

"In total? Four," Akane said. "Two are you and L. Then a doctor and finally my mentor, who taught me all I know... my grandfather Rin Yagami, who died a year ago."

"Oh I see. Did anyone else ever know you where Tenshi like Satoru?"

"No," Akane replied. "I never had the opportunity."

….

She was dreaded going to school that morning and more over she was dreaded going home that evening. Akane had a large list of things in her mind to keep her occupied during this time. She planned to redecorate her room, play video games, study, go out to Karaoke with her so called school friends friends, and read a books with Donovan so he could get his reading fix while he was at home with her every once in a while.

Naomi had said she's inform her when the cost was clear so Akane would have to be on her toes until then. She was not looking forward to any of this at all as she walked home from school. No one was home as she unlocked the door. "How strange... mom's always home after school." she casually said to herself as she opened the door with a key. It was the start of her week in hell and even worse she knew it too.

"The taps and cameras are in place," Donovan said. "I'm going to L's with Naomi and the rest, my lady. I'll be back once I have a report on Yuka for you." He bowed before leaving the house without a reply from Akane for he knew she couldn't reply.

"I'm starving..." She said to herself picking up her red phone and called a delivery place. Akane ordered herself something to eat not sure when her mother and sister was going to be home. She knew where they were. They where shopping. Her father had given the two cash to go shopping the night before or at least that was Naomi told her.

No one told her the house was going to be empty when she arrived at home today, but she knew it was empty for the front door have being locked. Akane had thought her mother would of wait to invite her to their little shopping venture, but her mother also knew Akane didn't really like going shopping or at least with other people. She always found shopping with other people irritating. Always being hounded to try on what ever little outfit the other or others found and then forced to show it off to them like so pampered show dog. That may be fun for some people, but not to her. She knew what she liked and she knew what she looked good in. Akane needed no one to tell her otherwise.

Akane rolled her eyes at the thought, _Really? How is that fun? A horrid waste of time is what that is._

She took a breath and focused on what was really going on, but she suppose that was normal teen behavior on some level. Either way, the detectives likely wanted to know what she did when she was alone. Akane decided to make herself seem like any normal teenage girl to some extent as she went up the stares knowing damn well they had swept over her room and of course they found nothing odd about her simple room and only found pictures of her family, Satoru, and Toshi from back when she was happy.

Akane sighed as she touched Satoru's picture and her heart ached every time she looked at it. "That's enough. I can't keeping doing this to myself!" she scowled herself serious about it as she took his picture off the wall. Then she placed the picture on the bed and that followed all the other ones that contained her deceased lover's face. It left just her family and Toshi and the walls looked rather bare now. She didn't noticed how many pictures she had of Satoru until they were taken away.

She took a box from her dresser that contained many other pictures and began to replace the picture frames with other images. She couldn't look at Satoru every time she entered her room. It was depressing and it gave her something to do for the stinking cameras. She placed one picture of her school 'friends' in it thinking, _I'd rather have a picture of my real friend than these fakes, but I can't just yet._ She placed that picture frame on the wall then turned to her other pictures finding one of Sayu as a baby just learning to walk. Akane smiled at it. She could somewhat recall that memory. She was encouraging her sister to come to her. They bother had such big smiles on their faces in the picture and the next was Akane comforting Sayu after she fell. It was a fond memory even if it was a lie. She was to naive at the time to realize she was expected to the perfect show pony for her little family.

Akane quickly snapped out the memory as she quick placed those two pictures on the wall side by side. Then as quickly as she could finished replacing the rest and tucked away Satoru's pictures into the box before putting it away and just as she finished her door bell rang. "Maybe that's that's my order," she said to herself as she left the room.

….

"That's the neighbor, Satoru that died isn't it?" L inquired as he watched the TV screens.

"Yes, it is." Souichiro replied as he adjusted his glasses. He was surprised that she was putting pictures of Satoru away like that. She was trying to move on. He saw the pain stricken look on her face that disappeared just a few moments later. She exchanged Satoru's pictures with her school friends and pictures of her family.

"Hmm," he said as he nodded looking at him before turning his wide eyes back to the TV.

They watched as she payed for the meal at the door and went back inside. A casual look replaced her more determined one when she was replaced the pictures. Faintly he wonder where she had gotten the money to order food though she did have an allowance so maybe that was it. He pushed that thought out of his mind for it was likely irrelevant.

"What to watch with the meal... hmm..." she muttered as she looked through the movies on a shelf in the living room. "This one might do. Sayu has been trying to get me to watch it for ages." She giggled as she read over the main cast on it's cover. "Of course this is why. Her crush Hideki Ryuga is all over it. What does she see in him? Really? Six pack? Great hair?" Her eyes landing on the back seeing an image of him in swim trucks all wet from the pool or whatever. She smirk and gave a teasing chuckle, "Or is it that he looks good all _wet_?"

Her father nearly choked on tea hearing perfect Akane talking like that. _What did she just say?!_ He demand in his mind completely caught off guard.

A corner of L's lip turned upward slightly amused, _She said that on purpose. Most likely to get a raise out of her father. She certainly succeeded._

She sighed as shrugged and then she tucked the movie under her arm. Afterwards Akane headed upstairs to put it on on her room. The screen came on and in the first few frames of the opening credits where about a cute, but plain girl vowing to never love or was it she didn't believe in it. Then it moved on to a hot and steamy where Hideki was wearing only a towel fresh out a shower. An image of L in just a towel after similar steamy shower suddenly popped into her mind. _Oh dammit why that?!_ She growled in her head. _Why the hell did he have to choose an alias with the same name as this damn actor! Now that image is violating freaking my brain!_

Akane sighed rolling her eyes with unimpressed look on her face, "He is attractive, but what is there anything else about his? Ugh, so unrealistic." she said before taking a bit of her food. "This movie is almost average at best."

"That actor is Hideki Ryuga," L said staring at the screen as he watched every small movement of her face trying to get a read on her personality. "Most girls at her age are obsessed with him. Do you find it surprising she is not?"

"My Akane is more mature than most," Souichiro said passively. _Even if that comment earlier said otherwise,_ he added as an after thought.

"That is not why I asked that," L replied. "She seems bitter of him. Perhaps their was trouble in her love life."

"Akane isn't dating anyone. She is far to focused on the school entrance examines and cram school for college." her father said.

"I see," L replied, but he knew better.

….

Akane's mind was numb as the screen changed to a rain in the city of Tokyo and she groaned as Hideki told his love interest, "I love you... always," in a the sexiest voice the man could muster as he looked at her with his intense light brown eyes. She watched as the girl dramatically fell for his words and pretty tears poured from her eyes as she dropped her umbrella. The only thing Akane was asking herself was why the _hell_ was he out side in the rain without his own umbrella?! Was he trying to caught a cold or something? But no it was to make it more dramatic and so girls could see through his button up dress shirt too.

"Blow me, Hideki," she said mostly to herself as she turned off the TV and went down stairs to trough away the trash from her meal. Then walked back upstairs to grab a change of clothes. _This is it... time to shame myself for the camera. I hate L so much right now. I hate myself right now too!_

She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind her. Then she turned on the water setting the temperature higher than usual. She wanted her skin to turned red to hid the fact she new she was blushing and the steam might cloud up the lens a bit... she hoped at least.

Akane sighed as she lifted her vest sweeter throwing it into the hamper before she unbutton her shirt. Then she went for her skirt and socks. _Just take them off and act normal._ _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._

She quickly slipped off her bra and then panties. Keeping her face as blank as possible before jumping into the shower. The hot water rinsed over her as she sighed and tried to relaxed as much as she could. She washed her hair and body trying to be quick yet not suspicious. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Blow dried her hair and put on her change of clothes.

Her face was still a bit red but the rest of her a bit red as well so no one should really notice. Then left the bathroom. She forced herself not to think about what just happened and focus on going back to her room to do homework and study. _Congratulations Akane you just turned L into a peeping tom,_ She thought to herself with sarcasm.

A part of her wanted to cry, but she knew she had to do this and just bare with it. She had no choice in this. She knew she was going to be a suspect when Raye was killed and in order to clear her name she had to be investigated. It didn't mean she like it at all. Akane felt mortify by having to do it in the first place. _Hopefully that's going to be the last time I have to do something so... disgusting._

 **EDITED!**


	13. Loose Ends and a Reminder

Chapter 13: Loose Ends and a Reminder

" _Taking a break from something can give one time to recover and a give one a moment to breath. So that you can look back at things from a new perspective that would help more that one could imagine."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

"In the pass few days I've listened to all of our audio recordings and viewed the video footage we've captured. I've gone over them many times and I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of Kitamura, Satobayashi, and Yagami households has revealed... nothing." L said to a group of anxious policemen before he placed a piece chocolate into his mouth, but that didn't seem to notice the dissatisfaction in his voice as he said they had found nothing. "We'll remove the cameras and wiretaps."

Naomi looked away relieved, _Akane must feel so bad right now. Hopefully the cameras will be removed today and... L is actually quite a gentleman. He looked away while the women bathed. That will be a relief for Akane to hear, I'm sure. Donovan spent most of his times secluded in a separate room reading books and only perked up for progress reports to give Akane about Ms. Yuka, but that turned up nothing. What her theory wrong about her? What's our next move?_

"All that and we still don't have any suspects," Matsuda said disappointed as well.

Souichiro perked up fixing his glasses again, "It's okay Matsuda well have to pursue other leads, but we'll get him."

"Please don't get the wrong idea. I only said we were unable to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance. Even if Kira was among them I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No, in fact he was able to continue kill with outwardly suspicious." L said not liking being wrong, but he knew it was not the Yagami family, but something didn't feel right about this like he was missing a major piece of his little puzzle. He was sure Yuka was a piece of this missing factor, but the surveillance had shown nothing at all. She seemed completely normal and something else was bugging him as well. However he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

"Well then," The chief said, "You believe Kira is among one of those families."

"As I've said... there's a five percent chance," L said as he stirred his tea thinking, _Kira never stopped killing even while under surveillance cameras were in place. I still have no idea how he was able to comment these murders, but let's say he could kill someone by simply wishing death upon them and think any human being would of shown some emotion... some sigh they where knowingly committing an act of murder. So the obvious conclusion is Kira couldn't be one of them. However... what if it is one of these people we've been watching. If he is we'd have to assume his psyche has reached God like proportions. Punishing evil doers without the slightest change of expression. It almost makes me believe Kira doesn't exist that this is just the wrath of a vengeful God. That idea is completely absurd to think that God would need a person's face and name to kill. No these aren't acts of God, but someone very childish and immature who wants to pretend they're God, that's what's going on here. A mass murderer, who calls himself Kira that exist somewhere. I'm sure of it and I'll catch him, but I can't count on Kira making any mistakes. Doesn't matter how long we watch him. He's not going to expose himself to us. So what should I do? Ideally I'd like to get to know him well enough that he'd admit he was Kira and show me how he kills, but would that even be possible?_

L sighed, _Then there is that feeling that I'm missing a major piece. Something isn't right it's like Kira wants us going around in circles. My theory is Kira is using others to do his bidding like Yuka Satobayashi then throws them away on a later date. He had no regard for human life at all. He is childish, obsessed, and selfish, but what is his plan against me? What is his next move? And why does this investigation keep circling so close to Akane? It's... as if Kira is someone Akane knows, but is it a friend or family? Perhaps that is not it at all. It could be someone obsessed with her and Akane can't seem to find him either. Who is the one in the shadows stalking her and killing hundreds? Whoever he is... he's likely a male if my theory on him is correct. Then I have no choice. I must get closer to Akane herself._

….

The entrance examines where that day. The wiretaps and camera's where removed to Akane's relief. "You there! Hurry up the exam will be starting in ten minutes! So you better hurry up!" a man called to her as she approached.

"I will! Thank you for telling me," Akane said giving a grateful smile she didn't mean one bit. _Damn I'm early... I really hate waiting. This is completely tedious._

….

She took her seat quietly not bothering to look around at the other students that where also taking the test. Everything was already in place for her and so she simply looked toward her Shinigami who smiled at her and said rather kindly, "Good luck, my lady. You've studied hard. You should do rather well."

She gave a cocky smirked at him before turning toward her test, ' _Rather well' my ass, Donovan! I could ace this test blind folded._

"And began!" A man called out as a bell rang in the distance.

She placed her pencil in her hand and began as slowly as possible already bored. The test was too easy for her from the very beginning while a adviser passed her saying, "You there... student number 162... sit properly in your chair!"

 _'...Sit properly in your chair!'_ Her mind quested immediately picturing L and she quickly turned her eyes behind her finding him staring at her a few rows behind herself. He was sitting in his odd little way that she had seen as cute ever since she met him. _What the devil is he doing here?! Why is he exposing himself like this?! You damn moron! What the hell is the point of this?!_

She looked away quick and blushed as the memory suddenly struck her of him seeing her naked several times during the surveillance. _How modifying! Stop blushing and get to work you can ask him later! Don't look like a fool and focus!_

….

It didn't take her long to complete her test and she forced herself ignore L the entire time. Then he disappeared after the test. _Why was he there? What was he doing?_ When she asked on the phone about what he was doing at the exam... he refused to answer. She was getting annoyed, but with her cases piling up she had no time to give him a piece of her mind. It was like someone was trying to distract her away from the Kira case.

….

Yuka died a week later after the examine and they found nothing. She knew they wouldn't find anything. Kira wasn't the type to leave loose ends. That was what that girl was to him... a loose end that had ran it's course or that what Akane thought Kira saw in her. _Damn you Kira! Yuka was such a nice gentle girl! You have no absolutely value for human life, you monster!_

"I start collage very soon, but I really don't want to be home right now." Akane said as she sat at the cafe.

"You know Ryuzaki never saw you naked, right?" Naomi told her. "I was there. He always looked away. That includes for your sister and mom as well."

"Seriously? Oh thank God!" Akane said placing her hands over her face and sighing in relief. _I was freaking out for nothing! Thank you L! I've been humiliated for weeks!_

Naomi giggled at her dramatic reaction, "Yeah he's very gentlemanly... when he puts his mind to it."

"I guess he is," she smiled back truly grateful, "Did the investigation reveal anything yet? I haven't have the time to go see how things are going with all the work I've been doing lately."

"Not really. Yuka acted normally like any other girl her age even with her illness... before she died. Ryuzaki said he was going to try a different angle, but hasn't told us what he's planning yet." Naomi explained.

Akane thought of telling her about him being at her entrance exam, but after a moment she decided to keep it to herself. She was still so curious as to what he was planning. Akane could wait even if she hated being patient. For now she's focus on work and paying bills at... what she guess now was Toshi and her house. She had already finished paying off the mortgage... well what little there was left to pay on it and the house was in her name according to the will Satoru left behind. At the moment she focused on saying money for Toshi going to college in a few years and now that she thought about it they haven't spent anytime together in at least a month. She had been so busy with everything and Toshi must feel so lonely in that house all by himself. In the back of her mind she noted she was going to take the night off and go to the arcade with Toshi and maybe a movie and dinner too.

"I see," Akane said not sound at all surprised. "Kira is a smart one and he covers his tracks all to well. We just need one slip up and we'd have him. Just one piece of evidence."

 _And hopefully what L has in mind will help up find the piece we are looking for,_ she thought to herself. _Though I have a feeling he may be putting himself in danger with whatever has in mind._ Akane sighed, _I'm worried about him and I... don't like it._

….

"Akane!" Toshi waved toward her as she met in front of the movie theater.

"Hey, Toshi, how have you been?" Akane asked a huge smile on her face.

"Better now that we're together and you have some time off from school and work," he replied with a smile as he hugged in a way she knew he had missed her and she hugged him back just as much.

Akane missed this kid. She hadn't realized how much until just now with him in her arms. Akane noted to her self that she needed to spend more time with him and she was determined to make that time. Kira case or not. She was juggling her life and time for years so why not juggle one more thing? Toshi was important to her and he was one of the last connection she had to Satoru beside the ring around her neck. "Come on, we'll talk and catch up after the movie okay?"

"Sure," he replied leading the way into the movie theater thrilled he could spend time with his sister for once in what seemed like forever.

….

Akane sipped at her vanilla shake as she sat across from the boy she saw as her brother. She had an amused look about her as she looked at him. "When I said you could pick anywhere you wanted to eat... I didn't mean Mac Donald's. I meant an expensive restaurant."

"What can I say? I'm a man with simple taste." He said shrugging his shoulders causing her to laugh.

"Simple taste, indeed, little brother." Akane replied a smirk on his face.

"Hey that sounds like an insult," he told her playfully as he poked her arm.

"Only if you take it that way," she smiled and giggled as his pout. "It's been a while since we could have fun together. I'll make sure to do this more often. You're the closest thing I have to a brother after all and I really should make more time for you or you'll get lonely."

"Akane..." he said his voice turn from playful to serious in an instant. Toshi had a way of doing that. He could be cute and playful, but he had a way to turn serious unlike anyone else she had ever known. Satoru was never like that and she was appreciative of that. He was a gentle soul that cared deeply for others, but he was a lonely kid. Toshi sometimes pretended everything was fine and dandy, but in actually he was depressed. He just had a way to feel more than most people and he was a good kid. Toshi just need someone at his side.

Perhaps her sister Sayu could help her. They where in the same class after all. Akane made a note in her mind to ask her to keep an eye on Toshi for her. It truly would ease her mind if they started spending time with one another.

"What is it, Toshi?" she inquired a bit worried.

"Are you really trying to find Kira to avenge my brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she said slowly her voice taking a earnest tone as well. "Is something wrong?

"Kira... is a really bad guy. I'm worried about you, Akane." he said a sincere note to voice as he spoke softly. "I don't want you to get hurt and I... don't want to die."

"..." she was quiet for a moment. "Toshi, I know what I'm doing is dangerous, but I must bring Kira to justice. I promise you I won't take any unnecessary risk, okay? I have you to look out for. I'm not going to do something stupid and get myself killed. I swear, your stuck with me for life." She told him as she patted his arm. "I love you, little brother. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know, sis. I'm sorry I brought that up and dampened the mood." Toshi told her a bit bummed out.

"No it needed to be said, Toshi. We both know that," She told him with a smile. "I understand you're worried. Truth is... I am too. I have others who are working with me that I'm worried about, too. I understand how you feel, little brother. No matter what. I plan to win."

….

Returning home Akane felt more energized than ever before, but before she when to go back to work she need to speak with her sister. She knocked on Sayu's door, "Who is it?" her voice came a bit muffled through the door.

"Akane, I need to talk with you for a second, it's really important. Can I come it?" Akane asked.

"I... um sure come in," Sayu said. She was surprised. Akane never come to talk to her about anything important. This was a first.

Akane opened the door and closed it behind her. She watched as her sister straightened and cleared her throat. Sayu was nervous that much was obvious, "Relax, little sister. I just need to ask you a favor."

"What favor?" She asked.

"I'm worried about Toshi," Akane began. "Is everything okay with him at school."

"Well yeah, he's the most popular guy in my grade," Sayu told her.

"Just because he's popular doesn't mean something isn't wrong, Sayu. Think about that closely." Akane informed her sister.

She blinked a bit taken back by that and she did thinking about it, "We'll try, but what is this about?"

"Akane sat next to her, "As I said I need a favor. I'm going to be going to college and I will be extremely busy." She sighed, "I need to befriend him and keep an eye on him for me. He may not look it, but he's hurting and he's all alone. Toshi just has a way of hiding it."

She looked down and she understood, "I've noticed once. He thought he was by himself. I've need seen him said before. I'll do it, Akane. I may not get as good grades like you, but being a good friend is something easy. You can count on me."

Akane smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her a hug, "Thank you, Sayu."

"You're welcome," Sayu you said, "can you let me go now getting hugged by you is weird."

She laughed, "Of course."

….

Akane was ready as she had her lap top on her lap to work. This day of rest reminded her what she was actually fighting for and made her realize she was missing out on a few things. Her brother, justice, and getting her life back. The right way by the rules of the law and not the way Kira played his game with his dirty tricks and the way he used people to get his way.

She glared at her window determined, _I will win, Kira for unlike you I have people willing to stand at my side that I can count on... where as you have to force them to follow you. Even if you do manage to kill me more will take my place and finish you off once and for all._

 **EDITED!**


	14. Secret Dangerous Plays

Chapter 14: Secret Dangerous Plays

" _No matter how gifted you are... you, alone, can not change the world."_

 _-L-_

College. It started today or at least the entrance ceremony was today. The sakura trees were in bloom and showered the walk way in little pink petals, almost magically so. The weather was perfect. Not to hot, not to cold. The sky was clear and the sun was shining bright with the wind swirling those petal through the air around. To be honest it was a nice sight.

Akane wore a scarlet red nearly knee length dress with a matching red fancy blazer jacket her mother had bought her the day before. The dress had no sleeves and at her waste was a wide, curve hugging, black belt. It was simple and perfect, but made her stand out like a sore thumb, likely what her mother wanted in the first place. She wore black stilettos and looked like she was all business for that what this was even if it didn't completely feel like it.

"My lady, I am proud of you. You've made it here and worked off dozens of cases at the same time. It's impressive." Donovan told her.

"Thank you, my friend," Akane replied with a smile. "This could be interesting let's go see if there's anything worth doing while we wait. This could be the start of something new and that has me curious."

He gave a soft smile back at her, "Indeed, let's see if we can stir up some trouble."

She walked on the concrete walk way into the court yard with the other freshmen who where accepted into this place. Most came from rich families and she was here on a scholarship and could afford to be her without it if she wanted so pleased. Akane honestly really didn't care. Coming to this college would free up so much of her time. No more lengthily high school days to worry about. No one she needed or cared to impress for had already done so with the exams and now this ceremony that would soon follow.

Akane still had much to deal with, even with these new freedoms. Guys where immediately trying to get in her pants and she was given at least four number just as she entered the court yard. She was already gathering a following of the girls who wanted to know where she had gotten her outfit. It was like they where moths and she was the flame. It really wasn't surprising at all. Still it was annoying and reminded her of high school. It was a disappointment, but at the same time she knew it wouldn't last forever. She sighed internally, _It's just more of the same when is something interesting going to happen?_

….

Akane took her seat on the front row hearing the Dean welcome the new students to the school and asked them to take there seats. She ignored most of them and waited for the room to finish filling up. Suddenly someone sat on her left and it was none other that L. She nearly choked seeing him there, _What?! You're here too?!_

She was about to open her month and say something until she heard the Dean say, "Now for the freshman address... freshman representative, Akane Yagami."

Akane stood gracefully her long curls flowing behind her and began to walk to the stage area. "That would be me," Akane said. She was calm and professional on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out. _Why is he here?! Why is he exposing himself recklessly as possible ?! What is going through that head of his with him risking his life like this? Is he crazy?! Lawliet I want an explanation after this ceremony! What the hell are you doing?!_

"And freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga." the dean added.

"Oh here," L said before following her to the stage.

Akane could hear everyone gasp thinking L could be the pop star everyone seemed to be so crazy about, well until they actually spotted him. The corner of her mouth twitched as she force down the smirk that wanted to spread across her lips. _Nope not him, but someone who's better and kind of pissing me off lately. L what is the meaning of this?!_

Akane looked at L from the corner of her eye he was in his usual outfit and the only difference was the shoes. She never seen L with sneakers on before, but then she noticed something. The sneaker were tied, but he caved in the back of them so they looked more like uncomfortable sleepers. This time Akane did smile and it took everything she had not to laugh at how cute that was, but a smile did appear this time around. She forced the smile to fall a moment later remembering she was currently still pissed at him and briefly she wonder how he could make her smile even when she was fuming inside.

She sighed taking her place on stage and gave a business like smile to the large crowd around her as she took out the welcoming speech she was suppose to relay to the crowd. "As all of us embark on this new chapter of our lives..."

"The student that scores highest is supposed to give the speech, right?" a student asked his friend.

"I guess both of them had the highest score then," he friend replied.

"I heard they both scored a hundred on all subjects," he told him.

"Seriously?"

"It's hard believe there are actually people like that," His friend commented.

"Man that girl in red is hot," One of the boys on the front road said loud enough that even Akane heard him. She wanted to give him a death glare, but held it in as she kept going on with the speech. She had half a mind to mess with the guy by giving L a quick flirtatious smile, but she wasn't so immature that she do something as childish at that... even if it would be hilarious to confuse the hell out of L right about now.

"Yeah man, look at those legs. You think she's single?" his buddy said a smirk on his face before Akane finished her speech.

She bowed to the crowd ignoring them both as she heard more talk about her and this time L are well as he started his speech.

"Man, these two are total opposites..." a student with glasses said.

"Yeah..." the one next to him agreed.

"This one looks like a sheltered genius, who's been groomed for success her whole life, but the other one... there something not right about him. He's just freaking weird. This must what they call a mad genius. Coming to the To-oh Entrance Ceremony dressed like that? Unbelievable! Either he's crazy or he's just toying with us."

She wanted to glare at those boys more than the ones commenting on how hot she was. Akane knew L was quirky in his set ways, but she knew he wasn't any of the things that boy had criticized on, except for the genius part, of course. She knew he was extremely intelligent and she knew he was strange in his set ways. Some just couldn't see past the face value of a person. _What a shallow world we live in these days,_ Akane thought to herself as L didn't bow after finishing his speech like she had done, instead he scratched his head, but she did bow once more along with the dean of the collage.

When they made there way down L's voice came softly flowing into her ear as he followed behind her, "Miss Akane Yagami."

She thought she had miss heard or imagined he heard him speak to her at first mostly because he had been avoiding her like the plague as of late. She had no clue as to why, but he was and he was defiantly trying to avoid something. However, the question on Akane's mind was, _What has change?_ His voice was soft as well for she barely heard it. What is on his mind?"Yes, Hideki Ryuga? Is something you want?" she replied in a soft whisper so only he would hear her.

"We need to talk. Somewhere private after this ceremony is over and continue to call me by that name from now on." he told Akane as he sat down next to her.

"Very well," Akane whispered back before she took her seat next to him, "I know just the place."

"Good, but it can't be seen as suspicious." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What is it suppose to be a look like a date or something?"

"Yes," he replied.

Akane nearly jumped out her seat in surprise as he body straighten with a harsh jerk, "Are you serious or is this just you messing with me?" she questioned letting him hear the doubt in her voice.

"I am absolutely serious," he told her.

Akane calmed herself with a deep breath and let a flattered smile take over her face. She giggled in a light flirtatious manner, "Alright it's a date."

"That was convincing," he commented.

 _I wasn't pretending,_ she thought to herself. _A date with L sounds rather interesting indeed._

….

 _It's been what five months since I've been on a date or whatever this is suppose to be,_ Akane thought to herself as she took a sip of her green tea with honey and lemon. She kept her expression casual and her body relaxed, knowing this was suppose to be a casual event to anyone that was watching them. So a relaxed and casual presences was required at the moment. _This isn't a real date is it? Plus I'm still mad at you L._

"This coffee shop in one of my favorites," Akane commented softly, "and sitting in the back gives very little chance of people over hearing us without looking suspicious. Plus the environment and soft Jazz is a good place to unwind a bit after a stressful day as well."

"Thank you for showing me this place. I can see why you like it." L told her making small talk.

"Also no one will give you a hard time about the way you sit since we're sitting back here," Akane smiled kindly at him.

"I don't sit like this because I want to. I have to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally my productive skills will immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent." He informed her.

Akane blinked, "I didn't know that. That's interesting and here the whole time I thought you sat like that to look cute." She said half joking as she giggled.

"Hmm?" he muttered with his brows going up in surprised. "You are mistaken, Ms. Yagami. I am not cute."

"Akane, call me Akane," Akane smirked amused, "and saying you're not doesn't make you any less cute in fact it may make you seem even cuter, Ryuga."

He turned his head away from her and she guessed that's what he looked like when he was embarrassed. Faintly she could see a slight blush rise on his face as his thumb went to his mouth his nibbled at that extra skin that laid against the nail. If she had not been paying as close attention as she she was she would of missed the blush completely. L was quiet for a long moment to compose himself or at least she thought after she had caused him to blush. _Maybe his unusually pale sink and lack of sunlight is why you can barely notice his blush,_ Akane thought to herself. _I'm not going to apologize for it either, though I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. It's good to see the human side of him every once in a while. I like it and you're not some robot after all, L. You're human... just like me even if other people can't see that._

L set his eyes on Donovan, who had been quiet for the most part, "Have you enjoyed the book you borrowed?"

 _Someone decided to change the subject,_ Akane thought as she turned to Donovan as well.

"I have, sir L. Thank you again. I'll have my lady return it at the next meeting " Donovan said and smiled as he leaned against the wall not really in the mood to sit down for he felt more like keeping an eye out to make sure they weren't being over heard or watched by any of Kira's goons or Kira himself, but that would be very unlikely or at least he hoped so.

 _Sir L?_ Akane thought. _He speaks to L as if L his a fellow knight. Sir L Lawliet... not a bad title honestly, but this isn't the 15_ _th_ _century, however it is an interesting thought nevertheless. Well an entertaining thought at least. Great now I'm picturing in a knights uniform from one of Toshi's fantasy video games! Crap... need to focus on the task at hand. Am I still mad at him for keeping secrets? Yes, but I really can't complain I'm still keeping secrets too. For example that I know his name and I can tell who Kira is just by looking at a person's face. Also the location of my Death Note. Maybe L still thinks I'm Kira somehow. That would be an inconvenience if he did and give me no choice other than to either let him see my Death Note... or perhaps say his real name aloud._

"Ryuga... why did you want to speak to me and not say 'Tenshi'?" she asked. "Am I missing something?"

His large dark eyes slowly turned to be dead focused on her, but he did not turn his head, "I have reason to suspect that Kira is someone you may know... or perhaps he is stalking you."

"What? What makes think that?" Akane said surprise clear on her face.

He thought of what he would say, but then he opened his mouth, "As I recall... you once said; 'Because I'm an outside party. I have an insight that you can't have. I was able to see the pattern of you and Kira.'" he said throwing he words back at her. "It seems it's my turn to do the same."

Akane looked down at her hands. She didn't think something like that would come back to bit her. She hadn't considered it. What if it was someone she knew? How? She would of know with just one look who that person was, but with her ability to cut off her powers it could be anyone around her. _Shit..._ she thought regretting her own decision. _He could of have been in front of me this whole time!_

She took in yet another deep breath before looking into that dead set eyes of his"For example?" she asked cocking a brow at him.

"Take take in to the account Satoru dying the very moment he was proposing to you. Did it ever seem like it was to well timed? Or perhaps Raye or Yuka, who were friends to you, or Iwoa a friend of your father's since high school? Four instances that involve you, Akane. That is to many instances to be a coincidence. The percentage is at eight, non twelve percent." L informed her. "Whoever this Kira is... he knows you and is likely obsessed with you. In fact I am certain that is the case."

"Obsessed?" she whispered. "What ever gave you and idea like that?"

"Why else would he kill Satoru?" L questioned.

Akane didn't answer. Instead she looked again glaring at the wall as if she was trying to drill holes through it. _I suspected it once before, but it seemed more like my ego talking. I was unsure at first, but if... L suspects it too... then that has to be it._ Akane leaned against her chair and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Donovan... you know who Kira is." this was not a question at all it was a statement of fact. A fact she didn't want to say. Something in her knew all along, but she wanted to hear it from him. She had to know if he knew.

L looked Donovan's way. He didn't seem surprised that she had said that. "Yes," he told her plainly as if he was expecting that quest at some point. "Though telling you is against our laws. I can not break the law that I am sworn to follow. Otherwise I would of told you long ago. Forgive me, my lady."

"I am not angry with you," Akane said pinching the bridge ever harder as she often did when she was stressed out or deep in thought. "A part of me knew you did, but even if you can not say... it gives us a clue as to who Kira is and takes us a step closer to executing him. The question is how do we draw him out?"

"Are you sure you're family is not Kira?" L asked.

"He is not my mother, my father, or my siblings. I already check them. My old classmates or someone on my street is most likely the culprit. I can't think of anyone whose obsessed enough with me to kill someone. I haven't noticed anyone following me lately either." Akane said. "Perhaps they are not following me at all, but are keeping taps on me instead... likely using his victims to do so."

L thought for a moment, "Would there be a way to draw him out?"

"He killed Satoru just because he was jealous right?" Akane asked.

"I believe so, yes," he replied. "Are you suggesting making him jealous?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Akane told him.

"Using me or someone like me who hides one's identity. I would think," L stated.

"You said it not me," Akane said. "If I was to say that. You'd give him pause, because hardly anyone knows your real name. He'd have to get close to you. Perhaps try and befriend you to get the information he wants. However, you will still be in grave danger and won't be able to spot who Kira or spot one of his goons."

"Can you?" L asked.

"Donovan can," she said avoiding that question.

"You know I can't say who Kira is, my lady," Donovan said.

"I never said you had too. Just inform him of any danger." Akane told him.

Donovan nodded, "That I could do that."

L thought of that, "What exactly would this entail?"

"That would depend on you. I don't think simply hanging out would cut it." Akane stated.

"Obviously not," L replied. "Let me think on this plan for a while. I want to get things in place if we where to do this. If that is alright."

"Of course it is," Akane nodded, "but I would suggest keeping this quiet for the time being. Do you still not trust me, Ryuga?"

"I don't know who I can trust, but I know you are still keeping secret from me." he told her.

"Not more than everyone else. I'm a cautious person. After all, but the secrets I keep I plan share with only you, but just not today. You are also keeping secrets." Akane informed her. "Why did you do all of this? Ignoring me, going to my school, and wanting to talk alone."

"You already figured that out." L told her.

She lifted a brow, "You knew the next step I would of suggested. You planned all of this out before I even could. I am impressive."

L smirked and it was his slightly creepy one, "Indeed."

"You could of said so earlier, but you wanted me to catch up to your train of thought and let me guess the work that was stocked piled on my lap was your doing as well."

"It was," he nodded. "I needed you busy so I could think of a new plan."

"I see," She said narrowing her eyes at him. "You could of consulted me on this, but you didn't. I guess we still don't completely trust each other yet. Few people actually do trust another. At least I'm no longer angry with you... well annoyed would be a better term for that."

L nodded before returning back to his tea to add more sugar to it and the two enjoyed the rest of there time together in complete silence. This was a dangerous game they where playing at, but they had yet to know what this plan would bring them.

 **EDITED!**


	15. Strange Times

Chapter 15: Strange Times

" _A heartbroken heart beats the same as one untarnished by cruel fate. Time presses on and it is not kind. It is the tragic way of life. What matters is what you do with the time you are given."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

"So we're going to play a tennis match? What exactly is this suppose to accomplish?" Akane asked as she lifted a brow at L as she walked with him. He had asked her to met her here and be ready for a tennis match a week after there little meeting in the cafe shop. So here she was in a black t-shirt, tennis shoes, and blue jeans shorts with her sports bag in her hand and her hair in a ponytail, but something was surprising. It was L wearing his sneakers in a proper manner for once. It was a surprising to see him in those sneakers and she vaguely wondered if he was even wearing soaks with those shoes of his.

"A bond, obviously," he said to her in passive tone.

"Obvious to who?" Akane questioned.

"Who indeed," L replied with a slight smirk.

Akane narrowed her eyes as she snorted with a smirk on her face, _Of course he'd say that. It's for everyone to think we are forming some sort of relationship. So it wouldn't seen weird that we would go out on a date. It's also so it wouldn't seem strange to Kira most of all. Why me though? What's so important about me to Kira? He took my love from me then stalks me. What is the point of all this? It's madness!_

Akane smiled after a moment and giggled, "Then shall we? I promise I won't go easy on you."

A small smile appeared on his face, "Nor will I."

"How did you know I can play anyway? Let me guess you looked at my school files." Akane said still smiling. To be honest she didn't mind it at all. Maybe it was because she knew he would, but she just wished she knew more about him in some way at least. She doubt she would anytime soon.

He nodded, "Is that a problem for you?"

"Of course not. I knew you would eventually," Akane said softly. "Do you know how to play as well?"

"I'll be fine. It's been a while, but at one time I was actually the British Junior Champion." he told her.

"That's awesome," she said a bit surprised by that he would say that. _So he knows how to play tennis and was a champion at one time. He wouldn't let something like that be known if it would reveal who he is, but he doesn't know I already know. Hmm... seems no matter what he does he's always so interesting and he's always thinking ahead._ She took out two tennis rackets and handed him one.

"You wish to say nothing else on that?" he asked.

"You mean trying to figure out your identity? No, I don't wish to pry. If it is something you wish to share then, yes, of course I would want to know more... about you, but your secret identity is important to keep quiet. I've told you before I want to keep you safe, Ryuga, and I meant it." She told him a serious expression on her face.

"Hmm... I live in England for five years when I was younger, but don't worry nothing in that story will reveals L's true identity. I promise you."

 _Why did he say that? Did he want to share that? Why did he shared that and why does it effect me so much?_ It didn't matter at that moment, because whatever the reason it did make her happy and her heart pitta-patter merrily in her chest to know something about him even if it was something small.

"Well since it is our first match why don't we just play a single set, first one to six?" L suggested.

"Sure... sounds good to me. You can serve first if you like." Akane told him.

"I was planing to." he told her as he went to the opposite side of tennis court. Akane took a stance waiting for his strike. She didn't plan to loose and she doubted he was planning to loose either. He threw the ball into the air and hit with train precision. The ball hit the fence behind her before she could even react.

Akane looked at him in surprise, _Holy crap! He's fast!_ Then she smirked, _This is going to be entertaining. Finally some fun!_

"Fifteen, love."

"Wow, you're better than I though you'd be," Akane commented, clearly impressed.

"He who strikes first wins," he replied.

"I like that, then let's have some fun." She stated smiling widely.

….

They where fifteen minutes in and the score was tied and the next to get three points would win. A crowd of people has been watching them play. "Are these two really amateurs? Who are they anyway?" a guy had asked.

"I think their names are Akane Yagami and Hideki Ryuga. These are the same two who scored perfectly on the examine." Another male student replied.

They passed the tennis ball back and forth to one another and Akane found herself smiling even wider. It was a rare treat to be so challenged like this and have her adrenaline pumping through her veins. _Could it be that we're evenly matched?_ She wondered as she hit it as hard as she could giving herself a point.

"That's four games to serve, Akane Yagami to serve." an umpire said.

A boy came running down the steps to speak with the guy that had spoke first as L scored. "Your not going to believe this. I thought I heard the name Akane Yagami somewhere before so I checked. She was the Junior High Tennis Champion for two years running. Apparently at the third-years ceremony she announced she was only going to play in Junior High and she hung up her racket. Rumor has it she hasn't played competitively since then."

"Hey, hey what about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against this formal junior high champion." a girl said.

"I think he's Akane's Ryuga and the score is even again." her friend said and patted her on the back.

"Wait you think those two are going out?" the girl asked with puppy eyes with tears in her eyes.

"They're both geniuses so I wouldn't be surprised." The friend stated as L scored another point.

For a moment Akane wanted so bad to turn on her power to see who was all watching them. There was so many Kira could easily blend in with the crowd. _I want to use it, but L would noticed something is up with my eyes and the distraction would cause him to win this game. I don't want to lose, but I want to look. Ugh, what a pain..._ She thought as she went on the attack. _Though they have made this quiet on event, but that was L's plan along. Thinking a head like that all the time. Hm, I really do like that about him._

"That's five games to serve next point wins. Akane Yagami to serve!" the umpire said.

"Well, Ryuga," Akane said. "Don't hold back on me now."

He smirked, "I won't."

Akane served the ball and the two hit it back and fourth looking for the perfect moment to strike. They knew if they strike out at the other at the wrong moment they would lose and as L said before, _'He who strikes first wins.'_ Akane couldn't help but agree with that. She forced her body to move faster and to hit harder. She was faster as a woman, but as a man like L for instance was stronger. She considered they where equally matched physically at least and maybe mentally as well, but she knew he was more experienced than herself. Maybe that gave him an edge, but she was younger and better rested, exercising regularly. What would give the edge in this match?

The two of them were panting hard, "Is that all you got?" Akane asked as she struck the ball.

"I could ask you the same," he replied as he passed the ball.

 _His strikes are so heavy it's hard to even pass it back,_ Akane thought hardly able to pass that one to him.

 _She's so fast. I can hardly keep up with her,_ he thought as he hit the ball finding he hit it to high.

 _There now I can strike,_ she thought as she rushed for the ball and whacked the ball.

"Game and set. Won by Akane Yagami! Six games to five!" The umpire called out.

She heard the crowd cheer for their performance it was just what they where trying to accomplish... witnesses. "Now that was fun," Akane told L with a smile.

"Just as I expected, you beat me," L said.

"Well maybe you should ask for a rematch sometime. I enjoyed you challenging me. It was exciting." Akane replied her smile turning into a flirtatious one as they shook each others hand in a handshake that lingered a bit to long.

"Akane if I didn't know any better I'd say you where flirting with me," L said.

"I'm not denying it," She told him as she winked.

She watched as he allowed a cute smile to cross his face, "Then perhaps a date is in order?"

She giggled seemingly flattered, "With you? Defiantly."

….

"This is so weird." Akane said aloud to herself as she sat alone in her room. L had publicly asked her out and Donovan was sticking with him for now on mostly to protect him if Kira ever paid the price for the eyes of a Shinigami. It was kind of lonely without Donovan around. She found herself missing him and nervous as hell about tomorrow. Even if it was all staged and an act... it still unnerved her. "It's not like we'll be actually dating or anything... ugh."

She laid in bed thinking of only L rather than the investigation for once. It was strange that it all had lead here and she still didn't know what she saw in L or how she felt about him. Sure he was cute even sexy and he wasn't even trying, but that wasn't what held her interest at the moment. There was something about him... it annoyed her, intrigued her, made her smile, and gave her a taste of what it felt like to be alive again. "Why is he the only person that can confuse me like this?" She asked herself.

"I'm being ridiculous," she muttered as she sat up and took out her laptop turning it on irritated. She couldn't sleep so she decided to research any odd deaths lately that didn't include heart attacks. Akane didn't want to focus on the fact she was nervous about it. She was grateful it was the weekend and so she didn't have to worry about much with it being the beginning of the collage year. _It's not even suppose to be a real date... it's staged for pity sake,_ she thought and then she was miffed with herself. _I hate this. It hasn't been a full year yet and some other guy is in my head. Satoru it's been... what? Five months? It's true I need to move on and L is the only guy I find... gripping. I don't know why, but he is. Where is he going to take me on this date anyway? I didn't even think to ask._

After several minutes she put her laptop away. She couldn't focus at all with that guy stuck in her head. _Okay I'll admit I'm nervous. Dammit. What am I going to do? I'm never nervous like this and yet here I am. Fidgeting like some little girl, who's never been on a date before. Am I really that much out of practice? Great... just freaking great! I am a sad excuse for a woman, indeed._

 _More importantly... do I like L like that? Am I crushing on him or do I dislike him? Could it be both? Why can't I understand my own feelings? He's on my mind more than any other man I've even known and I hardly know him... yet he seems to creep his way into my broken heart with needle and thread. Why him? Why such a strange man and why now of all times? I don't understand or is it that I don't want to understand? Am I afraid of being hurt again or is it that am I afraid of his rejection? I don't know... I wish I did... yet a piece of me knows I'm not ready for this. Why do I feel as if something bad will soon happen? What could this mean?_

It was strange times she was living in, but the strangest thing was this mysteriously odd man that had found his way into her heart and she had yet to know why. Nor did she know he was slowly mending her weaken and broken heart.

 **EDITED!**


	16. Bleeding Heart

Chapter 16: Bleeding Heart

" _Being alone is better than being with the wrong person."_

 _-L-_

The heart is a fickle thing. It can be kind or cruel, soft or harden, warm or full of ice, and love one day then hate the next. Today it was kind, warm, and... maybe a bit confused or even lost. She couldn't decide how she felt really as she walked down the street toward the fair grounds. She only received a text this morning where they would be going on this date. It was public yet if they needed it they could speak secretly with one another. It was the perfect place for the both of them with many witnesses.

Akane decided to go simple with her outfit. She wore jeans, an unbuttoned up red blouse with a white undershirt, and sneakers. Her hair was up in a long french pull-through braid and she kept her makeup light as she usually did. She had a pair of dark sunglasses on and her Shinigami power was ready when ever she would of need it. Akane was glad she could use her power without drawing unwanted attention, especially for L.

She spotted him near the entrance of the fair. A smile slowly spread crossed her face. He was exactly how she expected. In a white long sleeve shirt, loose blue jeans, and sneakers caved in the back like they where slippers again. His hair was the same as usual as well. A mess with bed head and somehow it was perfect on him nearly to the point it could make she was breathless.

"Ryuga!" She called as she waved at him.

He turned toward her voice and waved back in a lazy like fashion before going to her with his hands in his pockets. "Hello, Akane." he told her.

"You didn't have to wait long, did you?" Akane asked.

He shook his head no, "No, you're quite punctual, actually. Where's Donovan?"

"I was raised to be and Donovan is with Naomi. So it's just us. Come on, let's go get our tickets. I'm eager to begin." Akane said wrapping her arm around his own and tugged him toward the ticket booth.

His eyes widen a bit at her touch with a happy smile on her face and pulled him along. "Two all day passes please." she asked.

The man told her the price of the all day passes that came as plastic wrist bands. "It's cheaper this way than just paying for tickets." Akane informed him as she was taking out her wallet.

"Isn't it traditional for the male of the date to pay?" L asked.

Akane laughed, "Generally yes, but this is my treat today. You can pay next time," then she whispered in his ear, "just let me be the independent woman today."

He gave an awkward smile as ticket man handed him a wrist band and one for Akane as well. "What would you like to do first?" L ask not use to places like this one.

"I was thinking we should hit the cotton candy stand first then go on one of the rides. Does that sound alright?" Akane asked.

He simply shrugged his shoulders as the two made there way to the stand to get themselves the cotton candy and she made sure they made his larger than her own knowing how much he liked sweets. "You know it's surprising that you can eat so much sugar and never gain any weight."Akane said with a smile. "Is it like brain food for you?"

He nodded and said softly, "If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets."

"No wonder I'm hungry all the time. I always thought it was a teenage thing." Akane joked lightly before she noticed the stares.

People, strangers, and students she had seen for her high school and now collage life were staring like the two of them where the oddest couple the world had ever seen. Akane turned her eyes into a reddish color as she scanned over the nosy watchers and as far as she could see not a one of them was Kira or someone he was using. Then the comments started.

"How did such a weird looking guy get such a hot chick to go out with him?" said a young teen with his friends.

"I don't know maybe he's rich or it's a pity date." A girl in the group replied.

"Actually, he's attractive in a weird way. They look kinda cute together." Another girl told them.

"Cute? How is _that_ cute?" the boy asked.

"Well it's like she's the sun and he's the moon. You know it's like a yin and yang sort of couple. It's kind of pretty with them being exact opposites and all." The second girl continued.

"I guess... it kind of does look like that," the first girl said as she cock her head at them. "Still it's freaking weird though."

"Hey hot stuff! What are you doing with that freak?" A rude, arrogant, collage, student from school yelled. "How about you leave him and come party with me instead?"

Akane rolled her eyes as she turned to the person that was completely full of himself, "He's a far better man that a self-important ass like you and he happens to be mine so go suck on a tree. Come on, Ryuga, let's go on a ride before our brain cells start dying."

She took L's hand this time around, but L could say anything else Akane found herself being jerked back by the same guy that insulted L and L's hand was taken out of her own. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Someone who IQ isn't in the single digits like yours, for example." She told him ripping her wrist away and rubbed it as it throbbed. This guy may lack intelligence, but he was strong.

Suddenly, Akane remember him. He's name was Surota Onikuro and he was on scholarship for some sort of sport. He had a bad reputation with being a hotheaded bigot and had put several people in the hospital. Even her father heard of him and told her to keep her distance.

"Why you, bitch!" he yelled and as he stood forward his hand raise when L stood in his way Onikuro's wrist was caught in L's tight grip. "What do you want you freak?! Let me go! I'm going to teach that wench a lesson she soon won't forget."

"Leave her alone," L said as he glared with his all seeing dark eyes as his grip tightened. "I don't want to hurt you, but if you try to harm her or myself I will be forced to take action. I assure you it is not something you would want. So be calm and go else where."

The man stared for a moment as pain shot down his wrist to the rest of his arm. He was unsure what to do about the odd ghostly pale man in front of him. There was something off about him that made his hair stand on end and his grip was strong for such a lean guy. His instinct immediately told him to run for his life, but his pride kept him put. Finally he sighed, "Whatever man. She ain't worth it. Any woman that goes out with a freak like you must have a few screws loose. I don't need this shit!" he said yanking his wrist away and storming off.

Akane was in a word lived by the male's words, but she was also surprised that L had stood up for her. Wasn't she suppose to be protecting him? Or can he get any more awesome than he was to her right now? She never seen him like that. It was so... trilling, but yet she could feel that he was more than capable of making good on that threat his. L could be scary sometimes.

She wanted to say something and ever fiber of her being wanted to beat that ill mannered prick to an inch of his life, but that would cause an even bigger scene that the one already played out. She took a deep calming breath and thought, _Nope! I refuse to let that ass ruin MY date,_ Akane thought as she brushed his shoulder with her slender fingers, "Are you okay?" Akane asked softly.

He slowly turned his head, "I should be asking you that." he replied his eyes landing on her redden wrist and a touch of anger filled those strange eyes of his. He was surprised that he could feel such an emotion for someone he hardly knew and he couldn't understand why he felt that need to protect her only a moment ago. L wanted her safe and he worried for her with all the times she put herself in danger. It was all so unusual and new to him. Was this what it felt like to have a friend or was this something else? "How is your wrist?"

She snorted amused, "It'll be alright," she told him then her voice turned to a more worried one. "I was just... stunned that he grabbed me like that is all, but I'm even more surprise he didn't attack you. He had a pretty bad rep for his anger issues and put several people in the hospital. I didn't recognize him until he grabbed me."

"He isn't working for Kira is he?" L asked.

"No or I don't think so at least. If Kira is obsessed with me as much as we think he is, why would he allow someone under his control to harm me?" Then she realized something, "Oh! I didn't thank you for that... so thanks for stepping in. You didn't have to, but you did anyway. I don't truly mean this often, but I am grateful... really." Akane said a small smile crossing her face as she blushed. It wasn't often she could be honest like that and it was kind of embarrassing to say that aloud or at least to her.

L nodded understandingly, "Wasn't their a ride you wanted to go on?"

….

The line wasn't as long as Akane hoped it would be. She picked Zero Gravity to be their first ride and she had been quiet the entire time. L looked at her from the corner of his eye as he took his place and the safety bar snapped in place. "Why are you so nervous?" L inquired.

"I don't like heights." she replied simply as she took the spot next to him.

"Then why did you pick this one?" he asked.

"I know it's kind of weird, but I go on the higher rides to face my fears. After all we have to face our fears sometime. So why not now? Plus what makes someone feel more alive than a bit of fear?" Akane inquired grabbing onto the bar and plastering a brave face.

Inside she was actually terrified. _I don't like heights... such an understatement on one of this stupid rides, but this is for the thrill. Nothing more, nothing less. I need to feel alive if only just for a moment,_ Akane thought to herself as the ride started to turn.

L's hand laid on top of Akane's and L watched her eyes dart toward him looking into his. L noted the appreciative look in her eyes as she turned her hand and laced her fingers with his. He never noticed before, but she had such small hands compared to his and her skin was soft and supple. He could smell her scent over the smell of iron, rust, and smell of burnt food of the fair grounds. Akane smelled like strawberries and flowers. Her scent was sweet and he like that.

Then he observed something more. This... was an image of the real her if only a piece. She had opened a up for him or maybe it was the fear that revealed her for who she really was if only for a moment. She was fragile yet something about her was strong. What she was... who she was... seemed so vulnerable, hurt, and still there was something that was hanging on. He realized she still had yet to be consumed or turned black with her need of vengeance. It was hope. She had hope and for her that seemed to be a rare commodity.

For a once Akane didn't feel afraid as she looked into L's eyes. She didn't feel the need to be. _Why do I feel like this?_ She thought as she forced her eyes away only to regret it a moment later. _Holy crap this is high! I shouldn't of looked down!_

 **EDITED!**


	17. Souichiro's Heart Attack

Chapter 17: Souichiro's Heart Attack

" _For a moment I wasn't afraid and my troubles disappeared then it seems it nearly happened again. I almost lost someone close to me. I can't let myself be distracted... even if it is with him."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

Akane gave a large sigh of relief as she stepped off the ride and back onto solid ground. It was great, scary as hell, all a thrill, and it made her feel alive. It had been to long time since she felt... good. Like she could breath easy again. It took away the pressure of being her and being a rock in a hard place.

L held held her hand and it took away the fear like subconscious knew she was safe with him, but her mind knew better. As long as Kira stalked her she no one around her would be safe. This odd ball of a man gave her something she hadn't possessed in a long time. That feeling of safety even if it was for a short time. In fact a part of her had forgot what safe felt like. It was strange, but she was grateful even if she didn't know how to express that to him.

Then her phone rang, "What a pain..." she groaned annoyed at the interruption of her peace of mine that only lasted a moment.

"Hello?" Akane asked while

" _Is this Akane Yagami?"_ a voice said over the phone. It was a voice she didn't recognize at all, but it sounded professional.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" Akane inquired in a firm toned.

" _This is Dr. James Sherman with the Iyashinote Hospital. I regret to inform you-"_ he said but suddenly it disrupted.

" _Give that phone to me, you moron!"_ Asa voice yelled.

L's also rang, "Excuse me, mine is ringing too." he took out his phone and answered it, but said nothing else as he listened.

Akane gave L a nod before hearing the phone being yanked out of the man's hand. _"Akane it's me."_

"Auntie? What's going on?" Akane questioned.

" _Honey, it's bad. Your dad... he had a heart attack,"_ Asa said know Akane didn't like things sugar coated even when things where bad.

L heard the same news on his end as well, "Akane it's your-!"

Akane's eyes widen as her phone slipped out of her hand, "My father had a heart attack! No... not again..."

The phone landed in L's hand and he re-pocketed his own a moment later.. _"Hello? Akane? You there? Hello?"_

"This is Hideki Ryuga," L said. "Akane seems to have gone into shock. What's going on?"

" _You sound nothing like the actor. So who the hell are you? What are you doing with my niece?"_ Asa demanded.

"I'm her date," L informed her. "Miss I would be glad if you told me what caused her to go into such a daze."

" _Christ, you sound like a detective! Wait. Did you just say date? Uh... never mind, forget I asked. Akane's father had a heart attack. He's okay now, but they want to keep him over night for observation. If she's in shock then could you drive her to the Iyashinote Hospital?"_ She told him.

"I can do that. We'll be there in roughly thirty minutes." L told her. "What room?"

" _Room 2-14b,"_ she told him. _"Oh and I want to talk to you. If you you want to date my girl you have to have my approval first. You must be something if you convinced that tight ass to go out with you."_ Then he heard her say softly to herself, _"It's about time."_

"That's fine. We'll be there soon." L told her before hanging up. He took a breath and placed her phone into his pocket in exchanged for his cell. "Watari, I need you to bring the car around."

" _Of course, I'll be there in a moment."_ he told him and closed his phone.

L placed his hand on Akane's shoulder, "He's alive, Akane." He told her.

She looked to be on the edge of crying when she turned her eyes on him. She closed her eyed and focused on putting her game face back on. "G-good... let's go, please," she said.

….

There was silence between them on the ride to the hospital and for the last five minutes Akane had been glaring out the window. "For a second, I thought he took someone else from me." she pinched the bridged of her nose stressed all over again. It wasn't suppose to be like this... not today. They where suppose to... have fun... well or at least the illusion of it, but Akane did enjoy herself if she was being honest with herself even on the Zero Gravity.

L looked at her as she bit at her thumb nail, "We are playing a very dangerous game, Akane, but your father will be fine. He's alive. It's unlikely Kira is involved."

"I know," Akane replied. "I just wish it wasn't like that. I know any second the phone could ring and I would loose another. Kira or not. The human race was created to love and die. I will loose far more before the end."

"What do you mean by that?" L asked.

She didn't answer or she just didn't know how. How where you to informs someone you where going to live for two hundred and fifty years? So she remained silent for a long moment then come up with something to say. "Each mortal in the world looses someone or something... it's what fate brings us. Perhaps I'm being a bit to morbid or perhaps when my life was saved by Ciaran... I gain something I never asked for. Something cold and lacking mercy. Sometimes that's all there is being doom as I to one day be all alone."

L stared while he chewed on his thumb. Why did she always have to speak in riddles when she was hiding something? Though if she wasn't so complex he just might get bored. He sighed deciding to change the subject, "We'd have to reschedule our date."

She turned her eyes toward him and smiled, "Yes, we do. We didn't get any useful information today. I find it odd that we didn't. Though I do not think your theory is wrong. To much has happened for you not to be right. What could he be planing? I know of his goal, but not the means he will use to gain it. Well he be predictable and use someone like a coward or will he do something else entirely. Either way... none can know 'Akane' is involved in the investigation. 'Tenshi' however will be fine as long as no one knows who 'Tenshi' really is."

"Agreed," L said. "We'll continue on our current path unless something changes then we'll adapt to the situation as we have before."

"Agreed," Akane nodded, "Thank you, by the way."

L cocked his head at her and what Akane guessed was a puzzled expression. "For what?"

"Distracting me... it helps," she answered. _Why do I feel as if I'm starting to owe him? Donovan and I are the only people keeping him alive. I shouldn't feel like that at all, but maybe it's not that at all. Maybe... I'm staring to care. Even though I know I shouldn't care for anyone in this situation. Damn my fickle heart._

….

"There you are!" Asa exclaimed as they arrived off the elevator while waving at them. "Your father is inside. Go ahead in. I want to talk to Mr. Ryuga for a minute."

"Auntie, what do you mean talk to Ryuga?" Akane asked as she lifted a brow over the frame of her sunglasses.

"Well if he's dating my little niece. He'll to have my approval and don't give me that look. I might just embarrass him a little. He's cute and he gets points for bringing you here like a gentleman. Not everyone would do that after all. You two would make adorable babies one day."

Akane actually blush, "Auntie!" _Oh God no! She did not just say that and I'm embarrassed enough for the two of us!_

Her reaction surprised L. Generally she had control over her reactions, but not today. Maybe it was the stress or maybe it was that Asa and Akane had a very close relationship. A relationship that was stronger than any she had with others and she felt comfortable around this woman. She wasn't like this with her own mother. It was interesting to say the least.

Asa smirked and then gave a light giggle, "Alright go and check on your dad, while we have some chat time."

Akane sighed, "Alright, alright. Ryuga... I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Of course," L nodded. "Text me when your ready to go."

….

Asa handed L a hot cup of tea as she sat across for him in the break-room meant for doctors like herself, "Here you go. The tea here isn't the greatest, but it's fresh."

"It's fine, thank you," L said placing the bowl down and went straight for the sugar. He was sitting in his usual way, but unlike usual his shoulders where tense. He didn't feel nervous often, but this woman presence did almost like Akane's.

L then took the time to look at her features noting Akane and Asa shared the same eye color and many the same facial feature. They had the same straight small noses, same curly golden-brown hair, and elegantly shaped Japanese eyes with that amber color like the golden raise of the sun. In fact Akane looked more like Asa than she did her own mother and father though she seemed to share a mix Souichiro's and Asa's personalities. She had Souichiro's sense of justice and Asa's compassion, determination, and some of her straight forwardness especially when Akane was flirting or that was what L was picking up on.

Now that he thought about it Sayu looked just like her mother, but why didn't Akane? He wanted to ask if Sachiko was really Akane's mother, but that would be rude. However he did think, _There is a 30 percent chance Akane is actually Asa's daughter. I would like to look into that._

"So how long have you two been dating?" Asa asked as she watched him place to much sugar into his tea. _How child like..._ she thought to herself thinking it was quite cute.

"Hmm...Almost a week, though today was our first date," L replied.

"Sorry that Souichiro interrupted then," She joked lightly.

"It was no trouble. Family should come first," He said.

"So you have family yourself? You're a foreigner too I can tell. Though you might have a bit of Japanese in you." Asa said.

"Not the same as Akane, but yes I do have family and how can you tell I'm a foreigner? I have a perfect accent," He answered vaguely.

Asa giggled, "It's those eyes of yours gives it away, my dear. I've never seen anyone with gray eyes like those especially in Japan. I pay close attention to detail like the fact your shoulders are tense for being nervous or the dark circles under your eyes from lack of sleep. I notice a lot, Mr. Ryuga," he voice was light, but then it took a serious turn, "and I want to know what your attentions are with my Akane."

She was glaring as she stared at him and L could feel a shiver run down his spine. Yes, she was a lot like Akane and there was no denying that they were related. He let it seemed as if he was looking for the right thing to say, but truthfully he was focused on something else before he spoke again. "It's not often someone interest me like she does. I want to get to know her and she seems to want the same. I like her."

The woman smirked at him, "You've never been in love. Have you dear?"

He nearly choked on his tea when she said that. He couched before he answered his voice a bit horsed as he spoke, "I... have not. Are you always so blunt with your questions?"

She giggled again, "I thought as much and yes, I am. I see why she likes you. Cute, intelligent, and a bit odd. I approve. Give Akane time. She doesn't trust many people. Hell she doesn't even trust her own father or my sister. She's likely hasn't told them that you're dating."

" She has not. Does she trust you?" he asked a bit curious of what she would say.

"I'm one of the very few, yes. I'm the one she comes too when she has problems and I think we both know she's dealing with a lot more than she's letting on. Wouldn't you agree?" Asa voiced letting a brow rise.

"Yes, I would," L nodded.

"Then I approve of you two dating. Don't go breaking her heart, okay?" Asa asked.

"I'll do my best," L promised.

"Good now go see if Akane needs you. I have to get back to work. My break is up." Asa told him.

….

The heart monitor peeped loudly in the room. Akane never really like that sound, but it let you know if the patient was alive. Her father's skin had paled from the heart attack and Akane could see the dark circles around his eyes. She also noticed he had lost weight. _He really has worked himself to the bone,_ Akane thought worried. Her mother and sister where already saying their goodbyes and promising to come see him tomorrow when Akane had entered the room.

She would prefer it this way. To have a moment alone with her father. She was happy she could force herself not to shake with the shock of it all. "So it was stress that caused the heart attack or at least the doctors think so. You do look like you been working too hard father."

"Yeah, to be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be alright." He replied weakly.

"So did I when I picked up the phone. You had me worried sick," Akane admitted. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, it seems I've been pushing myself a bit to hard lately as you said," He replied before gave a soft sigh.

Akane cocked a brow, "A bit? Father you had a heart attack of all things. You're stretching yourself far to thin. You're no spring chicken anymore. You should know better."

"I know, but we have to catch Kira. I'm sorry that I have caused you to worry," Souichiro told her, "but this case is to important for me to stop now. You must understand that."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like it one bit." She informed him as she crossed her arms and gave him a serious glare.

He chuckled at that, "You aunt said the same thing."

"I bet she did and knowing you it was more than just work that caused you to have a heart attack. What happened?" She asked.

"Yes... perhaps there was more to it. However, you know I can't tell you anything about the case." He informed her.

"I know, but... I'm just worried." she said right before silence fell between them as she gave a heavy sigh. _This is the most we've spoken in years,_ Akane thought to herself. _It feel awkward. Generally dad is always working or I'm always studying or working too so we never get an opportunity to actually have a heart to heart. That's actually kind of sad truth to be told. Well I don't know what to say either and I think it's the same for him, but any moment now he'll ask me about school._

"How are your studies?" Her father asked to break the awkward silence.

 _There is it is as I suspected,_ Akane thought. "Top of my class with perfect scores as always of course. Mother has my progress report from Friday. She could show you later. I'll be sure to tell her to bring it here if you like."

"Yes that would be excellent," Souichiro said not enjoy the awkward atmosphere. He was trying to figure our why this was so awkward when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Akane called out.

"It's me. Can I come in?" L's voice said.

"Yes, come on in, Ryuzaki." He father called aloud as his weakened state would allow.

L opened the door and entered the room, "I wanted to see how you were doing," he informed him before turning his attention to Akane. "I am L, but please call me Ryuzaki for the time being."

Akane stood and shook his hand, "A pleasure to met you. I am Akane. You're working with my father on the Kira case, correct?"

"Yes and it unfortunate that your father has fallen ill. I do hope you recover soon." L stated turning is eyes on the chief.

"I will then I'll be going straight back to work." he told him.

"No you're not. Not until your doctor clears you for work at least." Akane told him. "Doing otherwise would be foolish and you know that."

"Of course it would be." L agreed as he and Akane took a seat near his bed. "You need rest and you can return to work when you are fully recovered."

"Right and the last thing you need is stress," Akane said.

"Indeed, it must added to your stress knowing Akane was a suspect in the investigation." L let on.

"You... actually told my father something like that?" Akane said glaring like the good daughter she was. Of course she knew already, but she couldn't let her father know otherwise.

"Yes," L replied passively. "In fact I've told him everything except for my newest theory. It's the reason I have informed you that I am L."

"I see, but what could possibly be this theory of yours?" Akane nodded.

"I've concluded that Akane is not Kira." L informed them and her father gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"That's good news," Souichiro said.

"It's not," L said, "because it would be easier if she was and she is at more risk that you realize. Kira is a great threat to pacifically her and a larger danger than we originally thought. He uses others like he did with Iwoa and Yuka to get close to us, but we failed to realize he's second objective... until recently."

"Ryuzaki how is my daughter in more danger than any of us and what could possibly Kira's second objective?" Souichiro asked worried for his eldest.

"Kira is obsessed with her obviously, but I didn't realize that until after Yuka's death and learning they where friend. I have speculated that he was merely trying to set you daughter up for the murders, but that don't seem like the case." L said. "He wants Ms. Akane."

"What? Why me and how can you be so sure?" Akane asked perfectly faking her shock of learning the news.

"You knew Yuka and Iwoa since you where a small child then there is the death of Satoru Kaguya, your close friend who died in front of you. At first I thought you where Kira then later thought that perhaps Kira was using you to cover his tracks. I took the time to look further into that and found that several others had died around you in the past five months. They seemed to be tasked with keeping an eye on you. Something about you has Kira... curious or so I thought, but it was all to strange to me until I came up with the theory. Now that I have met you. The likeliness of my theory has increased by roughly thirty-four percent." L told her. "Can you think of anyone that enthralled with you?"

"Of course not, I'm far to busy with my studies" Akane told him. "What's your plan?"

"I will be personally keeping an eye on you and follow any suspects that seem a bit to _attracted_ to you, but you must pretend nothing is going on." L told her.

"I want to help catch him so of course I'll help anyway I can." Akane inform them.

"No... Akane. This is a time in your life that you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be to late to join us once you are done. I don't want you in danger by being the bait either," Souichiro said.

 _'...being the bait...' and here I thought L was the bait. Perhaps we both have been the whole time._ Akane thought to herself. "Father, who knows how many years that would take? Kira could kill so many by then. I have to do something. I will still focus on my studies and my scores will not drop at all I swear. Beside you taught me to do what is right and that's what I'm going to do."

He thought on her words before speaking once more and knew she was right, "Akane, please listen to me... Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that, but recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people and any person that has come to possess this kind power is cursed. No matter how you use it. No true happiness can be obtained like that. Not by killing other people." He told his daughter.

"I think your absolutely right." L agreed. "If Kira is just a normal person who somehow obtained this awful power. I would say he's cursed."

 _Especially if you use it,_ Akane thought in agreement as she nodded.

 **EDITED!**


	18. A New Rival

Chapter 18: A New Rival

" _What every the reason might be, murder is always wrong."_

 _-L-_

Miguel J. Warder sat on the roof of his Camaro. It was black with red pen stripe and red leather interior. A sexy car that matched his more roguish persona as he wore a leather jacket, combat boots, jeans and a skin tight black t-shirt. His jacket was old and worn from years of wear and his jean had a hole in the right knee and was frayed. There was a lite cigarette in his rather large hand that he breathed in like it was life itself. His long, rocker layered, brunette hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and flowed down to his mid back with light natural curls. His bang's part was to the left and fell a bit in his face over his right hazel green eye. His skin was tan and fitted well with his narrow nose and manly features. Along with all that he was tall being over six feet and had a built body due to his more Irish and Native American heritage.

"So Shinigami, anything I should know about my target... this Kira?" His said in a husky voice that had a honey under tone in it. That would sent a shiver down any woman's spine.

"You know I can not say." Thanatos the Shinigami replied.

Miguel eyed his Shinigami who had a name in Greek that meant 'Death' though he often called himself the Bone Judge. He stared at him with a look that could only be described as disdained. Thanatos wore torn a black ragged Judge's robe and had a bone scythe strapped to his back like some grim reaper. He had large spiked gray hair and light gray skin against his skeletal like figures. His red eyes glowed darkly under his bangs that cover most of his face as he looked back in his human with a slight smirk of amusement.

"Looks like there is something you can say to me." Miguel said as he lifted a brow. Oh how did he hate this arrogant, self absorbed bastard. He could wait to be freed from this enslavement of this sick game of his.

Thanatos gave a dark chuckle, "Yes there is. You've learned to read me well human. Two out there are like you."

"Two? Then the other should die as well and should just kill them already instead of playing this annoying game of yours." He said before taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Then I would get bored if there was no game. I am the Bone Judge, human, and you are my prosecutor and investigator. You are to find my convicts and lead him to me for execution. Though this hunt is different. One is an innocent and the other fancy himself a God, but is nothing more than an self-important mass murderer." the Shinigami told him.

"You mean the other hasn't killed?" Miguel asked surprised. _How with such curiosity and pull the Note has? I know not to use mine for Thanatos with kill me himself. Why did I have to inherit this bastard in the first place?_ He thought to himself tiffed.

"Yes, you will have to ask that person yourself when found," he informed him.

"Hn," Miguel scuffed, "sounds interesting. When do we start?"

" _You_ , start now," Thanatos told him.

….

Akane walked class with several other classmates. They admired her with compliments and talked of boys especially about L. They wanted to know how things were going between them and how cute he could be even if he was a bit of an odd ball. Akane kept her replies light and told them things were going better than she originally thought which was rather true. She felt they were getting closer than before and she enjoyed his company.

After she had said that they asked about her father's condition and of course they had over heard the professor talking about what happened. It had been two days after her father's heart attack. L and Akane couldn't spend much time together as he to prepare things for her and inform their task force of what was going on well for the most part. They were currently looking into everyone around the Yagami family. Including her schoolmates starting from high school when this whole tragedy began and investigating their neighbors, friends, and extended family for anyone that could be controlled by Kira to watch Akane.

 _Things just get more and more complicated, also creepier. Anyone around me could be a spy for Kira. Any family member could be used and disposed of. I hate this! I constantly have to look over my shoulder for any person following me and I know I'm always being watched. It's like Kira has placed a rope around my neck. He could kill me any time he wants... yet he doesn't. Why? Why is he doing this? Why does it have to be like this? This isn't the life I wanted... yet there is something I want for this life, but I can't let myself give in until after Kira is gone. I want freedom and I know I will have it... if I survive,_ Akane thought sighing internally.

When she looked up she noticed someone was standing in her way. "Akane Yagami, the police chief's eldest. Nice," He said learning against the door way blocking her entry to her classroom. His was obviously a rouge and the girls around her where practically drooled looking at this stranger. His eyes roamed over her body and she suddenly felt naked in his intense gaze. It was embarrassing as he boldly checked out her body. "Tell me minx, are you to much of a goody two shoes to skip class and talk with a stranger?"

She eyed him and glared at his rude and slightly seductive tone when he spoke to her as if she was some stuck up rich kid. He was an American judging by his poor Japanese accent. He obviously was well traveled and a loner. Those hazel eyes of his held a judgmental glare and she more than knew he was a danger to be around like the man your parent warned you about. The bad boy, the sinner, the one who leaves you for dead, and wanting more. _He dressed like some urchin or gangster,_ Akane thought as she sighed. However even she had to admit it looked rather well on him and he sort of reminded her of a house cat. Doing what he wanted when he wanted, that sort of thing.

Akane turned to a girl next to her. "Tell the Professor if he asked where I am, that I had a family matter to take care of. He'll understand."

"Sure, Ms. Yagami. Should I tell Ryuga anything? He suppose to be in this class today." She asked.

"Tell him the truth," Akane told her before looking toward the man, "Follow me. I know a place we can talk in private."

….

She didn't know what this was about, but she could guess it had something to do with Kira. _Didn't it always?_ Akane thought as she stayed quiet as she lead the way to the court yard. It was public enough that he couldn't try anything yet private enough others wouldn't over hear them. She sat on a bench under the sakura tree and crossed her legs in an all business manner. "So what is this about?"

"Ah straight to business in such a romantic setting. No pleasantries?" He smirked at her. "Aren't girls like you," He lifted her chin with a finger in a sexy seductive manner, "all about pleasantries?"

Akane glared and smacked his hand away then her voice turned cold as ice, "I'm not what you think and I have no interest in you. Either you tell me what you want or I leave now. I came her in good faith. Do not spoil it with your cheap flirtations and hollow words."

Okay that he wasn't expect. He was expecting her to blush and get a bit shy or at least flirt to some degree. Not violently smack his hand away and make him feel like an jackass and a tease all at once. He supposed that some would get upset with her reaction, but he actually kind of enjoyed it, except for the sharp pain in his hand. He chuckled his hands raised in surrender, "Fine, little minx. Strictly business, for now. I want to know what you know about the Kira case." he told her. "I know your father is apart of the task force that are after him and I want in. I know many have left and I want to help."

"Oh," she replied, "and why would I help you do that or tell you anything?"

"I want to... find him and I know there is more than one." he told her his eyes narrowing on her. He barely noticed that her eyes widen slightly almost a slight twitch. _She's knows..._ he thought.

She gave a curt chuckle, "What makes you so sure of that?"

He smiled as he lit a cigarette, "I think we both know there are two with the power to kill, but one hasn't used it to do so."

 _Damn he noticed and confirmed it, but how did he figure that out? Only the L, Donovan, Naomi, and myself know about that. Unless he has an in with Kira or worse he's like me or Kira,_ she thought. "You're information is... surprisingly accurate," Akane said. "How did you come by this information? More importantly who are you?"

"You can call me Neko," he told her. "I think you can understand that I can't tell you my real name."

 _Cat. Very appropriate,_ Akane thought. "Yes, that I can understand." She said. "You need to talk to Detective Tenshi. He can help you with what you need. Tenshi is the only one besides L that can get someone an in with the Task Force after Kira. L is far more difficult to speak with."

"Tenshi? That inspector that never shows his face? He's pretty famous around Japan." Miguel said interested. _How did she get contact with them? Is she apart of them? I only wanted an audience with her father and see if I could join. Best way to find Kira is to join the front lines after all._

"That's the one. I can call him and arrange a meeting with him. If you like." Akane nodded to herself. _Tonight should work. I don't have plans today._

"Will I learn what I need from him?" He asked.

"That's completely up to Tenshi after he most likely speaks with L," Akane told him.

"Then arrange it," Neko said.

….

It was a record low that night. She was glad to be in trench coat. She hadn't told L about this man yet, but she would after they spoke and Akane had Donovan with her this time around. It had been awhile since they had any time together. Her sunglasses hid her red eyes she had a feeling that he was more that some well informed ass. Akane sighed as she entered the park. It was the same one Satoru perished in. She hadn't been here since it happened. Being here was like a hollow pain in her chest. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would and she was sure no one had followed her. A sad smile crossed her face as she looked over their spot. There were good memories here that had been soured by his death. _I miss you and your warm smile. I wish you were here. You always knew just how to make me feel like I could do anything and like I always was supported. You always knew what to do next in any situation,_ she thought softly.

"Detective Tenshi?" a voice come from behind her.

Akane slowly turned and she was right. He had a Death Note. Was this Kira? The one who had taken her Satoru from her? She was unsure as a million question zoomed through her mind. _"Mr. Neko,"_ Akane said, _"you are the one my informant told me about?"_

"Yeah, so you even disguise your voice. Interesting. Akane is an informant?," Miguel replied.

" _Yes, one must protect themselves to the best of ones ability these days as you well know. Akane helps time to time,"_ Akane told him.

"Fair enough," he said as he lite a cigarette.

" _How do you know there is more than one with Kira's powers?"_ Akane said.

He looked at her a small arrogant smirk on his face as he took slow drag off his cigarette. She wasn't surprised he smoked. It fit him like on old leather glove and she bet that he even had a sports car or motorcycle. "I know because I to have this ability and my Shinigami told me so."

Akane froze in place, _"You do know this makes you a suspect until you prove otherwise."_

"I know," he said taking a black notebook from his jacket, "This is my proof."

Akane took the note book from him with her gloved hands and instantly she saw his Shinigami. "Thanatos," Donovan said a dash of disgust in his voice, "he calls himself the Bone Judge. Apparently this is his new Prosecutor."

 _What does he by that?_ Akane thought as she opened the Death Note. It was completely empty. Not one name was within. Yet again she was not surprised by that. She was actually rather intrigued by this stranger yet something told her they were very different.

"You've seen Shinigami before?" He said not very surprised.

" _I have. Might I have your name Shinigami?"_ Akane inquired.

"Your Shinigami has already told you my name. Hello again, Donovan. It has been what? Five hundred years?" Thanatos said.

"Not nearly long enough if you ask me, Judge." Donovan replied as he glared.

Thanatos gave a curt chuckle, "Still as amusing as always."

"Still such a pain in the ass, I see." Donovan replied.

 _Oh joy, they hate each other,_ Akane thought.

"So its what I thought," Miguel said a thoughtful look on his face. "The task force has a someone with a Death Note working with them, but why and why haven't you used it?"

Akane sighed, _"Their are two reasons I'm helping. One it is the right thing to do and the second. He took something precious from me. I haven't used it to kill because... the one who used it before me died to save me. I am not murderer. Killing is wrong not matter the reason."_

He nodded still thoughtfully, "That I can understand."

" _Mr. Neko do you by chance have the eyes of the Shinigami?"_ Akane asked

"No, I don't wish to trade half my life for power. I never wanted this from the start, but I inherited him from my father." Miguel informed her distaste in his voice as Akane hand him his Note back that he placed inside his jacket. He obviously didn't want anything to do with this madness, but like Akane it was dropped on his lap like a sack of bricks.

"Thanatos has been on earth for over a thousand years. Frankly I think he's been on earth since 300 BC. He refuses to return to the Shinigami realm with the rest of us. Though I can't say I blame him for that one bit. Our world is a wasteland and is slowly rotting away. Shinigami have no purpose and sit around all day doing nothing at all. Some even forget to end a human to extend their lives and end up dying themselves. However, Thanatos has stayed here playing his game of cat and mouse. He recruits humans to be his... 'host' to stay in this world. Bone Judge is a name he goes by and the human he has recruited are tasked with the guilty. Seems this is his newest host." Donovan informed her.

"Your Shinigami is correct, but this time it is different. This Kira needs to stopped and I believe this Shinigami should be punished as well. This goes against our honor." Thanatos told her.

"You? Honor, really? I didn't think you were capable of it." Donovan said.

"I do have a code and it not like you have room to talk after how blood thirst you and Ciaran where all those years ago. Now I would like to know this Shinigami's name." Thanatos told him.

"His name is Ryuk," Donovan told him.

"I see. Ryuk was always an interesting character this will be more fun than I thought." He said a creepy smile on his face that scent a shiver down Akane's spine.

….

"Are you sure about this?" L asked her as they sat with Naomi at her favorite coffee shop.

"No actually," Akane told him. "The only thing I am sure of is that he's not Kira and he hasn't killed anyone, but his Shinigami gives me the creeps."

"His Shinigami? What about him?" Naomi questioned.

"I'll answer that, my lady," Donovan offered.

They turned to the Shinigami who wasn't looking at them. Instead he was glaring else where. They could tell he was disquieted by this topic, but he still explained. "I first met him over seven hundred years ago in Ireland. I wasn't always like I am now. There was time I craved the joy of the kill, but time carries with it a heavy weight as for Thanatos the Shinigami he never goes back to our world and he has never lost his taste for blood. I'm not sure how old he actually is, but perhaps he is as old as Greece itself with that Greek name he has."

"You mean he's been killing for thousands of years?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, Ms. Naomi," Donovan replied. "The same rules don't apply to us as Gods of Death, but Thanatos has made a game out of this. Game is the loose word that he calls it at least. I killed for the thrill of the hunt, but he kills as if all of this is a game. He played the Judge and his human host is the Prosecutor and Investigator. The human's job is to bring the guilty target selected by Thanatos and show him the evidence of his or her guilt. If he finds them guilt he kills them, but if his Prosecutor is wrong his host dies instead. No one has ever disturbed me like Thanatos had. The creature has no real emotion and I do not wish Akane to be anywhere near this man or Thanatos. Whatever you choose for your own sake do not trust Thanatos."

"Do we allow them to join us? We need all the allies we can muster even if we don't like it. Kira gains more allies and control as the days pass as it is and it won't be to long for he's at our door step." Akane said.

L was quiet he didn't like this either. He didn't think anyone here did. "I want to met this Neko for myself before we decide anything. There I will decide whither or not we can allow him and his Shinigami in the task force."

"Sound reasonable enough," Naomi agreed.

 **EDITED!**


	19. Tightening Noose

Chapter 19: Tightening Noose

" _A curse of the Death Note is a heavy burden. I see how easy it can be to simply write a person's name in the Note, but the hardest thing to do is to leave the Note completely blank. That is the heaviest of both burdens._

 _-Akane Yagami-_

Insane laughter filled the room that was painted the color of blood with a blacken and golden throne at it's center. This throne held a man. His red gleaming eyes glared out over the city. His Shinigami Ryuk stared at him as he leaned against the wall a half eaten apple in his hand. He had a distasteful look on his face. He obviously despised him, but this human did provide interesting entertainment.

 _He's been laughing for three straight minutes. Damn psycho. What are you planning now?_ Ryuk thought to himself before taking a bit of his apple.

"So my dear little Akane has a boyfriend now. Interesting..." his voice spoke and it evidently had a wicked intent in it's notes. "I'll take care of that soon enough, but first it's time to isolate the Task Force. Once that is done... I'll use it's own members to investigate L for me while I sit back and watch the show. Maybe they'll even find out who Tenshi is as well. They think they have an edge, but in the end I will end up on top."

Ryuk didn't say a word. In fact he hadn't spoken much to the human in days. The human has been killing and scheming for days. He could barely understand what he was doing anymore, but he knew what the human wanted. He wanted the world in the palm in his hand and Akane on a leash as his wife or whatever she was suppose to be to him these days. Though he still didn't realize Akane had the same power he did and even more than that. Not like Ryuk would tell him. That would ruin the fun. He was curious what was going to happen in the following months.

….

L and Miguel sat together in a room. 'Tenshi' leaned against the wall watching them both with a stern gaze. They both agreed that L and herself would choose when Akane would show her true face to Miguel, who they still only knew as Neko. Well if you didn't include her power to see his name of course.

"Let me guess this weird looking guy is L," Miguel said his legs spread as he leaned back both comfortable and seemingly arrogant at the same time.

" _Yes, he is,"_ Akane told him. _"If you want to join us he's the one you have to talk to."_

"Not what I expected. I was thinking of someone like the Sherlock Homes movies, but whatever man," Miguel said pulling out his Death Note and tossing it to L. He pointed his thumb behind them, "This Grim Reaper looking guy is my Shinigami Thanatos and who's the brad?"

L opened his note and found it blank except for the rules and instructions on how to use it, _Akane only showed a slip of paper. Not the whole thing like Neko is revealing to us. She seemed very protective of it or maybe it was that she didn't completely trust us then. She seems to feel like no one should have this amount of power. She would be right to think such a way, of course._

"My name is Shoko Maki and don't call me a brad," Naomi answered as she took her place near Akane.

" _She is a valuable assist and one of the few who know who I am,"_ Akane said in her disguised voice.

"I see and how does Akane Yagami fit in all of this?" Neko asked curiously. "It's obvious she's more than some informant."

" _She is Kira's obsession,"_ Akane informed him in a calm manner. _"Kira has murdered countless innocents just to keep an eye on her and the task force. At first we though he was setting her up for his crimes, however, it was to apparent for her to be Kira. Now we have reasons to believe he wants her for reasons we've yet to learn."_

"After meeting her it's hard not to be attracted to her. She has a nice ass, those strange eyes of hers, and she's completely gorgeous." Miguel said not knowing Akane was in the same room. "So it's not surprising someone would be into her or obsessed with her."

Akane was glaring through her sunglasses, but before she could speak L opened his mouth, "Thanatos I heard much about you," he said quickly changing the subject not wanting him to carry on about Akane in an almost protective manner, "and about your games."

"Yes, from Donovan I would imagine. He is working with you to help stop Kira after all. Quite surprising given his history, but they do say love has a way of changing a person. Seems to be true after all." the Shinigami replied in a sinister voice before he laughed. His cold unfeeling eyes looked over them sending a shiver down their spines at his predatory like gaze. He possessed the eyes of a murdering sociopath, who believed everyone around him were ants ready to be crushed by his all powerful being. Lesser men would run from such a despicable creature.

"What are your intentions?" L asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"My human is to assist you in finding Kira. My intention is to simply execute this Kira for his crime. Only my kind have the right to take life. Humans who believe themselves to be Gods are deluded and need to be put down like the mutts they are." Thanatos replied an evil smirk spreading across his face. "I'm very clear about what I want and it would be foolish to deny the help we offer. It is still up to you though."

"Tenshi, Miss Shoko, you opinions." L said.

"I don't like this, but we are low on man power," Naomi said.

" _She's right about that. We do need the help. Another set of eyes would be wise to have."_ Akane said. _"Though trusting is something I say we should be cautious on, but thing is Thanatos is being up front with his deal. What of his... handler? What do you get out of this?"_

"Freedom," Miguel replied. "Once Kira is taken care of... I get my freedom from the Death Note."

" _All you would have to do is relinquish ownership to be free of it,"_ Akane stated. _"What's so different about yours?"_

"Oh, I don't know... this psycho maybe? Who will kill me if I did. I have no choice unlike the rest of you. I don't want this and he's the one who killed my old man, too." Miguel said pissed.

"Yet you don't seem to hate him," L replied.

"He was a prick lawyer. There was no love lost, but yeah he was still my father. I was angry with him, but in the end it's his own damn fault he's dead." Miguel told them.

"His father became to overly confident and penned the wrong man for the murder. The murderer was freed and killed again. He more than deserved his death." Thanatos told them. "His son found the real killer not even two days later. The killers death was not a swift one."

"So are we joining or not?" Miguel asked a bit impatient.

L sighed, "We don't have a choice, but we don't even know your name."

"Well if we're going to work together it'll be alright if you know my name. It's Miguel J. Warder." He responded.

"Warder? Your father was a that famous lawyer in New York was he not?" L questioned.

Miguel gave a sigh, "Yeah that was him, unfortunately."

….

Akane walked with her school books in hand and L walked right next to her. "Akane, do you think we should go out on another date? It has been over two weeks now."

She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah we should otherwise it would seem odd, but I want to choose where we go next. Well if you don't mind, of course."

"I do not," L replied. "Where would you like to go?"

"There is this fancy bakery place I really like. Most people haven't heard of it because it requires an invitation and I've got one back in my tennis days."

"Sounds interesting," L told her. _Did she pick such a place that I would enjoy to make me comfortable? Why would she want to do something like that? Is she just being thoughtful?_

"Wait you two are dating?" a voice said in surprise.

They quickly turned toward the voice, "What are you doing here?" Akane asked ignoring the Shinigami behind him. "Didn't you have your little meeting with the task force already?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to this school now. If Kira is after you, babe, I should stick around and protect you. I wouldn't want you to break a nail," Miguel told her a bit of sarcasm and flirtation in his voice and for a second Akane wonder how he pulled off such a tone, but in the end she wanted to punch him square in the nose.

"I never asked for your protection," Akane said as she glared, "and don't call me babe."

"Pity," Miguel replied. "However you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, we are dating." L answered passively.

"Seriously? A girl like her with a guy like you? Woman, what is wrong with you?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know what you mean. He's cute, I like him, and he's only one with intelligence that match my own, but he maybe smarter than myself. I'll have to wait and see on that one. What do you want anyway?"

"I was going to ask you out..." Miguel began.

"My answer would have been a flat out no," Akane told him.

"It would have been worth the try." Miguel chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "If you change your mind and want an... up grade let me know."

"As if and hands off, you creep!" Akane growled pushing him off her.

….

"My neck hurts... work is a pain and Miguel's flirting didn't help one bit," Akane said rubbing her neck before falling into her bed. "Last few weeks have been rather tiresome."

"True," Donovan said as he sat in her desk chair with a book called _The Great Gatsby_ in his hand. "Are you sure you can handle so much stress?"

"Yeah, I've had worse and I work best under pressure." She replied. "You don't need to worry about me all the time, you know?"

"Just because my lady is strong in both body and mind does not mean I do not have to worry." Donovan replied before he ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner.

She sighed in content as a yawn rose, "Donovan, can you tell me more about Ciaran?"

He gave a soft sad smile, "He was one of the most honorable persons I have ever met. Ciaran never lost his temper and he never drew his sword without a reason. He did not speak often enough, in my opinion, and was always wise when he spoke. Ciaran was like a natural born leader the way he held himself and he was honest and true. He was also beautiful and strong. Everyone always seem to look his way and one could not hope for a better ally at one's side."

"You don't speak of him much. Why is that?" Akane asked.

"Because I miss him, my lady, like the sun misses the flower in the dead of winter," Donovan told her.

"The Knight's Tale? Really?" Akane giggled. "Your spending to much time watching TV."

"It doesn't make it any less true, my dear Akane," Donovan said as he gave a soft curt chuckle as he stroked her head with black clawed fingers. It was still surprising he could be so gentle. Her own parents didn't possess this sort of gentleness. If his hand weren't so cold she would think this was the warm touch of a dedicated parent and it made her feel completely safe.

"I'm sorry about Ciaran," She whispered understandingly as she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Don't be, my fair lady. I am glad I've met you. I see why Ciaran cared so much for you. I am your friend and I enjoy my time with you. I have no regrets about coming into your service, my lady, and I never will."

Akane smiled, "I'm glad we're friend too, Donovan. I'm happy I got to met you too. I just wish I could of met Ciaran too. I would have been honored even if it was only once."

Donovan gave her a sad smile, "He would have been too. Now go to sleep, my dear girl."

….

The Task Force was together in the hotel as they usually were for work. Several of the members were looking through large documented stacks. L was typing away on a laptop, most likely talking to a contact. Naomi was keeping an eye on the news and Miguel was quietly talking with his Shinigami while staring at Tenshi before to Tenshi and asked, "When are we going to know who you are?" Miguel asked her.

" _When I decide,"_ Akane replied quickly as she looked up from a file. All she wanted to do was to work not talk about her identity.

"Well Mister Tenshi-" he began before his was interrupted by Matsuda.

"Miss," he said.

"What?" Miguel questioned.

"Tenshi is a woman," Matsuda told him.

"Seriously? This dude is a chick? Her mannerisms are completely like a guy's!" Miguel said in shock.

" _That is because I take great measures to insure that one will learn my identity and that includes my gender. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."_ Akane told him.

Miguel was about to say something when L suddenly turned the value up on a TV. _"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you breaking new!"_ A woman's voice said urgently on the TV. _"Kira is to present a message to the public and it's world leaders!"_

Everyone in the room dropped what they where doing and then slowly turned toward the Television. The woman on screen had short brown hair and dark eyes. She seemed rather shaken up as she spoke, _"Earlier a man with a gun can into our station and says if we try anything Kira would... kill us all. Speaking now... live is his representative Surota Onikuro."_

" _Thank you miss Yasuko Raichi,"_ Said a young man. He was dress in a business suit much like the other news archers as the camera turned to him and had a stack of papers in his hand, but Akane instantly recognized the suit it was an exact copy of the one Lind L. Tailor wore the day he died and his hair was done the same way as well. She knew it was a direct taunt to L and her team, but it might be a bit of an insult as well to L's abilities. This guy was also the same guy that grabbed her on her date with L.

Akane and L exchange a knowing look for a long moment before turning back to the TV. _"Like this channel and many others there are in this world that are now in his control if only briefly to deliver his word. They will be hearing the same message as you are hearing now. At exactly 8:30 PM I will die of a heart attack and so will the others. I do so willingly in the name of my God... Kira. I have committed many crimes in the name of the sins greed, pride, and lust. I've raped and murdered Jessica Harper a transfer student at To-oh University last year, I put several students in the hospital for looking at me the wrong way, and finally I bullied Nao Mamoru to the point he killed himself. I am a stain on this world, unworthy to live, and with my death my sins are cleansed. The stain I've placed on this world will be wiped clean."_

"Look at his eyes," Miguel said. "There's no life in them. It's as if someone is controlling him."

" _That is exactly what's wrong with him. This isn't just a message... this is a public execution! So he can show off his powers!"_ Akane said disgusted. _"He'll likely kill everyone at the news stations if we stop this broadcast too and this message is being presented all over the world and here I thought Kira couldn't sink any lower!"_

"Sounds like a childish prick to me," Miguel commented.

"Damn right," Aizawa agreed.

"L what do you have to say about this?" Chief Yagami asked. He had only been cleared for the hospital two days ago. Akane didn't agreed with him being there, but at least he had his color back and she had been making sure he took the medicine the doctor ordered him too.

"I agree with Tenshi," he responded. "All we can do is watch." L took out his cell phone and speed dialed Watari, "Are you getting this?"

" _Yes, check your laptop. I'm sending you all the live feeds for other stations with the same scenario going on."_ He replied over the phone.

L checked his laptop and sure enough it was there. China, Japan, USA, Russia, United Kingdom, UAE, Germany, Canada, Australia Israel, France, Spain, Greece, Italy, South American, Canada, Korea, and Saudi Arabia. Seemed any country with world power where receiving the same feed, but with different people, backgrounds, and languages. The entire world was receiving this same message. L noticed something as well. All these people where wearing the exact same suit as Lind L. Tailor. It was all very strange and frighting to witness. _What are you planning Kira? What do you have to gain from this besides growing peoples fear of you?_

" _Now Kira's message, Kira will no longer tolerate those that investigate him and their government supporters and further help toward those tasked with capturing Kira will be put to death without mercy."_ Surota said in a firm voice. _"Kira will start with the world's heads then work his way down until the entire country is thrown into leaderless chaos. Of course the price is simple. Pay the price and things will be going smoothly for your country again. Further more you will now publicly release all criminal names and pictures. You will also release a public announcement that you will comply with Kira's demands. Any deception will be treated with Kira's wraith. Kira now holds the world in his glorious hands. He is merciful to only those that are innocent. Protecting criminals are an offense he will no longer tolerant. Please do choose wisely for the creation of a perfect world. Surota Onikuro... signing out."_

They watched as he gasped and grabbed at his chest. His eyes were wide in fear. Akane had to turn away it was the same look her Satoru had when he was taken for her. A loud thud met her ears as his head landed on the table. He was dead and it was a death that was rubbed in her face again. Everyone in the room was quiet until Akane spoke, _"He has isolated us from government support hasn't he, Ryuzaki?"_

"Yes, soon we will be alone. It's what he was planning form the start." L told her.

 **EDITED!**


	20. The New Headquarters

Chapter 20: New Headquarters

" _Justice will prevail."_

 _-L-_

Naomi drove down the street towards a new headquarters with Akane riding shotgun. Apparently L had made a few calls the last few days and now a week later and a rain check on that date they where headed to a building Akane had never been even near because it was new and was under constuction until very recently. She didn't know who it was meant for or how he gotten them an entire building. Was L really that powerful or was it the old man who called himself Watari? It made her curious that much was true, but that didn't stop a nagging feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach.

It was just going to be L, Naomi, Watari, and herself. So she wasn't dressed fully as Tenshi for once, but that didn't stop her form pack Tenshi in a suit case to bring along. Well except for the suit and coat that concealed her gun that she was wearing. "Akane I'm worried." Naomi voiced.

"I am too." Akane told her in a soft voice as she spoke honestly. "I would be lying if I said wasn't. In fact I'd be crazy if I wasn't worried. The government has abandoned us. Dad and his men have are and will loose their jobs if they continue to work this case."

"I know," Naomi replied to that. "Are you sure that was what he was after?"

"You mean to isolating us?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, what do you think he is planing? That was a huge play after all." She said looking at Akane's troubled face. She seemed more vexed than she usually was as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger.

"It was a rather large play... no it was colosus play. Very dangerous, even for Kira to expose himself like that. The team is looking through all the evidence Kira's _messengers_ left behind. There are were all criminals who basically said the same thing. Also they were all Japanese numbering exactly one hundred ninety-six people who all over the globe have died and that is exactly the same number of countries there are in this world. He made sure everyone knew who he is and that he has all the control. He's nothing if not ruthless. I think that was the point to... show off his power like a full tailed diva forcing the world's governments to submit for the sake of the safety of their countries. It was also to make us afraid of his abilities and now he can surround us putting a rope around our neck. Then if we make one wrong move we would hang ourselves. That is his plan, Naomi. It is also the reason we still haven't reveal who we actually are to the rest of the task force. It will minimize our risk of Kira killing us in his more normal fashion." Akane said.

"But the others... they are hiding their names too... aren't they?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, but like my real self. I am too well known. One image or name and access to the internet or police network... Kira could find out all about the task force members. Like my father for instance. It would be only to easy to pluck him out as a task force member or any others then he take control of them and force them to kill the rest of us if he wished." Akane told her. "No our names and identities must remain completely hidden from the others. We can't make any exceptions to that rule. For all of our sakes."

"Are you worried about your father, Akane? He might be the easiest to find out about being a formal police chief." Naomi said.

"Yes, more than even I can say. He's my dad after all. I really don't want to loose anyone else I care about because of Kira." Akane told her a sad look on her face.

"We'll catch him and we'll all make it through this mess. I don't have any doubts on that." Naomi said trying to ease her troubled mind.

Akane gave her a soft smile as she lied, "Nor do I," though a part of her did doubt that, but she just didn't want Naomi to worry so much. What she doubted most was that she wasn't going to make it out of this alive. Kira would be brought down, but what would be the cost to do that?

….

" _Ah, miss Akane, miss Naomi, hello,"_ Watari greeted them through a camera as the car slowed to a stop.

"Hello, Mr. Watari, what's with all this tech?" Naomi asked.

" _Precautions L made sure where present. Since this is your first time here we are going to adding you into the system. Ms. Naomi you first please place your hand on the screen."_ Watari replied.

"Alright," she said placing her hand on the screen of a high tech touch screen. It scanned her hand and then her picture popped up on screen along with her fake name.

" _Good, I now have your hand in the data base and now a retinal scan. Please look into the scope with your right eye and please do not blink."_ Watari told her.

When she did what he asked she could see scan of her eye on screen and heard a clicking noise. "Anything else?" Naomi asked a bit of awe in her voice as she looked at the high tech that she had never seen before.

" _No that will be all, it's Ms. Akane's turn."_

Akane simply nodded as she quick opened the door and stepped out to go to Naomi's side of the car. She placed her hand over the screen and watched it scan her hand. An image of Tenshi in full gear appeared along with the name. Then she quickly did the retinal scan wanting to get it over with. _"Alright, thank you both. You may proceed. Please leave any weapons you have in the car before entering the building, if you would be so kind as to do so."_

Quickly Akane stepped back into the car and as she did the door opened letting them in so they could park the car. "Crazy amount of security huh?" Naomi asked.

"L isn't taking any chances smart, but I do hope they have an armory inside. We might need one by the end of all this." Akane comment.

"Why are you being so grim today Akane?" Naomi asked as she parked the care.

"I don't know, I just got a feeling about something and everything that's going on has put me in a grim mood, I guess." Akane told her as they placed their guns into Naomi's dash board for safe keeping before getting out of the car. "Maybe I'm depressed. I didn't see Kira making such a huge move like that. Still no matter what he does. I'm still going to win."

"Right, after all the good guys always win right?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, they do in the end. One way or another," Akane said before they both went in and through a metal detector.

"Ryuzaki? Are you here?" Naomi asked.

"Over here," L replied waving them over to a work station with many TVs and camera feeds of what Akane guessed was in and around the building.

"Welcome, to our new head quarters," Watari greeted them. "Would you ladies like a tour?"

"I would this place looks amazing," Naomi said.

"No thanks," Akane said, "but you two could go ahead I want to talk to L for a bit anyway."

"Alright," Naomi nodded.

"I'd like to look around as well," Donovan said as he closed his book and following after them as they left.

"What is will all this? The security, I mean." Akane asked as she leaned against the work station looking down at L in an office chair in his usual weird way with an ice cream cone in his hand. It was strawberry and that was no surprise. She noticed a while ago that his favorite foods were anything with strawberries in them.

"The government might do more that just abandon us as they have." L said. "I will not endanger any of our lives more than necessary. If the worse should happen we would need some place that is secure."

"I see and her I thought I was the paranoid one," Akane said lightly as she gave a curt chuckle. "Though caution is always the wiser why to go."

"True, but we must find a way off this defensive course we are currently treading." L said while licking his ice cream in the cutest manner possible.

"Agreed, but who ever said we are on the defensive? Sounds more like Kira is luring himself into a trap to me." Akane told him.

"Yes, he is getting a bit to... assertive," he replied. "The likeliness of him being a male has gone up by fifteen percent with this latest move of his. His fascination or obsession with you makes it even more likely he is a male. In fact I have no doubts about that."

"You mean by his need to dominate so... aggressively right? Men do tend to be more dominating that females. It's natural for some anyway." Akane said thoughtfully.

"Yes, my exact thoughts, but who could it be. Kira has taken my latest suspect with that public execution. You didn't have any other boyfriend besides Satoru, did you?"

"No, I haven't if you don't count yourself." Akane told him.

"True, yet there has yet to be an attempt on my life and Hideki Ryuga has yet to be killed either. Perhaps he is not convinced we are truly dating."

"Or just biding his time. After all he's been very busy killing one hundred and ninety-six people in one day. I bet that planning something as big as that took up a lot of his time. So he couldn't look into your involvement with me as much as he would of liked." Akane wagered.

"That does make sense, though I would have to think something like this over," L replied before getting lost in his own thoughts on the case and absentmindedly licking at his ice cream cone again.

 _Does he purposely eat like an adorable child? He's got ice cream on his nose even,_ Akane thought to herself as she leaned toward him.

He looked up at her his eyes widen at her sudden closeness that knocked him out of his thoughts. She was smiling as she reached for him and he found her gentle whipping the ice cream off the tip of his nose with the knuckle of her pointer finger. His eyes widen further as she bought the same knuckle to her lips and licked it clean, "Mm... strawberry. How am I not surprised?" she asked a sly and amused smile taking hold of those lips of hers lips he couldn't stop staring at.

She had never seen L's face turn so red and Akane licked her lips observing him closely. "If you keep looking at me like that I just might get the wrong idea, Ryuzaki." She told him smirking.

He turned his eyes away, but not his head like a child in trouble would do and doing so amused her even more. How could someone she barely knew warm her heart so? He couldn't realize what the moments she spent with him brought out of her. Her eyes and heart softened near him. She wasn't the daughter of Chief Yagami or was she Tenshi. She was just Akane, a woman not imprisoned by high standers that was expected out of her. No, with only the two of them around she was the real her. Maybe for the first time in the longest while she was herself. Akane didn't, couldn't, or perhaps denied it even to herself that L had somehow weaseled himself past her defenses with his presence, with who he was, with his childlike behavior, and with the way they where so much alike. She had come to care for him though not in the same way as she cared for Naomi or even Donovan. No this was a different sort of carrying. Like for the fact she wanted to kiss him just now for being so cute. She couldn't understand the feeling or maybe she didn't want to understand it because it frightened her.

 _I wonder if I'll every get him to actually smile,_ Akane thought unable to stop it from crossing her mind.

….

Akane closed her eyes tightly as a heavy sigh passed her lips. She had never been this tired. Work, school, and Kira hunting or you could call it revenge planning... after a while even she needed a break, but she didn't have that luxury. The team where doing work the way they usually did even without the government's approval or support. The detectives were forced quit their jobs to stay on the task force and with L's assistance their families would be taken care of.

Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, Ukita, and Souichiro worked on finding something that was similar with all the one hundred ninety-six victims other than the fact that they where all Japanese and criminals, but so far there was no luck at all to all of their disappointment. Kira had executed and planned this all to well. "We've ran every algorithm there is against all the victim. None of them have anything else in common other than being Japanese and criminals. They didn't even get on one plain together. They all left the county is a span of four months or where already gone." Mogi said.

" _So your saying he's been planing this since he learned L was investigating him?"_ Akane asked in her disguised voice.

"Seems most likely," Aizawa replied.

"Damn that wretched bastard," Miguel said annoyed as he rubbed her tired face.

"Hn, yes I think we can all agree on that," L said looking up from his coffee that was white from far to many creamers. It was likely that the others thought their was none to barely any coffee in that cup of his.

"Do I hear sarcasm in your voice?" Miguel asked.

"Perhaps," L replied letting his dislike of him be known as he gave him a glare.

"Why?"

L's eyes where on him as he simply shrugged. He really didn't care what Miguel thought of him. There where many reasons not to like Miguel. He was arrogant, selfish, and he kept putting his hands all over Akane. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt when he touch her, but the need to be protective of her was there and something else. A feeling he had never known before.

Miguel quickly stood and suddenly Tenshi was in his way, _"Don't. No here or ever. Ryuzaki, Shoko and you are coming with me... right now. The rest of you keep working or take five. You all been working yourselves to hard and need a break anyway. Now, come we have things to discuss."_

 **EDITED!**


	21. Of Second Dates and Fights

Chapter 21: Of Second Dates and Fights

" _Okay... that I didn't see coming, but apparently you learn something new every day."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

They followed her to her assigned room one floor down from the top so they could talk privately. It was more of her own little apartment there was a simple living room, kitchen, dinning area, bathroom, and a bedroom. This place was obviously meant to protect royals, rich, and high class people while they where staying in Japan. She couldn't understand how L or Watari had acquired it for their use. Wouldn't those people be outraged? Her room was pre-decorated for her use when she could just stay here after a long day of work, _"Take a seat,"_ she told them in a calm voice and waited for each of them to sit down. She slammed the door startling both Naomi and Miguel.

"Tenshi, what is this about?" L asked. _Why is she angry?_

She turned glaring at them, _"What the hell is your problem?!"_ she demanded.

"What? Me? This asshole started it!" Miguel argued.

" _I know, but you are the one who took the bait, you moron,"_ Akane stated. _"You two have been on each others' case since you started. Now tell me why?"_

"I don't have a problem with him. He's the one who has a problem with me!" Miguel said crossing his arms looking the other way.

"I don't believe that for a second," Naomi voiced aloud.

" _I quite agree with that, Naomi,"_ Akane said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a girl involved." Naomi told her and Miguel blushed. "It's completely childish either way."

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Miguel said.

"Sure you don't," Naomi said as she glared with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed.

"Drop dead, wench!" He barked at her.

" _Enough!"_ Akane growled before turning toward L. _"Ryuzaki, what's your excuse for starting a fight with Miguel? It better be good."_

L looked back at her with a passive gaze, "Same reasons you don't like him."

" _But do you see me letting that get in the way of things? Whatever you two have against each other do not let it get in the way of our work!"_ Akane told them firmly, but she felt like some mother scolding her own children. _"We need to work together as a team. We can't have our differences divide us. It makes us look weak and the moral of our team will drop. Do you even realize how much danger we are actually in? One wrong move for now on and we all are going to die! So man up both of you and do you damn jobs. Especially you, Ryuzaki. You are our leader. Any sort of conflict between you and anyone else puts us all on edge. Are we in agreement or not?"_

"Yeah, whatever, sorry." Miguel said.

"Yes, I apologize," L told Akane.

….

"Akane I apologize again for yesterday," L said sitting across from her at the elite desert restaurant. The staff in their butler like attire served them hand and foot with fine wines, menus, and tiny samplers. They ordered, well, L ordered one of everything for the both of them.

"It's fine, I understand. I know Miguel isn't the easiest person to like, but still... we can't let our differences stop us from catching Kira." she replied in a soft voice making sure no one, but L heard her and ignoring the fact that he had ordered way to much food.

"I see and I understand your point from earlier. I shouldn't of done what I did." L told her as he took one of the best strawberry cheese cake samples he had ever tasted. "Do you come to this place often, Akane?"

"Are trying to change the subject or make small talk?" Akane inquired.

"Yes to both," he nodded.

"Hmm... the answer is no to your question. Satoru never liked sweets. So I didn't get to come here often unless I was on my own. Personally, I like sweet foods and I hate anything spicy." She said. "Why do you ask? Is this your way of trying to get to know me, Ryuga?"

"Perhaps it is," he replied. "I don't like spicy foods either. Though I do suppose you already know well of my liking of sweets."

Akane giggled, "A bit too much, but I like that about you and I like the way you can just be yourself while not worrying about what others may think of you."

"Your flattery is appreciated. I'm sure you don't really mean that." L said.

"But I do. I never really get the opportunity to be myself like you do. I admire you for that." Akane said a forlorn look upon her face. "It must be nice, but perhaps a bit lonely as well."

His eyes slowly turned her way and he took in the sight. Yes that rare honest look about her. An image of her really self peaking through a door normal locked tight. It was when she was the most interesting and the most beautiful to him... not that he was ever going to share that information, "You're right. In fact I've never spent time with someone like this before."

"You mean as in a date? You can't be serious." She told him surprised.

"I am serious as you say. How is that surprising? Do I seem the type that does?" He asked of her his passive gaze held a somewhat curious nature to it.

"I guess not, but not even once? You're what? Twenty-four or twenty-five now, right? When is your birthday anyway? Mine is February 28th." Akane said curious herself.

"Halloween and I'm still twenty-four," he informed her.

"Oh," She nodded as their food arrive. "L you sure about all of this, it's a lot."

"Well, yes. I quite am and remember it's my turned to pay during this date," L told her.

"You remembered?" Akane asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned.

She didn't answered. Sure people listened to her, but it didn't mean they would remember any of the little things she would say. It was actually kind of nice to hear that. A smile rose to her face before she sampled the berried cupcake he had ordered. Now that she thought about her and Satoru's tastes in food where rather opposites. He hated sweets and she loved them. Then their was spicy food... Akane never like it, but he did. It seemed the more time she spent with L the more she realized that... they where so many differences between them and maybe that's why she fell for Satoru in the first place.

L was different from her two. He wasn't afraid of showing his true self. Though he was lazy on some fronts with bed head from the night before. Akane also doubted he had much sleep these days or sun with how pale he was and she doubt it that he was eating right. She sighed why was she always so worried about him?

L placed his hand on her shoulder, "You alright? You're quiet all of a sudden."

"Oh I just realized something is all. I'm okay, Ryuga. You once said your time as an Investigator was a hobby of yours. What do you do when your not? Sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Akane told him.

"Teaching," He offered simply.

"And your not going to elaborate on that are you?" Akane guessed.

"No, I will not," He told her. "Will you tell me what you have realized?"

"That's kind of personal," She answered him, "I was thinking of Satoru a little and then you. If I was perfectly honest. You know I actually kind of envy you. You have far more freedoms and maybe even more courage than I do. I think your the only person I've never actually lied to. Sure I've held things back for my sake and your own, but I've never lied to you."

"Why not?" L asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I don't even think I can bring myself to do so," Akane answered truthfully.

….

"Kira has been quiet for the last two few weeks, though the murders are back to normal at one per hour." Ukita said as he when through his notes on the laptop to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything about Kira's newest activities that where listed.

"Still so many lives are being lost," the formal chief Yagami said with a heavy sigh. It was a regretful experience either way with people dying before their time. "Tenshi do you have something to add."

" _For now on, we must be far more careful. Kira's plan was to isolate us and pick us off one by one. Whither it was to scare us into quitting or to eliminate us by murder. So never show your true names for now on and if possible don't show your face. Ryuzaki has arranged... the deletion any images of your faces from the police databases. So if Kira still has any access to the police databases he will not find anything to help him murder any of us."_ She told them as she lead against the desk. _"We are to be more cautious then every before. Take my words to heart gentleman your life depends on it. Miss Shoko and Mister Neko has already been informed of the situation."_

"I see," Souichiro said, "What of the rest of the police force?"

" _They have been informed of the situation as let's say... a parting gift to them."_ Akane told them.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki," Souichiro told them.

"It was Tenshi's idea," he said shrugging shoulders looking only at his computer screen.

"Very well, though I am sure you and Watari were the one who delivered the news. However, thank you, Tenshi," he said.

" _It just needed to be done. Do not thank me for something that I'm sure we all would of done. This world needs it's police to be protected. It's the least we can do,"_ Akane replied.

"So what is the plan?" Naomi asked.

" _We know of several of his targets, but not when he will strike them. We are all his goals for elimination, but there is someone he wants more than anyone else that we've yet to learn of why. Souichiro you know of who I speck of."_ Akane told him. _"Her protection will be taken care of by both Shoko, Ryuzaki, and by myself as well. However, her identity will stay secret for her protection as well."_

"Wait why not tell the rest of us? Is this have to do with you not trusting us, Tenshi?!" Aizawa demanded.

" _That is not what I'm saying at all. Please do not think this is mistrust because it simply is not. Let me place this scenario into your minds. Kira figures out that you Aizawa is a part of the task force. You know my identity and that we know he is after someone pacific. He tracks down your family or he just simply takes control and forces you to to tell him all you know."_ She informed them. _"Then he decided to do the same to me or one of our other members to spy or even worse. Uses you or one of the others to kill all those we care about including the task force."_

"What Tenshi is saying is that having a multilayered defense against any Kira invasion. Information kept separate from the others including us will help keep everyone safer." L informed them. "Tenshi and I have been working on our defenses for the past week. This is one of the strategies we've have come up with. It will lower our risk by sixty-two percent. I don't think Kira will attack again for some time to come. He seems the type to plan things over months at a time. Though now we may find some sort of pattern after so much information is now available. Hopefully we will find a pattern of the chosen victims."

" _I have a feeling he's using others to do his dirty work so we must keep on eye out for anything or anyone that might be keeping tabs on this place."_ Akane informed them.

"Agreed." L said.

….

"Why put me on babysitting detail for Akane?! I'm suppose to be helping you investigate not play that girl's pincushion!" Miguel yelled as he grabbed at collar of Tenshi's trench coat.

" _It's an important role, you moron."_ Akane replied in a even voice through her voice changer. Apparently they held their private meetings in her apartment within the headquarters building. _"Akane could be the key to finding Kira for all you know."_

"That's not the point I'm not some damn babysitter!" he said slamming her against the wall.

 _Now that hurt,_ Akane thought to herself. _This guy is really full of himself._

Her eyes turned to slits as she glared with red eye through her sunglasses she was always wearing in this false shell of herself, _"You don't even realize this girl is placing herself in more danger than all of us combined. She is quite literally placing her safety into our hands. If you weren't such a selfish, pigheaded, narcissist you could see that too. Now unhand me at once or I'll make you."_

"Oh and how are you going to make- Ugh!" he ground as he fell to his knees right after she have him a nice good kicked between the legs.

"You forget I'm still a woman under this facade. So please stop acting like some hotheaded child and be the man you pretend to be around Akane." She informed his a slight sadistic smirk under her mask as she ripped his hands off her coat and stepped away.

"Hey I'm not done with you!" He said reaching for her, but L grabbed his wrist.

"Enough Mr. Warder. That is enough, End this now," L said try to calm the situation.

" _That's unfortunate. I was just getting started with you."_ Akane told him.

 _Why is he trying to protect me? I can handle myself after all, but... somehow... I'm flattered,_ Akane thought to herself as she blinked in surprise as her heart pitter-pattered wildly in her chest without permission, but it still didn't stop the anger steaming underneath her cool-headed composure.

"Get out of my way L! I'm not done with that wench! She pisses me off!" Miguel yelled.

" _Yes and a selfish bastard like you pisses me off too,"_ Akane said as she folded her arms a weak red glow appear through her glasses. She finally had snapped. He had been complaining about his role for the pass two hours in her room and at the moment had a splitting headache. So she let him have it. One of more cruel and sadistic sides she possessed. Even Akane wasn't perfect and could always be kind or cool headed as she sometimes had to pretend to be. Even she couldn't take so much annoyance. _"The only thing you care about is your own wretched life. You don't care who you hurt as long as you get to live. People like you disgust me."_

"So what's the high and mighty reason you joined the task force? What do you get out of this? Why do you hate Kira so much, huh?!" Miguel demanded.

" _High and mighty reason, you say?"_ she repeated a bone chilling tone filled her voice. _"Do not mistake me for the other detectives. My reasons are selfish in some ways. I'll admit that freely, but I was planning to join the task force even before Kira crossed me. What do I get out of this? That's rather simply I get to watch Kira bleed. Whither it's through my bullets, someone elses' or at an execution. I really don't care as long as he dies for what he has done. You're wandering why I hate him so much? He took my one light in my life when he murdered my fiance right in front of me. You can't understand what it is like to watch the one person that meant everything to you die in your arms a engagement ring in his hand. That is why I hate him more than anyone else. I want to see justice done, but I will not fall to your level to accomplish my revenge. I am protecting those around me to the fullest of my abilities and their safety comes first before anything else. I do things the right way. Unlike you I'm aware I'm rather bitter and selfish, but unlike you I do my best not to be. You could never understand the pain I feel nor the emptiness I have to live with each and ever day, you buffoon. So grow up boy. Nothing you have compares to what I was left with. Nothing at all!"_

The room feel completely quiet. She had spoke of her lose before, but never like that. Their hearts where heavy from with pity from the weight of her pain. She always seemed so different from everyone else. Almost barely human with the kind way she usually spoke. Apparently even see had her moments when she couldn't hide what she really felt.

"I do actually," Miguel paused his eyes where on the floor, but his gaze was rather distant as if a memory was plaguing his mind. There was a haunting look there in his hazel eyes as he spoke again. "My father... he had accused the wrong person and the real serial killer was set free. My mother was one of the murders newest victims that very next morning. The false accusation that got her killed and it's one the reason he's dead now. It didn't even take me two days to find the real murderer. That is why I hate him and not my Shinigami. So don't ever judge a book by it's cover, Tenshi."

 **EDITED!**


	22. A Week's Plan

Chapter 22: A Week's Plan

" _Why are you staring at me? Are you annoyed that I am the only one who has cake?"_

 _-L-_

The time had come to deal with Akane and her annoying little new boy toy, Hideki Ryuga. Kira smiled as he looked over the photos that had been taken of the two from afar. She seemed happy. A part of him enjoyed seeing her small and another was jealous that she would smile at an another man like that. It wasn't often that he would regret, but this he did regret. Maybe she would of understood if he had shared everything with her, but maybe not with her suffering the way he knew she was even with this man who seemed to dull the pain.

He flipped another picture to one that seemed she was about to cry. Ryuga was there too. It was a picture from her day at the fair and she had heard of he father's heart attack. It was a unfortunate situation for her and himself, but he pushed the thought from his mind. His human heart was getting in the way again as he flipped to the next picture. It was of her smiling again as she left an exclusive desert restaurant that was invite only. She seemed happy in this and their was a change in those eyes. A softness he had rarely even seen and that smile was amazing. However, it wasn't for him.

He wonder how that smiling face would change once she knew who he was. Everything for her was about to be turned upside down yet again by him. It was more thrilling than anything else he had done thus far. Perhaps he would enjoy it even more if he made her watch as he strangled Ryuga with his own bare hands. What sort of face would she make if she had to watch the light disappear from his eyes? The very thought exited him more than anything else in his life.

….

Summer had arrived and that meant Akane had so much more time on her hands to work with the task force. It had been three months since Miguel had told them about his mother and that father of his. To be perfectly honest she regretted saying what she did. She had been so stressed lately and she took it out on him. It wasn't like her to snap at people like that and she usually kept her tongue under a tight leash.

She had several of her 'followers' cover for her over the summer so she was now officially staying at the headquarters for the most part. It was actually nice to have a small place all to herself. Sure it wasn't exactly hers, but she never stayed anywhere alone like this. However she didn't like the lonely feeling of being all by herself and could be the normal homesickness talking on that front. Though, it was a bit too quiet for her taste as she currently ate her breakfast that morning. It perhaps bothered her because of that emptiness left behind... as if a part of her was missing in this room.

Having enough with the silence, Akane stopped what she was doing and grabbed a remote and turned it on letting the gentle Japanese flute fill the air along with the sound of flowing water and the sweet sounds of a shamisen and biwa that followed. It's soft notes filled the room in a relaxing manner as she placed the remote down and began to eat her breakfast once more. It was rather peaceful now and after her meal she plan to go straight to work. She also knew next week was to be another date with L and sort of a vacation for the two of them. They where planning to go to the beach in Okinawa a popular place to go for ones breaks from school. There would be quiet of few students she knew there and hopefully clues as to who was hunting them.

Kira still had remained silent. As far as anyone knew he had not made a single play against them in a while and yet it worried her the most. The mere thought of his plans sent a shiver down her spine. Akane had never had a reason to be afraid like this before, but she was afraid of this monster. He was like an alpha lion stalking his pray while having his goons push the prey into a corner for him to finish off.

Even after three months and over a thousand work hours later there still was no clue as to who this Kira was. They had gone through ever case at least a dozen times and filtered them through ever possible scenario. There was just to many variables and it was driving them all a bit stir crazy. How where they going to catch him? It nearly seemed impossible or so she thought, but another had other plans.

….

L's face was pale as he sat at his desk in his room and the computer's eerie glow illuminated his face making he look ever more ominous. His face was paler than it had ever been before as he looked over his screen and he look like he was going to be sick or had just seen a ghost. This person had to be Kira. There was no one else... there couldn't be, but how could he of missed this? However he knew he could not share this information. Not until her was absolutely sure. There was so much going on and Akane wasn't at her best lately either. This wouldn't be the best time to tell her something like that.

"Am I right, Donovan?" L asked in a whispered as if someone was listening in and he didn't want to share.

"Yes, you are correct, sir L. I tell you this because I don't want you to tell her. We both know she can't handle this yet. Maybe she never can." Donovan said sadly. It is fortuitousness that we will not have a choice in the future... if things continue on this course.

"I can not share this with the others yet either. It's to likely that one of them would tell her." L said depressed. He had figured out who was Kira and yet he couldn't feel happy about it. In fact he was depressed he had missed it for so long. That one clue that had been plaguing his mind for months finally had been found and he hated the answer.

"No, but you can track him down... in private," Donovan said with a smirk that caused L to give a slight smile himself.

"That is very true, Donovan," L told the creature before him with a steady gaze. Dealing with a both human and mythological creatures had put a strain on him. It make him wonder how many old legends where true now that he knew Shinigami existed, but it was something that's answer could come later for this case was more important.

….

"Tenshi you there?" A knock came to her door.

Akane sighed, _So much for the peace and quite,_ She thought to herself as she stood and quickly placed her, Mask, glasses, and decided to put on a navy hoodie to hide her hair. After zipper up her jacket she opened the door, _"What the hell do you want?"_ She demanded even with her distorted her voice she sounded annoyed.

"What did I ruin the princess's morning?" He asked sarcastically.

" _Yes in fact you did, toad. It was such a nice morning too."_ Akane told him.

"So cold as usual I see. Oh how you wound me."

" _How about I actually wound you if you don't tell me what you want?"_ She replied with venom in her voice. She still didn't like this fool. Maybe it was because he reminder her of herself. Always putting up a false front with inside that wasn't you, but you've put up such walls you barely recognized yourself when you looked in the mirror.

"Boss man wants to talk about Okinawa in his room and I see you still hate me, right?" Miguel asked.

" _Do I?"_ Akane asked him.

"Yeah. Thought I don't see why. I'm a charming guy." He informed her.

" _Toads aren't charming at all."_ She said.

"Always so hateful. Anyway said what I had to, see ya." Miguel turned on his heels and walked away without looking back.

 _Hateful? No, pathetic would have been a better word,_ Akane thought as she rolled her eyes and shut the door and went straight to her closet and picked out a navy suit, matching tie, leather gloves, and a white shirt. When she dressed as herself she stuck with reds, purples, and black, but as Tenshi she chose blues, browns, and white and always business suits if she could help it. Akane wanted them as different as possible as to hide who she was under the mask. Things would only get more complicated if her peers knew who she really was.

….

Dressed she headed down stairs after a quick one over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. L was waiting for her in his room. A room she had yet to enter. They always had their little private meetings, but this was a first and she couldn't tell why it made her so nervous, She knocked on the door and waited for s response.

"It's unlocked," L's voice called.

Akane entered to find Naomi, L, and even Watari waiting for her. "Morning, Akane, How did you sleep?"

"Fine, but Miguel ruined my morning," Akane said after taking off her mask as she shut the door.

"Would you like some tea?" L asked a tea cup and tiny plate in his hand as he held it toward her.

"Yes, thank you," She said as she sat down next to him and he placed two sugar cubes in her tea cup. Then he handed her a spoon. Akane smiled as she took the spoon and mixed her tea. _Seems I'm not the only one paying attention to the other,_ She thought to herself. Something about that made her happy to know that. Even with all that she had to face she knew that she could rely on one person and that person was L.

She looked up at him his beautiful dark sliver eyes under that messy black bedhead hair of his. Akane couldn't help but wonder when she had put so much faith in him. She had never placed this much into Satoru, but she felt she could place that in L. Seems all the time they had spent together had made him important to her. She care for him, but yet she yet to know how much she cared about him.

"So what is on the agenda today?" Akane asked before taking a sip of tea. If anything Watari always made the best tea she had ever tasted. Sure she had many types of teas and this green tea was likely the same stocked in her room. _He must of brewed it differently. Auntie said it's all in the brewing that changes the taste, whither for the better or the worse. Thought I'm unsure of her exact words. I was very young at the time,_ Akane thought to herself. _Maybe I'll ask how Watari makes the tea later. It's really good._

"I wanted to discuss what we are going to be doing in Okinawa while we are there for the week." L told her a moment later interrupting her thoughts on the tea.

"My friend Hanami Kyoko has an estate on the beach. She has invited us and several others from our College to stay for the week. The beach is usual private, but knowing her their will be a party this weekend likely Saturday." Akane told them. "Miguel will be there, of course, Hanami wants to sleep with him to say it bluntly. Either way it's a good opportunity to appear as a couple."

"Yes, I'm still concerned about that." L informed her. "Kira has yet to act on it. Perhaps he doesn't believe we are a serious couple."

"I'd have to agree. Unless he has already figured out that you are L and that he would never learn your name by any usual methods or of course he thinks you are another investigator like 'Tenshi'. What do you propose we do?"

"I've yet to determine that," L said. "What do you think on that?"

"Hmm..." she mutter thoughtfully, "well according to several of my peers at the school say do not appear 'intimated' like most young couples are. As in hand holding, public affection, and cuddling that sort of thing. I don't see how any of that matters I don't like public affection in the first place."

L merely nodded and seemed rather uncomfortable about the idea of public affection as well.

"I remember Miguel saying something about couples sharing rooms too," Naomi said.

Akane's eyes widen a faction, this was the first time she heard about this. "What? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah he said he only got the news this morning. Did you get a text?"

"Actually I haven't checked my normal phone yet. Do you mind Ryuzaki?" Akane asked.

"No, go ahead," He told her.

Without a moment's hesitation she flipped open her phone and looked to find several messages from Hanami. They read:

" _Hey, Akane just letting you know that you and your weirdly handsome Ryuga will be sharing a room."_

" _Sorry, but there are more people that I originally plan coming with us. That is okay right? You and Ryuga been going out for months now so you two are at 'that' stage right?"_

" _Is it going to be a problem? Text me when you get a chance."_

Akane couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she read the message. She sound sincere, but Akane knew better. Hanami wanted to know if L and Akane had sex yet. _What a nosy women,_ Akane thought to herself. _It's not going to be a bad thing sharing a room right? We are both adults after all. I don't really see a problem with that._ Though the idea of sharing a bed did make her nervous even if she pretended that it did not.

"So is it true?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, she invited more than she was planing to. I'll reply to her after this meeting." Akane said closing the phone. Then she gave a mischievous smirk about something, "Oh, and she wants to know if we had sex yet, Ryuzaki."

L spit out his tea in surprise, "What?! Why would she want to know that?"

Yep, that was the reaction she wanted. A flustered L was an adorable L, but she had never seen his face turn that shade of red before. She liked it and it took everything she had not to laugh. "It's a nosy girl thing."

 **EDITED!**


	23. Arriving at the Beach and a Kiss

Chapter 23: Arriving at the Beach and a Kiss

" _I've never been one for public affection, but one of us has to be the bold one."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

The day arrived that they where to leave for Okinawa. She had spent the night at Naomi's so not to look suspicious in front of Miguel or the others when she left with L in the car only to arrive without Tenshi. Naomi rented a place a block away from the estate they where going to be staying at, but Akane just hoped that they would find a spot to relax for once.

"Are you all packed and ready?" Akane asked.

"Just about. I can't find my bikini top. Have you seen it? It's blue." She told her.

"Um... I think it's still hanging on the shower head in the bathroom," Akane informed her. "You hung it to dry late night, remember?"

"Right, sorry, I've haven't been on a trip like this since I was small," Naomi said as she blushed slightly.

"Nor have I. I guess this is technical a vacation even if we are working. Is anyone bunking with you?" Akane asked.

"No it'll just be me mostly unless you count Donovan, of course," Naomi told her.

"Will you be alright all by yourself like that?" Akane inquired a bit concerned about her. It wasn't to long ago she had lost Raye. She didn't want Naomi to be alone like that.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry so much Akane. Plus, Donovan will be with me so I should have pleasant company. After all he's quite the gentleman, but I'm also invited to come over later as your cousin for that party," She said, "remember?"

"That's right, I almost forgot about that," Akane replied. "I think... I'm nervous about this too. This is kind of new to me. I've been invited to these places before, but this is the first I've actually gone to one."

….

L's classic car, a black 1955 Chevy Bel Air, arrived not to long after. Akane wanted to fidget in her nervous state, but decided otherwise. She didn't want to give L the wrong idea. Akane and L both knew things where going to be awkward for them this week, but it shouldn't be to bad, right? They where both adults after all so it should be fine. Right?

Even with that in mind it didn't make her any less nervous about it. "Hey, Ryuga." Akane greeted with a smile as he stepped out the car and ushered her in.

"Akane, did you sleep well?" he asked as he took his place next to her and shut the door behind him. The car drove off soon after the door was closed.

 _No, I was way to anxious about today,_ She thought to herself, "As well as one can. I never been on a trip like this before. So I was nervous."

"I can see why. I haven't been on one of these excursions either," L replied noticing the slight circles under her eyes. _She can't sleep when she's nervous. Interesting,_ he thought to himself amused.

"What of you?" Akane asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine once I finished for the day." He replied.

"Good, what time does our flight take off?" she asked trying to stay casual with their conversation.

"It's in an hour. That should be plenty of time, correct?" He replied.

"More than enough." She replied and nodded.

….

The red painted room was darkly lite. The air of this room was heavy and the smell of death lingered in it's dimly lite halls. This was not a good place. People, eight in number, stood in equal number on either side of the golden throne. These people wore black robes with heavy hoods that hid their faces. Kira himself wore a thick royal red robe with gold embroidery that was only meant to hide his face from visitors such as the man kneeling before him now. It was as if you walked in a room full of cult member in a middle of a ritual.

There was a man, who wore a business suit and seemed to be in his mid fifties. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back in a all business sort of manner. He didn't seem to be the kind to kneel before someone like a dog, but here he was kneeling before Kira like he was some sort of king. This man's eyes where on the ground not looking up at the 'all powerful' Kira who sat on the throne as if he was the center of the world. His ego alone would make it seem that way at least.

"Master I've done what you have asked. Akane Yagami and Hideki Ryuga will be at my family's summer home for an entire week. My daughter will be able to learn of their relationship as you have ordered and without none including my daughter knowing why." Said the kneeling man.

" _That is most excellent, Mr. Kyoko,"_ Kira replied from underneath a thick hood his voice morphed to sound more like a demon than a man or a woman. _"You will report back after the week is over. I want to know ever detail of what you have learned."_

"Of course my lord Kira," he replied still looking at the floor. "I am grateful to you and would do all that you ask. Again I thank you for avenging my wife's murder."

" _Justice is what I'm here for, Mr. Kyoko."_ Kira said. _"Now, you may go. Make me proud."_

The man stood his head bowed as left the room. "Can he really be trusted, Kira?" a woman asked to his left as she pulled down her hood. This woman was Kiyomi Takada, an aspiring news anchor who was guaranteed a job the moment she graduated collage the same college Akane was currently attending and faithful to only Kira in more than just one department.

Kiyomi Takada was young and beautiful in a different way than Akane was. She was taller, more slender, short black of hair, intelligent, and most importantly she was a useful tool and easy to manipulate most women like her, who was attracted to power, were. She was a valued assist and would be even more so the moment she was on TV as he had planned to not to long from now. This woman would spread Kira's great word for all the world's people to hear and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Not even L.

Kira stood and faced her in an graceful, egotistic, and a dominating way. His knuckles brush against her face in an intimate manner. She blushed at his touch as a breathy gasp escaped her lips. This was a artful move on Kira's part. One to get her to listen to him and only him. It also shut her mouth. _"Dear Kiyomi, you have nothing to worry about. If he turns against me. He will fall. Unlike you he is merely a tool. You'll keep an eye on this girl for me as well, won't you? She maybe the key to what I've been searching for."_

"Yes... Kira," she whispered not knowing her own willing submission to Kira's dominating nature. Yes that was what he wanted all those around him to submit to his whim. These people needed someone to command them so why not him?

….

 _First class, of course it's first class. He must of be loaded or Watari is,_ Akane thought as she took her seat on the plane. Her legs crossed as a flight attendant passed them by. She was a overly plump woman and seemed to be glancing at L ever now and then. The word plump meaning she had graciously shaped curves in an hour glass figure even better than Akane's who's body was a bit more modest in shape, but still with her own hour glass figure. The woman was beautiful in her mid thirties with long bleach blond hair and dark skin. She was likely only partially Japanese, but most of her was Arabic.

 _Why is she staring at him so much?_ Akane thought wanting to glare at her. She suddenly felt the need to protect him or maybe she was suddenly possessive. It was a feeling she hadn't really experienced with someone other than L. She really didn't know why, but it confused her for wanting to just protect him from some random woman.

The same flight attendant explained the emergency protocols along how to use the oxygen mask and floating devices that they where currently sitting on. Then after the plane took off and leveled out she came toward them or toward L to be more pacific before anyone one else. "Hello there handsome, is there is something I can get you?"

L's eyes slowly rose up toward the stranger. She was smiling at him as her job might require of her. Not that he really cared. "Green tea." he said. "Is there something you want, Akane?"

"Same and can you bring a lot of sugar packs, please? Oh and some cakes," Akane asked politely as possible even if she want to tell this woman to piss off. She wasn't pity. Akane was mature so she would act as such.

"Of course, but shouldn't a girl like you be watching your weight?" The flight attendant asked.

Immediately Akane's anger spiked and she wanted to strangle this woman. Also in an instant she knew why this woman insulted her. _Shouldn't an old hag like you not be drooling over another girl's boyfriend like you are cougar?_ Akane thought as she simply lifted a brow at this woman. _Don't reply. DON'T REPLY. She is below you and doesn't have the brain power to face you in anything, but half thought out insults._

"The sugar and cakes are for me. My _girlfriend_ was just being thoughtful of myself," L said as glared at the woman as he stressed the word 'girlfriend' in a way that meant she was his and more importantly he was hers.

The woman blinked in surprise, "Uh... of course my mistake."

"Yes, your mistake and have the other stewardess deliver our order. I also make those cakes strawberry short cakes and if you are interested in keeping your job I suggest avoiding us at all cost during the time of this flight. That will be all. You're dismissed." L said in a passively calm manner, but something told Akane this was what he sounded like when he was provoked. His voice may have been basically the same, but she knew better. There was this undertone to the way he spoke. It made a shiver creep up Akane's spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, along with anyone who was listening. She was thankful to him as the flight attendant hurried away. It was more of a run if Akane had to wager a guess,

"Thank you," Akane whispered, "you didn't have to do that, but I'm grateful you did."

"You've don't the same for myself before. I was simply returning the favor." He told her.

Akane smiled grabbing him by the shirt, pulled him closer, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. She took the pleasure of watching his eyes widen in size at his surprise. That was not something he wasn't expecting at all. When she pulled away she with a teasing smirk and said, "Whatever you say, dear."

She nearly laughed when his hand went to his cheek and a smile shy smile appear on his face. Akane wouldn't of noticed it if she hadn't been watching him rather closely. A part of her knew it was likely the first time a girl had kissed his cheek like that and it made her happy. It was fun being someone's first, sometimes.

….

It was dark by the time Akane and L arrived at the estate that was so close to the beach it had to be lifted on stilts. It didn't look like a Japanese home more like the summer beach house you'd see in other countries. Open with large pillars in that Greek or perhaps Roman style that seemed to have spread all over the freaking world. To be honest it was nice, but wasn't in her taste. The estate was white with large open windows. Quite beautiful actually, but the design was a bit over used. Akane really didn't see the appeal. She would want a look that was a bit more modern, but tasteful. Akane wonder what type of home she would have one day. She hoped it was somewhere she could have both summer and winter with actual snow in the year. Akane liked the change of the seasons.

Akane knocked on the door and within seconds it opened, "Akane, Ryuga! You finally made it! What took you so long?" Hanami Kyoko greeted with a huge smile.

"Sorry there was a bit of a traffic jam on the way." Akane said forcing a smile not that she wasn't happy to see her. They had been friends since her first year in high school. "So what's up? Did we miss anything?"

"No really we were about to order some grub. Come on in. Do two want anything? It's that new pizza place that just opened. I have a menu if you want to look what they have or do you want anything to drink." Hanami told them as she escorted them to the living room.

"We ate on the way here. Do they have a desert menu?" Akane asked as she watched L's eyes scan the room. Miguel was sitting with three other guys on a large couch. Their was two girls on a seat and another on the floor. There was a total of ten including her and L. Akane knew four others where coming tomorrow afternoon and they were Hanami's two cousins and their two husbands. Akane had met them when Hanami invited Akane and L. To be honest Akane didn't know why Hanami had invited them here. Sure they hung out at school, but she didn't think they where that close. It was odd, but maybe Hanami thought they where closer than she originally believed or maybe she just didn't remember the other times she had invited her.

"Yeah they do. Let us get over with the introducing everyone really quick. Everyone this is Akane Yagami and Hideki Ryuga." Hanami said pointing at them.

"I'm Neko," Miguel said, "but you knew that already."

"Junko is my name," The girl on the floor said as she sat between another girl's legs. She had shoulder length, spiked, black hair. Junko was no taller than five feet and she was also completely flat chested and wore a something you'd see female rock stars wear. Akane recognized she was one of the most popular girls in her college. She was also a very bluntly honest person and Akane liked that about her. "We go to school together, but I don't think we've actually met. This is my girlfriend Lieko and before you ask, no, I'm only gay for Lieko."

"Damn straight she is," Lieko commented proudly before nibbling on her ear causing Junko to blush and cast her blue eyes elsewhere embarrassed, "Sup', Akane? We went to the same high school remember?" Lieko asked smirking as she wrapped her arms around Junko's pale frame. It was like looking at the sun with her sandy hair that reached her mid waist and tan features, but unlike Junko she was tall and was a bit more shapely. She was looking up at Akane with big brown eyes and she could tell Lieko was the dominate one of the two, but she wore all black with mostly light make up.

"I remember you too. It good to actually met you both," Akane replied with a smile _._

"Kiyomi, we share a few classes." Said the tall slender woman on the couch.

The next was a shy boy who took a minute to say even his own name, "Genta... my name is Genta." he told them. He was like one of those boys who seemed average until you actually met him. He had glasses that hid his his adorable boyish face. His hair was brunette, but with soft steel blue eyes. He was smaller and leaner than the other men, who where tall and muscular. He really didn't seem like he belonged. He was more of the type to stay home on the laptop hacking something or playing video games all by himself.

"The name is Dai, I'm Genta's cousin." said the one sitting next to him. His hair was styled upward with golden highlights in his similar colored hair. Genta and Dai had the same colored eyes are well though Dai's had slightly more blue in them. He was the tallest of the both the men there being around six foot three. If Akane remembered right he was a Martial Artist Champion for two years running at their college. He was the strong silent types and was the kind of guy that stood up for those weaker than himself even if it caused him to get into trouble at times.

"Joji," the last answered. He was your standard average guy with black hair and matching eyes, but a childhood friend of Hanami. It was obvious this boy was in love with her as well, but she never gave him the time of day. Poor hopeful little guy.

Akane's smile widen, but it was her usual forced one that was used to appear rather friendly toward meeting new people that she already knew. "It's nice to meet you all, officially," She told them while they took seat at a love seat as she was thinking, _Interesting they choose people I or L knows from school or at least who they are. Why? Something or someone is being hidden here, but who?_

"Here's the menu," Kiyomi said handing it over to her.

"Thank you," She said opening it and leaned toward L to share the menu.

"I have to ask," Joji said.

"Ask what?" Junko asked looking at him curiously.

"How did they start going out?" he whispered pointing his thumb toward Akane and L in a not so delicate manner. "I mean the hottest girl in school going out with that complete weirdo shut in looking guy? Come one that's unheard of!"

"You're an idiot," Junko told him as she glared.

"Yes, and we can hear you. I have to agree about the idiot bit. I like Ryuga and beyond that it's none of your business, Joji." Akane said not bothering to look at him as she read over the menu with L.

Suddenly Hanami whacked Joji upside the head, "They are cute together so you be quiet! You're being rude to my guest," Hanami growled at him before taking her seat and turning on the TV to find something good to watch. While Joji looked like a kick puppy as he sulked in a corner.

 **EDITED!**


	24. The Words Left Unsaid

Chapter 24: The Words Left Unsaid

" _Learn to treasure your life because unfortunately, it can be taken away from you anytime."_

 _-L-_

"What does he see in her?" Kiyomi asked herself as she sat down on the bed in her room that she share with Hanami. _Why does Kira have such an interest in her? What is so appealing about that girl? She's even dating someone else, that really strange looking guy. So what the point?_

"You mean Hideki Ryuga and Akane Yagami, right?" Hanami asked curiously from her chair next to her desk and high powered laptop with some game called 'Guild Wars 2' was playing on it. Not that Kiyomi really cared. She wasn't the gamer type.

"Uh... yeah," Kiyomi replied quickly not realizing she had said some aloud.

"Your not jealous are you? I think they are good for each other." She said being completely honest.

"I'm not!" Kiyomi replied in earnest then she looked away an expression that was hard to describe took place one that attractive face of hers. One might describe is as worried. "But do you think Akane is a bit of a fake and what do you mean they are perfect for each other?"

"Fake? No I don't think that at all. Akane just hides her pain and tries not to burden others. I've known her since grade school. She always puts a smile one her face even when she's hurting. Like our last year at high school. Most didn't notice it, but I did. She lost someone she really cared about. She seemed so lost and sad, but she wouldn't share what happened with anyone. I think someone like a boyfriend or something died. She was mournful for a long while until she met Ryuga. She seems happier now and he seems to be warm with her more than any of us." Hanami said with a happy smile. "It takes a while and you'll miss it if you don't pay attention, but Akane is the kind of person who places many burdens on her shoulders for others' sake and she will always stand up for what's right no matter how much it hurts. I think Ryuga is the same way in some areas. He seems to be the only one I have met that she really opens up to. He's good for her and she him. So no she's not fake. Akane is just more reserved than the others."

Kiyomi's eyes widen, _Is this what Kira sees in her? How could of I over looked any of that? I need to pay closer attention to them. I can't have my own feelings blinding me from my goal or my mission. I must observe them and if possible eliminate this so called Hideki Ryuga for my lord Kira!_

….

"Hey, Ryuga," Akane said as she entered their room a towel in her wet hair, "I'm done now. So you can take your shower now."

"Thank you," he replied from the bed and was on his way to stand, but when his eyes turned to look at her. He froze in place half way up. She was only wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a par of comfy mini pajama shorts. He had never seen her in such little clothing before. She wasn't wearing a bra either.

"Ryuga... you're staring," Akane said as she pulled the towel out of her hair and letting it fall in soft damp curls. "Something wrong?"

"No," He said tearing his gaze away his face flushed.

She smirked, she just couldn't help it. L was always so passive and possessed on expression of boredom. It was good to him otherwise. She couldn't understand why she thought he was so cute, but she did. In fact she yearned to see such on embarrassed expression on his face. There was no resisting such an adorable face as she lifted up his chin with this seductive look in her eye, "If you keep make such cute faces I'll be forced to kiss you again."

His dark silver eyes peered into her own as if he was trying to figure something out about her and this fast heart beat in his own chest he couldn't understand, "Do you enjoy teasing me?"

She giggled as she let go, "I do. You're too fun not to. Why do you ask? After all you do seem to enjoy it yourself or am I wrong?"

That was it, his heart skipped a beat and his face redden further. He never had a woman give him this sort of attention before. Usually people thought he was weird and kept their distance from him, but not this woman. Why did she like to tease him and why did he secretly enjoy her attention like this? He wanted her to touch him... hold him if only once, but he didn't understand why. Apart of him knew she didn't even know why she wanted to tease him in such a way either. "I... don't know."

Akane smiled at him and kissed his cheek again. Then whispered in his ear, "Go take you shower already, L."

For the corner of her eye she watched him retreat and sighed. _Why do I enjoy teasing him so much?_ She asked herself as she fell into bed her arm shielding her eyes from the light and a troubled expression took hold. _L... has become important to me. I want to be at his side, I want to tease him again, and see all the expression that face of his can make, and most importantly I want to see him smile. I must sound rather strange. No I do sound strange. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I want any of that? Even with everything that's going on... I'm still hopeful for something, but I don't know what._

Akane didn't quite like being confused. She loved Satoru, but someone else had taken place there in the empty place he left behind. She didn't understand and she knew she didn't want to either. It hurt to much. It hadn't even been a year yet and so quickly it seemed that this L had... had...

"Akane? You there?" A knock came from the door.

"Neko is that you?" She asked as she sat up from the bed. _Why is he here?_

"Yeah, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, door's unlocked." She told him through the door and waited for him to enter the room before saying anything else. "Is there something I can help you with? Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same. You look pestered. Trouble in paradise?" he asked as he sat next to her in a motion so smooth it was like water. It was a grace achieved through much practice. He must of done this a hundred times. Disguising his true intentions though a seemingly worried composure, that would fool most women into thinking that he was just concerned for them.

However, she saw right through that little ploy of his for she knew him as more than just 'Akane' or 'Tenshi'. Akane was not some naive child anymore and knew what Miguel wanted from her. He wasn't the first guy to try this, but she decided to play along for a bit. Miguel played around with many women so maybe he had something useful to say for once. Maybe something to clear up all this confusion in her mind and heart. _What's the harm in it? I might as well ask,_ Akane thought to herself.

"Whoever said it was paradise? We are working together to catch Kira, but," Akane said letting her confusion appear on her face, "why does it feel like more than that?"

"More?" he asked surprised. "Are you saying you like him?"

"Like him? Now that is a childish way of saying it." Akane said. "I've come to be... attached, sure, but I don't understand this attachment to him at all. Ever time we are alone I end up teasing him until he blushes for my amusement and finding myself enjoy just being near him. Sometime it just... hurts. It's gotten me so... so puzzling."

Miguel watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose in her confusion. She always did this when she was frustrated about something. _Hmm... she really is thick sometimes. Apparently even a so called genius gets confused,_ he thought to himself amused. _She hasn't even realized what she really feels. Kind of funny actually._

"You can be really stupid," He lifted her chin, _Let's play with these feeling a little._

"What are you- _mph!_ "

His lips touched hers gently. Akane froze in shock. She had miscalculated. _I was wrong! There is harm in asking! How dare he?!_

For a moment he almost thought she was enjoying it until her fist said 'hello' to his right eye and he crashed onto the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm with Ryuga, you bastard!" She yelled.

"There you go," he said laughing through the pain of his face as he stood straightening his clothes as he did so. "Now your getting it! Yes, you're with _him_."

She blinked, _Does this guy have a screw loose or did I say something funny? What does he even mean?_ "Just leave before I seriously injure your ass! I should check you into a mental clinic for the critically insane!" She said kicking him out.

"Aw I didn't know you cared," He told Akane as he was push out her door.

"Shut up, pervert," She command before shutting the door to her room. Akane was even more confused now. _Why did he do that? What was the point? Was he trying to show me something or just mess with my head? That guy is a serious ass! I don't get him sometimes!_

….

"I'll take the chair. You can sleep on the bed," L said.

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked as she looked up from a book Donovan had recommended. It was one of his favorites called 'Pride and Prejudice' that she had bought for him when they first met. She sometimes wondered why he connected so well with this book and one day she knew she should really asked him about that.

"Our sleeping arrangements," He replied hanging the towel he has used on the shower next to Akane's on the door's coat hanger, That could hold many things hats, jackets, keys, or whatever one would please. He probably hung his towel there for Akane had done so. She could tell he wasn't use to this sort of thing with her, but Akane hoped he would become a bit more comfortable over time.

"Don't be silly," she replied. "We are both adults and can share the same bed or are you afraid I might try and take advantage over you?"

"You? Your not worried about me? I may seem weak, but I'm still a man." he told her.

"I'm not worried at all. I trust you, Ryuga. I don't think there is a person I trust more than you." She told him honestly.

He was touched by that, but wouldn't let it show, "If you are sure then." he said crawling into bed next to her. Of course he was still in a pair of jeans and that long sleeved white t-shirt. It didn't seem all to comfortable in her opinion.

 _Maybe I should buy him some pajamas one day. Something soft and comfortable and matches those eyes of his. Dark silvery-gray pajamas. Yeah that would work perfectly and he would look so cute in them to._ She thought to herself a wistful look on her face as she placed the book on her nightstand and having the lamp click off.

 _Yeah, maybe I'll buy them soon,_ It was time for a long sleep as her eyes closed with that last thought in mind. Neither knowing one of them was in grave danger.

….

"Oh my..." Hanami gasped in surprised as she blushed. She had snicked into their room that morning to look in on the couple laying in the bed. Hanami wanted to know if they where really as close as she thought. She had seen the way Akane looked at him when she thought no one was looking and the same with that strange man, but she didn't expect something like this.

Akane laid on her back as L rested his head just under her chin. The two were intertwined with their arms around one another in a gentle embrace. Akane was the larger spoon and L the smaller almost like he was in his normal sitting position, but this was a bit more opened as his legs entangled with Akane's. The sun coming from the window showered gently down on them in a halo like glow. It was a beautiful and likely a very rare sight.

"I am so taking a picture of this," Hanami whispered her cell phone in hand and setting the camera on. "They are so cute!"

 _Click!_ Hanami's camera went off and she giggled before she bolted out the room as quietly as she could. This was not something she had expected to see, but she was happy to have witnessed it. She never seen any couple coddle the way they did. It was beautiful and sweet. Also it was something to envy and something someone could stop themselves from wanting that as well.

 _Those two are defiantly dating,_ Hanami thought to herself as she looked at the picture she had snapped of them. _Why did dad want to know this? What has he gotten himself into? He hasn't been the same since mom was murdered. Nothing is like it use to be. Everyone is worried if Kira is going to kill them or not and everyone is just so scared. What are we going to do? Kira is a tyrant and has killed so many people including members of the police. He's a liar too. If Kira stood for the good of the world, then why did he kill those FBI agents? I hope whoever this L guy is going to catch Kira._

"She took a picture of us didn't she?" L whispered against her enjoy the warmth he felt. He didn't know how they had ended up this way, but is was so comfortable that it nearly lured him back to sleep. He never thought he could feel the warm embrace of someone like this. Though it was a bit embarrassing being so close to her like this. It was a first for him.

Akane sighed, "Yeah," she whispered, "I'll have to ask her for a copy later."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're adorable when your asleep," she said smirking as she looked down at him. He had rolled on top of her in the middle of the night. Not that she really mind. His weight was actually rather comfortable against her and the warmth of him as he wrapped his arms around her was... she didn't know how to describe it perhaps magical. It was as if something divine had given her a small moment of happiness... something to fill the hollowness she felt in her soul. She didn't what to ever move from this spot again.

L's eyes widen and he blushed hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm not adorable."

Akane just laughed before she kissed the side of his forehead and tightened her arms around. _Yes, yes you are,_ She thought to herself as she smiled gently while running her fingers through his hair. _Hmm, even his hair smells of strawberries._

….

Their was a cliff that over looked the ocean. It was a spot chosen to go picnicking because of that cool breeze to seem to not fit with the summer weather, but is was nice and not so strong that it would blow the food away and the wind would make the kite flying later easy and fun. The view from the top wasn't bad either. "Hey, Hanami can you seen me a copy of that picture you took of me and Ryuga this morning?" Akane whispered to her as she helped set up.

Hanami blushed, "Eh! You know know about that?!"

Akane gave her a smile, "Yeah, I was awake enough to know you where there. So can you? I want to set it as my phone's background," she said and blushed about she just admitted, "and don't tell Ryuga I said that!"

She laughed, "I won't. I'm just glad to finally see you happy. I'll send it after where done here."

"Okay, but what do you mean by that?" Akane asked.

"I'm not blind Akane. I notice things. I know you lost someone and didn't tell anyone about it. I saw you look so sad at school when you thought no one was looking, too. We've been friends for a long time. I wouldn't be your real friend if I didn't notice something was wrong with you." Hanami told her. "Ryuga makes you happy and that's all that matters to me. I want you happy, Akane."

Akane blinked in surprise and a real smile appeared as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Thank you Hanami. I want the same for you too. I don't want to see you hurting either so listen close. Neko is just a dirty man slut. He just likes playing with girls feelings. So just be careful around that jerk."

She giggled, "He's not the one I'm interested in though. I was trying to make Dai jealous, but he only worried about his cousin Genta. Though Genta is so cute like a girl so I can see why. I would too if he was my cousin or sibling."

"I get it," Akane told her. "I'll help if I can."

"Thanks," She replied.

"Anytime, we're friends, remember?" Akane told her.

"Right!"

"Good, now lets finish up." She said before the two went back to work.

….

Once everything was finally ready and everyone was sitting around. Everything seemed normal. Unlikely friends enjoying a meal together, but for some reason Akane felt uneasy about all of it. Something wasn't right and she could figure out what it was or who it was that was making her uneasy. Anyone here could be working for Kira, but she couldn't reveal her ability to see if any of them were being controlled by Kira. She couldn't risk her red Shinigami eyes being exposed and apart of her was regretting coming here. She and L where exposed here. This place was a high risk for the both of them, but it was for the sake of the investigation. However she didn't regret the moment L was in her arms. The world could burn and she wouldn't regret it.

"So... you two met at the entrance ceremony?" Kiyomi asked curiously.

"Yeah, we did." Akane replied. "It was the first time I met someone as intelligent as me, but he might be more so. Either way was a first for me."

"Did you start liking him then?" She said continuing her inquiry.

 _Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated suddenly?_ Akane thought to herself feeling rather uncomfortable with Kiyomi questioning her. "Yeah, from the moment I saw him I thought he was adorable. Different, but cute sort of way. I've never met anyone like Ryuga and I like that he is different. He is a good man and has his own way of doing things. I really enjoy getting to know him more everyday and I just want to be at his side." She allowed a blush to show on her cheeks as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh that is sweet. What about you, Ryuga?" Kiyomi asked wanting to see what they would say.

"Why the investigation? I don't see how any of these answers could be any of your business." L replied not wanting to answer this nosy woman.

Kiyomi's fist tightened, _If you knew who I served. You would be terrified you freak._ "Oh my," She said in a teasing manner, "why do defensive? I was just curious."

 _Bullshit,_ Akane thought to herself.

"Maybe he just doesn't like people prying on his private life like that. That's not his thing or he could be shy," Hanami said not wanting anyone to start a fight. "Come on. Let's fly those kites, okay?"

….

A cute baby dragon kite string and handle laid in Akane's hand. She wouldn't be flying one if Genta hadn't offered her one in such an adorable shy manner that she couldn't say no. _What an annoyance. I am really just too nice when it comes to the cute,_ she thought to herself then she glanced at L who was glancing down at the cliff. Then she glared annoyed, _This is all his fault. He's the one who infected me this weakness of cute. Dammit._

"Akane, you don't really look like you're having much fun." Dai said.

"Truthfully, not really. Is it that obvious?" Akane asked kind of embarrassed that someone noticed that she was so bored. _He must of saw me glaring at L. My bad._

"I'll take over then," he told her extending his large rough hand towards her while casting a rather large shadow over her.

"Thanks for taking this off my hands." She said handing it over. "You know Hanami likes you, right?"

"She... does?" he asked then blushed, "I didn't know that. I thought she liked that Neko guy."

 _Did this big fighting badass just blush?_ Akane thought to herself. _Huh... weird world, but boys can be so thick too. He really didn't notice. L doesn't notice either... wait what am I saying? I think I'm loosing a screw too._ Akane sighed, "Well now you know. Have fun I'm going to check on Ryuga. See you," She said waving to him.

Akane sat quietly next to L and she looked at him without turning her face from the ocean view and of course he was eating something sweet. This time it was chocolate filled panda cookies call 'Hello Panda'. He was just staring outward with those dark eyes of his lost in his own thoughts. Even though she could tell he was worried about something. His shoulders and back where tense rather than his usual relaxed state.

 _What is he so worried about? It is the situation we're in or the investigation?_ Akane wondered as he thoughtlessly ate his Hello Panda cookies and as he was doing so crumbs feel around his mouth. _This is giving me a really bad feeling._

She slowly reached out and wiped away the crumbs from his cheek. He suddenly tensed even more and turned his eyes toward her, "There were crumbs on your face. You can't do much with yourself can you?" she said and smiled while giving him a curt giggle.

"Akane," he said and he found her placing her forehead against his causing him to blush and to look up to met her soft golden gaze. "I really don't get you sometimes."

"We have that in common," she replied with a smile.

"Man you two are just so cute," Lieko said walking over to them with Junko holding her hand. "Oh did we just ruin a moment? I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Junko said. "You wanted to chill with them cause they are the only couple here besides us that are here yet at least."

"He he," she laugh sheepishly, "you caught me. Though they would of figured that out on their own. They are the geniuses of our college remember?"

"Yeah I know, but just because they are intelligent on paper that doesn't mean they are relationship geniuses. Now lets sit down," Junko said sitting next to Akane. "So you guys been dating for months right?"

"Yes," Akane replied slowly sounding suspicious that she was after something. Someone always was.

"How you ever been in other relationships before?" Junk asked.

"I have," she replied. "Why are you asking that?"

Lieko answered, "Well, Junko never dated anyone other than my sexy self. So she wants advice and she won't listen to me about it."

"Sounds fine to me." she told them. "What do you want to know, Junko?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, but how do you go about your first time? You know being intimated with someone." She asked.

Akane considered that question carefully and L seemed curious even if he was pretending not to be. "Your first time is a special sort of occasion it's true. Some plan it out and others just let it happen naturally, but you shouldn't do it if it makes you uncomfortable and don't force yourself to do anything. When it feels right you'll just know."

"Does it really hurt?" she asked nervously.

"Depend on who you are with, but I'm sure Lieko will be gentle. It might be uncomfortable at first though, but Lieko is experienced, right?" Akane inquired of her.

"Yeah, I am," Lieko told them not embarrassed at all.

"Good, so then you'll be fine. Lieko knows what to do so it should be enjoyable. There is nothing to worry about, but the most important thing is that you love each other. The experience is just a way to become closer." Akane reassured her.

Junko nodded, "Thanks, Akane. That does take a weight off my shoulders."

"I'm glad," she said as she stood as Kiyomi was suddenly there as well.

"Kiyomi," Lieko greeted with a sour look on her face.

"Lieko," she said with the same display of dislike before turning to everyone else. "It's getting late. Hanami said we should get going."

"Right," Akane replied and as rest of them went to stand L fell forward off the steep cliff. "Ryuga!"

He was falling. Someone had pushed him. One of these girls had pushed him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to grab onto anything. Akane's face was covered in horror. _Akane..._

Her heart had stopped as she saw him fall. He was going to die. He was going to... _No! Not again! I won't loose you too!_ Her mind screamed and she rushed forward...

 **EDITED!**


	25. Truth of the Heart

Chapter 25: Truth of the Heart

" _I never thought another would become so important to me, but I'm glad to feel this way even if it frightens the hell out of me."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

 _He was falling. Someone had pushed him. One of these girls had pushed him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to grab onto anything. Akane's face was covered in horror._ Akane...

 _Her heart had stopped as she saw him fall. He was going to die. He was going to..._ No! Not again! I won't loose you too! _Her mind screamed and she rushed forward..._

She had to save him. Akane didn't know what she would do without him and she didn't know that she could feel this way again, but she didn't want to loose anyone again, especially him. Her steps felt heavy as she push forward her hand held toward him, "Ryuga!" She called out.

"Akane! Don't, it's to far to late! You could get hurt!" Kiyomi yelled as she grabbed her arm. _Kira doesn't want you to die just that freak you're so fond of. So don't be so stupid, Akane,_ she thought a slight conniving look in her eye and luckily for her no one had saw that her push him off the cliff. _Even if this freak does survive this he won't know who did it. It was perfect timing. No one will ever know._

"Get your filthy hands off me," She growled her voice cold and laced with an undertone of anger that made their skin crawl, especially Kiyomi's. They had never heard her talk like that before as she ripped her arm away and dived after L without a thought for her own safety. Akane had seen free falling videos before and kept her body going straight down so she would fall faster that L. _I'm not going to let you die. Even if it kills me! Your not going to leave me to... after I just started to... I won't allow it!_

Her hand stretched out and grabbed onto L's and pulled him toward her, but before she could do anything L wrapped his arms protectively around her before they clashed with the freezing watery ocean deeps.

L's grip loosen and blackness began to take over as he thought, _Akane... why did you follow after me? Why..._

The shock and impact of hitting the water from so height up had caused L to pass out. Akane wrapped her arm around his waist and kicked her legs as hard as she could. Her mind only on saving L. _If you die... I don't know if I could bare it. So you have to live L... please. Live for me,_ she thought swimming to the surface.

She gasped for air as she pulled L to lay his head against his shoulder and focused on keeping his head above water. She whipped her head around to find a shore. It was far and she knew had to make it or they both would drown here before help arrived. She quickly checked to see if he was breathing. _Please be breathing... please. I can't loose him too!_

She waited scared out her mind, but suddenly there is was a cough and a grown of pain. He had a bit of water in his lungs, but he was breathing. Akane gave a sigh of relief as tears filled her eyes, "Just keep breathing L. Lawliet. I'll get us to safety. I promised you I'd protect you, but you end up protecting me. It's my turn now. Just be okay and never scare me like this ever again is all I asked of you."

She moved her body slowly using the least about of energy possible so not to tire herself out to quickly. As they say 'work smarter not harder'. She was glad the sea was calm as she moved them toward shore otherwise this would be nearly impossible for someone as inexperienced as she was in water rescue. Akane was only doing what she saw others did in movies and videos she had seen like in that movie called 'The Guardian' at least it taught her something, but it still wasn't as easy as it looked.

 _If those guys can swim for hours in ice cold water so can I. I can do this for L,_ She thought to herself.

He was coughing again and again and she could tell his body was trying to get the water out of his system, but still it worried her. It probably felt like the time when a drink goes down the wrong pipe, but quite a bit worse. _Just a bit longer. How the hell did you loose balance in the first place? How had did this happen? Was it just a fall or did someone push him? If so who?_

Akane didn't know how long it was when she reach the shore. She only knew she was completely exhausted to the point her limbs where shaking from the strain and they where the first to reach the deserted beach. Akane dragged L onto the beach and under a tree in a spot of grass before she put him down as gently as her weary body would allow. She went to her kneels before leaning over him tapping his cheek. "L? Wake up. Come on. Open your eyes, please," She begged.

He stirred turning to the side spitting salt water out of his mouth, "Akane..." his voice was horsed as he spoke.

"Oh thank heavens, L. You're okay." she whispered placing her hands against his cheeks, tears pouring from her eyes, and small smile on her face. Akane was to exhausted to hide anything she was feeling at the moment not that it mattered. She couldn't help what happened next. She leaned forward her lips met his trembling one's. It was a short one, but being in the moment and relieved as she was it couldn't be helped. Akane wasn't thinking she just did it. His lips where cold and he was shivering all over, but he froze when she suddenly laid one on him. They where both freezing even if it was summer. The dangerous and wondrous ocean water had dropped their temperatures quite low to low in fact.

She pulled away shocked that she had done that, but she didn't care. Akane was just happy L was alive, "Don't you ever scare me like this again," she said firmly then she kissed him on the cheek and held him against her it a tight hug if just for a minute until she realized they where both shaking. She sat up and pulled off the red t-shirt she had been wearing revealing the black bra she had underneath. "We need to warm up. I need you to take off your shirt."

L blushed as he looked elsewhere and slowly sat up. "I understand. We could suffer from hypothermia," he said before complying.

Once his shirt was on off she slowly pulled him toward her until he was on top in an embrace and rubbed her hands up and down his body using the friction to heat up his cold pale body. She really didn't care for herself, but L did and quickly followed suit. Rubbing her arms and back until they where both warmed up. "L I think I'm going to pass out soon... I'm so tired. I swam for so long and I was so scared that I was going to loose you." she whispered.

"It's okay, Akane I was... afraid too. Thank you for coming to my rescue like that. Just rest. I can take care of the everything else. You've done more than enough." L whispered back.

She nodded meekly, "Al...right," she replied and in a matter of moments she slowly closed her eyes that felt so heavy. Slowly she fall asleep with L in her arms. She was happy that he was safe, but she knew when she woke he would have questions like about that kiss for example. Akane was to tired to talk about it now, but she would have to soon. _What... will I say?_

L could feel her breathing slow and he found it luring him to sleep as well. Akane didn't know, but he had heard her say his true name. He thought he was hearing things or it was a dream, but he was unsure. _Was I just imagining it or had she really said it? If she did. How has she come to learn of my name? It should have been impossible even with her skill of deduction. Also why... did she kiss me?_

….

When Akane regained consciousness she found herself alone in her room at the Hanami's family state. It was dark now and the bed cold. _L?_ She thought to herself sitting up. _Where... is he?_

She stood out of bed and discovered she was wearing something completely different. Akane was wearing burgundy silk pajamas shorts and a black tank top. She didn't remember ever putting these on. The last thing she could recall was holding L in her arms after saving him from the cliff.

She blushed realizing, _Oh God I kissed L. I kissed him and... I liked it._

Akane touched her lips remembering her relief that he was going to live. He tasted like those Hello Panda cookies he had been eating and salt water. No that she minded it either way. His lips where nearly as cold as death, but she didn't care as long as he was breathing, safe, and alive. Akane didn't know when it happened, but the thought of being without him now was suddenly unbearable.

 _Did I ever care for Satoru this much? I can't remember. Seems the memories and feelings I had have him are a blur and tainted by my hatred for Kira._ She thought sadden by that fact. Akane knew that this was more than a desire to be at his side or the childish notion of a crush. She grew out of that with Satoru. This was something else and this was what that idiot Miguel as trying to get her to realize. It was a poison called love. She was in love with L. It was the reason she loved to tease him, it was the reason she wanted to kiss him and hold him close, and it was the reason she just couldn't lie to him. It was also the reason she jumped off a cliff to save.

 _I need to see him,_ She thought turning toward the door and walked toward it heading out toward the living room.

….

"Akane, I'm glad to see you're awake." Hanami said hugging her the moment she entered the room.

"Thanks. Where is Ryuga?" Akane asked.

"Outside on the balcony. Ryuga only woke up an hour before you and he's been going at those Hello Panda cookies again." Hanami said. "I don't see why he's not the size of a house with the way he eats."

"As much as he uses that brain of his I'm not surprised." Akane responded remembering what he said about it. "I'm going to check on him."

"Okay," Hanami giggled then she whispered, "Oh and thanks... about Dai. I've never seen him blush so much when he asked me out. What did you say to him?"

"I just told him that you liked him. Guys like him are thick in the head when it comes to the feels. You have to be blunt about your feelings with him. I'll be with Ryuga if you need me," Akane told her on her way out.

….

L was sitting on the balcony's railing a bag of those cookies in hand and his eye looking out toward the sea. The moonlight was full in the sky that made his hair glow blue in color and paled his skin even further. It made him look even more mysterious and surreal. In fact everything around them was shaded in with palettes of blue, silver, and white. It was a really a beautiful sight to see.

To Akane L seemed like an awkward angel that had come down from the stars. After all this time she never really knew she was falling for him until that kiss, but maybe she did and hid it behind a facade of ignorance. Akane was breathless and actually more nervous than she ever was before in her life. She was afraid as well. She was afraid of being rejected and of her abnormally long life span. She would out live him by centuries, but she knew he was worth the pain his death would one day cause her.

So she stepped forward slowly wanting to tell him everything as those all seeing eyes of his turned toward to her. "You're awake. How do you feel?" He asked.

"A bit sore, but I'll live. What of you? Are you alright?" She asked softly as she came closer.

"I'm fine after some sleep," he told her.

"That's good," she told him as she touched his cheek. His skin was warm again and he didn't seem to have anything broken, but she wondered his his back was bruised from the impact with the water.

"Yes," he said and then he sighed, "I have some questions for you as well that are personal."

"You should know by now that you can ask me anything," Akane told him.

He looked away for a moment, "Why did you come after me?"

"I told you before that I would protect you, but that isn't the only reason. You're important to me now. It has nothing to do with the investigation, but I... don't want to loose you." Akane said as she sat on the railing next to him. "I will to keep you safe even if it ends up killing me."

"You have feelings for me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't of kissed you if I didn't," she told him bluntly. "So yes I have feelings. I can't really remember ever feeling this way even for Satoru."

"You are saying you're in love with me," L stated rather startled.

"I'm going a roundabout way with it, but yes. I'm afraid I am. I didn't acknowledge it until you almost died on me or it just didn't dawn on me. I'm unsure of that, but yes I am in love with you and you alone." She told him rest the palm of her hand against his cheek.

He didn't say a word instead he took that hand of hers into his own and pulled her toward him into a sudden kissed her. His lips were shy, but his actions were bold. She had stolen his first, but this one he was giving freely. He had never actually done this before and she knew it. However it was the most romantic thing he had ever done in his life.

She was surprised and thrilled to say the least. With her free hand she buried it into his black locks and pulled him closer. It didn't take long before she began to lead them in this kiss. He was inexperienced unlike herself. Akane wanted to show him how and in her mind she planned to Kira or no Kira this was a moment just between them. She found her worries slipped away as the of chocolate taste filled her mouth and his free arm wrapped itself around her waist and his finger laced with her own. Akane smiled against his lips. She was happy and so was he even shy as his kiss was, but with her aid it was an extraordinary experience.

L never knew he wanted this and he never knew he could be bold in such a manner. He never dreamed of it in fact, but he had longed for the moments he spent with her. The want for her to hold him in her warm, soothing embrace, and know the what of those lips felt like against his own. Her taste was sweet and salty complacence of the sea she had rescued him from only hours before. How had he not noticed that this was more than just a need of companionship... or a friendship? He was the worlds best investigator and he couldn't even tell that he had fallen for another. A woman so different from himself, who only showed her true self to him. A woman that was like looking at the sun at first dawn.

She pulled away panting softly her forehead rusting against his. His face was red as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she held him against her chest. His body was warm and he smelled the same as ever. Akane never wanted to let him go, but she had to ask even if it ruined the mood."How did you fall in the first place? You always have such good balance." she whispered to him it was something that had been gnawing at her from the moment she saved him.

"I didn't. I was pushed," L told her.

 _What?!_ Her mind yelled, "Then that could mean someone here works for Kira," she said in a hush whispered, but he anger was still there and her grip on him tightened ever so tenuously.

"Yes, the three suspects are Kiyomi, Junko, and Lieko." L told her.

"Kiyomi," Akane said as she glared at the sea, "seems the most likely one. Did you notice how interested she was in our relationship compared to the others? She's been interrogating us since we arrived, but this is just a theory."

"It's a likely theory. She doesn't seem to like us," L told her. _Especially me,_ he added in his mind.

"And she tried to stop me from saving you." Akane added running her fingers through his hair.

"Hn, there is a seventy-two percent it was Kiyomi, a ten percent chance of being Junko, and a eighteen percent of Lieko. My bet is on Kiyomi as well, however, it would be wise to believe everyone is a suspect. We should inform Miguel and Shoko when she arrives tomorrow morning." L told her.

"Agreed, but also Donovan and until then we need to be on our toes." Akane added her gaze turning toward the estate to see if anyone was watching. _Is this the reason we were invited here?_ "We we'll have to stick close to one another until we find out who is did this."

"I don't mind that at all," he told her.

Akane gave a curt chuckle, "Nor do I."

….

Photos of L and Akane where handed to a man in a dark room. The gloom ambiance of the room was one of oppression and strict obedience. This was the lair Kira called his sanctum. The smell of blood could never leave this place as the sound of church bells rang from the towers of this holy Catholic Church that was abandon until he 'persuaded' others to rebuild it for him. His lackeys ran the church while he plotted and put his plans into play. There where other methods of finding killable targets other than TV and police records. In fact it was kind of ironic. You come to whisper your guilt while begging for forgiveness, but only to find forgiveness in death horrible or swift. How very pleasant.

His hooded eye gazed downward as he sat on his throne. The first was a sleeping picture of both his rival for the woman and Akane who laid sleeping in each others arms. They seemed so peaceful and it looked natural so he was sure this wasn't staged.

The second made his blood boil. They where kissing and Akane seemed to be enjoying it. He flipped to the next as Akane seemed to be taking control of the kiss and the two seemed to be lost in their passion.

In his jealous rage he ripped the pictures to pieces like a child would break their toys to keep others from having them. "That damn woman of mine! How dare she kiss that-that freak!" he growled and glared else where. He stood and walked toward his window punching the wall. The glass shook at the force of his punch, but luckily it didn't shatter. His less than human eyes roomed over the Tokyo. "Seems I kept to much distance from you for far to long. My plans seemed to need to be placed ahead of schedule. L you will die and Akane will be mine. Now L lets us see if have what it takes to defeat me in this chess game of ours. It's my move now."

 **EDITED!**


	26. The Benevolent Face of a False God

Chapter 26: The Benevolent Face of a False God

" _If you keep my secret, this strawberry is yours."_

 _-L-_

"My dear lord Kira," Kiyomi whispered through her phone her voice slightly trembling wondering if he would furious with her for her failure, but also trembling anticipation to just hear his indulgent voice, "The attempt on Hideki Ryuga was completely unsuccessful. He went off the cliff as you had planned, but Akane dove off and saved that wretched freak."

" _Really? You placed the girl endanger?"_ He asked his voice low, but rather calm. However he was actually quite peeved with this submissive wench and if she wasn't such an assist he would of already written her death with pleasure within the Death Note. His mind growled, _How dare you put her in harm's way you, useless bitch!_

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't be avoided!" She insisted in a hurried hushed voice and even to his ears she sounds so sincerely mournful, but he could hear the slight arousal in voice. He almost laughed if he wasn't so anger. It just so funny how much she wanted to be punished.

 _Stupid woman,_ he thought crossed with this female, but he knew he shouldn't kill her... yet.

"I tried to stop her, but she pulled away and leaped after him! I'm sorry. I failed, but I won't on a second attempt. Please let me make it up to you!" She begged near tears as if she was some swooning school girl not wanting to be dumped by the most popular boy in school. Kind of childish actually.

" _No need. Plans have changed. Just modern them for now and make sure she does not come to harm again, my dear Kiyomi."_ He told her.

"I... yes, Kira. We're suppose to splinter off to go shopping for the party tonight. Akane will be with me and the other girls today." she said.

" _Very well, have a good time, Kiyomi. Do not fail me again and Akane is to never come to harm while in your care,"_ Kira commanded before he hung up the phone. _For your sake you will not fail again,_ Kira thought to himself as he glared at the tiny phone in his hand. _However don't think I will forgive you so easily. You failed to kill Akane's little boyfriend and even put her in danger. Your death will not be pleasant or swift and as you wanted you will be punished, but I will let you live for a while longer. After all... you still have such lovely uses._

 _Now how to go about this little plan of mine. How do I get her on her own. If only for a moment. I have a wonderful surprise in store for my dear Akane,_ Kira laughed at the thought of the next coming events. He wondered how she would react when she found out _he_ was Kira.

….

It was noon the day of the party Hanami had planned for. As Akane knew it was going to be rather packed with people around their age in a attendance. It really wasn't Akane's thing and wanted to spend the least amount of time there as possible when the time came. The weather was rather pleasant and cooler even for this time of year. There was also barely a cloud in the sky.

Akane was waiting at the front of the estate. She was still tired from saving L and her limbs where sore just a bit, but it still felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her. Everything from the neck down felt like needles where stabbing deep in her muscles.

Hanami didn't want to call the ambulance yesterday, but even so she would of if L hadn't told her their was no need and that he had a doctor on call. According to him he had called a that doctor he mentioned to check up on the both of them and they where fine as far as the doctor told them. If she were to venture a guess she would say it was Watari that had showed up. Akane knew they where okay, but she still couldn't help but to be worried. Even with L's reassurances Akane couldn't help but feel something was coming. After the attempt on L's life she couldn't help, but to be on the defensive.

"So where too girls?" Hanami asked with her cousin in laws in tow. Ima and Nashi where their names. They had arrived while Akane was unconscious.

"Shopping where else?" Lieko said smirking.

She nodded and then turned to Akane, "What about you? Oh, is your cousin here yet?"

"I plan to buy a present for Ryuga and as for Shoko. She just pulled up." Akane replied pointing at Naomi's rental car. "I'll be riding with her. Junko, Lieko? Do you two want to ride with us or are you riding with Hanami and the others?"

"Hell yeah we're riding with you Akane!" Lieko said dragging her girlfriend behind her. "Let's go."

….

"So, you're Shoko? You're hot," Lieko told her.

"Yeah, that's me and... thank you," Naomi said in greeting them and a bit embarrassed.

"No problem, I'm Lieko and this is my girlfriend Junko. I guess you'll be meeting the others later." She said her wrapping an arm around Junko.

"Yeah, I'm going to the party after all," Naomi told them.

While they were exchanging pleasantries Akane gazed at Donovan and gestured for him to go with L with a subtle movement of her head toward L. _Please, Donovan. Keep him safe,_ her mind asked him even if he couldn't actually hear her. _I hate that I can't go with him. It's bullshit!_

Donovan's eyes narrowed at her but he bowed his head toward her and disappeared with a single flap of those leathery wings of his. Donovan didn't like any of this or being away from Akane's side at all. She was getting to close to Kira and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it when she finally found out. Akane also seemed to be worried about something. He wondered what was wrong with her. _Why is she so worried? Did something happened while we were apart?_ It was just something he was just going to have to ask on a later date.

"Akane, what are you planning to get Ryuga?" Junko asked curiously.

"Uh, pajamas. Why do you ask?" Akane said knocked out her own thoughts by the use of her name.

"Oh I was curious is all. Are you alright? You seem distracted," Junko said. "Are you worried about, Ryuga?"

"Yeah, I am. I almost lost him yesterday, remember?" Akane replied giving a worried smile.

"Wait what happened yesterday?" Naomi asked wide wide eyed.

"He... fell off the cliff that hangs over the ocean yesterday where we were having a picnic." Akane informed her.

"Yeah and Akane got really scary when Kiyomi tried to stop her from going to save him and she leaped after him like a freaking badass. Girl, that was craziest thing I've ever seen! You're so fearless!" Lieko said in admiration.

 _No, no I wasn't,_ Akane thought to herself. _I've never been so scared in all my life. I thought I was going to loose everything again. Was Kiyomi really the person that pushed L? I really don't think it was these two. Even L thinks so, but I still should be cautious around these two. Even if my gut says otherwise._

"No she was only saving the man she loves," Junko commented. "I'd do the same for you Lieko."

….

"What about this one?" Junko asked holding a pair of pajama pants.

"I was thinking silk and silver. Ryuga likes to be comfortable and it would match his eyes," Akane said. Not liking the color of green she had picked, "but that would really suit you though."

Junko smiled, "Thanks. What fits him, though?"

"Junko that isn't his color anyway. Blues, whites, and as Akane said silver," then she giggled. "You know Akane your the exact opposite of that. Your color is red, black, and yellow or gold. Maybe we should get you one too? It'd be really cute if you two matched."

"No thanks. I'm more of a tank top and shorts kind of girl," Akane admitted.

"Found it!" Naomi called holding what Akane wanted to get him. It was a bit plain, but she figured he didn't like anything to complicated when it come to clothes.

"Those are perfect!" Akane told her and hugged her, "Thanks cousin."

"No problem." She told her a bit surprised by the hug before she watched Akane pick up the outfit herself and looked it over. It was so soft against her skin. She was sure L would like it. He did seem to like things that where comfortable.

Naomi looked at the young adult before her and thought she seemed different. Happy maybe. It was actually a nice change. She never really seen Akane as the teen she was even the first time they met, but she saw it now. There was this light in her eyes too. Then she thought, _What have I missed?_

Akane smiled, "I'm buying this," she told them pleased she had what she was wanted to give to L. _Will he actually like this?_

"Akane is everything okay? Are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"Yes and I'm okay," Akane told her in a low voice. "I'm just worried, but I can't help to be happy too. I haven't felt this way in so long while."

"Something else happened between you and Ryuga, didn't you?" Naomi asked.

Akane didn't answer instead she just grinned at her before heading to purchase her gift for L. _Akane I'm happy for you. I'm glad to see you smile like that even if it's just for a little bit,_ Naomi said to her.

….

"So did you buy anything to wear to the party?" Kiyomi asked Akane as they sat down at the small restaurant. The boys where somewhere else and Akane had no clue where. She was hoping L would text her, but she was wrong.

"I didn't need to," Akane replied, "I have something to wear in my room. So I just bought a present for Ryuga."

"Pajamas right?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you get anything?" Akane asked.

"A little red dress," She replied with a smirk and suddenly Akane felt like Kiyomi was trying childishly compete with her.

"You'll look nice in red. I was just planning to wear something comfortable and appropriate is all." Akane replied brushing it off. Though she knew to keep a close eye on her. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the one that pushed L with her sudden attitude, but why had she done it? Her time line was normal so she wasn't being controlled, but was she working for Kira. If so why was she working for him? What hold did he have on her or was it on her own free will? Also why was she trying to compete with her? Was Kira a male after all? Had she been seduced? _Wait... is she in love with Kira and is that why she pushed L off the cliff?_ Akane thought realizing why. _A woman doesn't act like that unless she was jealous and if she was asked from someone she so desperately loved. Dammit._

"Thanks, but you're not going to dress up? Even a little bit?" Kiyomi asked.

"Not really no. Parties really aren't my thing." Akane said to her.

"Okay, suit yourself. What about Ryuga?" She asked.

 _Don't say his name in front of me you evil little wretch,_ Akane thought. "Not likely. He's not the type unless the boys picked something out for him. Which I really doubt." Akane told her in a calm manner even if she wanted to choke the life out of her.

….

The music was blaring in Akane's ears and many people around her were either rubbing against each other while they danced or where trying to talk even with the loud music,but some where smarter and just texted one another. She didn't like this. Why did people enjoy places like this with that horrible noise made her ears ache? Not to mention the lights that were flashing everywhere. If you looked the wrong way you just might go blind even if just for a few seconds.

 _I've made a decision I officially hate places like this!_ Akane thought to herself annoyed as she pushed pasted the party goers which some rudely pushed back. _They are all wearing to much colon and perfume too. It's burning my nose. How is this seen as fun?_

"Having a nice time?" Naomi asked over the music as best she could.

"No, not one bit," Akane told her annoyed.

She giggled, "I figured. Ryuga is on the pouch ignoring everyone. I don't think he's enjoying himself either."

"That's not surprising," Akane informed her. "I'll go and see if he wants something to drink."

"Alright," Naomi agreed with a knowing smile, "I guess I'll go hangout with Neko."

….

L sat right on the spot they had kissed the day before. The music here was deafened by the closed doors and windows, but it could be heard quite well even at this distance as the windows vibrated from the bass of speakers. He was staring out to space like he sometimes did with at mysterious bored expression on his face and a distant look in his eyes. He looked a ease even if she knew better and she wondered what was going through that brilliant head of his. Was he thinking about the case again or was there something else on his mind? Maybe... he was thinking herself or the two of them together was on his mind?

 _Yeah, right,_ Akane thought to herself as she approached him and smiled at him, _but I sure can change his mind to focus on me._

She quickly placed her lips on his cheek, "Something on your mind, dear?" she asked.

A blush came to his face rather quickly. Something Akane rather enjoyed to see on his face and she didn't think she could ever get bored of that even if a hundred years passed from now. _I will not think of a life without him, I'll deal with it when the time comes... either way it would be lonely without him,_ Akane thought to herself as she placed her fingers against his cheek and then through the softness of his black hair.

"Not really," He told her as he turned his eyes on her.

"Oh so you're just trying to calm the noise for the party then?" she guessed.

"That obvious, is it?" he inquired.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear before wrapping her around him from behind resting her chin on his head looking at the sky. "Who'd ever thought that we'd end up like this? I didn't, but I'm happy that we are like this even with this situation we're in."

"Hmm... I am too." he admitted.

She smiled hearing that, "I'm glad to hear you say that." There was a long pause as she enjoyed the warmth of his body and the comfort she felt near him. This was the one person that could make her feel whole again and then she took a breath, "Are you thirsty? I can get you something so you don't have to be around all those people." she told him being thoughtful.

"I would appropriated it," He told her, "but you don't have to."

"None sense," She replied, "just tell me what I can get you."

"Strawberry soda. I saw the caterers bringing it in earlier," He said.

"Alright, I should of known. I'll be right back then." She let him go and headed toward the door. "I'll be right back."

"Thank... you," he said watching her leave. _Is she always worried about me like that?_ He wondered to himself. _Also why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach so suddenly?_

….

Akane made sure not to talk with any the other guest as she made her way to the kitchen. "Now, where is it?" She whispered to herself. "Where is the strawberry soda?"

"Can I help you?" Kiyomi asked as she lean forward with her elbows on the counter. She was right about the little red dress. It was a bright red and she went with a more elegant style as it was floor length with a traditional Chinese sort of collar. It looked a little too tight as it squeezed at her slim body and she clearly wasn't wearing a bra, but it suited her as she looked at Akane with a mild disdain or perhaps it only seemed mild because she was trying to hide her disliking of Akane.

"Yeah actually. Do you know where the sodas are being kept? I don't see them in the icebox," Akane said turning toward her fully. "Ryuga wants one of those while we are trying to avoid the party as much as possible."

"I can help with that." Kiyomi said with a smile.

 _What is she planning?_ Akane thought forcing a grateful look across her face. Pretending was easy when you've put up a false front all your life, but L was the only person she never lied to. "Really do you know where the sodas are, Kiyomi?"

"Sure do, come along now. I'll show you where," She told Akane pushing off the counter and walked toward the back of the party. There was hardly anyone near this part of the house so she knew this was some sort of set up and so she was already on edge. Hell she was on edge since the moment she saw Kiyomi. This woman was the top suspect in attempted murder of L.

 _I can handle anything this chick got for me so bring it on,_ she thought to herself looking discretely right and left for anyone in that was near the area. There was none are far as she could see, but for all she knew this person or persons where hiding in the dark. Perhaps even behind her. Of course she wouldn't be able to hear the foot steps over the music.

"Here it is... well at least one of them," she said with a smirk on her face pointing toward the cooler with the other hand on her hip in a sexy like manner, but Akane knew it wasn't meant for her.

Looking over at her and then at the cooler, she approached it taking what L wanted out of it seemingly like this was any normal task. "Thanks Kiyomi. This is a big help." Akane told her with a fake smile on her face. _What is she up to really? What does this have to do with anything? Why did she isolate us?_

"Whatever," She scuffed, "Honestly, I don't get what he sees in someone like you. Just look at you trying to please some other man instead of the more elusive one. Your not even dressed the part. In fact you and Hideki Ryuga are quite perfect for each other. Both of you are losers and freaks."

Akane gave a sound of disgust, "Well, well," she said a knowing smile on her face like a change of tune, "Now you show your real colors. I knew for a while now. So it is Kira you're working for," She said letting her her golden eyes go red in anger as she turned to face her, "am I right?"

Instinctively she took a step back, _Her eyes! I swear they where red if only just for a second just what is she?!_ She thought horrified. "What... how did you know?!" Kiyomi demanded.

"You made it rather clear," Akane told her, "First you pushed Ryuga off the cliff and now you're telling me that there is someone else I should be interested in when I know I'm being watched. I've known for a while now that Kira has been obsessive with me, but I've never known why. I really don't give a shit about him! I really rather see Kira dead! What I'm pissed off about right now is that you hurt the person I care about most!"

There was a maniacal laugh suddenly ringing in her ear as someones arms wrapped around her. "That's very unfortunate to hear, Akane," a familiar male voice whispered in her ear. A voice she never thought she hear again.

Akane's eyes widening to the point her eyes could easy roll out of her head. She was shocked and tears filled her eyes. _No... it can't be! It just can't!_ she thought. She couldn't move because of the impact of knowing who that voice belonged to. "S..." Her voice cracked as she struggled to speak and she took in a sharp breath, "Satoru Kaguya."

 **EDITED!**


	27. The Dutiful Knight and A Dark Prince

**Well that was interesting! Some of you guys where really close as to who Kira was! It made me happy no one guessed it though. That would of ruined the surprise. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 27: The Dutiful Knight and A Dark Prince

" _Shocked and terrified. I never wanted this, but some how in my heart I knew this to be true all along and the only person I want by my side this horrifying moment is L. Please, L... save me!"_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

" _You made it rather clear," Akane told her, "First you pushed Ryuga off the cliff and now you're telling me that there is someone else I should be interested in when I know I'm being watched. I've known for a while now that Kira has been obsessive with me, but I've never known why. I really don't give a shit about him! I really rather see Kira dead! What I'm pissed off about right now is that you hurt the person I care about most!"_

 _There was a maniacal laugh suddenly ringing in her ear as someones arms wrapped around her. "That's very unfortunate to hear, Akane," a familiar male voice whispered in her ear. A voice she never thought she hear again._

 _Akane's eyes widening to the point her eyes could easy roll out of her head. She was shocked and tears filled her eyes. No... it can't be! It just can't! she thought. She couldn't move because of the impact of knowing who that voice belonged to. "S..." Her voice cracked as she struggled to speak and she took in a sharp breath, "Satoru Kaguya."_

….

Unwanted memories overflowing into her mind like a raging flooded river. The rapids crashing, splashing, tragic, cold, and even heartless forms it came as it raged through her entire being. Wistful thoughts, hopes, and dreams took over her shattered mind. They we're all tainted now by pain, hatred, revenge, and mostly his lies. Everything was wrong. Eight years of once beloved memories where all thrown away like ashes in a heavy cold wind that froze her to the bone and soul. Truly this was the cruelest thing she had ever experienced and the cruelest thing he had ever done to her or more likely to anyone else.

 _'Akane what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold. If your sleeping out here I'm staying with you. Someone has to keep you warm, you silly girl,'_ his kind and young teenage voice played in her mind of a night she fell asleep outside looking up at the stars.

 _'Akane... I love you...'_ another older voice played a moment later and flashes of his smiling face appeared in her mind.

 _'Akane I can't image a world without you in it...'_

 _'Akane...'  
'Akane...'  
'AKANE...'_

 _No... it's all to much... it's to cruel! I can't take it!_ She thought tears rolling heavily down her face nearly blinding her if only temporarily. _Why? Why does it have to be him? Why has he done all this? Was everything we had once all a lie?!_

"Correct. Hello, my beloved fiance," he told her a wicked smile on his face, "it's been a while. My have you become even more beautiful than I ever thought you would be come."

His voice it was different. It was no longer kind or gentle like she recalled it to be when they last spoke. He had lost that completely. Satoru had lost his heart in exchange for power. His cold voice was full of malice and mercilessness. The man she had known was gone now. She could barely recognized him at all and she knew he no longer existed. He's eyes looked soulless as if all humanity had slipped away like foot prints in the wet sand right before an ocean tide hit the beach. He had dyed his hair red as well as if to hide who he really was from the world, but to Akane it just accented the inhumanity of those eyes of his. Yes these where of someone how had killed hundreds of people without mercy.

 _No! This can't be happening. L save me... please! Your the only one I can count on!_ Her mind screamed. _Please hurry... I don't know how much long I can take this!_ Akane wanting to scream until she lost her voice and so she did as loud as her voice would allowed. Her scream echoed over the music in fact it was halted completely only a second later. As those at the party and her friends wondered who was screaming on the top of their lungs as if being attacked by some psychopath, which wouldn't of been far from the truth.

By the time they arrive they found Akane alone on her knees. Kira and Kiyomi where gone. She looked completely freaked out with her arms wrapped around herself as if she been violated. If anything her soul was at least. "Akane!" Hanami called grabbing onto her friend's shoulders worried for her. She had never seen her so shaken before. "What happened? Are you alright?"

She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "G... get... Ryuga p-please. I-I n-need... him," her shaky voice pleaded as she struggled to speak.

"Why the hell was she screaming like that?" A voice in the crowd voiced and the others murmured around them.

"Was she attacked?"

"Do we have some kind of creep roaming around? That's so freaky!"

"Oh come on she just wants attention," Another said.

Hanami glared at her guessed. "Party's over! All of you," She took a deep breath, "GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she ordered suddenly very scary. "Neko, Dai, Genta, Joji, Junko, Lieko, Cousins! Escort them all out! Shoko get Ryuga to his room asap! Akane and I will be there shortly. Do it now!"

"You heard her, move those asses of yours now!" Dai yelled moving the complaining guest back and he was actually rather impressed by Hanami. He didn't know she could be so... amazing like this. He hoped Akane was okay and he wondered what the hell had happened. If someone hurt her he was going to kick whoever ass did this. She was the reason he and Hanami were together after all right now after crushing on her for so long. He owed her.

"Right! Move your rude ugly jack shit faces! Move it!" Lieko added in a commanding voice.

"Akane? What happened?" Hanami whispered worried for her friend as she helped her up and placed Akane's arm around her shoulders to support her. "Come on for once please share. We're friends, you idiot. I'm so worried about you. What have you gotten yourself into?"

"..." She didn't answer her as they made their way to Akane's room where Donovan waited reading another book or was until he heard that scream.

….

"Ryuga!" Naomi called as she slam the back door wide open to see L about to open the door himself. "Something happened to Akane! I think she was attacked!"

"Where is she?!" he demanded. _So that was what all that noise was about and what caused my bad feeling from earlier. Kiyomi, Kira if you hurt her... I'll kill you both myself!_

"Hanami is taking her to her room. She'll be waiting there. She looks like she was in shock. I've never seen her like this!" Naomi said afraid for her young friend.

"Calm down, stop talking, and let's get to her! She needs us and not our anxiety," L ordered as he rushed passed her. He was angry and worried about her. Generally he was rather calm, but this wasn't one of those times.

"Right," She told him and took a breath to calm herself before following after him as quickly as she could.

….

Donovan was furious as he paced the room back and forth and he watched the fearful look on her face as Hanami sat her down on the bed. "What happened, my lady Akane?" he asked his voice worried as he tried to keep his cool on this horrendous situation they all had been forced into.

Akane looked at him even it made her look slightly strange looking at someone that no one else could see. It seemed as if she was staring blankly at the wall. Even so, she stared and now the estate had gotten quiet. She knew that the others had gotten rid of the party goers. Akane was grateful for that. She felt so powerless when Kira had his arms around her that the only thing she could do was scream. Akane never felt so violated in all of her life. She felt dirty ever letting that sad excuse of a human touch her. She felt bad for Toshi whose older brother had abandoned him. What had happened to the kind man she had once known? Was he really like that the whole time? Had she been that blind with her dreams of freedom at his side or had the power of the Death Note seduced and corrupted his soul so irreversibly?

"Akane? What are you looking at?" Hanami asked worried.

Donovan sighed, "I wish to be seen, my lady. This one can be trusted. If you wish to make that so. All you must do is ask me," he told her.

Akane shook her head no before turning back to Hanami the moment L burst into the room like a freight train with Naomi not far behind. "Akane," he said rushing toward her and she quickly found herself in his arms. It wasn't what she was expecting for he was actually rather shy being close to her like this, but apparently his fear for her had the better of him, "what happened? Are you alright? Who attacked you?"

"Kira," she whispered in his ear so no one else would hear here.

L's eyes widen his worse dreams imaginable had happened. Kira had appeared to her and now she was raddled by this. He knew she had been through much in the passed week and perhaps it had been a bit to much, "Can you give us a minute, Hanami?" he asked her in a hurried voice.

"No chance in hell!" She said quickly locking the door so no one would interrupt him. "Now tell me what is going on. You all know something! I hate being in the dark when my friend gets terrorized by some asshole!"

"Hanami... maybe we should just wait outside and give those two a minute. Akane seems really freaked out," Naomi said trying to give them the moment they wanted.

"Shoko, I'm not moving! My father has been acting weird and the three of you have been on edge since you all got here. So tell me what's going on?" Hanami replied to that her arms crossed.

"But-"

"There is no sense in arguing right now!" Hanami growled at her. "I don't know what the hell you three have gotten yourselves into, but you're thick in the head thinking I haven't noticed how on edge and guarded you all have been! It's been driving me fucking crazy so talk already! I'm tired of you all leaving me in the dark! Akane, we're friends goddammit! For once lean on me, please! You've done so much for me! I won't desert you now or ever!" She was was near tears as she spoke.

"Tell this girl, my lady. She is right. You'll need her help," Donovan urged again.

Akane looked away, she was still crying, but finding out the man you once loved had turned into a murderous monster took away a lot of her will. "Hanami," she sighed looking toward L her eyes asking him if as if she was asking him with her pleading golden eyes.

It didn't take a genius to understand what she was trying ask in response he simply nodded. After such a display, Donovan's words, and the fact Hanami wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. L felt as if he had little choice in the matter.

Akane turned her eyes to Hanami her image slightly fuzzy from tears. She always had waist length, rich, dark, black hair and beautiful brown eyes with delicate Japanese features. Hanami was looking dead at her still unsure what to say, but soon she opened her mouth, "You can't tell anyone about this Hanami."

"Of course I won't," Hanami reassured her.

She nodded, "I'm apart of a task force trying to hunt down Kira. He... is who attacked me."

"Did you see who it was?" L asked.

"Yes, but I didn't need to. I know that voice of his anywhere." Akane whispered. "It... it was Satoru Kaguya."

"Toshi's brother? Isn't he suppose to be dead? The funeral was, what, seven or eight months ago," Hanami asked.

"Yes on all accounts or so I thought he was as he was dying in my arms. Though it obvious now that was all an act," Akane said as she looked toward L who didn't seem surprised in the slightest that a dead man was Kira. _Did he know just like Donovan? Why didn't L tell me?_ She thought to herself. "Kira _is_ Satoru Kaguya. He faked his own death to avoid any suspicion. How can anyone suspect you if you're already dead, right? I don't know what the hell happened, that is no longer the man I once loved."

L tighten his arms around her as the word 'Kira' passed her lips. He didn't want her to find out this way and she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder as to seek comfort from him. L didn't like the situation they where in but he knew that they needed each other as more than just companions or working partners. They needed each other that much was clear.

Hanami nodded, "He was the one you were with before he faked his death. Isn't he?"

"Yes," Akane whispered. "I wanted revenge and nothing has changed. He still destroyed someone I cared about even if it was all an illusion on his part. I'm rattled sure, but I my plans won't change. I will bring Kira to justice whither it's by my hand if he doesn't surrender or a firing squad."

He had learned who Kira was a awhile ago. He was looking into Toshi's past at the time when he made the first discovery. His parent's car crash was clearly not an accident. Someone had cut the brake lines of their car. However Toshi would have been to young to do something like that or even know what brake lines were. So L investigated Satoru's past, but at first it was merely out of curiosity. There where several strange doctor visits that suggested abuse from his parent toward both children, who said their injuries where accidental in nature. So he come to the conclusion that Satoru had murdered his own parents to protect himself and his younger brother. Perhaps a part of it was to punish them as well and this experience is perhaps what gave Satoru his sense of childlike justice.

Then L had this nagging gut feeling about the once deceased man. This thought or notion was not something often off course. He had a feeling that Akane was involved with this Kira dilemma and he was right in may ways. She possessed a Death Note that she had never used and so L investigated Satoru's death and those involved. This took over month to come the conclusion that Satoru Kaguya was in fact Kira.

How he had discovered this and proved it was more difficult than he thought it could be. By all accounts everything seemed normal. A clear cut case of Kira's heart attack method of murder. To be sure L then looked into those that had taken the body in and prepared it for the funeral. That when things become very odd and gave him proof in a way that was not fruitful until Neko or should he say Miguel let him see his Death Note.

Strange deaths occurred shortly after Satoru's funeral. Illnesses, accidents, suicides, and murder which happened slightly less than a month's time. L came up with a theory then. Was there was something similar to a Tetrodotoxin? It gave a person the appearance of death, but without killing them. However, the Tetrodotoxin was dangerous and could easily kill it's user. Perhaps if it was modified correctly it would be safer to use. Something like that would of required a very skilled chemist. A chemist who committed suicide only a day after the funeral.

All of this information told him that Satoru had faked his death. He had a romantic tie to Akane. L suspected that Kira or rather Satoru had lost his mind due to arrogance and to him murdering so many people. Though perhaps a part of faking his death was to protect those close to him and probably to protect them from what he would be come, but in the end Satoru lost himself and Kira was all that remained. A tragedy all on its own indeed.

….

When the two where finally left alone and Akane had finally calmed down. Donovan leaned against a wall staring at the two of them deep in thought. He wasn't about to leave her and Naomi was staying over taking Kiyomi's place. Mostly to fill Hanami in on some of this things that had been going on. Well what L permitted for her to be told.

Donovan knew Akane and L would end up together since the moment they laid eyes on one another during their first meeting. There was just something about the way Akane was looking at him and he her. He knew many things and Ciaran had loosely planned everything since Akane was little when he first began to watch over her. First it was out of a nostalgia for their old days, but then they began to actually care for the human, who reminded them so much of a girl they once knew many centuries years ago.

However, what Ciaran never knew of was that Donovan had plans of his own or maybe he did. _Did you really think I wouldn't Ciaran or did you know that moment you decided to die to save her? I will accomplish your last wish then it would be my turn. I will make sure Akane has the happiness she desires. Then afterwords..._

"Here Ryuga," Akane told him as she sat up from the bed and handing over the pajamas she had bought him earlier. "I didn't get the chance to give you this yet."

His eyes widen as he took the wrapped item in the form of a gift. That he wasn't expecting, but he suppose he should of after all they where dating for real now. Though a part of him felt they had been more than just coworkers for a while now. Maybe he just didn't realize that he had fallen for her until the near death experience. However he knew she was still hiding things from him, but so was he. Perhaps when this was all over he could finally have her say his true name.

He opened the box to find something rather soft against his skin, "Pajamas?" he question.

"Sorry, but you didn't look very comfortable in your usual wear. I wanted to get you something comfortable and would suit you. Do you like it? I'm not really use to giving gifts." She informed scratching the back of her head embarrassed.

"I don't usual where much clothing other than the bare minimum when I sleep, but I've never received a gift like this and I do like this. Thank you." he admitted and saw her blush when when he talked about the way he slept.

 _Does that mean he sleeps naked or that he wears only boxers when he goes to bed?_ Akane thought curious for a moment. She smiled, "Your welcome," she said. "I'm glad you like it and I had it cleaned for you before wrapping it."

"Thoughtful," He commented and Akane kissed his cheek again.

….

Enraged Kira flipped over a deck actually surprising Ryuk who was musing over his apple he was currently nibbling at. He was mostly trying to ignore the arrogant human in front of him, but he just had to make such a ruckus. _What has him so annoyed? Could be fun,_ Ryuk thought to himself.

The curious Shinigami looked over what human had been working on for the last half hour. The human seemed completely pissed off. The Death Note that was knocked to the floor when the desk was flipped was wide open a single name was written on it over and over again in an obsessive and angry manner;

 _Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga. HIDEKI RYUGA. HIDEKI RYUGA!_

 _Damn,_ Ryuk thought to himself looking at the human and decided to laugh in his face. "Why so angry Satoru? Things not working the way you want them to?" He asked amused cocking his head at the human.

"Shut up, Ryuk!" He barked back.

"Oh don't be like that," Ryuk said in a teasing manner. "You know that name is a fake and you know that little deal you can make to get the real one. Wouldn't that make things so much easier?"

"I said to be silent, you death rock wanna be!" Kira said irritated by the creature.

Ryuk just laughed, "Oh so rude and why would I ever listen to you, you wanna be God?" he shot back.

….

"Now the two of you are ready for bed. I have a tale to share," Donovan said pushing himself off the wall toward them before taking a seat next to the bed.

"Donovan is something wrong?" Akane asked looking him over he seemed so serious as he spoke. His brows were pulled together with a frown and his movements where stiff. _What's this tale he's talking about?_ She wondered to herself.

"Nothing is wrong, my lady" He said giving her a shark like tooth smile to reassure her. "You where curious of Ciaran correct?"

"Of course I was and I still am," Akane talk him.

Donovan nodded slowly, "What if I told you two that in a formal life he and I where once human?"

"How would that even be possible?" L inquired.

"That is a long story. One I wish for bother of you to hear for some time now. Now please, listen up," he said and found he had both of their full attention. "The year was roughly 1170. I was a young Templar Knight Captain from England though my mother was an Irish noble, but my father had a vast influence as the land's lord and made sure that I received my title of captain. I don't recall much of my human name other that Aidan or the noble house I was from, but I was called the dark knight or child by my so called peers for my black armor. I was not well respect. I was young and inexperience. Also I had yet to earn the loyalty of my fellow knights and I didn't want the job.

"I was a lose boy who was barely a man and didn't know what I wanted out of life, my life. Of course, honor bond I did my duty serving my country and church wasting my life for something I never believed in. That was until I met someone, who made me a better man than I ever thought I'd become.

"His original name was Cadhla Ciaran of clan Ciaran." Donovan said taking a breath as the memory of first meeting him crossed his mind. "He was a bastard prince and there where many kings in Ireland at the time even with England trying to control them all. We met when I was accompanying my father on a diplomatic mission to see his clan's king."

He paused as a smile crossed his face, "Irish raiders, who where no better than common bandits attacked our caravan. My father was slain and so were many others. I would have been killed if it weren't for him. His men came riding in on black horses swords drawn. He lead his men, the hooves stomping into the muddy road, and the sound of men's swords clashed as they fought to the death. All of this seemed so unimportant to me. I couldn't stop staring at the young prince who's every motion was full of passion and pride. It was something I never had been nor have I ever seen."

A sentimental expression crossed Donovan's face then and his eyes looked so distance. He seemed so fond of that memory. Akane smiled softly, _Does Donovan have a deep respect for Ciaran or was he in love with him?_ She wondered curious.

"He was magnificent. Strong and his sword play was the best I've ever seen." Donovan continued. "He was younger that I was, twice the man, and respected by all those around him. He also stood by my bed side while I was healing and took all the weight of the world on his shoulders with honor. Hell, he even felt responsible for my injuries and my lose." He chuckled still amused about it even now.

"When I was healed I stayed with him. I began to learn the Irishman's way of becoming a man. I become more of myself then ever imagined I would. I learned honor beyond the one I was taught by my father. More importantly I grew close the to Ciaran. So many people looked up to him and I thought him perfect, but I never realized how much pressure was on him and one day he broke down."

Donovan sighed, "I was blinded by his own prestige and his selfless acts of kindness." he told them a bit of shame in his voice. "He ended up braking down one day. I remember it was dark. It may have been spring, but it was storming harshly. It was horrible enough that small trees were being ripped from the ground.

"I heard a crash from his room and out of concern went in without knocking. I found him completely intoxicated on the floor with bottles lining the entire room. He looked so... pathetic. Even if he was slap drunk he argued with me and I him. It was actually kind of a joy to hear and see this real side. After that day... things between us became rather different. We were something else."

Donovan gave a sound of disgust, "In those days and so near the church things were difficult. What we were was seen as an abomination. I loved him and didn't care what anyone thought about it, but even so it was kept a secret."

"I apologize from the interruption, but what does this have to do with how you where human once?" L asked curiously.

"Ah, yes. I was getting to that, but seems I feel nostalgic for my old human days." He told them. "Years past and blood shed was high between Britain and Ireland. Everyone was focused on grabbing at more power. One day a book fall into Ciaran's lap. You know the one. In Ireland we call a Shinigami, Ankou. Do either of you know what a Ankou is?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Akane replied.

"No do I," L commented.

"That is unsurprising. Not many study the Celtic deities. Ankou is the henchman of Death. It is know as the grave yard watcher. Protecting souls of the dead. It's all a lie, of course. Shinigami such as myself are known by many names as it is. Cihuateteo, Anubis, Vanth, Kalma, Finnish, Mania, Erlik, and the most commonly known one the Grim Reaper to name some of the few. Almost in every culture there was at least one name used for us. Demon, God, and brings of death. It is what all of what we are.

"My point of this is that we have been around for a very long time. Perhaps since the beginning of time, but how is a Shinigami born? How did I a human become one of the Gods of Death?"

"By using the Death Note?" Akane guessed.

"Yes, my lady, at least that's a part of it," Donovan said. "We are born through bloodshed that much is true. Ciaran and I both used the Death Note together. We thought it was for the right thing and the right reasons, but it was the Shinigami that was working with us, who always knew what was going to happen to us."

"What exactly happened?" Akane asked.

"We died," He answered. "Killed by those we called friends. Next thing I knew I awoke as this strange form and so did Ciaran. This was our punishment for taking so many human lives. Never to enter heaven or hell for an eternity. Purgatory. It was a rather fitting divine punishment in it's own little way. We dared to play God after all."

"So even if we do kill Kira he'll be what he wishes to become." L said disquieted by that thought.

"No he won't," Donovan said. "Thanatos and I will not allow that to happen. You don't need to worry about that. After all we know how to prevent that from ever happening, but how we do so is a secret that I can not share."

 _If humans kill Kira then he will be a Shinigami, but if a Shinigami kills him... he won't exist anymore we'll not by any normal terms,_ Donovan thought.

….

"Come on, little Kira. You know what you need to do?" Ryuk said holding the image of Akane and L kissing right in front of his face in a taunting manner.

"I will not make the deal, you wretch," Kira told him. "Just having the ability to just write down his name to kill him isn't that exciting. I wouldn't be satisfied at all. So I've changed my mind about this. This Hideki Ryuga bastard is L! I'll choke the life out of him with my own hands and Akane Yagami will not only be mine again, but she will also witness the light leave his eyes!"

Ryuk backed away for the man as his insane laughter once again filled the air. He wasn't usually scared of anything, but this Kira had a way of making a God of Death slick back in fear. What an interesting Shinigami he would make. Ryuk was looking forward to that.

"It's time for war on the Task Force. No more games!" Kira laughed. "When this is all over Tokyo will run red with their blood!"

 **I hope no one minds me taking the creative liberty with the Shinigami and how some of them where born (or made). I wanted something a bit more interesting and be according to my taste. I've always enjoy mythology so I put a little slice of it in and now everyone knows why Ryuk actual gave Kira the Death Note or at least a clue to that.**

 **EDITED!**


	28. High Passions and Tears

**Now the next chapter a few things might get... heated. -twitches eye brows- Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: High Passions and Tears

" _Let's show him... that the good guys always win."_

 _-L-_

The rest of that week passed without incident and when the week ended it was time to go back on the plain. This time around Hanami and Dai came along with them. Hanami had shared information that her father may have been involved with what had happen at her family home. They watched over her father Mr. Kyoko for a month and until the day he had died.

Hanami cried and mourned her father with Dai and Akane to comfort her. The poor girl had lost both parents with one being slain by Kira's wicked self. Angry and craving vengeance both Hanami and Dai joined the task force in secret. They knew Akane and L where his main goals, but still they didn't know of Donovan, which was for the best since Kira knew who Hanami was and if he taken control of her... he could not find out about Akane, Donovan, or her Death Note. Otherwise things could get very bad indeed.

School soon started up again after summer break had ended, but Kiyomi Takada did not return. Instead her face was plaster all over News 6. She had become the new face of Kira. He's damned spokeswoman if you will. Even worse the task force couldn't even lay a finger on her. She was always surrounded by armed bodyguards about sixty in total number and everyone of them would gladly lay down their life in Kira's name. Damnable fools the lot of them!

Things where starting to get hectic. L and the other detectives said that Kira's followers had gotten bold... to bold. They followed his word to the letter attacking criminals in the middle of the street and then they where also recruiting a large number of people for something big. Last time they checked it was several thousand and they where receiving combat and weapons training from ex military personal. They said it was for security detail, but they knew better. It was an army.

" _Good evening. This is the nine o'clock news. First I have an announcement that comes directly from Kira. His words are to become the new law of the world. Kira will never forgive those people whose existence is a threat to Justice."_ Kiyomi's voice played in the task's force work space.

It didn't look that hardly anyone had any rest lately and all to soon it would be likely Kira world find this place. Akane knew she herself would of hacking into the traffic cameras by now and watching their every move. They had used every precaution to make sure that not even traffic cameras could find their real location, but that change may have been to late. Especially if they reverse the footage to a few months back then they would be much easier to find.

Akane of course wore her Tenshi costume as she read through the most recent report. "Everyday Kira is growing more powerful," Dai commented. He had been the code name Lee to the task force so his identity would be protected from most in the task force, but unfortunately Hanami could not hid her identity.

"Then we must do the same," Hanami agreed. "There must be people out there who think what Kira is doing is wrong and some who will fight him like we are!"

" _I do think you are right, but would you put those innocent lives at risk?"_ Akane asked her voice changer activated as always in this facade.

Hanami looked away, "Of course not, Tenshi. I would never do something like that! You know what I mean!"

Akane nodded understandingly, _"However we do need to increase our numbers that part I do agree with. What of others? Like the policeman? Their must be some in their numbers that would work as spies for us, but has very small risk of being discovered if at all."_

"There are some, quite a few actually," Mogi said allowed.

"What do you mean, Mogi?" Souichiro asked.

"Well I may no longer be a detective, but I still have contacts and some detectives I play poker with on Thursdays." He answered. "They want Kira caught and some of them have lost family members because of Kira. They'll help us if I ask."

"What do you think of this L, Tenshi?" Matsuda inquired.

"I was thinking of just that," L said in a chair looking at his computer screen nibbling at yet another strawberry, but this time they were on top of a delicious looking chocolate cake. He had chocolate on his face again and it took everything Akane had not to clean his face herself. "They would be a lot less risk for them to keep an eye on L's subordinates movements and if need be to have them as a strike team when we learn Kira's whereabouts. Of course they would completely be covering their faces before hand. We can not give Kira the upper hand in an invasion."

"That does sound like a plan. Kira was trying to scare the police and the countries into giving into his madness, but in his arrogance he made a lot of enemies as well." Dai commented.

"Exactly," L agreed as a smile appeared on his face. He had acquired a plan, "Everyone, if you have close friends in the police here or anywhere else that wishes to fight Kira make a list and hand it over to me. I'll contact each individually with a task in mind. Miss Shoko... did you finish going over Mr. Kyoko schedule?"

"Yes, there was nothing out of the ordinary at all," she told him. "He picks up a news paper every morning reading it with his coffee, goes to work, comes home or picked up dinner before hand, goes to bed around ten to eleven at night after doing some reading, and on Sundays he went to church. There was nothing interesting about his schedule that I could see."

"Hanami, I know this is a insensitive topic, but after your mother pasted did anything change in your father's manner or schedule?" L asked.

"No, not that I had noticed." Hanami said keeping a straight face. Taking about her father just a month after he died would upset any one in her place.

Akane recalled he was a kind man, respected the law, a devoted father, and was christian. His wife had been brutally murdered, but he kept everything he felt bottled up so Hanami didn't have to worry. She sighed, _"Kira wouldn't make it that easy and he likely kept any suspicious behavior away from Hanami so not to worry her."_

"Yeah," Hanami said sadly, "he didn't like to make me worried. Even with mom gone he wanted to make sure I still was happy... even if he was suffering."

"So another dead end then?" Ukita asked.

"Not necessarily," L told them. "Some point in Mr. Kyoko's time line he had contact with Kira. If my suspensions are correct as I expect they are. Mr. Kyoko likely went somewhere that may have been Kira's base of operations."

Several of their members gasped, "Are you serious?!" Matsuda asked his stupid question of course L was serious. He always was in situations like this one.

"Yes," L replied bored, "however it is likely that Kira suspected this as well. Perhaps this is also the reason for his sudden public recruitment. It makes sense."

" _I agree and I also think this is his own way to prepare for war,"_ Akane voiced.

….

"I don't like any of this, my lady," Donovan said walking next to her toward her room.

" _I don't either,"_ Akane said stuffing her fist into her pockets. _"Kira has something else up his sleeve and he just baiting us into an ambush. I can somehow feel him closing in around L and myself. Thing is I haven't figured out what he's planning because this is completely out of character for both Kira... and Satoru Kaguya."_

Donovan nodded, "Do you have something planned of your own?"

" _Something, but it's more of an idea really. You remember those belts they gave us, right?"_ Akane asked.

"Yes, the ones that can track your location?" Donovan guessed it had been months since they had been mentioned.

" _Exactly,"_ Akane commented as she entered her room, _"I haven't gone anywhere without it. If Kira is after me... I could be bait, but it just seems to risky. Even so... I know it's only a matter of time before he does at least try kidnap me. I'm worried what L and father would do if that happens. I've never seen L react in that sort of situation before so he is unpredictable to some extent, but father would do whatever it took to secure my safety any father would."_

Akane took off her mask and other disguise items throwing them on a chair. "Donovan I need you to do something," Akane said sitting down on the couch.

"You can ask me anything. You know that, my lady." Donovan told her.

"If I do get kidnapped... protect L for me in my stead. His life is far more valuable to me than my own." Akane said lean back and probing her head on the back of the couch cushion as a serious express crossed her face, "No matter what happens to me. I want Lawliet safe. Do so even if I die do not leave his side not for one moment."

Donovan flinched he didn't like the sound of that, but he understood. She cared that much for him. No even if he was just a pond she would put his life before her own. Always the selfless hero and placing the weight of others on her shoulders even if it was to much to bare. It was the reason Akane never told Naomi about what really happened to her fiance. She didn't want Naomi to suffer any more than she had... so she kept silent and carried the guilt and pain in her stead. That's the type of person Akane was and one day it would get her killed. Donovan knew that, but he knew he had to do this for her. She was depending on him and he would never forsake her. Plus it was better this way even if he was disquieted about the entire situation. _I swore to myself I would see her happy and I will see that through,_ Donovan thought to himself.

Donovan bowed his head dutifully even if he was rather reluctant, "On my word as a knight I will protect L at all cost, my lady Akane."

….

It had been raining for hours as a light knock come to Akane's chamber door. She gave a sigh, _Maybe that's L,_ she thought to herself as she stood up and walked toward her door. She looked thought the peep hole of her door and as she thought it was L. Akane opened the door to find him soaked to the bone and shivering a bit. "Are you alright? Why are you wet?" She asked concerned.

"Can I come in?" he inquired avoided the questions.

"Of course," she told him taking his hand and lead him inside than she shut the door. Without a word Akane hugged him from be hide even if he was wet and getting her carpet soaked. "L you're freezing. What happened? Where you on the roof in the rain?"

"Yes," he replied.

 _Something is wrong,_ Akane thought to himself before shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you? Go use my shower and get yourself warmed up. We can talk about it later. I don't want you catching a cold. I'll call Watari and get him to bring you some clothes. Okay?"

"Very well." he said his voice a bit more distant than usual.

 _What has gotten into you?_ Akane wondered and she lead him to the bathroom. "Take you time." she told him before closing the door. _I have half a mind to shower with him, but that would be indecent and awkward for him. Though I think I would very enjoy it,_ she thought with a fond smile on her face. _I need to call Watari before I actually do that._

She quickly grabbed her black phone from her pocket and dialed the old man. "Hello Tenshi is there something I can help you with?" His voice said kindly on the phone.

"Hey Mr. Watari can you do something for me real quick?" Akane asked him.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" he replied.

"Can you get L-Ryuzaki some clothes from his room and bring them to mine?" She asked.

"Of course is something wrong with his current attire?" he inquired.

"They're soaking wet. He's in my shower right now and I know something is wrong or he's really worried about something, but he hasn't said anything about it. It's making me unease. Could you get those pj's I bought him and a change of clothes for tomorrow. I'm not letting him leave this room tonight." Akane told him.

Watari gave a curt chuckle touched about how much L's little girlfriend cared about him. "I see I'm sure he is alright and yes I do think it best that he sticks with you tonight. I'll have his clothes their momentarily."

"Oh one more thing," Akane said.

"Yes?"

"Did L eat dinner yet? I was about to cook something anyway." She told him.

"No he has not and that is very kind of you. I was worried about you're relationship for I while now, but know I see he is in good hands with you. Please take good care of him." Watari told her a smile on his elderly kind face. _If anything happens to me I know my boy will be happy with you, miss Akane,_ he thought to himself.

"Of course I will," Akane informed him.

"Thank you," he said before hanging up his phone.

 _They both are acting very strange. I want to know what is going on,_ She thought to herself and sighed again. _I'm going to end up sighing my life away because of those two and that is saying something seeing that I will be living for over two hundred and fifty years._ Akane put her phone on her counter and turned to the kitchen. _I'll make something sweet and some desert for after. What was that meal aunt Asa made that one time? Oh that's right, it was a meal she had in Hawaii. Korean Teriyaki Chicken. At least that is was she called it. What were the ingredients again? One part soy sauce for ever two parts sugar? Maybe I can add my own twist by adding some of that stir-fry vegetables to it. Yeah that sounds good. Then I'll make some Mochi. I have the stuff for that at least._

….

Akane set the table a bit nervous as she wiped her brow. She had never cooked like this for anyone before. Akane had cooked for herself, but never for someone she cared for like this. She had been taught by her aunt Asa to cook when she was younger. Asa always seemed so sad when she was teaching her and she even caught her crying about it once. It was a confusing time for her. "Okay the dinner is cooked and Mochi is in the freezer." She smiled then whisper to herself, "I wonder if he will like this."

She wasn't the romantic type. Akane just wanted to do something nice for L and she was worried about his well being. He seemed so tired lately even more than usual and he seemed stressed. It was upsetting to her. All she wanted was to take some of that burden off him and see him happy. _I really do hope a good meal will cheer him up a bit. Why are you look so defeated L? Kira hasn't won and as long as I breath he won't ever win. I will keep you safe L. I swear on this usually long life of mine. So please worry just a bit less and lean on me this is all I ask of you._

Watari delivered his clothes a bit earlier and she had placed them on a chair just outside the bathroom door. She didn't want to disturb him, but for a guy he was taking so long to shower. Akane nearly knocked on his door once or twice. The water stopped a while ago, but still he hadn't left the bathroom at all.

Did he not hear her when she said that she was going to leave his fresh clothes outside the door or was he just enjoying a hot bath? Approached his door about to inform him that dinner was ready when it clicked open.

L slowly opened the door, "Akane," he whispered in nothing, but a towel.

Akane couldn't breath as he eyes roamed over his milking white frame. His hair was still dripping wet and a droplet dripped from his black hair down his fair body. He was not much taller than herself in fact if she had been wearing her shoes they would be of same height. She always knew he was thin with all the times she had embraced him, but still she knew that the lean muscles he carried where strong in their own right. Her mouth watered almost drooled if she hadn't shut her mouth in time.

 _Breath before you turn blue, dammit! You look like a love struck fool,_ Akane thought forcing herself to take a breath then she turned her eyes away, grabbed his clothes in a haste, and handed it to him. "Here! Please get dressed, quickly. Dinner is ready. You don't want it getting cold, do you?" She asked blushing then turned on her heel and walked away to seem busy cleaning a few dishes.

"O-okay," he said slowly a bit confused. _Why was she acting so... embarrassed?_ He looked down and blinked. _I didn't forget my towel. So what did I do?_

He turned slowly getting one last look at Akane's blushing face before going to put his clothes on. Completely dense as to why she had blushed.

 _Oh god I feel like an imbecile! It's not like I haven't seen him half dressed before!_ Akane thought to herself as she scrubbed some of the dishes in her sink while she fiercely blushed. _What do I do? I can't get that image out of my head?_ His slim body in that soft white towel. His hair wet and a surprise look on his face. Steam coming off him and the soft glow around him coming for the bathroom. _Such a beautiful sight. Is that sight only for me, now? I'd like to be that selfish with just that if I can._

Then she placed her hand over her mouth in her absent careless thoughts and then she noticed something, "Blah! Soap's in my mouth! Ugh! Doesn't taste good at all!" she groaned wiping her mouth. _All these damn thoughts are making me careless!_ Akane thought to herself as she took a cup of juice and took a drink trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

 _Much better,_ she thought before turning back to the dishes to finish washing them. Once finished she turned to see L standing there. His hair was still damp, but he was at least dressed this time. "Hey... are you feeling better?" she asked not meeting his gaze for his half nakedness was still fresh in her mind.

"I am," he told her. "Thank you, Akane. Is this meal for us? I never smelled this scent before."

"Yes, it's something my Aunt taught me to cook that she learned from a restaurant in Hawaii." She told him. "I know how much you like sweets so I wanted to make something I thought you would like."

A small smile crossed his face, "I see. You're always so thoughtful of me, but why do you turn your gaze from me? That seems out of character for you, Akane. It also happen when I first exited the shower." L informed her.

Her eyes widen sudden and she blushed, "Don't worry about it." she said. "I'm okay... just a bit bashful I suppose."

He cocked her head at her as his eyes looked over her frame and mostly that flushed face of hers and she turned her golden gaze toward him. Her beautiful eyes were warm and a smile slowly spread across her timid red colored lips. He really didn't know what to say about such a look she was bestowing up at him, but he could not miss the beauty of it. Her real and honest expression that was bore only for himself.

"Can you... stop staring at me like that?" she requested unnerved by such a gaze. _I swear I feel naked under a stare like that,_ Akane thought and chuckled at such a stupid thought. "Come on let's eat."

….

"This was good," L told her as he stood to help her with the dishes.

"I'm glad," Akane said. "I made some strawberry Mochi for us. You're staying the night, right?"

"Is that what you want?" L inquired in a whisper as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Her heart was pounding as his arms wrapped warmly around her frame stopping her from washing another dish. His nose brushed against her ear and his breath her neck. Goosebumps rose along her skin. "Yes," she replied softly, "that is what I want."

She reached up her fingers laid gently against his hands. She enjoyed the feeling of his body against her own and the feel of the cool soft silk on her skin. Warm and loving. It was a feeling one couldn't help, but to relax in and feel at peace in even with impending death looming overhead. It seemed as if ever weight and worry disappeared into nothingness if only for a short moment with L.

L smiled and kissed the nap of her neck before he turned her in one quick motion. His lips met hers. It was different from her last kiss. It wasn't as shy as he usually one was. He seemed so sure, so confident. A moan escape from her lips and his hand in rapture her frame as they grazed along her curves. "L," she whispered against his lips.

 _Maybe... he does know a thing or two about this,_ Akane thought to herself and smirked as she push him against the counter force him to sit upon it before she climb on top of him knocking several items off and they clanged to the floor in a loud thud. Not that she cared. He was the one who brought this on after all.

"Akane," he said against her mouth his eyes turning toward the fallen items, "shouldn't we pick that up?"

She giggle, "Fine, it's you're fault, though it is mine as well. Seems as if your actions make have a was of making me get carried away."

Akane pulled away and she spotted Donovan's book. _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. Ironic she found it now of all times. _Are we like this couple? I pray we do not bare the same fate as they do._ Akane wondered picking up the book and was slow to stand.

"Akane, what is you opinion on Satoru Kaguya?" L suddenly asked.

"My opinion?" she inquired, "What brought this on?"

"Does it matter? Will you just humor me?" He inquired.

She nodded, "I guess not and I don't see the harm in that," she said taking it seriously. "The Satoru I once knew no longer exists. Perhaps he never existed. He is Kira and no one else."

"And his feelings for you and yours?" L question further.

She thought for a moment about this question before she answered, "The love I once had for him was spoiled by revenge and I can not longer remember the feeling of tenderness we once had together. Even if a small flame still lived I would stomp it out. As for him. A man who's hear is full of murder can not hold an ounce of true pure love. What he possesses it only an obsession caused by his childish pride." Akane told him in a calm manner, but her hands were shaking. Admitting this aloud was harder than she thought it would be, " He is not the God he pretends to be. He is a man with the heart of that a monster. It makes me... sick."

L placed his hand upon her cheek finding that she was in tears, "And why do you cry?"

"Because it still hurts," she whispered to find herself embraced once again by L himself.

"I am sorry," L said. "I've caused you tears."

"Not you. Kira is at fault," she told him gently as she embraced him back and buried her face into the crook of his neck. _Soon... Kira will take me from you. I fear that moment that I will be forced to part if not for just a moment._ Her heart heavy with this thought in her mind, _May all be well... in the end. If not me at least you, L Lawliet._

….

Akane pulled L close to herself both her mind and heart heavy on the days or even weeks ahead. Either way she knew it was going to be hell for them both. Even the soft white sheets or L's warmth couldn't lure her to sleep. "What am I going to do?" Akane whispered to herself thinking he was asleep. "Sooner or later Kira will take me away from you, L."

L's head slowly lifted his head for he couldn't sleep with how she seemed to be, "He can try," he told her his voice sleepy as he spoke.

Akane chuckled, but it sounded rather forced, _Well he's still up,_ she thought before giving a sigh, "Yes, he will eventfully try. Can you handle that?" she asked kissing his brow. "The last thing I ever want is to worry you."

"Worrying for you is my choice, Akane." He told her rubbing his eyes,"I can handle anything this Kira throws our way. Though perhaps if you suddenly gone missing... I would go into a rage and not be thinking completely straight, but I would find you."

She was quiet for a moment and her grip tightened on around him. "I would be the same. Mostly. I would most likely give into my rage. I may be overprotective of you, but can you fault me with the work we're into?"

A small smile crossed his soft pale lips, "I can not," he told her. "Nor can can I stop myself from loving and worrying for you as well."

"Talking like that is going to make me want to take full advantage of you, my dear L, and I would enjoy every second of it," she said a seductive smirk on her face causing him to blush crimson. Then Akane kissed him before he can say anything as a reply. She could taste the homemade Mochi she had made him only hours before.

He kissed her back and his hands in her long soft locks pulling her closer into the most passionate kiss he could muster. Akane giggled, "You learn well," she informed her.

"With you're instruction? How can I not learn?" L grinned against her natural ruby lips and slowly he kissed her again. His entire kiss was slow teasing and sending a shiver over her. Goosebumps rose along her body as one of his hands over body and stop at thigh pulling it upward.

A moan escaped her lips, "I didn't teach you that bit," she told him as his lips went for the crock of neck and her toes curled as his gently nibbled on her neck.

"That is my idea," L informed her his hot breath on her cheek.

She laughed turning him onto his back and straddling herself over him. "Though I have to say I do like being on top of you most of all."

His eyes widen slightly as she leaned herself down only inches fromm those lips of his. "Akane," he whispered entangling her fingers with own.

She knew he wasn't ready for a physical relationship, but this was enough. The teasing, the... wonderfully tense make-out sessions, the touching, and the cuddling. He was still getting use to this and she would never force him into something he was uncomfortable with.

Akane looked upon him lovingly. "Don't worry, L. I would never force you into anything you don't want to do," she told him softly.

"It's not that," he said running his free hand that was entwined with hers up and down her arm just making those goosebumps worse. "I just never been like this with anyone. Is this enough for you? The way we are now?"

"That's not a bad thing. We'll get there someday and yes, it is more than enough. Being with you like this makes me happy L and just being at your side is all I need. I never thought I'd ever feel this deeply for anyone before I met you. The only thing I want is you to always be happy," she told him and kissed his forehead before laying on her back dragging him to lay on top of her. Then her mind finally calmed of troubles and the two finally fell asleep not knowing this was only the calm before a raging storm ahead.

….

Hours passed by and the afternoon was also as dark the storm of that night she had cooked for L. Last night's rain seemed to have not of been enough for the skies above or perhaps they knew the true fate of that day. The School day was long and yet it still had not rained. Not one drop. Akane walked along with Hanami, Dai, Lieko, Junko, and of course L.

Akane was smiling and the sound of screeching wheels sundered. Black handed gloves reached out as grabbed at Akane's wrist. She of course struggled against them, but they where to strong.

"Akane!" her friends cried trying to help her but where overpowered by their numbers.

She did not think it would be this soon that she would be taken away like this as it seemed that Kira's plot that began to take effect. Akane also knew she would not be able to get away. She just hoped that either L came to her rescue or she found a way to escape Kira.

"Ryuga!" Akane called stretching her hand toward him. Her mind thinking quickly of what to do and pressed a hand on the panic button of her belt. _Find me, L... I know you can... and put a stop Kira and his evil plans,_ She thought as a white cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. Within moments her consciousness slipped away into the darkness.

….

"Akane's been kidnapped!" Matsuda yelled to his comrades.

"We know!" Aizawa yelled at him. "Are allies are already preparing for on the attack. So pipe down already! Her dad is frantic enough for everyone else! L's on his way. We are just waiting for the place we're to strike and save the girl."

"L did not sound to happy on the phone either," Ukita said concerned.

"Yeah he seemed completely pissed," Mogi told them and shiver. "It scared the hell out me!"

Suddenly the door slammed open and L stood there frowning with an aura that would frighten anyone he would cross. It took everything he had to keep his face relax and he made sure Watari drove like hell itself was chasing him. _If Kira wants a war that I'll give him one! Wait for me, Akane..._

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," Aizawa said and then thought, _Man why do I feel as if things are about to get bad?_

 **EDITED!**


	29. The Day That Was Promised

**Akane was kidnapped last chapter! Let's see what happens next! What is L going to do?! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 29: The Day That Was Promised

" _Love, hate, revenge, and justice. Every choice I have made brought me to this moment. I can't falter now that so such is at sake. You will find me, my dear L Lawliet."_

 _-Akane Yagami-_

" _Akane's been kidnapped!" Matsuda yelled to his comrades._

" _We know!" Aizawa yelled at him. "Are allies are already preparing for on the attack. So pipe down already! Her dad is frantic enough for everyone else! L's on his way. We are just waiting for the place we're to strike and save the girl."_

" _L did not sound to happy on the phone either," Ukita said concerned._

" _Yeah he seemed completely pissed," Mogi told them and shiver. "It scared the hell out me!"_

 _Suddenly the door slammed open and L stood there frowning with an aura that would frighten anyone he would cross. It took everything he had to keep his face relax and he made sure Watari drove like hell itself was chasing him._ If Kira wants a war that I'll give him one! Wait for me, Akane...

" _Speak of the devil and he shall come," Aizawa said and then thought,_ Man why do I feel as if things are about to get bad?

….

"Report, where are the men now?" L asked as he looked over his co-workers.

"The men are nearly prepared to roll out with an ETA of ten minutes or less. They have been informed to hide their faces," Aizawa said serious. "They just need a place to strike."

"That would be Saint Anthony's Catholic Church. That is where Akane is being held." Watari informed them.

"Saint Anthony's? Wasn't that place near ruins until private investors had it repair over eight months ago?" Ukita asked.

"Saint Anthony," L scoffed before he crossed his arms, "of course it's the Zealous of Justice. That's just like Kira. When can the men arrive at the rendaivu? How many men will we have?"

"An half hour?" Mogi said. "A hundred, but Kira's men are at least two thousand men. We'll be out numbered, but our men will have the experience over his recruits. Hopefully, but they will be armed to the teeth with riffles and other guns."

"So much for civilians not possessing guns in Japan," Miguel commented.

"Very well," L said turning to his thoughts, _This is the reason Kira has gather an army. To stop me from getting to her. He misjudge our relationship to a high degree. I will save you, Akane. No matter what happens tonight._

….

Donovan stared at Thanatos the Bone Judge and motioned for him to follow. Without saying a word he followed after him into a private room. Thanatos watched as he took a seat on the couch and he followed suit sitting across from him. "What is the about Donovan? Why summon me away from my human?" Thanatos asked.

"I don't want you to kill him, but I will to be the one who kills Kira." Donovan told him.

"Are you planning on killing him yourself? I thought you where going to stop your writings in your Death Note after Ciaran's death. Just letting your clock tick to zero. After all... the two of you were rather imitate." Thanatos replied being careful with his words with the serious Shinigami before him.

"I am planning just that," He said and sighed tiredly even if he couldn't be. Perhaps living for so long had it's strain on anyone, "Waiting for the end would take centuries, Thanatos. I will not want to wait."

"You're planning to kill yourself? That's no like you or very knightly of you. Why?" Thanatos asked a bit surprised by that.

"Knightly, a sacrifice is needed to insure Akane's happiness, that in it's self is knightly." Donovan softly informed him. "A price I'm more than willing to pay. She had enough and shouldn't walk this world alone, Thanatos. I want her happy just as much as Ciaran wanted before he gave his life for her."

Thanatos nodded mostly to himself, "You really love this human girl don't you, don't you old friend?"

"Like she was my own child," Donovan told him gladly.

"Does she resemble Andrea Daighin (Irish name meaning 'Beautiful Dawn') that much?" He asked staring at him wondering what the hell he was thinking.

 _Andrea Daighin,_ Donovan thought to himself a wistful look to him, _it's been a long time since I heard that name said aloud. The child we came to be parents of in our human lives. She was the dawn of our mornings and so very beautiful. Her and Akane look very much alike and they share personalities as well. It was shocking the first time we spotted her by chance. We might have never taken an interest to Akane if it were not for Andrea. Thank you both for giving us happiness in both our lives even if we never deserved that. It's time I paid you both back for that happiness._

"Perfectly, my old friend. Can you do this for me? Let me have one last slay?" Donovan inquired. He may not like this one, but this was one Shinigami's honor to another which changed things between them if only enough for them to speak freely like this.

"As you wish, he is yours." Thanatos promised as he extended his hand toward him and they both shook his hand in respect, "I wish you well on your journey."

"You as well. We may not get along, but it matters little now. I thank you, Thanatos. This is my final adieu and I'm grateful." Donovan told him sincerely.

….

"Team 1 will be taking the sewers that lead under the church, Team 2 will work distraction at the front entrance, half of Team 3 will be taking the left flank of the building, and the rest will be working of sniper detail. Be sure to put the best we have in those sniper positions. Your job is to subdue the enemy with these high powered tranquilizers." L said as Watari opened a case revealing a Pneu Dart Model 190B handgun and Pneu Dart Model 178B rifle. "These have the capability of taking down a full grown bulls. We are not them and we will not kill unless absolutely necessary."

"Sounds like a plan," Aizawa said, "but where is Akane located?"

"She at the top floor. This is the room," Donovan whispered in L's ear and pointed to the room to show him her exact location. Then he quickly stepped aside for as not be in the way.

"The top floor," L said pointing at the top floor of the Churches schematics as he wondered, _How does he know that? Is it because he is Akane's Shinigami? He has a determined look in his eye as well. He has something planned of his own. What could he be up to?_

"This area was only recently added and we believe this is where Kira has lived ever since he faked his death," ex-chief Souichiro informed them with a stern face.

"Kira's real identity is Satoru Kaguya," L told them as he placed a photo of him onto the table though his hair had been photo shopped to be red in color.

Souichiro couldn't even look at it as his eyes turned elsewhere. The boy's betrayal wounded him far more than he ever thought it would. Akane didn't know, but he was hoping that one day he would have been Akane's husband. He seemed so dutiful and respectful. How didn't he notice that he was a cool blooded killer? It was a disgrace that he even considered leave his little girl with that monster.

"He has dyed is hair red as you see here and this is what he looks like. His image has been shown to the other men as well." L continued. "However, He could of changed his hair color again so make sure memorize his face."

"Excuse me!" A woman said entering the room. She looked just like Akane when she was quite peeved about something, but she was twice her age and in navy scrubs with a white doctor's coat. His golden-brown hair was in a quick messy bun. A medical bag was strapped to her as she pushed through the crowd in the room to get to them.

"Asa, what are you doing here?" Souichiro demanded as she came to stand next to them with a glare.

"What? You don't think I would of found about my daughter getting kidnapped?" she demanded angrily at him. "You may have raised her but she's mine too. She was the best one night stand mistake I have ever made, whither you like it or not and you should of told me first place. My sister had to tell me for crying out loud!"

"Asa! Not one is suppose to know about that. Akane doesn't even know and we agreed to never tell her!" Souichiro told her outraged.

"Like I care. If it wasn't for you I would of told her ages ago. Now," she said turning to L who was pretending he didn't just heard her say that Akane was her child, "Hello, L."

L lifted a brow at her, "How do you know who I am?" He asked and thought, _So I was right. Asa is Akane's mother and Souichiro is her father._

"Because I'm not an idiot, sweet thing. Now, I'll be helping dealing with the wounded and I won't take no for an answer." She told him adjusting the medic bag on her shoulder. "So where will I be?"

He nodded not wanting to argue with her, "Just outside the strike zone," L said. "You'll be out of harm's way and the wounded will be brought to you."

"Understood," Asa nodded.

….

It was freezing, Akane's head was pounding as she started to come to. Her mouth was dry and tasted like copper. Worse of all something was tight and itchy all over her body. "Wha..." she groaned as she looked down. _You're got to be fucking kidding me! A wedding dress?!_

It was a simple and elegant mermaid gown. She could tell it was expensive as she stood. The lace of the veil and dress was itchy as hell though. _Why am I wearing this?_ She thought her mind a bit hazy. _Wait more important... who dressed me in this? I don't remember putting this on. The last thing I remember was..._

The was when she remembered. She had been kidnapped by Kira's men and someone had chloroformed her. Quickly she looked over the room finding herself alone in a room. It was painted gray and over in a corner was her clothes including her belt. Quickly she took the belt off her clothes and strapped it to her right thigh. _At least they can know my exact location now. No need to look for a phone. They would of taken both of them,_ Akane thought, _but is there no way get a message to them?_

 _Morse code... using the belt maybe?_ Akane thought to herself.

….

"L I have something," Watari said quietly to L.

"Yes? What is it Watari?" L replied.

"I think Akane sent us a message using Morse code with her belt," He told him.

"What's the message?" L said and internally smirked, _Smart girl._

"The message she sent was; _'I am still alive. My proof that this is me is enjoy teasing your cute self L and I made you strawberry Mochi when you last stayed the night. I do not know if this message will reach you, but I had to try. Kira has me lock in some room and there are no windows in here. Even worse I am in a damn itchy wedding dress. I will keep the belt on me so hopefully you'll know where I am. Please, be safe.'_ That was all so far and she repeated three times, but afterward there was nothing else." Watari informed him.

 _Wedding dress? Why would Kira have her in a wedding dress unless... No he isn't planning to marry her right after defeating us is he or perhaps during? Could he be that confident about this situation?_ L thought to himself not replying to Watari had said. L glared, _So that how your playing this Kira. You've underestimated me and that will be your undoing. I'll be there soon, Akane._

….

Akane sighed sliding down a wall and hoped they received her message and at least this tight dress hid the belt. She just hoped Kira didn't try and grope her. The thought alone made her shiver in disgust. She hugged herself a bit of fear crawled up her spine as well. _What do I do? I feel so useless right now. I'm trapped in this damn room with no way out and note to self; I officially hate small spaces,_ Akane thought to herself. _The only weapon I have is my house keys._ _That can't do much damage, but maybe it could... give me the chance to get a weapon from a guard or something._

Then there was a click and something that sounded like someone was fidgeting with the locks. She quickly stood straight and glared toward the door as it opened, "Kiyomi," she said coldly. She wasn't surprised to see her in the slightest.

"Oh don't look so disappointed," She said with a smug smirk on her face. She also wore a wedding dress with hers being the right size on her and not a size or two to small and it hug on her curves along with showing some skin with that slit on her left leg's side which reveal a small knife in her garter. Her dress was also made of silk and looked comfortable. Now that Akane thought about it maybe Kiyomi was in charge of choosing a dress and did it on purpose. Akane's dress constricted her movement so she couldn't run in this thing and the fabric was uncomfortable against her skin. "Were you expecting L or may be Kira?" Akane said nothing in reply. "No answer? Well, that matters very little. It's best you get that L weirdo out of your mind. You are a bride of Kira. Plus by midnight L will be dead. Then there will be no one that can stop him. He'll be free to shape this world as he sees fit!"

 _She really likes hearing herself talk,_ Akane thought her glaring expression not changing once, but she did cross her arms impatient with this woman.

"Tonight we'll both be wed to him," Kiyomi told her.

"How about no. You marry him. I'll just leave." Akane replied. "The only one I want is L. You can have Kira all to yourself. You're out of your mind if you think I would ever want to marry that lying, backstabbing bastard."

She tsked at Akane, "Oh sweetheart if only it where that easy. Do you like your dress? I picked it out for you."

"It's in poor taste," Akane commented and added in her mind, _just like you. Hurry and get me out of here L Lawliet. These people are nuts thinking I'm going to marry that monster!_

That hit a nerve just like Akane planned to do. "Stupid ungrateful bitch," Kiyomi said kneeing her in the stomach.

Akane gasped for air as she collapse to the ground, _I knew that was going to happen. That hurt more than I thought it would, though. Oh, but... worth it. I got her knife._

"You're lucky. I can't damage Kira's prize to badly or he'll not be pleased. See you soon dear. You better not mess up that make up of yours." Kiyomi said as she left the room. Leaving Akane on the floor still gasping for air not knowing Akane was now armed thanks to her as she placed a small blade into the bust of her dress. _Yes, it was defiantly worth it._

….

The assault on the church was a rough one. They advanced was slow as the hours passed by and they had taken minor to casualties. However Kira's men where falling like flies, but even so it mattered little. They're number where far greater compared to themselves. It was as if you cut one head off two took it's place sort of situation they were in. Of course that would of made better progress if they shoot to kill, but instead they used tranquilizers and arrested or tied up whoever they could.

Asa patched everyone up that she could even their foes and most of them where miss guided youths with minor injuries. She wish she could help more, but unlike everyone else she didn't have much experience with combat. She was a healer not some gun wielding badass. Her biggest problem was the gun wounds and she ended up calling some of her friends from work to help with the wounded. More than she predicted showed up to assist her in helping those in the line of fire. She just hoped Akane and L where going to be alright. Asa also hoped at least most of them would make it back home to their families, but still she knew a lot of would not. _Akane take care and please don't take any unnecessary risk... the same goes for you L,_ She thought to herself in a silent prayer.

Then there was a sudden explosion from down below and she overheard Souichiro on the radio, _"Team 1 has successfully penetrated the church. Advance men, let us take down Kira and save my daughter!"_

L and many others including entered the lower level of the church. It was full of bleachers, a podium, confession rooms, hand painter glass from the shattered windows. "All clear here!" A man called from a down a stairwell to the basement.

"No one is here... at least not on this floor," Aizawa called out. "I smell a trap! Check your corners!"

Something rolled on the floor toward the men and it sprouted smoke. Causing several men to couch and fall to the ground.

"It's Tear Gas! Fall back!" A man called out.

It was to late they where surrounded and in the confusion L was captured as one of the men they had in trusted with this task placed a chloroform rag over his mouth just like they did to Akane. It was just to predictable to L, but let his head dropped faking that he had passed out. _This has be the fastest way to get to her. Akane I'm coming for you. Just a bit longer,_ he thought to himself.

….

Kiyomi soon returned to Akane's cell. She didn't seemed suspicious of her missing her blade to Akane's relief as she sat on the table that held her clothes. Akane really wanted to change back into her other clothes, but she couldn't reach the damn zipper on the back of her dress and she sure as hell tried though.

"Come along now," Kiyomi said with a smile on her face.

 _It couldn't be midnight yet could it?_ Akane thought coming to a stand as she stare at her eyes full of mistrust. _What is going on?_

"Oh don't look at me like that. I'm the voice of Kira after all. Are you getting cold feet?" Kiyomi asked.

"Cold feet? Are you kidding?" Akane demanded. "Why would I? I'm not going to be marrying anyone tonight. I'll die first."

Kiyomi laughed, "You will, but you won't be dying yet I'm afraid. Even Ryuga,or should I say L is here to witness it."

Her words gave Akane pause. _He's here? I heard an explosion. What is him? Is he attacking this place. Where am I any way? Please tell me it's not some church! That would be to predictable!_

"Are you surprised?" She asked.

"No," Akane replied. _Now that he's here I'm even more sure I'm not going to be marrying that bastard. Just don't be captured or anything L. Please be safe._

"Interesting, anyway come on," Kiyomi said gesturing for her to follow.

….

Donovan watched as L was dragged into a hall into an area the was obviously prepared for a wedding. There where roses and white lilies weaved into an archway above an alter. Lace and rose pelts lingered all around. It was meant to be beautiful, but you could feel the malice coming from the room. _This is one sick puppy,_ Donovan thought angrily. _He's planning to force Akane into marriage! Despicable... L whatever you have plan take care the steps where you tread are dangerous indeed._

L was placed on the first row of the bleachers and Donovan knew he was still awake. Kira had made a mistake leaving him unbound. "Ah, Donovan. Long time no see." Ryuk said to him knowing Kira wasn't around to hear them speak.

"Ryuk, what a slimy host you have chosen," Donovan commented.

Ryuk chuckled, "We'll not all of our host can be a sexy teen girls like yours now can they?" he asked him amused by that. "Though I must say I don't particularly like this one myself."

"That's true unfortunately," Donovan said calmly. _What exactly does he have planned?_

"Hm, well I better get going I don't want to that guy all suspicious of us." Ryuk said before flapping his wings and taking off through a wall.

"Yeah, see you, Ryuk," Donovan said to his back almost as if in a permanent farewell.

….

Half an hour later Akane came through the door way leading down the long aisle to the alter. _"Donovan,"_ Akane mouthed to him. _If he's here than... so is L!_ Her eyes gazed elsewhere and soon spotted him.

"L!" Akane called out running after him, but the dress limited her movement some it was more of a light jog. "Damn dress," she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed onto L. "L?"

L stayed still as he felt the warmth of her hands, but he thankful that Donovan was there. "He's fine. He faked passing out just in case any of his lackeys were watching to us. Don't make a move and listen to me."

 _Alright talk, my friend,_ Akane thought. "Come open you're eyes L. Say something, please." she pleaded.

Donovan received the message was loud and clear, "L has a plan just keep calm. I know you're scared right now," he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "but everything will be alright. Just be brave for us, alright? Like you always have been."

 _Okay, Donovan. I'll do whatever I can,_ Akane thought. Then she said, "L? Please be okay."

"Well, well, the lovely couple finally reunited," A voice said from the corner of the room. It was a male's voice and Akane's eyes turned toward it. He was in a expensive black suit with a red tie. Kira or rather Satoru had grown out his still red hair. However his blue eyes turned to them and all the color in Akane's face vanished. Looking at him completely turned all those good memories to something tainted, painful, haunting, and cruel to the highest level of imagination. "How very... disturbing."

 _Why did he do all this? Why did he abandon Toshi? Does he even care how much pain he put him though or how alone he's been? Is he really that much of a sociopath? Does he not care at all how his little brother feels?_ Akane thought. "Does he know?" Her voice spoke without her permission.

"Hm? Does who know what?" Satoru asked confused by her sudden question.

"Does Toshi know that you're alive? I've been afraid to ask him directly. I don't want to hurt him any more than the pain you already gave him." Akane asked calmly as she glared at him the burning fires of hatred in her eyes that made him step back just a little. "So tell me, Satoru Kaguya, did he know?"

He closed his eyes and scuffed as an amused smirk crossed his face, "No, he never knew. Does that make you happy, my dear Akane?" Satoru asked of her.

"No, nothing you say will ever make me happy," Akane responded looking away from him. _I really do hate him. Even more for betraying Toshi and abandoning him like that! How could he have done done that? Why had he? Was it all for the sake of his power? Why? Why did you do all of this?! Where you so enthralled by the power of the Death Note that you lost all your senses?! Is your heart really this dark and weak or did you not actual care about us at all?_

"I doubt that," He told her as his gaze was once again upon her. "My men brought your petty little lover here for you. I thought we needed a witness for this little gathering, but I see you're still so attached to his boy of a man. Such a shame... that he's going to be dead soon." Satoru smiled enjoying the thought of that on it's own. L had caused him so much trouble and he wanted to do this on his own. "Now lets began. Hold her for me. I want her to watch."

"What? Let go of me!" Akane yelled as she was pulled back by two men in black suit and she recognized them as Kiyomi bodyguards. Her arms where held onto tightly by Kira's men. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't say a word as he approached her and lifted her chin up to him, "That's rather simple, Akane. I'm going to kill him right in front of you." He said forcing his kiss upon her lips and she felt sick at his touch alone. Akane bit him and he pulled away with a chuckle. Then he whispered against those same lips, "Feisty as ever and this is so you'll never forget the only man allowed in your life is me. Learn you're lesson well my dear. I won't want to put you through the same pain twice."

"You already have, you bastard!" Akane growled trying to get out the bodyguards' hold hold her.

Kira didn't seem to care as gave her one final kiss on the cheek before his hand fell away from her. He turned to L. He was on a bleacher seemingly completely unaware that his life was about to be taken from him. Satoru slow took a step forward wanting to savor this moment in Kira's glorious history. His hands out stretched for L's neck. It was all bout to be over. Just had to get tho ehands around that scrawny little neck of his. Akane would be his whither she wanted to be or not in just a few moments after L was dead. L's death would break her and she would submit to his whim just like everyone else. Then this world would be perfect.

Abruptly there was a bare and pale foot in Satoru's face that caught him completely off guard. "I don't think so," L's voice sounded before his kicked as hard as could.

Satoru landed on floor his nose bleeding out, "Bastard, how are you even awake?" he demanded.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see that coming?" L asked. "I knew you'd us your lackeys to get to me. It was just so foreseeable of a coward like you. So I planted some men as spies for your little operations here. It wasn't that hard will all the recruiting you had going on." His dark silvery eye looked up at Akane and he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Akane said giving a short lived sigh of relief. _Thank goodness I was scared to death!_ Akane thought to herself. "are you?"

L nodded before he took a stance that reminded Donovan of capoeira style of Brazil. He almost didn't recognize it since it has been so long since he had been in Brazil. _So the kid can fight,_ Donovan thought, _good, but will it make a difference?_

"L be careful Satoru knows Tai Chi!" Akane warned him as Satoru kicked his leg outward and landed on his feet with ease.

He smirked as he punched L square in the face only to be kicked in the stomach. "Ugh!"

Akane was forced to watch helplessly as the two exchanging blows. L spit blood from his bleed mouth and blood was falling from his right cheek. Satoru wasn't doing much better his left eye was swollen shut and and his ankle was sprained.

Before she knew what was going on Akane had a blade against her throat, "Enough!" Kiyomi yelled. "L if you move a single step I'll slit her throat!"

L froze in place and he turned his eyes toward them. Before he could say anything Satoru spoke first, "Kiyomi," he said an angry tone in his voice, "how dare you put a knife to Akane's throat."

"I had to stop you and L fighting. Just kill him already, master!" Kiyomi said quickly and rather desperately.

"Kill Kiyomi," Kira said annoyed and through with her.

She gasped as one of the men holding Akane let her go, took the knife out of her hand, and his hand went to her throat. There was a snapped and Kiyomi went limp on the clod floor. It all happened all in seconds, but it gave Akane a moment to grab the blade out of her bust and stab the man's hand who was holding her. "Ah!" he cried out.

"Get a hold of her before she gets away!" Kira ordered.

The one that had snapped Kiyomi's neck was the one to get a hand on Akane. The back of her head slammed against his nose likely breaking it and she landed on the floor going for the knife Kiyomi had to her throat only to be grabbed roughly by her hair.

"Don't loose your grip this time and make sure she watches this." Kira told them firmly.

She looked up and saw his hands round L's throat, "No!" Akane called out. Struggling against them trying break free with all her might, but unfortunately the tight dress didn't allow her full strength even as it ripped at it's seams. She was crying, "No, please not him! I love L! You already ripped out my heart once! Please don't take him away from me too! I'd rather die!"

Satoru was not going to let up anytime soon as he looked into Akane's eyes and there his gaze lingered. Savoring the tormented expression on her face as she pleaded for L's life. He was enjoying her suffering. She had betrayed him. This was her punishment for falling in love with someone else. _Yes, scream for Kira to stop. Beg him to spare L and then fall into despair know it was a useless effort. Knowing that you we're powerless... no that you are powerless against me. Then submit to you're new God!_ He gloated in his mind, but little did he know things where about to take a completely different course.

Donovan had waited for this moment. L's life was slipping away by Kira's... Satoru's hands. Just like he had planned. He took his Death Note from belt and written Kira's name inside along with the men holding Akane. Then he closed the Note and slapped Satoru with it as hard as he could wanting him to know who had finally ended him. "I am Sir Donovan and know that 'tis I that has ended you're miserable and worthless life," He informed his as his eyes turned to Akane.

Akane's eyes widened, "Donovan! What did you do?" she whispered as his hand brushed against her cheek and as he did Kira grabbed onto his chest collapsing to the floor next to L. Then the men holding Akane did the same.

He smiled sadly upon her, "I was fulfilling a promise I made to you and Ciaran. Now you will never be alone. Don't cry," He told her gently brushing away her tears. "I'll be with Ciaran and go where ever that leads." he moved his head toward her love, "L Lawliet... take good care of her for me and live long happy lives together."

"Donovan... I don't understand what did you do?" Akane asked not wanting believe it. "Don't leave... please."

"You know what I have down," Donovan said as he began to slowly turn into ash. "It was the same thing Ciaran did for you and now I for L. Have a happy life... my beloved Akane."

Donovan was still smiling as he slowly becoming nothing, but ash and sand. His thoughts where at peace, _I'm glad I had the opportunity to met you, Akane. You brought me happiness and eased my regret. Be happy with your new lives. Don't cry, my lady. I'm at peace and I'm happy to see you in a wedding dress before I go. I wish only good fortune upon you both and all I ask is you to be happy. Farewell and good journey to you both. I have no regrets. So I thank you for your kindness._

"Donovan!" Akane cried out in her sorrow. He was gone and he had given his life to save L. More over he had given his life so Akane did not have to walk this would... alone.

 **EDITED!**


	30. After Credits

**The time has come for the end of the story. The aftermath of Kira's rein is here and so is this finally chapter. I finished writing this in five months I've surprised even myself. Thank you all for you're support it made all the difference in the world for me! Please enjoy and review at your leisure!**

Chapter 30: After Credits

" _All I every wanted was for your happiness, my dear lady Akane. The life Ciaran and I have given the both of you... use it well. Live long and joy filled lives. This is all we would ever ask of you. Life isn't always ease, but the two can find happiness together. Goodbye, my beloved child."_

 _-Donovan-_

Donovan had been gone for a hour now and his ashes where collected by L into a jar he had found in the church. Akane had not been herself and it seemed as if she were in shock of what happen. She already missed her Shinigami being at her side as he had always had been since the beginning of Kira's wraith and before she ever knew the true meaning of loss. In fact, she had barely said a word and she seemed to of had a hard time accepting it.

"Why?" was the first word she had said in a long while as she stared at Donovan's ash in the clear jar.

"He wanted to save you." L told her as he sat next to her. L wasn't sure what to do. He had never comforted anyone like this before.

"No, he did it save us both." Akane whispered to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and even if she was in mourning she knew this was awkward for him. Akane's eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "There are things you don't know about yet. About me... and about you now."

"It can wait until we're out of here," L told her as he through his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we can," Akane replied. "Let's get out of here, but first let me get out this damn dress."

L gave a curt chuckled, "Alright."

….

Souichiro and Asa were waiting for her as she exit the building and soon after she learned that Asa was her real birth mother, but Souichiro was still, of course, her real biological father. Akane was the product of a one night stand after Asa's lover Hideaki died in a car wreck and it was before his wife and himself where together. She has been so lost and lonely and Souichiro was there by chance or by fate. A fate that brought Akane into their lives.

Akane really didn't know nor did she care at the moment. It was all white nosy then. She had lost one of her closest friends and she had never considers that she would ever loose him. Even with his warning at the beginning of her hunt for Kira as his word popped into her mind and soul.

 _Flashback..._

 _Akane was looking through the files again and taking apart her gun for cleaning when she noticed something that made her cry out, "Oh hell... that's not good!"_

" _Is something wrong, my lady?" Donovan asked as he casually looked up from a book with the title 'Pride and Prejudice' on it's cover._

" _Yeah, there is!" She replied angrily as she glared at her laptop. "Whoever this Kira is he or she has access to the police records!"_

" _Like you do, my lady?" He asked raising an eyebrow not really getting her point._

" _Well Tenshi has his own passwords and username. I just use dad's because I can download his files without leaving a trace because of the home network... but this is really bad, Donovan. He knew they were expecting him of being a student and just two days later he changes his pattern. That's too quick to be anything else. He's either a cop or cop's family member. It's like he's daring us to find out who he is..." she shook her head. "No. that's not it." Akane thought as she bit her thumb nail. "He want's them to expect him so he..." She smiled then a plan coming to mind as a spiteful filled smirk spread across her face, "can clear his name and all I have to do is wait. Then he'll be mine, but maybe there is a piece I'm missing. Could it be more than just clearing his name? Perhaps he's trying turn the police and 'L' against each other and in the process of the chaos get closer to 'L' to eliminate him... It's what I would do in the same situation. Seems that 'L' is going to need my help more than he knows. That's what I'll do. I'll be using you, 'L', as my bait for now on. I'll make use of this 'L' then crush Kira and I'm curious as to who 'L' actually are. I wonder if he is as smart as he thinks he is and I wonder of his character."_

" _Revenge is a path that will require two graves." Donovan warned softly, but she still heard him._

" _I know. His and mine. It's a sacrifice I'm more than willing to make." She informed him as she cleaned and oiled her 9mm she used for work. Then she began to piece her weapon back together with practiced hands. Her father had taught her everything she knew. As a police chief his daughters were always endanger in some way, but he didn't know she had a gun of her own these days._

" _When I say it'll require two graves it doesn't mean I meant yours, my lady," he informed her before returning to book._

 _Those words gave her pause._ What does he mean by that?! _She wondered as she cocked her gun and placed it into the false bottom of the drawer next to her Death Note that she hadn't touched since the day she received it then she quickly closed it. She couldn't bring herself to touch it especially after what happened to Satoru. Truth be told... she was afraid to. Akane was afraid that it would change her for the worse if she did and make her into something like Kira causing her to loose a piece of herself. There was something about it... the Death Note. It wanted her to hold it and try to kill someone herself as if she had done so is an alternate reality, but she just couldn't do it. Her mind was made up on the subject. She refused to ever fall to the level of that murderer Kira._

 _Flashback End..._

Akane wept as she entered her room alone at the headquarters only days later, _The entire time he was talking about his own life. He was planning to die entire time I had known him. He was going to sacrifice himself to save me or someone I loved! Why, Donovan? Why leave me like this?_

She placed Donovan's ashes one the dresser and when she turned to the bed something was laying on it. Something she had never seen before. It was a black urn and a letter addressed to herself laid upon it. She picked up the letter and opened it. It read;

 _My dearest Lady Akane,_

 _By the time you are reading this I would have passed on. I take no pleasure in leaving you like this, but I made you a promise. One I intended to keep no matter the cost. I don't know if you will be angry or sad as you read this, but please let the full truth be heard. Consider this as my last goodbye and my last will and testament._

 _My Death Note now belongs to L now. Please many sure L has it. He is the keeper of it as you are the keeper of Ciaran's, however, there is more I wish to tell you. I didn't tell you everything and I have struggled with how I would tell you these things, but fortune does not favor our time together as it grows ever shorter and my passing ever nearer. So I am force to tell you through words on paper I stole for Sir L's desk. I hope he doesn't mind it for this final farewell is important to me to tell you, because I might never get the chance otherwise._

 _I never told you why we took an interest in you in the beginning. It all started back in our human lives... she was an orphaned girl named Andrea Daighin and Ciaran's youngest cousin. You may not know this, but she was your ancestor. We've watched over her line since we awoke as Shinigami. The two of you looked so alike you could be mistake as sisters. She was so much like you. Smart, kind, and always putting the weight of the world on her shoulders even if she wasn't asked too._

 _We could not have children of our own for obvious reasons so we proudly accepted her into our lives as Ciaran's ward. She may have been the only one to know of Ciaran's and my own true bond with one another and she accepted us even in times like those. Calling her daughter for the first time in my life was one of the most happiest days in my human life._

 _When she become older she married a horrible man we had thought honorable. She ran away from him only months after their marriage. When we discovered what he had down to our child... we made an example of him, but the damage had already been down. She was pregnant with his child. She fell into a deep depression and only hung on long enough to bring the child into this world. We were old men then and taught and raised the child as our grandson. When we passed we watch over his children and his children's children. All the way down the line to you._

 _Asa is you mother. I don't know if you knew that, but she is. Your real mother and your sister are only half sisters. Misses Yagami's mother abandon them soon after she was born. Like you the truth of her birth was kept from her and so the two of you have lived in ignorance. Your grandmother is only half Japanese and is originally from Ireland even if she was raise in Japan, but a history lesson isn't what I wanted to tell you._

 _When we first saw you we where shocked at how much you looked like Andrea and as we watched over you we began to care for you very deeply, but then we learn about the day you would die and be lost to use forever. A plan was soon put into place. We knew the only way to save you was for one of us to die. You will be living for a very long time and I don't ever wish for you to be alone. Ciaran wanted you to never be alone as well. So I was to stay with you and find your perfect match and extend that person's life with my own so I could give you the happiness you deserved._

 _However, I soon learned Satoru was planning to become a self proclaimed God using the Death Note Ryuk had given him. I couldn't allow you to be with such a man, but he solved that problem for me when he faked his own death. It killed me seeing you so brokenhearted. I had to bare that, but I made sure to never leave your side then you decide you wanted justice and asked me for the Eyes of a Shinigami._

 _I granted you wise with your exception in mind. I didn't want you to go down this path and a part of me never wanted for you find own who Kira actually was. I knew it would hurt you, but this was your choice to make and not mine. I stayed with you as always knowing how this was going to end, but a piece of the puzzle was missing._

 _That piece was L himself. The one you needed. The man that helped bring you back and bring out the best in you. I knew from the moment I saw him. So I waited and shortened my life span to match your own playing card with the Shinigami of my dying world while pretending to have bad luck that day. After which I waited for the right moment and it seems to be nearing very soon._

 _Please forgive me Akane. I never wished for you to be hurt or be sadden by my lost, but I do all of this for you. I want you to live a long and happy life with L Lawliet. I want the two of you to see this world in all it's magnificent beauty and wonders. I want you to have children of your own somewhere in the future. I want you two free to be together with a bright future. I don't want you to have to ever cry of sorrow again. I love you with all my heart and pray for your happiness._

 _Love Forever Your Humble Knight,  
Donovan_

 _P.S._

 _I ask small boon of you as well. The urn you see is Ciaran's ashes. I collected them myself. Could you one day return our ashes to Ireland and spread them in Celtic Sea? I wish for us to return to our home land even if we are only ash. It's doesn't have to be now or any time soon... just one day. I love you my dear girl._

….

Soon everyone on the task force learned Akane was Tenshi. Her father was furious even more so when he learned she was actually dating L. Asa of course knew the truth all along and kept him from kicking L's ass or trying to shoot him as any father would want to do. He did eventually consented to them being together even if he was reluctant to do as much, but he made Akane happy and that was what mattered. To him L was a strange man, but he was good one and made his daughter happy.

The ring Satoru gave her was thrown into the lake where he propose to her. It was a way of letting of that final piece she held on to and a way to say a finally goodbye to all those feelings and memories he had left behind. Akane was free from all of that and free to be with L. There was no more Kira and nothing to hold her back from living her life anymore.

Miguel was able to disown his Death Note and soon he found himself in a relationship with Naomi. However he planned to stay and finished college with Akane, L, Dai, and Hanami. Mostly because he didn't want Naomi dating a screw up even if he was a rich one thanks to his famous good for nothing father.

Dai and Hanami planned to marry right after collage. The two also secretly planned to name their future daughter after Akane. They where happy and Dai helped her mourn the loss of her father. For now they worked on college.

Toshi and Akane's sister Sayu started to see each other in high school and he never learned that Satoru was Kira to Akane's relief. She never wanted him to learn that horrible truth. He didn't need to go through any more pain and she had high hopes for the two of them. They where a good match for one another.

Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi, Matsuda, and Souichiro were all welcomed back into the police force, but Souichiro planned to retire after Sayu finished college. Aizawa took a month vacation to spend well deserved time with his family. Ukita was wounded and wouldn't return to work with the police until he made a full recovery. Matsuda and Mogi both started back at work only a few days later.

As for Akane and L. He introduced her to his successors on their way to spread the ashed Donovan them to. They called themselves Near and Mello or Nate River and Michael Keehl which where their real names. Nate reminder her the most of L in fact she nearly mistaken him for L's son with those silvery-gray eyes and posture of his, but Mello hand his sweets habit with all the chocolate he like to eat. It was obvious L planned for both succeed him one day not just one or the other.

When summer was going to roll in again the two two planned to got to Ireland and fulfill Donovan's last request. Both Ciaran's and Donovan's ashes where to be released into the Celtic Sea. Along with flower and likely tears. It was going to be a small funeral with only those who knew of his existence attending. The one who would cry the most would be Akane and she knew it.

….

Before she knew it was October 31st and L's birthday. Yet L didn't know she knew that yet or that she knew his name either. She had moved into the headquarters building to assist in capturing the last remaining members of Kira's little cult. The world turned back to the way it was before, well for the most part. Kira's zealots still praised him even if they where in jail or being hunted down. To be honest Kira barely made a difference in the world. No one knew how he had made his kills, but after a while many theories came to be, but most did not know the truth.

Akane smiled happily that today. She finally had some time to herself as she pulled L's birthday cake out of the oven and waited for it to cool. Akane asked L to come to her room at eight tonight. She didn't tell him everything, but with her schedule she hardly had any time alone with him if at all.

She placed the icing on the cake and the candles. Akane placed the number twenty-five on the cake and set it in the middle of the table. She also made dinner for him yet again and knowing L, he only had sweets all day so a real meal would do him some good.

When everything was put into place there was a knock on the door. She quickly opened the door and L was there. "Hey," he said awkwardly as a part of him wanting her to tell him happy birthday and also he hadn't been alone with her which made him nervous.

She didn't say a word, but she smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside closing the door behind him. L's eyes went to the table and first thing he saw was a birthday with his current age on it. His eyes widen and Akane wrapped her arms around his waste, "Happy birthday, L."

He smiled if only for a second and then he asked, "How do you know that, Akane?"

"How to Use V: 3. The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking through them." Akane answered softly into L's ear. "It's one of the reasons I was so secretive with my note."

"You mean you know my name?" L asked.

"I've known it since the day we met," She informed him. "In order to protect you and myself I kept it to myself. Donovan told me your birthday date by the way. I'm sorry I had to keep this from you."

"Say it," L said.

"What?" Akane asked.

"I want to here you say my name," he told her.

She smiled, "L Lawliet," She voiced and when the name left her lips he turned and kissed her. She near fell over with him rushing toward that kiss. Another weight lifted from her shoulders as she entangled her fingers into his black hair.

"I love you, Akane and I want to show you how much I do." L whispered against her lips.

 _Does he mean what I think he means?_ Akane thought to herself before she said, "You don't need to show me anything, L. I already know you do."

"But I want to," L said softly.

She smiled gently at him. "As you wish, but let's celebrate your birthday first."

"But isn't this already celebrating?" he asked causing Akane to laugh.

….

After dinner and cake the two found themselves sitting on her bed. "Are you sure, L?" she asked as she held him against her chest with his head resting on her shoulder. Soft music played in the background giving a calm and warm atmosphere, but that didn't stop them from being nervous if only a little bit for they both wanted to be closer than they ever where before.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I just don't know how." He told her cupping her cheek.

"Then I'll have teach you," Akane told him kissing the nap of his neck with a smirk. "I prefer top anyway."

L blushed as she slipped off her own shirt and quickly he followed suit. "Don't be so nervous, L. If you get to uncomfortable we can stop at many time." Akane told him.

He crawled over her with her legs between his knees from where she was sitting and kissed her as he towered over her. His hands pulled her face closer to his own and his tongue danced with hers the taste of cake still lingering in hers and his own mouth. "No, I am fine," he said confidently. "I want to be closer to you, Akane. There is nothing else I want more."

Akane gave a nodded before their lips met again and the two fell back into Akane's bed. They were feeling, touching, loving, and exploring the semi naked body of the other. For someone who knew nothing of love making he was a natural with the way his finger tips brushed over her body causing goosebumps to form over her skin. His hands set her skin on fire as well and set her spirit free of the weight of the world had to offer. All she wanted was him and would follow him into hell itself.

She had lost much in the war with Kira that she had been thrown in, but before she knew it she had gained so much more. Something so beloved to her that she'd die for it. Luckily for her she didn't have to nor would she ever have to watch him waste away because of her unusually long life span. Akane could freely love him, hold him, and touch him anyway she pleased and he could do the same with her.

It may not be a prefect ending to their story with all that had been lost, but for them this was as close to happiness as anyone could get in an unfair world. They would not let up and they would never let go of one another. Donovan's request would be met for the two had never been this happy in their lives and neither would allow that happiness and completion to ever disappear. This was their Happy Ever After.

 _-The End-_

 **A/N: It was a request from some of my readers to add something about what happened to Donovan and Ciaran after Donovan died. So here is a little bonus and I suppose it's a bit of a thank you as well.**

 _~Bonus- The After, After Credits~_

 _It is strange to think that death could be so warm. It sure wasn't like this last time I perished into death,_ Donovan thought to himself laying in the dark. His eyes closed and he did not want to open them. Though something was strange about his body. He remembered turning to dust, but now he felt like his young old self somehow.

A hand graced his cheek suddenly and it seemed so familiar, "Aidan," a gentle male voice said, "open your eyes."

He knew that voice by he had not heard in in a very long time and his eyes opened, "Cadhla?" Donovan blinked surprised. It was Cadhla Ciaran who stood over him smiling softly with that old tender look in his blue eyes. His fire like like was down to his shoulders in soft curls. He held was always lean, but strong with pale skin covered in freckles. It had been a long time since he looked so young as his did the day they first met.

"You haven't called me by my name in over two centuries. I almost thought you've forgotten it," he said both happy and amused by that as his hand went through Donovan's long black hair that went well passed his broad shoulders. His blue eyes on his darken green ones and a smile on his ruby lips.

"How could I?" Donovan questioned as he sat up and kissed his beloved. He was always taller and more broad than him, but Cadhla was stronger in his own way, but right now the only thing he cared about was touching him. It was hard to believe he was there in his arms with his lips against his own.

"I've missed you," Cadhla whispered panting as he pulled away.

"And I you, my beloved." Donovan replied before he looked around them. "Where are we?"

"On the way to where ever we wish to go. Do you wish to go to heaven or be reborn into the human world? The decision is ours. I waited here for you to arrive. I knew what you were planning when I decided to give my life for Akane." He told him.

"I figured you would know," he said with a curt chuckle, "and as long as I'm with you I know I'll be happy with you. I never want to leave your side again nor do I want you to leave mine."

"Never again," Cadhla said before kissing him again. "Now come, let's find our way together."

He helped Donovan up and wrapped his arm around his waist and the two made their way into the future and path of their own choosing. They never left each others side again and they were happy for the rest of their eternity together.

 **EDITED!**


	31. Epilogue

(Hi all it's been a while and I have had a few request for an Epilogue so I decided to write something short and sweet for my readers out there. Enjoy!)

Epilogue

Ten Years Later

It had been a long day as one of the worlds best investigator next to L, who would be retiring in a few years when both Near and Mello were ready to take his place. She walked into a manor south of London and called out, "I'm home!" as she hung her coat not looking even a day older that her college years. In fact she hadn't aged in the slightest as she looked herself in the mirror. Her now mid thigh hair was in a large messy bun on top of her head and her makeup was soft and professional. Her black and striped business suit was tailored to form to her curves to perfection and instead of a skirt she wore slacks as she hung her trench coat of the rack next to the door.

"Momma!" a small voice called out from down the hallway as a toddler wobbled in a run towards her with his small arms wide.

"Adian," she called back and crouched down with her arms widen as well with an even wider smile. The boy had black hair and her skin tone. His eyes where also her own, but he had her lover's handsome looks.

The boy rushed into his mother's arms and his small hands grabbed on her business clothes wrikling them in his small fists. "Welcome home, mommy! I missed you." he said in his small voice.

"I missed you too and I'm so happy to be home," she said picking him up into her arms. "Have you've been good for daddy?"

"Uh-huh, grandpa Walt fell asleep in his reading chair again," he told her.

Watari had retired two years after the Kira investigation. He was too old to really work anymore so instead he played the part of grandpa for Adian who called him Walt or grandpa. He was also helping L learn how to take care of his child and even teaching him basic household choirs because the old man couldn't take care of him forever. At the moment the old man lived with them during his retirement and likely would remain until he passed away, but his last years would happy and surrounded by family and both herself and L wanted. After all it had been Watari that had raised L since he was abandoned by her blood related family.

"Hello wife," L's voice could be heard from the door way to the kitchen. "Happy fifth anniversary."

She looked up and her smile became even wider with happiness as she step forward and pressed a passionate kiss on her beloved's lips while still holding their son. "You too, my dear husband." Then she noticed he was wearing a white apron around his normal clothing and she looked at him in surprise. "Have you been cooking again?"

L gave a small sheepish smile, "Yes, and this time it wasn't a utter disaster."

Akane giggled know all to well what happened the last time. He nearly burned down the kitchen and the smell of his cooking wasn't exactly pleasant, "Good and thanks to Watari no doubt, but thank you." She kissed his cheek, "I have a gift for you."

"Oh, so do I, but it'll have to wait for later once Adian is asleep." He said.

"Yes, so should mine." she smiled at him. "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," he answered.

"Oh? I'm looking forward to it," She said.

….

Dinner went well and she didn't choke on his cooking this time and she suspected that Watari had been giving him lessons in secret and behind her back no doubt. After dinner Akane bathed her son after he made quiet the mess with the spaghetti as all small children do and then put him to bed. She found L in the library riding messages on the computer. She smiled at him know it was working and she went to take a shower. She dressed in a black flattering silk night gown and blow dried her hair. Then looked herself over. Not one thing about her face had changed in the last ten years and she wonder if they ever would. Would see die looking this young or would she start the age again when her time was coming short? She knew not.

"Akane Lawliet," L's voice came from behind her. It was her true last name though it was top secret in order to protect them both. Her son and herself were still her birth name Yagami. Though she was okay with that as long as L called her by her true name. It's all that mattered.

"L Lawliet," She replied as she turned toward him. His face hadn't change at all either. Though the circles under his eyes had clear up a bit thanks to her care. She made sure he at and she made sure he ate. Not that he liked being told what to do, but he got use to it.

"Happy anniversary." He told her holding out a box.

She smiled and turned to her purse taking with out two boxes. "I can't believe it's been ten years already." she said with a both happy and sad look upon her face.

"I never did ask, if Satoru Kaguya had never..." he began and then trailed off. "Would we still have ended up meeting."

"I think we where always meant to meet," she told him, "but I don't think that is what you're asking. Your asking if we still would of ended up together. Yes, I think we would of. Satoru was controlling and I was so desperate to escape that I blinded myself to the truth of that. I don't know if he was ever a good man or not and I don't think I ever really knew him. I would of eventually of left him. I would of left him for you. It would of just taken longer for us to be together."

L smiled hearing that as he handed her his gift. She opened her gift and inside was a silver locket with a picture of himself and Adian inside of it. Neither of them liked large gifts something that was more thoughtful suited them both. She hugged him, "Thank you, I love it!"

"I'm glad," he told her.

She pulled away and handed him his first present, "Open this one first."

He nodded and slowly opened the first one. His eyes widen. It was a positive pregnancy test. "Your pregnant!" he said in surprise.

"Yes," she smiled and he smiled as well, "and now for the second one."

"We could be better than this?" he asked.

"You'll wait and see." She told him.

He opened the second. Inside was chocolate covered strawberries and a card that said 'It's a Girl!' He embraced her. He was as speechless as her first pregnancy. She wrapped her armed around his neck and she placed her lips on his. Sometimes words were not needed. The two didn't need them as Akane pushed him onto the bed. Even after all these years she still preferred the top. Adian was asleep and they where alone and even ten years later she still couldn't get enough of him. He was the same in that regard. Funny enough he was still a bit shy when it come to their closeness, but he was not less eager.

She slowly slide his shirt from off his pale body. "I love you," she whispered to him before taking his lips again.

"I love you always," he whispered back a bit breathless, by her actions.

"Always and forever," she said as she was flipped over to her back and his hands ghosted over her body. She giggled a bit ticklish at where his hands ghosted over to her delight and her nails found there way down his back just the way he liked. Even ten years later he still couldn't get enough of her either and he very much doubt that he ever would.

"Forever," he said before his lips kissed her neck.


	32. Q & A

**Hi everyone! Kainaya here and welcome to the Q &A! Anyway since this is the end of the story I thought this was a perfect place to answer any questions you guys and gals might have. Plus it gives me a chance to answer some questions without spoiling any of the stories. So shoot me some questions about the story. Also the chapters that get edited will have the word EDITED and then once that's done I'll run it all through Grammarly to double check adding the word 'Final' to the end in the place of the word 'Edited!'This will take me several weeks to complete, but all of you are well worth it.**

 **First Question**

 **Q: Akane isn't Light anyway you look at her. She is just not him and this Fanfiction doesn't make any sense. (Well this isn't a question, but a statement by a guest, whose comment I had removed, because it felt a little troll-ish with a serious number of spelling mistakes and punctuation, but it needed to be addressed regardless.)**

 **A: First off Akane Yagami was never suppose to be Light Yagami. This is an alternative universe with different circumstances and some different rules. Akane is not Light. Does she have the capabilities of becoming him? Yes, yes she does, but thanks to Ciaran, Donovan, Asa, and several others influences she never becomes like Light.**

 **Second Question**

 **Q: Guest chapter 26. Aug 28  
WHAT?! I thought u were leading up to Toshi how the fuck does the fiancé that died is also Kira make any fucking sense?! even if he didn't die why would he fake his death?! Why would he let Akane or his brother think he was dead?! Craziness don't pop up from nowhere! There better be an actual point behind this fucking plot twist!**

 **A: Okay I received many questions about Toshi and Satoru. Especially the being Kira bit. I've planned for Satoru to be Kira for the very beginning of this Fanfiction and wanted people to thing Toshi was Kira or that he at least knew something and killed his own brother in blind jealousy. It gave an effect that I wanted, but not everyone like such as the guest above. It seemed to be a plot hole I will be correcting in the final edit for I freaking forgot to explain it! D'X L of course will be explaining it a bit in I think the chapter I called 'The Dutiful Knight and A Dark Prince'. I will also be adding a clue in Chapter 22: 'A Week's Plans' were L discovers that Satoru is Kira and explain a bit more how he come by this theory that Satoru was Kira. Maybe add some more of Satoru's own thoughts into the story to give him more character and depth other than some sociopath obsessed with Akane and a God wannabe complex. For now I hope this explanation will do. Satoru is much like Light. He is ruthless, black-hearted, and will do anything to create the perfect world and be God of it no matter who he has to harm in the process. I think nothing proves that more than faking his own death. Originally it was to protect both Akane and Toshi for the truth of what he was becoming even if he didn't know it himself. However as the lines between Justice, Godhood, and straight up Murder merge... Satoru's mind in a way breaks or it may have broke the first time he killed someone. Now as for how he faked his death. Originally Light Yagami could control the actions of a person for up to 23 days. So the medical examiner, the Coroner, and several other people were controlled by Satoru to fake his own death before dying 'naturally' or 'accidentally' in a span of 23 days. I thought it was a brilliant idea because who would of thought someone killed by Kira would actually BE Kira? Remember Satoru 'died' of a 'heart attack'. Faking your death as Kira would be rather easy after some googled research and assess to police databases. Also what best way to hide yourself from L if you are already dead while your spying slowly tighten the noose around L's neck? L wouldn't be looking for a dead person, but instead a live one. (Edit: This has been fixed!)**

 **Q: How didn't Akane know that Satoru was Kira if she had the eyes of a Shinigami?**

 **This is something I forgot to put in. After the funeral, Akane put all the pictures involving Satoru away. She needed to focus on solving the case and every time she saw his face she would start balling her eyes out. Who wouldn't after you lose the person you love most? Any way I finish fixing the part where Akane puts his pictures away just not the other bit where she pulls them back out and throws them away after finding out that he is Kira. (Edit: This has been fixed!)**

 **Q: Guest chapter 29. Jan 13**

 **So like... if Donovan was planning on killing Kira himself because none of them wanted him to become a Shinigami... why the hell didn't he do it in the very beginning? Why wait for this dramatic moment when Akane has gone through all this pain and suffering and not to mention emotional trauma from her ex-fiance being a serial killer? I mean, he knew Akane was going to try to capture Kira. He knew who Kira was and he knew Kira would become a Shinigami if he is killed by a human. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I love how you made this into your own story and didn't just regurgitate the original story back at us, but you might want to work on your plot holes.**

 **A: I thought it was kind of obvious why Donovan didn't just kill Kira, but don't mind explaining this. Donovan knew the moment he saw Kira that he had a Death Note, but that wasn't the reason he why sticking around. Akane was going to live for over 250 YEARS and she would have lived those years all ALONE if he had killed him right then and there. So Donovan waited for Akane to find someone to be her companion through the long years. So his plan was to save L and no one else. In doing so he increased L's life and Akane wouldn't end up alone. He wasn't thinking of the here and now. Donovan was thinking of Akane's future as anyone who cares for someone would not matter how much it hurts.**

 **Q: Is Akane the dominant one in their relationship or is it just me? (This was pm to me, but I thought it was worth talking about.)**

 **A: Yes, Akane is the dominant one in the relationship. The reason why I made it this way was because I was sick and tired of the same old way of most fanfic or books in general relationships go. The girl is weak and the guy is strong. It happens over and over again! Ugh! So I decided to reverse this. I gave Akane the experience and personality to make her more dominant in the relationship. Though between us I've always seen L as more of the submissive type. XD Either way I just thought it made things just a bit more interesting.**


End file.
